Stars and Blue Moon
by Martinet Heleine
Summary: Starts two months after the second movie. Sakura and Syaoran are happy though in separate countries. One night, Sakura encounters a mage who captures her cards and guardians. he threatens to kill them if she cannot use her magic without her cards.
1. Chapter 1: A Change

**Stars and Blue Moon**

**–Martinet Heleine**

**_Summary_****_: Starts two months after the second movie. Sakura and Syaoran are happy though in separate countries. One night, time stops abruptly to Sakura's surprise. She goes to the source of magic to find a mage. He captures all the cards and her two guardians. He asks her to use her magic without a medium if she wishes to have her friends back. After that she wakes up next morning in her room. With her cards and guardians gone, Sakura feels helpless. She tries to contact Eriol only to find out from Kaho that he vanished in the attempt to stop the same mage. She tells Syaoran everything and he comes to Tomoeda immediately. That night they go to fight the mage only to find all the released cards, the four guardians and Eriol standing against them. The mage placed a seal on the entire city leaving Syaoran unable to use his charms. He too has to use his magic without a medium. The situation seems hopeless. How do they face it? Will they be able to learn to use the magic without a medium? Who is this mage that tells them to learn new magic instead of hurting them like the rest?_**

**Author's note: My first story on FF. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: A Change**

Sakura kept her mobile on the table. This time of the day was the time she waited for each day. She loved this time of evening when she returned from school. She was still in her uniform. With beet red face, she stared at the picture set as wallpaper in her mobile. It was the picture of the one person she loved. And she loved him dearly. Kero watched her flushed face from the side. He was used to such sights every evening if we do not forget the mornings as well. Sakura seemed to be lost in her own world staring at Syaoran.

Fujitaka gave a shout from below, "Remember to take your dress off Sakura."

Sakura came back to the present world with her father's warm voice. She turned to the clock and…

"HOE!"

She hurriedly took off her dress. It was her turn to prepare dinner that night and she was late. Touya would be late from his work and Yukito promised to visit that night. She hurriedly got into her regular clothes and ran down stairs.

Kero spoke to himself, "She will never change."

Sakura was busy preparing dinner. She was also lost in her thoughts about Syaoran. Fujitaka helped her knowing that she would hurt herself if she did not concentrate on cooking. That was something he tried to do but it was futile. Sakura simply cannot stop thinking about her love. Fujitaka simply stayed close helping her and keeping a close watch on her. He could not stop her from doing the chorus since she would feel bad then. As a father, he did not want to sadden his daughter at all. He just kept an eye on her.

Touya arrived an hour later along with Yukito and they all sat down around the table to eat. While they ate, Sakura was once again lost in her thoughts. Touya frowned, though with a smile this time, seeing his little sister blush with thoughts about Syaoran.

"So the monster is still thinking about that brat. For once I pity that brat for falling for a monster."

Sakura's nerve popped up. Just because she was spacing out slightly, did not mean she did not hear him. Touya made it very audible anyways. He just grinned as Sakura's eyes flared at him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." Sakura shouted at him but her sweet voice simply could never scare anyone.

Yukito and Fujitaka smiled to see Sakura intensely glare at Touya as if she would swallow him whole. Touya simply grinned teasingly at her that intensified her glare. She ate her dinner without another word. Kero also sat on the table, greedily eating what he loved to eat; the desserts.

Sakura's family now knew about Kero and even Sakura being a card mistress. The event from two months back related to the mysterious clow card that erased everything in the city in the attempt to get all the cards, had revealed the secret. Though her friends had no idea what happened at that time, Sakura told her father about it with support from Touya. Maybe if Touya had not encouraged her and supported her all through the time when she revealed her secret, Sakura might not have been able to tell her father. She knew he would take it positively but she was afraid he might be worried from the dangers he saw and knew she faced.

Fujitaka, on the other hand, told her that he was glad Sakura found her place in the world. He had suspected something was up in Tomoeda from the strange occurrences and Sakura's presence at those place most of the times. Though he did not think she would be a magician. Being a professor and archaeologist, he was curious to know more and Sakura happily agreed to tell him all she knew. Fujitaka did ask her to be careful and never hesitate from telling him if she needed some help. Even if he did not say it, Sakura knew he was worried.

Fortunately, nothing out of the order took place since then. Everything was very quiet and she lived peacefully. Fujitaka's worries slowly disappeared with time. He knew Sakura could handle herself. She did it so far and she would continue the same in the future. Kero moved around the house more freely now and often sparks flew between him and Touya, mostly over the fridge.

Yukito broke the brief silence, "So Sakura. Are there any plans for the future?"

Touya slightly glared at his best friends who decide to ignore the looks. Fujitaka noticed Sakura's confused looks and knew well that she could not guess what Yukito hinted at. However, both Touya and Fujitaka knew it well.

Sakura began to think, "I think I will become a teacher."

Yukito and others, though not surprised at her replied, sweat-dropped. Of course, she would make a good teacher but…

Kero spoke with mouthful, "Dolt. He is talking about your future with the brat."

Sakura was unclear what he meant or a few seconds and then turned beet-red with a, "HOE!"

Everyone expected that reaction. Touya already had his fingers in his ears to prevent any damage with the embarrassed shout. Sakura was dumbfounded as she looked at Yukito.

"Yu…kito. I…What…Well…He…"

Yukito could see how she felt. Her wordlessness and mixed reply was very amusing for him. Even Touya could not hide a smirk. Kero simply shook his head in '_it happens all the time_' way. Sakura stared at her food, still with a flushed face. A smile appeared on her lips as she began to ponder over the question. Her heart pounded uncontrollably inside her chest. She could feel it beating rapidly.

"So what did you answer?" asked the amethyst-eyed owner of the excited voice.

Sakura replied from inside the changing room, "I could not reply. Yukito asked me that so suddenly that I was embarrassed. I did not know what to say. I mean I…have thought about it many times but I still had no idea what to tell them."

The raven-haired girl chuckled elegantly while she sat on her bed in her very large room. Sakura stepped out of the small room and faced the girl. She looked impressed as she swayed her shockingly ordinary pearl-white sundress around in front of the girl. The girl had stars in her eyes already. Sakura knew that look very well.

"By the way Tomoyo, how come this dress is so simple? Your other dresses are much…much…" she was at a loss of words. She wanted to say weird and strange but she did not want to upset her cousin.

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Simple yes but incomplete. I thought I should take this dress a little slowly and systematically. I want it to be perfect for the special occasion it will serve."

Sakura was confused and turned to the dress she wore. She could not guess what she meant.

"What is so special about it and what special occasion?"

The stars returned in the amethyst eyes at once as their owner replied, "Your wedding day of course. I am designing a very special and perfect dress for the bride as well as the groom."

Sakura was taken by surprise. She turned into a brighter shade of red if that was even possible after the talks they just had. Sakura could see the dazzling stars in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo laughed her usual evil laughter and Sakura knew she was serious. Only an hour ago, Yukito teased him on the same matter and now she finds out that her cousin is already planning her marriage that by shortest is at least five years away. She was only twelve now and even Syaoran was not going that far.

Ever since words broke out that Sakura and Syaoran were official couples, everyone has been teasing her. All her friends and family would tease her. All she could do was turn red at the mention of his name. Sometimes it felt nice to her but most of the times; it was irritating. Of course, she liked being linked to the love of her life in that way but there was only so much she could bear with a smile. Recently, it had been getting irritating.

Nevertheless, it still brought a smile to her face. Why? Each tease gave her a new thing to discuss with Syaoran. That meant extra talks and longer mails. Syaoran was in a similar condition in Hong-Kong. While the elders did not like her much for beating Syaoran on the capture, his mother and four sisters would find new reasons to tease him. Meiling and all his friends in Hong-Kong knew about her and they simply could not get enough of it.

Sakura knew all this partly because Syaoran told her and mostly because Meiling would regularly mail Tomoyo and her. She would tell them all the teasing Syaoran faced and how he would turn into a tomato each time. His fatal glares barely helped him in this case. Everyone in the Li clan knew her. Most of them liked her from what Meiling had told them. That meant he was in much worse state compared to her. She only had her friends and family but he had his entire clan besides the leader and a few others teasing him almost at each meeting.

Nevertheless, neither of them minded a thing. They both knew that their teasers actually cared for them and wanted to them together and happy. They had not thought much about marriage but they were sure they would be married when they are old enough. Until then, they did not think about it.

Tomoyo made Sakura model for a few more of her dresses before Sakura left. Touya came to get her and they left on his bike. Soon Sakura was in her bed looking at all the cards she had. The one moment when her thoughts did not drift towards Syaoran was when she talked to her cards. There was no real talking but spreading all the cards on her bed and talking turns to pick up and stare at each one of them, she felt like talking to them. Ever since she got a new friend in the form of 'The HOPE', the cards had greater brilliance compared to before. She felt that they were all very happy to be together.

She could not help but smile as she picked up 'The MIRROR' card. This card had begun to act as a messenger of the cards. None of the cards would directly speak to Sakura except for this card. She would summon it every weekend and talk to her about the cards. She had made it a point to have Yue and Kero there with her at those times. Touya would arrive in the middle of the conversation with two plates of cookies. The big one for Kero and Sakura while the small one for the card. That plate was specially made for the card by Touya. He made sure Kero did not steal from it. The card also liked him for his brotherly acts towards her.

A knock brought Sakura out of her thoughts about Touya's uncanny care towards the card.

Touya shouted from outside, "Time to sleep…monster."

Sakura was about to shout in reply when she felt the card pulsate in her hand. She was surprised for a moment.

"Hey Touya. I think 'MIRROR' wants to talk to you."

She felt the card pulsate twice this time. Touya stepped in with a quizzical look. The card had never expressed desire to talk to him earlier. He stood next to the bed as Sakura pulled out the magical key.

'_Key that hides the power of the stars._

_Show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract._

_Release!_'

The key elongated into a pink staff with a golden six-sided star inside a circle with tiny wings at one end and a red gem on the other end. She released the 'MIRROR' card as it floated before her. Touya had seen it often so nothing surprised him. He silently stood in his place wondering why the card suddenly wanted to talk to him.

'_MIRROR!_' Sakura called forth the card.

A huge mirror appeared before her. She saw the card on the other side of the mirror. She wore the green ribbon Touya gifted her long ago. That ribbon was one of the reasons why the card was attached to Touya though Sakura did not know that. The card began to come out of the mirror and took Sakura's image in the process. She looked exactly like Sakura except for the hair. The fake Sakura had longer hair with the same green ribbon tied to them in two ponytails. She always appeared before Touya with that difference.

Touya stepped forward, "What is the matter?"

Mirror looked at her, smiled and tied her hands politely before her, "I need a favour from you."

She had copied Sakura's voice but one could tell her voice was much softer and shy compared to Sakura's. Touya knew she kept these little differences so that others could tell she is not the real Sakura.

"What favour?" he had noticed real Sakura as surprised and confused as he was now.

None of the cards ever asked for any favours. If they had something to say, they would always tell Sakura alone.

Mirror stepped forward and signalled him to bend forward. He did as she wanted and she whispered in his ears. At first, he was shocked but then he smiled. He straightened up when she finished speaking and looked at his little sister. Sakura was looking at him for answers. She wanted to know the full thing.

He returned his gaze to the card, "How about tomorrow evening?"

Mirror smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you."

Touya turned to his real sister, "Hey monster. Mind if I borrow her for tomorrow evening?"

Sakura flinched at the 'M' word but the curiosity about the card's favour won in her mind.

"What is going on?"

Touya smirked, "That is something that does not concern you. It is between her and me."

His mocking tone infuriated Sakura. She wanted to shout at him, but when she saw the card, she had to let go of her anger. Mirror was staring at Touya with a warm smile. Sakura could not help but agree.

"Fine. I will release her tomorrow after school." She turned serious, "You better keep her safe and not be mean to her. Otherwise, I will have to ask Eriol to send Nakuru over for a week. And I am dead serious about it."

Touya flinched at that name. Meeting the girl who gave him so much trouble in the past was the last thing he wanted. Of course, he would take care of this little girl like always. Sakura did not have to threaten him for that. He suddenly began to curse his luck since Sakura had gotten a way to threaten him.

"Fine. I would have done it any way."

Sakura gave her warmest smile to her brother, "Good night big brother."

Touya opened the door and stepped out, "Good night mirror girl. Wish others as well on my behalf. Night…monster."

He closed the door and a pillow hit it. Sakura was standing on her bed now looking very angry. She threw that pillow at him. Mirror smiled at it and picked up the pillow. She came to Sakura and Sakura calmed down immediately with a smile.

"Thank you Mistress."

"No problem. Can't you tell me what it is?"

Mirror shook her head in denial, "I am sorry mistress. It is something that all the cards want to do. I am just a medium. You will know eventually."

Sakura was confused at her words. She could not figure out what the cards wanted that she could not give.

"Good night mistress."

She transformed back into a card and gently floated into the bundle of other cards. Sakura collected all the cards still wondering about the previous topic. She placed them inside the magical book. After placing the book on her table, she turned to seal her staff but did not do so. She stared at the star in her staff with a confused look.

"Was the star always six-sided?" Sakura wondered for a few moments but then returned it into its key form and kept it on the table. She climbed into her bed.

"Good night Kero."

Kero shifted in the drawer and mumbled something inaudible to Sakura.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please give me the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mage

**Disclamer:** I do not own CCS.

**Chapter 2: A New Mage**

Sakura found herself standing on top of a hill. She faced a single Sakura tree before her. It was not blooming yet. She looked around and saw the whole Tomoeda town behind her. The night-lights illuminated the entire town. However, she immediately turned to tree. Something was off about it and she could not guess what it was. Her gaze followed the tree trunk and she saw a cloaked man standing next to the trunk. The moon had illuminated the ground but the tree shadow hid his face. She went closer sparing her eyes to see the face. Something about that person felt familiar to her. She felt that she knew him but she could not remember from where. She could not see his face but she felt strange warmth in her heart as she approached him.

Suddenly she felt her eyes begun to water. No. They were not water. She was crying. She did not want to and she found no need to cry but the tears fell on their own. She looked at the man with amazement. He offered his hand to her from his place. Her heart skipped a beat and her feet moved as if they had their own will. She ran to grab his hand. As soon as she took his hand, her heart felt very light and the Sakura tree blossomed suddenly. She had a sudden urge to jump on him and hug him tight.

Why, she had no idea. She did not know who the man was and she had never met him before. Yet, she could not help but feel familiarity and warmth around him. This warmth was much different from what she had ever felt in her life. It was similar yet somehow different from her father. It was different from her brother. It was different from her friends. It was much different from even Syaoran's warmth. She recognised and missed this warmth, yet she could not place it from where. She simply stared at him with teary eyes. She could see his face in the tree shadow but she could see the outlines of his face. His hair blew in the gentle breeze. His lips adorned a loving smile for her. She could feel him gazing at her with immense love. She knew this gaze. She missed this gaze. Yet she could not place it from where.

The air vibrated with a very soft, soothing and loving woman voice, "Tough times await you Sakura. Do not be afraid or disheartened. Keep hope, my daughter."

Sakura was shocked. She looked around to try to find the source of that voice but she failed to see it. The man never opened his mouth but she could tell that he heard it as well. He just pulled her closer and hugged her with love.

Sakura woke up suddenly. She stared at the wall in front of her.

'Mother.' She whispered half-conscious.

She suddenly realised what she just said. Her sleep vanished and she was shocked at her own word. She felt her cheeks wet and touched them. Indeed, she cried for real. It had never happened before. She immediately got out of the bed and looked at the clock. She could not believe what she saw. She actually beat the alarm with an hour straight. She tried many times in the past but she never succeeded but she did it now. Though because of a dream. She left the bed and went to the window.

She looked outside at the sky. It was slightly dark and she began to think back on her dream. If that was really her mother's voice, she wanted to hear it again. She had no memory of her mother and this might be the first time she heard her. She tried to warn her about some danger but Sakura was not thinking about the possible dangers in the future. She was thinking about the evidence she would have if she actually encounters some danger. Everyone said that her mother watched over her and she felt that as well. For once, she would actually have proof for it.

Sakura completely forgot about the man she met in her dream; the man who hugged her with immense love. She concentrated on her mother. She wanted for the day to break and Syaoran to call her. She wanted to tell him about her dream where she heard her mother's voice for the first time. She wanted to tell her father that she loved her mother's voice. She wanted to tell her brother that he was not the only one to hear their mother's voice now. She wanted…she was out of ideas what she wanted to do now. She wanted to rush to her friends and tell them everything.

Wait. They do not know she has dreams like that. No one besides Tomoyo has any idea that she is a card mistress and she can use magic. Perhaps she should tell them about it. The huge happy grin on her face showed that she was simply too happy. In fact, for once she had stopped thinking rationally.

Her mobile rang at that moment. She came out of her happy world; expecting it to be Syaoran, she took the call.

"Hey Syaoran. I have…"

Another soft male voice took her by surprise, "Hello Sakura."

"Oh sorry Eriol. I thought it was Syaoran."

"Cannot live a moment without him, can we?"

His teasing voice brought a smile on her face, "That is not it Eriol."

"I wonder what else it means. You do not have to worry. Just a few more years and he will take you away from all of us forever. You know what I mean."

Eriol laughed while Sakura, knowing exactly what he talked about, turned scarlet.

"Eriol!"

"Sorry. Sorry I just could not contain myself." He continued to giggle.

"No problem. So why did you call? You never call at this time."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Sakura could feel it. Eriol's giggle vanished instantly.

"Sakura. Did something happen just now?"

Sakura was confused, "No. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. Why would I hide a problem if I face one?"

"No. it is just that, a while ago, I felt your magic all the way to England. That does not occur unless you use several very powerful cards simultaneously. Did you use a card Sakura?"

"No. I just woke up."

"It is unusual for you to wake so early as well Sakura."

Sakura remembered her dream.

"I…had a dream. I woke up with that."

"Tell me about your dream."

"I was outside Tomoeda in front of a not blossomed Sakura tree. It was night and everything ran smoothly. Then I saw a man come out of the shadow of the tree. I do not know him and I cannot see his face due to the tree's shadow but I still feel immensely warm in my heart. It feels like I knew that person but I have no idea where. My body gets out of my control and I begin to shed tears. He offers his hand and my legs automatically run to him. My hands take his hand though I do not want to. As soon as I took his hand, the Sakura blossomed and I heard my mother's voice. After that he hugs me and I woke up. I heard my mother's voice in my dream and I felt so real."

Eriol could tell that Sakura was very happy with the last sentence. He, however, did not seem pleased.

"Are you sure it was your mother?"

"Yes. She was very warm and she even called me her daughter."

Eriol was silent for a while. Sakura was confused at first but now she was worried. Eriol never gets worried for silly things. Each time, it is something important and mostly to help through some problem.

"What did your mother tell you?"

"Huh! She warned me against an upcoming threat. I should not be afraid or disheartened. I should keep hope."

Now she understood something that she skipped earlier. Her mother warned her to a threat. Eriol called because he was worried she used some extremely powerful magic. Something was coming and she knew it was bad. She almost panicked this time.

"Eriol. Now I am scared. What is going to happen?"

She heard Eriol sigh, "I do not know Sakura. I seriously do not know."

Sakura was disheartened but he continued, "Such a powerful dream and your mother personally came to warn you against a threat. This cannot be good. This is not a coincidence. Something very dreadful awaits you in the future Sakura. You have to be careful. The power of a dream is proportional what it shows. I felt its power all the way here. I am sure other sorcerers from around the world would have also sensed it. It was massive Sakura. You have to be extra careful from now on."

"What should I do Eriol?"

"The place, the time and the people in your dream, everything has some significance with this threat. Why would your mother show you a man when she came to warn you? Why would you feel happy with him when you do not know him? Why would the Sakura blossom instantly as soon as you took his hand? He is a part of this riddle. You have to find him. Maybe he knows something we do not. I believe he will help you through this problem. That is why he hugged you."

"Could he not be the cause of the threat?"

"I doubt that. Your sub consciousness knew him and loved him. You do not know him, yet you cry at his sight and feel loved. That is not a sign of threat from him. That is a sign of help and protection from him."

"Are you sure Eriol?"

"Sakura. I want you to keep your dream to yourself for a while. Do not mention it to Syaoran either."

"Ok." Sakura was very troubled and Eriol felt it.

"Last of all…" Sakura paid full attention, "Relax. Your mother asked you to keep hope so relax. Everything will be all right. You will pull through it like each time."

Sakura put on slight smile, "Sure. Thanks Eriol."

"Anytime. Now you are free to talk to him. Do tell him, I am looking forward to him stealing you away."

Sakura turned pink again and Eriol laughed aloud at the other end. Sakura gave a broader smile.

"Thank Eriol. Bye for now."

"Bye and take care Sakura."

They hung up. Sakura fell on her bed thinking about her dream. She was no longer in her earlier cheerful mood anymore. She was worried now. She did not heed to the warning earlier but now even Eriol is worried. Sakura knew that when Eriol worried, it has to be something big even for him to handle. She turned her head to look at the 'Book of Sakura Cards' and the key. She gave a smile.

"As long as I have my friends with me, I can overcome any problem in the world."

Sakura had cheered up now. She sat up and decided to call Syaoran. She looked outside the window and saw the sun rising behind the hills far away. She had been to those hills several times in the past and she loved the scene of the town from the top. She thought about how she had never been there with Syaoran even when she had the chance. Suddenly she had a strong urge to have Syaoran over so that she could show him the wonderful place. She turned her gaze to her mobile and dialled his number with a cherry red face.

Syaoran picked up as soon as the bell rang as if he was ready all along waiting for her to call.

"You beat me again Sakura. I was so close to calling you today. I had it in my hand and then you called."

Sakura smiled, "Well you cannot win every day."

Syaoran laughed on the other side, "Good morning my cherry blossom."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Good morning my little wolf."

"Did you sleep properly?"

"Yes." Sakura did not tell him about the dream. "How about you?"

"I had a great night. I dreamt of you close to dawn."

Sakura turned into a deep shade of red. Syaoran had a slightly embarrassed tone as well.

"And…and what did you see in your dream?"

Syaoran replied, "I saw that we had grown up and we were standing on a hill facing Tomoeda together under a Sakura tree. You said that you wanted to take me to that place all along but never remembered when you had the chances. It was such a cute dream."

Sakura simply gave a loving smile. That is exactly what she wanted to do and at the same place. If he were with her at that moment, she would use the 'fly' card and take him to her favourite spot.

"Did you dream anything Sakura?"

Sakura returned to the present, "I think so. However, I do not remember any of my dreams. Sorry."

Syaoran laughed at the other end and Sakura coloured with embarrassment. Just how much could a girl colour and how frequently. Sakura must be breaking all records of blushing by now.

"Well I will not hog you for long. I have to go now."

Sakura was confused and worried for no reason at all.

"Why? I just called you. I…"

"Calm down Sakura." He felt the panic in her voice. "I told you last night, did I not? I have some early training today. That is why I have to go sooner today. I promise I will make up for it in the evening."

"You promise." Sakura spoke childishly. Syaoran could not resist this tone. He melted as soon as he heard it.

"After that tone, there is no way I will not."

"Take care Syaoran. Bye."

"Bye Sakura. Have a great day."

He hung up and Sakura placed the mobile in her lap while she sat on the bed. She stared at his picture on it for a long time with a scarlet face.

The alarm went off and brought her to the present world. She looked outside and saw the sun had already risen. She heard somebody busy preparing breakfast downstairs. That was probably her father since it was his turn. Kero opened the drawer and floated up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Sakura."

Sakura smiled cheerfully, "Morning Kero."

Kero stared at her with shock. He could not see any trace of sleep on her face. That was unusual since she would make a fuss over the alarm clock each morning. He had to always pull her blanket to get her out of bed. Sakura knew what shocked him.

"I woke up an hour ago. I finally managed to beat the clock."

"That's…amazing. You did the impossible Sakura."

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean impossible? I can wake up early too you know."

Kero smirked, "Of course you can. Leaving aside the times when the clow cards created a ruckus, I wonder how many times I have seen you up early."

Sakura turned red with anger, "Kero!"

"Get ready for school or you will be late even though you beat the alarm for the first time in your life."

Sakura glared daggers at him and he returned inside the drawer.

"That Kero! How dare he mock me like that?"

Tomoyo smiled at her anger. She was red on the face due to anger but one would be dumb to not notice how amazingly cute she looked even when angry. Others in the class were busy talking while Sakura just stared outside the window from her seat. The class was about to begin shortly. Tomoyo sat on her right smiling at her.

"You have to admit Sakura." Sakura turned to her. "It is a miracle that you beat the alarm by an hour."

Sakura fell flat on her face.

"Not you too Tomoyo!"

A female teacher came in at that moment and everyone returned to his or her place. Sakura soon returned to her normal cheerful self. Her frustration did not stay long and completely vanished at Syaoran's mention. She could not help blush and her friends loved to tease her. Tomoyo's camcorder came in handy to record those priceless moments when Sakura would blush at his name. Sakura would be lost in her own world whenever she thought of him. There were other couples in love but none acted as she did. There was an unexplained connection between the two. Tomoyo wondered often what it might be.

The day passed smoothly for everyone. Sakura soon forgot about her dream. After the school, Tomoyo offered to walk with Sakura to her home to which, she politely declined. She was heading to the market to meet her brother. As a result, Tomoyo had to leave alone with a sad face though fake. Sakura simply smiled helplessly at her cousin. Helpless not because she could not change her mood but because Tomoyo simply would not change her habits.

Sakura was walking on the side of the road, wondering what mirror had in her mind. She was surprised when mirror wanted to go shopping for something secret with Touya. She would have thought it would be a date if she did not know better. True; mirror adored Touya and Sakura could guess why. Touya knew that girl was not his sister though she looked just like Sakura. Yet he tried to help her in the way she asked and got hurt in the process. An act that touched the girl's heart. Touya knew Sakura switched places with her and he could have simply asked her to leave but he still kept his promises. He even gave her the green ribbons as a gift. Mirror too liked Touya a lot but only in a sisterly fashion. Ever since everything became clear inside the family, somehow their relationship deepened.

Suddenly, Sakura felt an overwhelming magical presence at a distance. She stopped in her track and turned to face the setting sun. It was setting behind a hill and she felt it come from that direction. Before she could even move a muscle, everything around her stopped. The cars, the people, the air, the trees and everything else she laid her eyes upon had stopped. It was as if time itself had stopped. It felt similar to the time when she used her 'time' card but the golden glow that would encase everything was absent. She opened her bag and found the book sealed inside.

Before she could even open it, she felt two other familiar presences approaching her. She looked up in the sky and saw two winged-figures approaching her from either side. She was not alarmed at that. She knew who they were. She just took out her book and waited for them.

Kero and Yue landed next to her with a worried face.

Kero asked, "Do you feel that presence Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. It is very intimidating. I have never felt like this before today."

Yue, "This is not the magic of the time card. If I have to guess, this sorcerer cast the time magic."

Kero, "What should we do? Should we go or should we leave it?"

Sakura, "We are going. This could turn into some threat and we have to stop it."

Sakura looked at both her guardians for their approval. They seemed slightly reluctant for the first time ever but they still nodded in affirmative. Sakura smiled at it.

"Do not worry guys. I will be fine as long as I have you two to protect me."

The two guardians returned her a smile. Yue did not hold back much either. Sakura took out her key.

'_Key that hides the power of the stars._

_Show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract._

_Release!_'

The key elongated into a pink staff with a golden six-sided star inside a circle with tiny wings at one end and a red gem on the other end. Sakura took out the 'FLY' card.

"FLY!'

Two white angel-like wings sprouted on her back with a pinkish hue encasing them. Sakura flew away with her two guardians towards the setting sun. It was long flight before they stopped above a single tree on the top of a hill. They circled around the tree from air trying to see any traps waiting for them. They saw nothing but a single cloaked figure sitting under the tree very silently. He did not move as if stopped with time. Sakura looked around at the place.

"This place…" Sakura whispered to herself.

Kero and Yue did not hear her whisper but the cloaked person looked up at them. This took them by surprise and they stood ready for any oncoming attacks. However, none came their way. Sakura and company came to the ground at a little distance from the tree, carefully looking at the man.

Sakura, "Are you the one who set this time magic? Please tell me."

The person stayed silent. He did not answer and that increased Sakura's uneasiness.

Kero asked, "Who are you?"

The person did not respond. Kero was getting impatient at his ignorance. He wanted to rush forward and beat some sense into the man. However, his experience had taught him to do otherwise. Kero stood his ground next to Sakura and did not attack him. He looked at Yue from the corner of his eye and saw him holding back as well.

Sakura, "Please tell me who you are. Why did you cast the spell mister?"

They heard a snigger from under the hood. That was the first sound they heard and it was full of mockery. The trio were alert for any surprise attacks. They knew that he was very powerful. However, Sakura was the strongest mage in the world. Eriol said so and they knew he would not make such a mistake or even lie for that matter.

"You do not have much time card mistress. If that spell is not lifted within another hour, everyone under its effect will turn to stone permanently. No magic in the world could fix them."

His words had a tone of challenge directed towards Sakura. He knew her well though she did not know anything.

"I doubt you would like your family and friends dead because of your useless caring mind. And before I forget, your two guardians cannot escape it forever either."

Sakura and her two guardians were shocked. He sniggered again.

"I guess you did not know. I will tell you then. My time spell is perfect. It stops everything. That includes generation of magic of every sorcerer besides me. Under the spell, you will not generate magic and the moon guardian's existence constantly drains you of your magic even when you do not use it. When you run out of it, he will follow and both will turn to stone. As far as the sun guardian is concerned, with no time, he will not receive magic from the surrounding. Thus, he too will run out and turn to stone. Now do you get it; little card mistress."

The trio stared at him with shock. They heard him snigger under his cloak. Sakura tightened her grip on her star-wand with anxiety visible on her face. Kero snarled and Yue seemed just as much troubled.

"Oh and did I tell you what will happen to your cards?"

The trio listened carefully to whatever he had to say. Enemy yes; but he knew the effects of magic better than they did. He had more experience and knowledge compared to them since he was a powerful and proper sorcerer for much longer than Sakura was. His silence was killing Sakura. She wanted to know what would happen to her magical friends. She was very much worried now. She suddenly felt that she knew nothing about magic. Kero, Yue or Eriol would always tell her what to do and what something meant. She never tried to figure things out on her own before.

Sakura asked, "What will happen to my cards?"

The man raised his head slightly, "They will not turn to stone after you three die."

Sakura felt relieved at the info. Kero and Yue, however, stared at the man with disbelief.

"They will not turn into ordinary cards either. Nor will they end up free for some new captor to capture them."

This confused Sakura. She wanted to ask her guardians about it but could not look away from the man.

Kero spoke, "That is not true. The cards will be free until a new master gains control. That is how clow's cards work."

"Clow cards yes but sadly they are no longer clow cards. They are Sakura cards now if you remember."

Kero's words calmed Sakura further but his words struck a chord. Suddenly the trio felt that he had a strong point. They were no longer 'Clow cards'. They were now 'Sakura cards' and had a new source to their magic.

The man continued, "The cards will cease to exist altogether. Now the process of disappearance of a magical being is very painful. Equal to the pain of actual death. You do remember the time when Yue almost faded due to your inability to provide enough magic for his survival. That is what will happen to the cards. They will fade to nothingness."

Sakura was thunderstruck. Yue and Kero could not believe it. This man knew everything in their past though it was supposed to have occurred without any knowledge to the outside world. Eriol would not make such mistake as to let an enemy know all that.

Kero, "If we defeat you, your spell will break and we will survive, right?"

The man laughed this time. Sakura finally looked at the sun guardian. He looked very angry and furiously stared at their opponent. She turned to Yue and the normally calm guardian was now in a fit of rage. Sakura had never seen them like this. Even during the battle with the 'NOTHING' card, those two were not this angry. Currently, she simply wondered what stopped them from attacking that man. She wondered what stopped 'her' from attacking him.

The man controlled his laughter after a while and replied, "Technically yes but…"

A bow appeared in Yue's hand and he pulled an arrow, "Then we should not waste time chatting."

He released the blue magic arrow at the man. The mage did not even flinch as the arrow approached him. Sakura watched with desperation praying for it to work even the slightest.

Her prayers went unanswered as the arrow stopped inches from his cloak as if stopped in time. They were not too surprised. Kero was already ready with his fire. He breathed as much fury of fire as he could in one breath and covered the entire area in front of them in flames. The next instant, the flames also stopped in time. The mage sat under the tree with the arrow floating next to him and the fire burning around him. He was unharmed even the slightest.

Sakura pulled out a card, "Why am I not surprised?"

She threw the card ahead of her as it floated in air spinning in the process. The six-sided star spun as fast as it could without breaking the wand and the wings grew bigger.

"WINDY! Bind my opponent in the chains of your wind."

The nymph appeared at her call and moved towards the man with wind to her aid. Inches from him, she stopped in air just like the fire and the arrow. The trio were shocked at this. Time magic has never affected the elemental cards before. Suddenly the windy dissolved into a mist and returned to her card form. A yellow string bound the pink card and it floated right into the man's hand. The trio was shocked.

"You did not let me finish my words earlier."

The mage spoke as he finally stood up. Sakura gripped her wand tighter, thinking which card to use. She could use 'ERASE' card to remove the time spell. She could use 'MAZE' card to trap him for a long time. However, she had no idea how he would deal with that. Could he be able to overcome her cards and defeat her? Kero and Yue stood on guard to protect their little mistress.

"You can end this spell if you defeat me but only a sorcerer can do so. Cards, magical beings and any other stuff is useless. What are cards? What are guardians? They are nothing but creations of magic. If a strong magic is used to control them, a stronger magic can release them from such control. The power of your guardians is useless as I can nullify all that attack. Your cards are useless as I can use my magic to bind them and seal them away for good."

The fire vanished at that moment leaving the area as if the fire never existed. Nothing was burnt at any place. He touched Yue's arrow and it turned into a ball of light before vanishing inside his palm. His other hand held 'WINDY' card still bound by a single strand of yellow magical string.

Sakura aimed for another card hoping it would work before he could take control but she was too late. All the cards along with the book itself rapidly floated away from her and towards the mage. It was the same as the time with 'NOTHING' card. The book floated before the man along with all the cards around him. He stood in the centre looking around at all the cards trapping him inside a prison. At least, that was what Sakura thought. To the trio's horror, the cards collected and entered the book along with 'WINDY' card. He took the book and closed. The yellow string now sealed the book shut.

Yue pulled an arrow on his bow and Kero was ready to breathe fire. Suddenly the bow and the arrow vanished to the owner's disbelief and Kero could not breathe fire anymore. Sakura guessed that the mage did something to do that. A yellow string appeared around the two guardians and bound them. They struggled to get free but in vain. The strings did not loosen even a little.

Kero snarled, "What did you do? Why can I not even transform?"

The man sniggered, "Did I forget to mention it earlier? Or did you not hear me say that I can control you with my magic? Did you really think that Clow Reed was the only one who had the power to do so? Sorry to disappoint you but several mages from around the world today can do so. I am no different."

With that, the two guardians fell unconscious. They floated in air and flew to the man. He stepped to his side and the two guardians safely lay under the tree. Sakura was already teary-eyed by now.

"Please mister. Please let go of my friends. I am begging you."

The man laughed evilly, "What happened card mistress? I thought you are the strongest sorcerer in the world. Is this how you defeat your opponents? Such pitiable acts have now destroyed my mood. I guess I will kill you some other time. Unless, you can defeat me instead."

Sakura stood at her place holding her wand with fear this time. She was worried for her friends even more than her own self was. She watched the book and her two guardians helplessly. She did not know what to do. She closed her eyes and began to wish that it was all just a dream; a very bad dream. Tears rolled down her cheek. She felt intense blinding light all around her. She could not even open her eyes now.

His voice reached her ears, "The only way for you to defeat me is by using your magic directly without a medium."

Strangely, his voice lacked the earlier evil tone to it. It was plain heavy voice with no enmity to it. She felt sleep overtake her and she fell on the ground.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please give the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Problem

**Sorry for the late update. Just got caught up in stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say that I do not own CCS.**

**Chapter 3: ****A New Problem**

Sakura found herself standing in complete darkness. She looked around but found nothing. She looked at her own self carefully. She shone with a faint white light in the darkness. She wore her nightdress and was barefoot. She looked at her feet and tried to feel the ground. However, she felt nothing under her feet. Nevertheless, she was not floating. She was standing on something but she felt nothing. She again looked around to find some clue as to where she was.

'Mistress.'

She heard the faint voice. It was soft, painful and pleading. She had a feeling in her heart that she knew the voice.

'Sakura.'

This time she recognised the voice. This one was different from the earlier one but she knew both the voices.

"Yue. Kero. Where are you?"

She could not make out the direction of the voices since they came from every direction. Her two guardians were calling for her. She could not mistake their voices.

'Save us Mistress.'

She recognised this third voice as well.

"Mirror." She ran in the direction she thought it came from.

After running considerable distance, she tripped over something and fell on the ground. Just when she fell, she felt a gush of wind pass over her head. Sakura quickly turned around and saw 'Fight' at a distance. The card attacked her again and Sakura closed her eyes with a scream. She was frightened and did not know what to do. She could not fight the strongest fighting card of her deck head-on. She protected her face with her arm and waited for the blow but it never came.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw the fist inches away from her. The card had stopped but it was shaking. Sakura could see it clearly. She looked at the girl's face and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. Sakura had never seen this before. Suddenly she noticed a yellow shine on the fist. She carefully looked at it and found a yellow string attached to the card's wrist. She looked closer and saw several cards attached to the card.

"Save me Mistress."

The card spoke to her for the first time ever. Sakura wanted to do that but she had no idea how.

"Save us all mistress."

Her voice was full of pain and pleading. Suddenly all the strings pulled the card back in a hurry. She vanished in the distant darkness and Sakura felt her voice caught in her throat. Her throat pained at her attempt to speak. Tears flowed down her cheek.

"How?"

That was all Sakura could speak. She stared in the darkness where the card had vanished for a while. Suddenly the darkness in front of her vanished and she saw all her friends. She stepped closer but stopped dead as soon as she saw their faces. Each one of them was crying pitifully. They were tied to yellow strings and were on the floor. Suddenly the strings attached to 'Thunder' pulled and thunder attacked Sakura. She knew the strings were controlling him. She could tell that the card was reluctant to hurt her but the strings overpowered him. She saw crackling sparks near its eyes. He too was crying. He shot lightening at her but each time it deflected away from her before it touched her. Thunder did that to prevent hitting her. The same as 'Fight' who stopped the punch from hitting her.

Sakura followed the yellow strings high in the sky and saw him. The cloaked man who stole her cards and guardians stood high in the sky. Now he was making them fight her against their wills. He was the puppet master and her friends were the puppets. Her cards and her guardians stood before her helplessly.

They spoke in unison, "Save us Mistress. Please."

"How? Please tell me."

Tears trickled down her cheek as she said that. As soon as she finished her words, a blinding light forced her to shut her eyes. The next instant, Sakura woke up with the alarm.

Sakura looked around in confusion. She was in her room, in her bed, in her nightdress. How did she get there? Was it all just a dream? Hope began to build in her eyes as she got off and ran to the table. She looked around it as if searching for something. She opened the drawer and even checked the video game console. Nothing. Kero's tiny bed was tidy. The book of cards was missing and the console was shut.

Her face dropped and she fell on the floor. She realised that it was no dream. Her cards and her guardians were indeed taken away from her last night. She remembered her recent dream about her cards. She felt remorse, powerless all of a sudden. She could do nothing but watch them become puppets. Sakura felt water droplets wet her tightly clasped hands in her lap. She looked at them and noticed tears running down her cheek as if they were two rivers in turbulence.

She wiped them off but they did not stop. She looked at the clock. She had only half an hour before her school starts. Suddenly she did not want to go. She did not want to leave her room at all. Her mobile began to vibrate on her table. She heard its vibrations on the table. Slowly she got up but it stopped before she was on her feet. Sakura picked it up and saw Syaoran's five missed calls. She wanted to talk to him but something inside her stopped her from calling him back.

Her mind was not working any more. She wondered what she should do. Soon she found herself standing against the mirror. She stared at her face. Tears no longer flowed anymore. They had dried on her face. The marks were visible on her face. She looked below and found herself in her school dress. She could not remember how she got into them. She was fully ready to go the school. Her hair were done as well. Only her eyes were not ready. They did not have the usual brightness in them. They were dark emerald and dull. She was tidy head to toe except for her face. It was gloomy with tear marks.

Ten minutes later, she slowly descended the stairs and silently sat on the dining table. Her father and brother sat beside her for breakfast. They did not speak anything to her. Her sad and glint less eyes worried her. She had washed away the tear marks so there was no evidence that she cried except for her eyes.

Touya spoke, "Hey Monster."

Fujitaka wanted to say something to his son but was surprised that Sakura did not respond at all. She showed no reaction at all. It was as if she did not hear him at all. Father and son exchanged confused as well as worried looks. Sakura silently ate her breakfast, lost in her thoughts.

Fujitaka tried to break the long sickening silence, "By the way Sak…"

Sakura unconsciously cut him off, "Hey dad."

Fujitaka was surprised slightly to see her finally respond. Her voice was not as melodious as every day.

"Yes my dear."

"How did I get home last night? I do not remember anything."

Fujitaka and Touya exchanged knowing looks. They were not surprised with her words. Sakura stared at her breakfast without any more words.

"Last night, someone rang the doorbell. When we opened it, we found you unconscious outside. We just put you in bed and called for a doctor. Nothing seemed wrong with you. The doctor asked us to let you rest. You must have been tired."

Sakura did not respond at all. Fujitaka stared at his daughter very worried now.

Touya spoke, "So what did you do in the evening?"

Sakura did not respond. She continued to eat her breakfast silently. Touya did not speak any more.

After a while, Sakura got up, "Thank you for the food."

Fujitaka spoke, "Maybe you should take a day off Sakura. I will call your teacher and tell him you are sick."

Sakura shook her head, "It is all right. I am fine."

Sakura picked up her bag and went to the door. Touya opened his mouth to say something but Fujitaka placed his hand on Touya's shoulder. He saw his father shake his head to prevent him from saying anything to her.

Sakura stopped at the door and spoke, "So…who changed me into my nightdress?"

Fujitaka and Touya looked at each other confused this time.

Fujitaka replied, "No one did. We put you bed in your school uniform."

Sakura showed an expression of surprise. Sakura showed an expression other than sadness for the first time.

"But I woke up in my nightdress. Who changed it?"

Sakura left the house still wondering about the question. Touya and Fujitaka stared at her from the window for a while before Touya ran after her.

"I will watch over her. Do not worry dad."

Fujitaka nodded and Touya was gone. Sakura walked all the way to her school lost in thought. She did not notice her brother walking beside her all the way to the school.

Sakura opened the door to her classroom.

Tomoyo gave her a hundred watt smile, "Good morning Sakura."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Good morning Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was taken back at her reply. She watched Sakura as she made her way to her seat. Rika, Chiharu and others had seen everything and knew exactly what shocked Tomoyo. It shocked them as well. They stepped forward to ask Sakura about it but Tomoyo signalled them to leave her alone for now. She wanted to handle this on her own. It had to be a big trouble to depress Sakura so much.

Tomoyo asked, "What is the matter Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled faintly, "Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Nothing is fine when you are like this. I can see through your fake smile Sakura."

"I am fine Tomoyo. You are just…"

Mr. Terada, their homeroom teacher, came in at that moment and Sakura did not finish her sentence.

"Settle down class."

The students hurriedly returned to their seats. Mr. Terada turned in Sakura's direction as soon as the class was silent. He immediately figured out she was depressed. Her eyes were too dull.

"Is something the matter Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura was slightly surprised, "No sir. Why?"

"We received a phone call from some male person who asked us to take some extra care of you. He said you were very depressed for some reason and asked for your friends to try to cheer you up."

Sakura lowered her gaze with a smile, "That must have been either my father or brother."

Terada showed a little concern on his face, "Do talk to your friends about whatever is troubling you. I am sure you will feel better after talking to them."

Sakura nodded and the lessons started. Tomoyo sadly stared at her cousin and best friend for a while before glancing at the empty chair behind Sakura. It was always empty and Sakura would sometimes sit there during lunch daydreaming about Syaoran. She returned her gaze to her friend and then to the teacher.

Every teacher that came to the class tried to cheer her up and asked her to talk to her friends about whatever troubled her. Sakura would faintly nod with a forced smile. None of the teachers said anything to her if they found her mentally absent from the class. They knew Sakura well enough to know that the thing had to be real big to bring so much change in her in a single day. Just yesterday she was cheerful, lively and radiant; normal Sakura. Today, she was down in the dumps, worse than ever; depressed Sakura.

Tomoyo shifted her camcorder to the back of the bag. Today was not the day to record Sakura. During lunch, her friends surrounded Sakura; however, no one asked her anything. Sakura tried her best to smile around them but they could see her sadness behind it. She was very bad at hiding things.

Tomoyo asked, "Will you not tell us what is bothering you?"

Sakura looked at her for a moment and then tears began to appear in her eyes. Tomoyo took her one hand in her own and Chiharu did the same with the other. Sakura looked at them friendly.

"Thank you guys. I am all right."

Rika asked, "Will you not tell us what it is Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "It is not something I want to talk about. Just thinking about it…"

Another tear fell and her friends understood. They smiled to each other.

Naoko spoke, "You do not have to then. Tackle whatever your problem is. If you ever need our help, just tell us. We will not ask you anything at all."

"Thank you." Sakura felt glad she had such friends.

Tomoyo forced Sakura to eat her lunch though she was reluctant to. Sakura would normally frown but today she did not argue much. Her mood did not change though it lightened slightly after the talks with her friends.

The classes continued and soon the school ended. Sakura silently collected her things and left. Tomoyo was close behind her. Others did not follow because Tomoyo had asked them to leave Sakura to her. She was sure she could get something out of Sakura if it was just the two of them. However, Tomoyo did not disturb Sakura as she watched her back from behind. Sakura stopped next to the school gate and turned to her left. Tomoyo caught up to her and saw Touya standing there with his back against the wall.

Sakura spoke, "I know what you want to ask."

Touya straightened, "I have nothing to ask. If you have something to tell, go ahead."

"Yue, Kero and all my cards are missing. They were captured last night."

Both Touya and Tomoyo were thunderstruck at that piece of news. They stared at Sakura with horror. She did not look at them. Her sudden sadness and behaviour started to make sense to both of them now.

Touya asked softly, "How did that happen?"

Sakura replied, "A sorcerer cast powerful time-magic on the town. We went to face him and stop it but were caught off-guard. He was more powerful than we thought and he captured all my friends. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room after a horrible dream."

Touya stared at his little sister with a worried face for a while. Tomoyo wanted to say something but she could think of nothing. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Hey Sakura. Did you talk to Eriol about it? I mean, he might know something."

Sakura shook her head, "Not yet. I had planned to talk to him after the school. Even Syaoran knows nothing yet."

Touya took her bag from her, "Be extra careful from now on. I am sure you will figure out something."

Sakura nodded and they began to walk to her home. Tomoyo left in her car, worried about Sakura.

Touya stopped opposite an ice-cream van and bought a chocolate flavoured one. He gave it to Sakura.

"I do not think being sad is helping anyone. Try to cheer up a bit."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Thanks."

They sat on a bench. Sakura silently licked her ice cream. Touya stared at her with a worried face. He found it hard to believe that his little sister, who always smiled and stayed happy, could fall so down into depression. She always faced her troubles with confidence and smiles. She never felt this down before.

Something clicked on his mind at that moment and he shuffled through his bag. He took out a piece of paper. He looked at it for a moment with uncertainty and then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at him silently. He shifted the paper towards her. She took it with confusion and opened it.

'_Your little sister is down in the dumps. Be a good brother and treat her to some of her favourite ice cream after school today. Try to cheer her up and tell her that tough times do not last long. Tell her that this too shall pass. Tell her to keep hope. AND IF YOU DO NOT DO IT THEN YOUR MOTHER WILL COME TO HAUNT YOU. That will be all._'

Touya spoke, "I found it in my locker. Someone knows about you and cares for you. I do not know who it is but he has a point. Keep hope and cheer up. Everyone is worried for you."

Sakura just stared at the paper silently. She looked shocked and Touya expected it.

"I am sure it is the same person who brought you home last night. He or she, whoever it is, must be a very…" He heard sniffs from his side. Touya saw Sakura crying. "Sakura. What happened to you?"

Sakura's ice cream fell on the ground as she got up and ran towards their home. Touya followed her. When he caught up to her, he was surprised to see a confident look on her face though tears fell down her cheek.

"I have to talk to Eriol. He should know of some way I could get them back."

Touya did not miss the confidence in her voice. Old Sakura was back. He began to curse himself as to why he delayed so much in giving her the paper. He picked up Sakura piggyback in the run to her surprise.

"I believe I am faster than a monster like you."

Sakura flinched at the 'M' word and tightened her hold on his neck.

"I am not a monster!" Touya was so glad she choked him.

Sakura just smiled as Touya carried her back home as fast as his legs could carry. They had forgotten all about his cycle left near the bench where she was eating the ice cream.

Once home, Sakura dashed to her room, picked up her mobile and called Eriol. The bell rang and after a while someone answered.

A female voice answered, "Hello. Hiiragizawa residence."

"Miss Mizuki. Long time. How are you doing?"

"I am very fine Sakura. How are you?"

"I am…alright. Is Eriol there?"

"Sorry Sakura. He is not available at the moment."

"Oh. When he returns, could you tell him to call me immediately? It is an emergency."

"That is the problem Sakura."

Sakura felt it clearly in her voice. She felt her sadness at the beginning but did not pay attention thinking it was her own sadness affecting her. This time, Kaho Mizuki did not try to hide it.

Kaho replied, "Eriol has been missing since last evening."

**End of Chapter 3**

**I want reviews. More reviews. Please guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another loss

**A\N: This is so not good. No reviews. **** Do not be lazy guys. I want encouragement. Throwing tantrum Sniff**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own it but my bad, I do own CCS.**

**Chapter 4****: Another Loss**

Sakura was thunderstruck. Last evening! How could he be missing like that? Technically, that would be a few hours after she faced that bad sorcerer. Could he have something to do with Eriol's case?

"Miss Mizuki. What happened to Eriol?" Sakura was clearly worried.

"Last evening he suddenly sensed some very powerful magic coming from Japan. He got worried more because when he tried, he could not sense the cards and the guardians. Eriol assumed something bad must have happened to you. He left to handle the situation. Half an hour later, Eriol called me and said that the problem was much bigger than he anticipated and he will be gone longer than expected. What happened there Sakura?"

Sakura was in tears again. He was her last hope. He would always guide her in times of trouble. Now he was missing. Her last hope was missing and she felt so helpless. How will she save her friends now?

Kaho asked again, "Sakura. Please tell me what happened there."

Sakura controlled herself. There was another woman in equal worry. No, she was in greater worry since she did not know what happened to Eriol. Sakura just had to tell her now.

"Miss Mizuki. Yesterday I faced a bad man. He captured all my cards and guardians. They are in trouble. I am sure Eriol came to face him but he overpowered Eriol. I am sure he captured him."

Kaho was silent for a while. Sakura waited for her to say something. She could tell Kaho was depressed now.

"Sakura. Be careful. If he has captured Eriol, Ruby and Spinel must be with him as well. Capturing all the cards, four guardians and the creator as well is no small thing. This foe is very powerful. You must call and take help from the Li clan. I am sure they could do something when they hear of the oncoming threat. They must have already sensed his magic last night." Kaho vainly tried to hide her sadness to advice Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "Yes Miss Mizuki. You do not worry. We will find some way to rescue all of our friends."

"Be careful Sakura. And do call me when you find out more about Eriol." Kaho almost pleaded.

Sakura smiled, "Yes Miss Mizuki. You will be the first one to know about Eriol."

She hung up and did not lose any time calling another number. Barely a ring later, the other side answered.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOU? WHY WERE YOU NOT ANSWERING? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? WHY DID YOU NEVER CALL BACK?"

Sakura melted as soon as she heard his voice. His worry brought back her lost smile. Her heart pounded in her chest and happiness filled her to the brim.

"I am fine Syaoran. Calm down." She tried her best.

"CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU WERE NOT ANSWERING. I WAS WORRIED." Syaoran refused to calm down. He was simply too much worried for the girl he lost his heart to.

Sakura giggled at his response. She had never seen him like this in the past.

"If you do not calm down, I will end up deaf Syaoran." She smiled as she spoke.

"Fine. What is problem? Now do not say there is none. I called Daidouji and she sounded very worried for you. She said that it would be better if I heard it from you. She was not the right person to tell me. What is going on Sakura?"

Sakura joked, "You talk a lot when you are worried Syaoran. I have never heard you talk so much."

Syaoran must have blushed at her comment. Sakura's heart was still pounding.

Syaoran spoke, "Tell me the problem Sakura."

Sakura straightened up, "Syaoran. We have a big problem at our hands."

Syaoran could feel that she was serious. She sounded worried and sad now. He could tell it was serious, much more than he had expected it to be.

"Tell me all about it Sakura." He kept his worries to the side now.

"Last night, an evil sorcerer showed up. I did not think he would be that powerful. Trust me Syaoran, I felt nothing at all from him. He effortlessly captured all my cards and even Kero and Yue are his prisoners now. And that is not even close to being the worst part." Sakura spoke sincerely.

Syaoran on the other end was shocked to hear it. He just did not have the words in his head now. Sakura felt his state. She knew he would not respond anytime soon. He did not need to since she was not finished yet.

"I fainted on the field and woke up in my room today morning. I had decided that I will talk to Eriol about it after school. That only brought up another problem."

Syaoran found his voice at Eriol's name. He found some hope now.

"What did he say Sakura?"

"I could not talk to him. I talked to Miss Mizuki." Sakura told the truth.

Syaoran felt anger inside him. Where could Eriol have gone to at such a crucial time?

"Where is he? What is he doing?"

"Do not blame him Syaoran. Mizuki told me that last evening, he sensed magic and the cards capture. He came to face the problem but never returned. I believe Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel are captives as well. This sorcerer is seriously very powerful Syaoran. I cannot use my magic without the cards. I have my key but it is useless without the cards. Miss Mizuki asked me to tell your clan about it. They would help if they find out about such a threat. You are my last hope Syaoran. Please help me."

Syaoran was simply stunned with the revelation. It was simply too unbelievable. Impossible was the right word. The strongest sorcerer of all time, Clow Reed's reincarnation, Eriol Hiiragizawa captured by another sorcerer so easily. This had to be a joke. Sakura was right. If the Li clan found out about it, that man would be considered a big threat. They would do all in their power to destroy him. However,…

"I am coming there Sakura. Before we tell the clan, I want to face him myself." Syaoran looked determined.

Sakura's heart missed a beat, "What can you do Syaoran? Eriol…"

Syaoran cut in, "You believe they are captive and I trust you on that. I just want to catch a slight chance that it is not true. Maybe he faced him, got weak, escaped to recover and face him again. If that is the case, Eriol could use some support."

Sakura felt that he was correct. No one saw it. Eriol also did not mean he was captured. He simply said it was a bigger problem and he would be gone longer. If he was alright, he could seriously use some extra help.

"But…how will you come Syaoran? If you are correct, Eriol could fight him anytime. We could be late for it."

Syaoran replied, "I will take my jet and will be there in an hour. Do not worry Sakura. We will take care of this problem and save our friends."

Sakura was still worried, "Be careful Syaoran. I will be waiting for you at the airport."

Syaoran replied, "No. Stay home. I will call you when I reach my home in Tomoeda. Come to the Penguin Park and we will meet there."

Sakura nodded, "Ok. Be careful Syaoran. I will wait for your call."

He hung up and Sakura stared at her mobile with a worried face while she held her key in one hand. She prayed for Eriol to be alright. She prayed for Syaoran's safety. She had a strong feeling that he will arrive safely but her mind said that if the sorcerer found out, he would do something. She just prayed he did not find out.

Sakura changed from her school uniform and wore her usual clothes. An outing would happen and it could get rough. She ran downstairs and sat before the TV clutching her mobile in one hand. She stared at the news to see if anything unexplained had happened. That would give her a clue about the man since she could not tell where he is currently. Fujitaka and Touya saw her worried but determined face. It relieved them immensely but worried them as well. They knew she was stepping into another magical battle that she lost just the night before.

A little more than an hour later, Syaoran called her. she was restless since the hour had passed. Seeing his name on the screen relieved her to no extent. She picked it up before the ring could finish.

"Syaoran! Are you alright?" she yelled into the phone and showed him with all her worries.

Sakura heard him chuckled on the other end and she frowned at his reaction. Of course, she was relieved to hear his chuckled that meant he was alright but she frowned because he chuckled at her worries.

"What is so funny? I was so worried. It has been over an hour. And you are making fun of me?"

She decided to show that she was offended. However, his chuckles simply increased. She was more furious now.

Syaoran replied, "Calm down Sakura. I only imagined your worried face and I found you so cute I just could not hold back. Then I imagined your angry face and I simply fell in love with it. You are just too precious Sakura."

Sakura turned scarlet at his words but she was very relieved. However, as revenge she decided not to give him another chance to imagine her.

"Fine. Seeing you talk, you seem okay. Are you home yet?" Sakura could not hide her irritation and relief.

"Yes. I got stuck in the traffic so I was a bit late. Head to the park and we will meet you there."

Sakura was confused, "We? Who else is there with you?"

"Meiling decided to tag along when she heard I was coming. You know how stubborn she can get. I just had to bring her along or else she would eat my head off. We are already on our way."

Sakura could not help but smile, "Tell her I said hi. I will meet you shortly."

She hung up and rushed to the door. Touya blocked her path and they glared at each other.

"You are going to meet that brat." Touya hissed.

Sakura snarled, "I am going to help him save my friends. If things go well, expect Nakuru home tonight."

Touya flinched at the name and Sakura used the chance to escape. Fujitaka just smiled to see his son.

"Looks like she hit your weak spot Touya." Fujitaka teased his son.

Touya just grumbled, "I just have a feeling it will not go well. But I am sure she will be fine with him."

Fujitaka nodded. They continued to prepare dinner. Extras just in case Sakura returns with her friends.

Sakura arrived at the park and saw Syaoran and Meiling arrive at the same time. All three were out of breath. Meiling from running. Sakura and Syaoran from staring at each other. Meiling decided to sit on the bench and watch them with a grin. She had been expecting to see the reunion. She came for that very purpose. She cannot help with magical fights anyway.

"Syaoran you…" Sakura was at a loss of words. Her face burned like hell.

"Sakura you…" Syaoran was in a similar dilemma. He did not know what to say.

Neither had expected to simply freeze at the sight. They had more important things at hand than staring at each other. However, they were simply unable to look away. It was as if they were under some sort of spell. Their trance broke together. Spell! They grew alert and scanned the surrounding. Meiling saw the difference and knew something was up.

Meiling asked, "Do you two feel something?"

Syaoran replied, "Nothing. I am sure it was a spell but I felt no magic anywhere."

Sakura spoke, "Same here. I am sure it was spell though."

A thick voice rang in the air, "Well well well. I expected better from the card mistress and the sword master. I did not even place a spell and yet I am being accused of a crime." His voice was mocking them. It echoed in the air and felt as if it came from every direction.

Sakura snarled, "That is him. This is his voice."

The voice spoke again, "The usual place my dear cherry blossom. I have a surprise waiting for you. Big surprise."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Let us go. He must be talking about the place from yesterday."

Syaoran nodded and they took a stepped to run.

The voice rang again, "By the way, Chinese girl. You should go over to Tomoyo Daidouji's place since you are no use to this fight. In addition, I never placed a staring spell on you. It is called love."

The last part felt as if he was teasing them. They both blushed though they knew now was not the time to blush. Meiling could not hide her giggle but her face was obviously worried. Sakura was in the worst state. Despite the blush, she was very worried. Meiling decided to try to lighten up the mood a little or else Sakura would not be able to concentrate on her fight.

"Is he an enemy or not? He teased you two. He knows of Daidouji and me and wants me to stay out of this fight since I am of no use. What bad man enemy cares about the innocent?"

Sakura was in tears, "He knows of Tomoyo. She is in danger."

Syaoran held her shoulder, "It will be fine Sakura. Daidouji will be fine. We have to hurry to face him right now."

Sakura wanted to but her legs were frozen. Syaoran realised this.

"Even if Daidouji is not trouble now, she will be if we do not move." He tried to provoke her.

That unfroze Sakura. She began to running and the cousins followed her.

Syaoran turned to Meiling, "You should go over to Daidouji and make sure she is fine. Even if it is according to his words, I think it is still better that you stay with Daidouji."

Meiling changed her direction immediately, "Got it. I will call you to tell about her."

Sakura and Syaoran continued running alongside on the road.

Syaoran asked, "So where is this place?"

Suddenly Sakura stopped running with a different king of worry on her face. Syaoran stopped at a little distance confused with her halt.

Sakura replied, "It is at the top of the hill outside Tomoeda. We cannot make it on foot and any vehicle cannot go either. I flew yesterday but I do not the cards today."

Syaoran chuckled at her worry and took out a charm. His sword appeared in his other hand. He smiled at Sakura who returned his smile.

'_God of Winds. Answer my call._' He struck the charm with his sword and wind surrounded them.

The small cyclone carried both of them into the sky and rushed in one direction. After a while, they both were on the top of a hill. Sakura recognised the place. Syaoran looked around to see nothing but grass and a Sakura tree in the centre. They were alert for any threat since the man was not around.

Syaoran spoke, "I cannot sense any magic here. This could be a trap Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "Yes but…this is the place. Do you have your compass?"

"I do but I cannot use it unless I know how the magic feels like. Otherwise, I would not know where to concentrate."

Sakura did not reply. She took out her key.

'_Key that hides the power of the stars._

_Show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract._

_Release!_'

Her staff appeared and Syaoran's eyes immediately drifted to the star. He found it odd.

"Sakura." Sakura looked at him confused. He was staring at her staff.

"Did your staff always have this six-sided star? I remember it as a five-sided star."

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at the staff, "You are right. I noticed it earlier but denied it thinking I maybe mistaking it. I was just confused."

Time stopped suddenly and a thunderbolt fell between them. They were surprised with the attack and jumped away. They looked up at the source of the thunder to find 'Thunder' card in its released state. His eyes were shining light yellow instead of the regular dark yellow. He snarled at them before shooting another bolt at both of them. Syaoran and Sakura were shocked at his doings. They could not understand why her card was attacking her like that.

Sakura shouted, "Thunder. It is I Sakura. Why are you attacking me? Are we not friends?"

Suddenly wind surrounded her and she shut her eyes with her staff close to her face clutching it very tight. When the wind died, she found herself bound with invisible ropes. She could not understand anything. She looked up and saw 'Windy' holding her. Her eyes were light yellow as well. Sakura could not make out why her cards were against her.

Sakura shouted, "Windy. Why? Is it because I was too weak and could not protect you all? I am very sorry. Please forgive me. I am trying my best. Look, I brought Syaoran as well. We can defeat him together."

Syaoran replied, "It is no use. They cannot hear you. My guess is that man is controlling them."

Sakura turned to him and found him fighting against 'Fight' card. The girl was the same as she remembered except, her eyes were not blue. They were light yellow. Syaoran was having a hard time. Sakura checked all three cards and they all had same light blue eyes and not the normal ones.

A voice rang through the air, "Nice observations sword master."

A wind chain released Sakura and 'Windy' glided away to the tree. 'Fight' and 'Thunder' returned as well. Syaoran immediately came next to Sakura. They stared at the three cards waiting for any more attacks. Suddenly several figures appeared all over the hill from vapours. It was as if they were there all along only hiding behind an invisible wall.

Sakura and Syaoran gaped at the people. Every card stood there in their released state. Every eye was light yellow. Every face was blank. Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes to see her friends like this. She noticed Yue and Kero standing in their released state among the cards. They had yellow eyes as well.

Sakura whispered, "My dream…it came true. My dream came true." She hid her face behind her hand.

Syaoran was surprised at her words though he did not look away.

"What did you see in your dream?" Syaoran asked.

"I saw him controlling all of them. They…" She could finish her words since the man interrupted.

"Yes. Your dream did come true my darling card mistress. However, your dream did not include the newest additions to my collection. Are you not going to say hello to them?" He sounded vicious.

Syaoran could not help snarl at him with anger though he did not say anything. He was more concerned about Sakura since she was crying to see the state of her friends. The man pointed in one direction and instinctively, their eyes followed it. What they saw; shattered every trace of hope they had in their hearts. Their worst fears had come true.

Eriol, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon stood on the outskirts with yellow eyes and blank faces. The man controlled them as well. Sakura's assumption came true. The three were indeed captured by the man. Syaoran turned to the man with a very angry face. He could hear him smirk.

"I have another gift as well card mistress." He spoke as if mocking her helplessness.

The man pulled out something from inside the outer pocket of his robe. Neither saw anything but as soon as he took out his hand, Meiling fell on the floor, tied up. They had no time to wonder how Meiling came out of such small pocket since they were more shocked to see her captured as well. This acted as a blow to Syaoran's pride. He had sent his cousin away and she was captured. If he had let her stay, he might have done something to protect her but he just had to send her away.

Meiling, however, was her usual self. Not afraid at all. The man pulled Meiling into a sitting position.

Meiling cursed him, "Keep your hands away from me you pervert or else I swear I will eat away your hand."

The man shouted in return, "And if you do not keep shut then I will light a fire on your tongue."

Meiling winced since he sounded serious and she felt scared for once. Syaoran took the distraction as a chance and pulled out another charm.

'_God of Fire. Ans…_'

He could not even finish his words when the charm suddenly got ripped to pieces. Before Syaoran could understand anything at all, a huge circle appeared under him and grew larger by ever second. In a few moments, it covered the entire Tomoeda town as far as he could see from the hilltop.

"I believe the car mistress forgot to tell you. Fighting me using a medium is useless. With that, you will be unable to use any more mediums like charms or talismans."

Syaoran pulled out another charm but it withered away in his hand. He was shocked. He turned to Sakura and found her still in tears looking at all their friends. He could understand her sorrows. He too felt hopeless now.

"Considering that you have brought me the sword master and made my game more interesting, I will let you go just once as well card mistress." He spoke with contempt.

Sakura did not respond. She was still shedding tears at her state. Meiling heard the man grumble under his breath.

"Are you listening to me card mistress?" He spoke angrily but sakura did not respond.

Meiling smirked, "She will not listen to a scum like you."

Suddenly, balls of fire surrounded her face. She sweated profusely less due to heat more with fear for her tongue. She could feel his intense glare though she could see his face.

"Next time girl, you will lose your tongue." He threatened her and she nodded profusely.

The man got to his feet and began to walk to Sakura. Syaoran came in front of her and stood ready with his sword. He was glad at least his sword still there. Suddenly there was blinding light all around and both shut their eyes. Sakura remembered this from the night before.

"The only way for you to defeat me by using your magic without a medium." Once again, for Sakura, the voice lacked the earlier evilness. It was new to Syaoran but he felt it as well. They heard it together amidst all the light. The next instant, the hilltop was empty with only the grass and the tree present. The gentle breeze blew as time had begun moving again.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Reviews. More Reviews. Give me some encouragement. More encouragement.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Hope

**Author's Note: **Exams are the worst gift man gave to his child. Trust me. ;-p Sorry for the late upload.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or its characters. !SOB!

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Hope**

Sakura woke up suddenly with the alarm. She looked around in a daze for a while and suddenly remembered the events from the night before. Her eyes watered automatically. She had once again seen the same dream. Her friends were bound with yellow strings and the man controlled them. Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel were there this time. They looked sad and…depressed. Her eyes flooded as she silently got out of bed. Her legs automatically traced the path to her mirror. She stared at her dull emerald eyes. He puffy red eyes, pink cheek and pale face proved how devastated and hopeless she felt.

With Eriol captured, what hopes does she have now? She does not know anything at all about magic. Even Syaoran looked helpless without the charms. She knew he tried to act strong for her but inside he was just as helpless as she was. The worst part was that even Meiling ended up captured. She could even use magic. She should have nothing to do with this mess but she ended up like that since they were friends and she tried to help.

Sure Syaoran would tell the clan now. Maybe the clan could do something but if no magic will work, what will they do. She has never seen any sorcerer use magic with bare hands. She does not know how to use magic with her staff. No. She has seen someone. Clow Reed used it without his staff when she went into the past once. Eriol used his staff but she knew he did it with bare hands sometimes. If even Eriol did not stand a chance, what good will she be.

Her mobile rang. It was Syaoran. She could not describe her happiness at that time.

"Syaoran. You are safe. I am so glad." She shouted in the mobile.

"I am glad you are fine as well. I was worried for you." Syaoran sounded as much relieved as she was.

"Syaoran. About Meiling, I am very sorry. I…" Sakura begin apologising he cut her off.

"Meiling is here Sakura." Syaoran stopped and Sakura was dumbfounded.

Was she hearing thing! How could Meiling be there when she saw her bound just last night?

"Syaoran. How could…" Sakura began only for Syaoran to cut her off again.

"I do not know Sakura. We as much surprised as you are. We just woke up and found each other here. I do not even remember what happened after that blinding light."

Sakura could not believe it. She just stared at her image in the mirror. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw what she was wearing. She wore her nightdress. Her father and brother would never change it. Once again, it is a mystery.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled in her ears worried now.

"Y…yes Syaoran." She realised that she had zoned out for a while.

"Thank god you are there. You did not respond on my calls so we got worried." Syaoran sighed.

Sakura turned pink on the cheek, "Syaoran. I have to go to school. We will talk after it ends. I have a lot to tell you. Things I did not have time to tell you earlier." She sounded serious.

Syaoran picked her tone, "Alright. Take care Sakura. I will talk to mom about all this and ask her for help from the clan. I am sure they will help once they find out about the captures."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks Syaoran. I will meet you after school."

She hung up and stared at her image. She looked determined once again. She wiped off her tears and strengthened her heart. Meiling was alright. Something must have happened in the time they were unconscious. She turned to leave when her eyes fell on a piece of paper stuck to the side of the mirror.

'_Sometimes help comes from the most unexpected places. Keep hopes Sakura._'

She recognised the writing and simply smiled. Just reading that note had strengthened her heart to greater heights. She felt very warm in her heart. She again looked at her image and ran to the bathroom.

She hurriedly ate her breakfast. Fujitaka and Touya could not help but smile to see her bit excited. Touya decided not to tease her just once. Sakura skated to her class with Touya on her tail on his bike. Sakura entered her classroom, greeted her friends with a smile but not her usual smile of course. Tomoyo and others felt better to see that she was not as depressed as the day before. Sakura tried to concentrate on the classes but her entire mind would always race to Syaoran and then get lost for couple of times. The teachers would have noticed her lost looks if Tomoyo had not woke her up each time she got lost.

The last bell rang and Sakura was in a hurry. She did not stop even for Tomoyo to catch up as she raced down the corridor and stairs to the school gate. Tomoyo ran after her confused as to why she was in such a hurry. The sight at the gate both answered as well as amused her. Syaoran and Touya were in a heated glaring contest. Sparks flew at their glares as Meiling just enjoyed the show. Sakura sighed and Tomoyo giggled. Meiling noticed them and waved to them.

"Miss Kinomoto. Miss Daidouji. Good to see you all again." Meiling shouted to them.

The two names broke the staring contest as the brother and the boyfriend looked at them. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged a blushing smile while Touya frowned at the sight. Meiling rushed to hug Tomoyo.

"I did not get to meet you last night Miss Daidouji." Meiling frowned. "That fool kidnapped me on my way." She grinned, "But I am here now and I am so glad to see you again."

Tomoyo nodded, "I am happy as well. I did not know Li and you had returned."

"We arrived last night in a hurry." Meiling whispered, "Wish I had a camera to record the scene when they met last night. It was very romantic."

Tomoyo whispered back, "Did they kiss?"

Meiling chuckled, "I doubt either have the guts to do that yet. They simply lost track of everything staring at each other. I felt forgotten and neglected."

Tomoyo and Meiling giggled and turned to Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura were still staring at each other. Touya stood against the wall sighing at the sight.

Sakura returned to the real world first, "Syaoran. We need to talk."

Syaoran returned as well, "Yes. But not here."

Sakura nodded and turned to Touya, "Big brother. I promise I will return home before dark. Tell dad not to worry."

Touya frowned, "Fine. Only if Tomoyo stays with you. I do not trust you being alone with the brat."

Syaoran and Touya almost entered another glaring contest when Sakura replied, "Sure."

Touya went away glaring daggers at his little sister's boyfriend. Other students from the school building had already begun to come out. Fearing that her classmates would hog Syaoran and Meiling if they saw them, Sakura hurried left the gates. The three followed her closely.

Sakura stopped after a while, "We need a place to talk privately. It might take long."

Meiling suggested, "How about we go that cafe by the toy store I found this morning?"

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged confused glances. Syaoran seemed to like the idea though.

Tomoyo asked, "What cafe Meiling?"

Meiling replied, "It is just a ten minute walk from the school gate. I saw it this morning it seemed…lively."

The last word confused others more than ever. They all exchanged glances and Meiling sighed.

Sakura spoke, "I remember the toy store but…I do not remember a cafe close by."

Meiling grinned, "All the more why we should go. It must be new."

Meiling began to walk and others simply followed. Syaoran was still thinking about Meiling's meaning to 'lively'. He did not notice Sakura slip next to him with pink cheeks. Tomoyo was behind them with an evil glint in her eyes and camera recording them. No one noticed her though.

Sakura squeaked, "Syaoran."

Syaoran broke out of his thoughts with that barely audible squeak. Talk about ears or…keep guessing. He found Sakura closer than most of the times. His cheek reddened as well.

"Ye…yes Sakura." He spoke softly.

"Can I…can I…" she was either too shy or more than just too shy to say it.

Finally, when she knew she could not say it, she simply touched his hand with her hand. He felt electrocuted at the touch but he understood what she meant. He simply smiled seeing Sakura was blushing and did not meet his eye. Syaoran took her hand and she smiled shyly. Tomoyo was having a great time recording everything. Another addition to her 'Sakura and Syaoran moments' collection.

They walked hand in hand with red faces until Meiling suddenly stopped. She turned around to face them.

"Here it is. The…" Her eyes fell on the linked hands. She noticed their red faces and smirked. "Give me a copy as well Miss Daidouji. Aunt Yelan and all my friends would love to see what just happened."

Sakura and Syaoran were stunned. They were so caught up in their own moment that they completely forgot about Tomoyo and her recording habit. They heard Tomoyo's evil laughter behind them and dared not turn around. Suddenly they let go of the hands and stood sternly. Tomoyo recorded this as well.

Meiling shook her head, "Welcome to the Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf cafe. I am sure it is a new one."

Both Sakura and Syaoran gasped at the name.

Sakura spoke, "Cherry Blossom!"

Syaoran spoke, "Little Wolf!"

Meiling looked at both of them confused for a while and then it struck her. She turned to the name of the cafe with shock evident on her face.

"No way! Cherry Blossom as in Sakura and Little Wolf as in Syaoran! What a coincidence?" Meiling exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled, "All the more reason why we should go inside."

They four walked in while Sakura and Syaoran still could not believe what just happened. They stepped in and found it mostly occupied with couples.

"CUTE!" A female shout made them jump.

Before they could look at the source of the sound, a pair of hands bear hugged both Syaoran and Sakura, rubbing cheek with them. They were shocked as well as red by being treated like that by a…woman.

She squealed, "You two are so cute! I do not want to let you two go."

All four suddenly remembered Syaoran's four sisters. It made Sakura and Syaoran shudder as if the woman would do the same torture as the quadruplets did.

A male voice scolded, "Is that any way to treat the customers Elliot? Release them and give them a table."

The woman reluctantly released them and stood up. She was frowning and pouting at the man who interfered in her fun. The four took a good look at them. The woman was tall with fair complexion. She had dark blue hairs with red linings. Her blue eyes showed her irritation at the man. He was an inch or two taller to her. He had raven hairs and dark chocolate eyes.

Elliot spoke, "You always spoil my fun Sullivan. If you will always be that mean to me, I will not marry you."

Elliot ran away faking a sob. Sullivan shook his head with a sigh, "That woman."

He turned to the four customers with a smile, "Sorry about that. She is always that hyperactive when she sees kids and finds them cute. I will take you four to your table. This way please."

He guided them to the window table for four. After comfortably seating them, he went to the counter where Elliot was. She was still frowning and faking sobs since no tears rolled out of her eyes. The four watched them carefully since they could not keep their eyes away. Sullivan kissed Elliot's cheek and she cheered up instantly as if nothing had ever happened. He simply smiled and pointed towards them. She kissed his cheek and ran to them. The four were stunned to see such a mood swing.

Elliot stopped against them, "Well then cute kids. What will you take? Today's special is Cherry and Wolf Holding Hand Sundae with extra toppings."

Both Sakura and Syaoran turned beet red and Tomoyo barely hid her giggle.

Tomoyo spoke, "We will take four of that please."

Elliot grinned happily, "Coming right up."

She ran away and Meiling turned to her friends, "I told you, did I not? This place is lively."

Syaoran spoke, "I would say crazy and unreal."

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes. Talk about co-incidence. We came to cafe named after them and now we will eat something that feels like celebration on what they did on the way. This will surely become the greatest film of all."

Sakura and Syaoran finally noticed that Tomoyo was still recording it all. They again could not hide their blush. Meiling could not hide her chuckle at her cousin and his girlfriend. Tomoyo let out her infamous laughter as usual.

Syaoran attempted to change the topic, "So…we have other things to talk about."

Sakura suddenly remembered the reason they were in the cafe, "Yes. I have so much to tell you."

Sakura turned to Meiling, "I was so glad when I heard you were safe Meiling. I mean…"

Meiling shook her head, "It is fine. I was just careless, that is all."

Sakura asked, "I am so sorry I got you into this mess. I did not think he would kidnap you."

Meiling smiled to reassure her, "Do not worry Sakura. I am fine and here, that is what matters."

"How did you escape any way?" Sakura asked her confusion.

"I did not." Meiling replied plainly. "I remember that blinding light last night. The next thing I know, I wake up in my room in the Li mansion. I have no idea how I got there and who changed me into my night dress."

Syaoran spoke, "Same here. I remember nothing after that light. Ah yes. I remember that voice telling me to use my magic without a medium to defeat him. Next thing I know is that woke in my room in my nightdress. Wei looked shocked to see us this morning. He said that we never returned last night."

Tomoyo looked shocked and worried but shockingly to all three, Sakura did not look surprised to hear the news. They exchanged confused looks while Sakura thought in her head.

"Thought so. Did you find anything when you woke up? I mean a note or something." Sakura asked the cousins.

Syaoran and Meiling were surprised and hurriedly took out a note each. They gave it to Sakura who smiled on reading it. Her reaction was shocking to the rest.

Meiling's note read, '_Do not get involved in this war. Your role lies along with the fashion princess later._'

Syaoran's note read, '_I saved your cousin this time but be careful next time. Expect the unexpected hope._'

Sakura re-read the notes carefully. She had a warm expression that made Syaoran blush.

Meiling spoke softly, "Sakura."

Sakura looked at her with confusion this time, "Who is the fashion princess?"

Tomoyo just could not miss recording the intense blush on Syaoran's face seeing Sakura's extremely cute confused face. Meiling noticed it and just smirked.

"Is that not obvious Sakura? I only know one person that fits that name. Am I wrong Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Most probably you are correct. I do design my Sakura's costumes."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped at her laughter.

Syaoran spoke, "You do not look surprised to see that. It is as if you expected it."

Sakura smiled at him, "Yes. Your story fits perfectly with how I expected it to be. Waking up in our nightdresses along with a note is just the way it has been for me. My note said that I should keep hope and sometimes help comes from the most unexpected places."

Elliot came at that time carrying four large colourful bowls of sundae. She was just as cheerful as ever.

"Here are your orders cute kids. Enjoy while it is cold." She left with the same wind she had arrived.

They began to eat their sundaes and could not hide their liking. They could barely stop their hands and mouth. It was very delicious. They totally forgot the topic of discussion in front of the sundaes. Sullivan arrived at that time.

"You should slow down kids. Otherwise you will end up sick." Sullivan spoke softly.

Sakura blushed and slowed down like the others. Sullivan left hiding a snigger. Elliot watched happily from the counter. She was very amused and ready to pounce on them finding them very cute.

Syaoran broke the silence, "So um…you said you would tell us about your dream."

Sakura lost her blush and grew serious. The trio noticed the change.

"Two days ago I had a very powerful dream. Eriol sensed my magic all the way to England and called just when I woke up at dawn. He asked me to be careful after that." Sakura recalled her dream about her mother to them. She had a faint smile on her lips. "The day went by normally but that night, time stopped and I sensed a powerful magic. The top of the hill and that sakura tree were the same as in my dream. Next thing I know is that he captured Kero, Yue and all the cards. I woke up in my room the next morning. That time I had another dream." Sakura narrated her dream in which she saw her cards begging her to help them. A tear escaped her eye and Syaoran's heart felt the pain. He took her hand in his hand and she just smile faintly at him. "I was not myself feeling hopeless the entire day. After school, I met big brother and he gave me a piece of paper he found in his locker. The paper had asked him to take care of me since I was depressed. I remembered that someone had called the school that morning and asked the teachers to take extra care of me since I was sad. When I touched that paper, I felt the very same feeling I had when I hugged the man from my dream. I had to find him and I felt some hope build in my heart. After that I found that Eriol was missing and then I talked to you."

Tomoyo slapped her mouth in shock, "Eriol is missing!"

Sakura shook her head, "Not any more. He came to fight that sorcerer along with Ruby moon and Spinel sun. All three ended up being captured. Last night, we came up against all of my cards. He controlled them."

Syaoran and the rest could feel anger build up inside her. He held her hand tighter and she calmed down slightly.

"If I have to guess about that voice in the light, it has to be the man my mom asked me to find. He takes us home and he rescued Meiling. I am sure he is strong but maybe he is not powerful enough to beat him. I want to help but I am useless without my cards. I do not know how to use my magic without the cards."

Syaoran spoke, "I am in a similar dilemma. I talked to mother and no one uses his or her magic without a medium to control it. Otherwise, it just becomes a mass of energy useless in a fight."

Meiling spoke, "But I did not see that man use any medium. He used his bare hands to make that seal and even captured me. He used nothing for it."

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. He is a powerful mage. Clow Reed was the only one who managed something like that. Eriol had the best chances but even he could not manage it."

Sakura asked with concern, "What should we do next? The cards were fading in my dream today. I am worried."

Syaoran sighed, "Well I am waiting for mother to contact me. She said she would get back to me soon. Other than that, we can leave Daidouji and Meiling out of this. The man from your dream is correct. They are not a part of this."

Meiling began to think, "He said we had a role to play later. I wonder what he meant."

Syaoran's mobile began to ring. He picked it up.

"Yes Wei." He heard something and his eyes widened in shock. "We will be there soon."

He returned his pocket to his pocket looking as shocked a ever. Others got worried.

Sakura asked, "What happened Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at her, "It is…mother."

Meiling almost shouted, "Aunt Yelan! Is she all right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. She is fine. Just that…she is here in Tomoeda."

He heard unison 'WHAT!' from the trio. Syaoran looked at them all and nodded.

"She arrived a few minutes back and is asking to meet you Sakura."

Sakura became nervous. Yelan was an intimidating woman and Sakura had experienced her presence once. She felt her mind go blank just looking at her with awe back then. Yelan was very powerful both in presence and in magic.

Sakura stuttered, "W…why is…s…she here?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No idea. She wants to meet you immediately."

Meiling asked, "Are your sisters here as well?"

Sakura and Tomoyo felt a chill run down their spine at her question. Both remembered how his four sisters had squeezed the breath out of them in Hong Kong. They seriously did not want to undergo that torture again.

Syaoran replied, "No. Mother came alone."

Sakura and Tomoyo sighed in relief. Meiling giggled at the sigh and Syaoran successfully guessed the reason.

Meiling spoke, "I guess we should finish our sundaes before meeting her."

The trio nodded and they began to silently eat the sundae. Sakura and Syaoran occasionally stole glances at each other that did not go unnoticed by the other two. Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged smiles at their cousins' thefts. After the sundae, Syaoran offered to pay at the counter.

Sullivan shook his head, "A man came in and paid your bills while you kids were talking."

The four of them were shocked. Someone came in and paid their bills! No one knew that they were in that cafe. Who would be so lenient and nice to them for no reason?

Sullivan gave Sakura a piece of paper, "He left this for the emerald-eyed girl. That would be you."

Sakura took it and her eyes widened along with a smile. Others came to her and read the content.

'_Eat nicely my dear. You deserve the treat. Your mom says hi._'

Sakura whispered, "Hi mom."

Sakura turned to Sullivan, "Thank you sir. We will come again."

Sullivan nodded with a smile. They began to leave when Elliot arrived next to Sullivan.

She shouted cheerfully, "Tomorrow's special is Blossom and Wolf Sleep Together Sundae. Do not miss it."

Sakura and Syaoran turned into a deep shade of red all over their faces. They dared not turn around to their cousins with their stiffness. However, Tomoyo and Meiling did not need to look at them. They already knew the outcome. They barely hid their giggles. Tomoyo did not fail to record their silly walk out of the cafe.

Wei stopped his car next to the cafe and they all got in. Syaoran and Sakura were back to serious facade. Sakura was slightly nervous. Syaoran tried not to look but Sakura could tell he was just as nervous as she was. She could not hold his hand though she wanted to badly because he sat across her with Meiling instead of next to her. The ride to his mansion was very silent.

Sakura was awed by the size was his mansion. She was used to Tomoyo's mansion but his mansion awed her no doubt. She stared at it for a while until Tomoyo and Meiling pulled her inside behind Syaoran. A tall, raven-haired and slim woman in an expensive Chinese dress waited for them in the main hall. She hid half her face behind her fan with her eyes shut. She seemed to be concentrating on something. Sakura and others just waited for her to come out of it. Her silent presence continued to intimidate them. Sakura gulped with nervousness.

Yelan opened her eyes with a deep breath. She stared directly at Sakura. Her eyes had a depth that make Sakura fell as if Yelan saw more than just her appearance. It increased her nervousness several folds.

Yelan broke the long silence, "I stand correct card mistress."

Her soft, commanding voice strangely lowered Sakura's nervousness. Yelan noticed it but her smile went unnoticed due to the fan covering her mouth. Syaoran stepped forward.

"Hello mother. It is good to see you here."

Yelan nodded, "It is good to see everyone as well. Card mistress, no, it should call you Sakura as that suits you more. Sakura. How are you?"

Sakura tried to smile, "I am fine. Thank you Mrs Li."

Yelan nodded, "Three nights ago, the entire Li clan lost their sleep close to dawn due to presence of a very powerful magic coming from Japan. It felt familiar but the intensity made me believe it was not you. However, today I can vouch it was your magic. That explains why Syaoran was the only one unaffected by the presence. What happened that dawn Sakura?"

Sakura was shocked at it, "You felt it as well. I was just dreaming. Eriol said it was a powerful dream but I did not think anyone else felt it."

Yelan shut her eyes looking troubled now, "No Sakura. Li clan is not the only one to feel it. Every sorcerer in the world felt your magic and I am surprised you are still standing unharmed after that. I doubt only one mage would attack you. Something is off about this entire thing."

Sakura looked troubled now. Yelan was once again in deep thoughts.

"I can only think of one reason but that seems unlikely. Anyway, my purpose of arrival to Tomoeda is not to tell you about that. I came for a different reason." Yelan opened her eyes and looked at Sakura.

Yelan shut her fan and handed it to Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped at her flawless beauty. She did not look mother to five kids. She could easily pass off as her daughters' sister. Syaoran was shocked that his mother parted with her fan that has never happened in his memories. Yelan raised her right hand, palm-up to her chest level. The four kids watched her carefully. Suddenly a ball of fire popped over her palm and floated gracefully. They were shocked to see that. Yelan brought her other hand to the fireball and it exploded. The resulting flame took the form of a large wolf and raced around the hall at an incredible speed. Suddenly the wolf turned into a tornado of fire and with another burst, flower petals rained in the room. The scene looked incredibly beautiful to the kids. They stared around at the raining petals with wonder. Yelan returned to her graceful stance and the petals vanished leaving no change inside the hall.

Yelan stated, "I have come to teach you how to use your magic without a medium."

**End of Chapter 5**

**AN:- **Sakura is so CUUUUTE! I hope Syaoran hugs her. That would so ADORABLE!


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning

**A/N:-** For those who are wondering why Meiling calls Tomoyo as Ms. Daidouji and Sakura as Ms. Kinomoto, the answer is simple. In the CCS movie, Meiling calls them by their sir names instead of first names. Considering that this story is its continuation, I simply kept it like that. In the anime, it may be different but I am following the movie. Therefore, for those who do not like it that way, I am very sorry for it. Please forgive me. For those who are wondering why they have not hugged yet; Sakura and Syaoran are simply too shy to hug with two pair of eyes watching and a camcorder recording them. There has not been a moment when they were alone. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:- **I do not own CCS or any of its characters. So sad. :-[

**Chapter 6: Beginning**

Sakura and Syaoran could not believe what they just heard and saw. Yelan personally came to teach them the very thing they needed at this time. Unexpected place for hope. Sakura's morning note came true. Syaoran was in greater shock because he did not know his mother could do something like that.

Yelan understood his shock, "No one in the clan knows of this. Your father was the only one who knew. I learnt this art from a school friend. She told me I would need it in future. I believe she referred to today since I never used it in the past. Do not tell the clan elders or it could pose problems for us all."

Syaoran nodded. Yelan turned to Sakura. She continued to stare at the amazing woman before her who appeared unexpectedly to solve their problem. She felt too intimidating all of a sudden. Sakura felt she had a chance now.

Sakura stepped closer with happiness and hope in her eyes, "You will. Thank you ma'am."

Yelan took her fan from Syaoran and held it in both hands. She had a composed face as always. She stared intently in Sakura's bright eyes. She noticed a similar shine in Syaoran's eyes. She turned to look at Meiling and Tomoyo and found them awed as well as happy.

"Meiling. Daidouji. Do you mind accompanying Wei to Sakura's place and bringing her family along?" Yelan spoke with a power that everyone felt in her voice.

Sakura and Syaoran were confused as well as the two girls. They exchanged confused glances and Yelan knew what they wondered. She opened her fan before her half face as earlier.

"Sakura my dear. Before I teach you, you have to make a choice. However, it will be best if you decide in the presence of your family. I believe they know about the cards and the guardians." Yelan spoke in her powerful tone.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. They know. What choice ma'am?"

Yelan turned to Meiling and Tomoyo, "Do not delay girls. Every second holds great value."

Meiling and Tomoyo rushed outside along with Wei close behind. Sakura and Syaoran wondered what Yelan had in her mind. She was a wise and intimidating woman. They knew she had something big in her mind that they will not understand until she tells them about it. Yelan returned her gaze at Sakura. She stared at her for long before suddenly remembering something.

"Where are my manners? Have a seat Sakura. Syaoran dear. Would you mind telling the maid to bring some drinks for her?" Yelan spoke as she signalled Sakura to sit on the sofa.

Syaoran was shocked at his mother's last words. She had never talked to him that way. In fact, she had never asked him to do anything other than train and study. This was the first time. Sakura continued to stare at the elder woman. Looking away from her mysterious eyes was hard for her. Yelan stared back at her as well. Syaoran slowly slipped out of the hall lost in his thoughts. Sakura was getting a bit uncomfortable due to the elder woman's stare. Yelan broke the long silence with Syaoran's arrival with a maid carrying a tray with glasses of juice.

"Do not be uncomfortable my dear. I am simply trying to figure out how such a small and delicate child could house such massive magical powers that could shake the entire world in the dead of the night. Tell me my dear. Did you feel exhausted or very tired when you woke up after your dream?"

Sakura blushed at her earlier words and shook her head in response to her question.

"I felt fine and fresh. I did not even come to know I had seen a magical dream until Eriol called." Sakura spoke sincerely that made Yelan smile one of rare smiles.

"It seems your magic is beyond what I had expected. I wonder if you have already surpassed Clow Reed or not. Did his incarnation say something about that?" Yelan asked with tenderness in her voice.

Sakura shook her head, "He never mentioned anything. That dawn, he asked me to find the man from my dream since he might know something. He asked me to be careful after that."

Yelan directed to the drink, "We will discuss your dream later. For now, have a drink."

Sakura smiled and took a glass, "Thank you very much."

Yelan watched Sakura drink the juice. Syaoran sat in his place feeling nervous due to his mother's presence. She just had that air around her that would make anyone nervous. Syaoran's respect for his mother only worsened the result. He was too nervous to speak. He wondered how Sakura managed to converse. Nevertheless, Sakura always managed to converse with anyone. She was too sweet. Thinking about her made Syaoran blush.

Yelan found a strange happiness watching the girl before her drinking the liquid from the glass. Something about the little girl eased her heart and filled it with happiness. She remembered her meeting in Hong Kong. She felt the same at that time as well. However, this time the effect was must greater than before. Yelan decided that it was the air around Sakura that had this effect on her. She simply could not get enough of her son's little girlfriend.

Sakura finished her drink and turned to Yelan, "Mrs Li."

Yelan smiled at her formality, "Call me Yelan my dear. Let us be on first name basis."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "That would be inappropriate. You are elder to me."

Yelan nodded at her words, "In that case, call me Mrs. Yelan. Nevertheless, first name will stay."

Sakura nodded, "Mrs. Yelan then. What are the choices?"

Yelan returned the fan before her face as if trying to hide her secrets from the young sorceress. She stared at Sakura once again with deep eyes that saw more than simply Sakura's eyes. Syaoran fidgeted in his place seeing his mother grow serious. The matter was serious anyway. Sakura wondered if she questioned out of her place.

Yelan broke the long silence, "It is a choice that you will have to make both for you and Syaoran. Whatever you decide, I will consider that Syaoran has made the same decision. I am sure he will not have anything to say about that."

Sakura was surprised. She involuntarily looked at Syaoran. He was surprised as well but when he saw her looking at him, he simply nodded with a smile. Sakura received his approval and felt some pressure off but she still could not bring herself to make a choice that would affect someone else's life other than hers especially if that other was Syaoran. She turned to Yelan with worry in her eyes.

"What if I make the wrong decision? I do not want my choice to hurt Syaoran." Sakura spoke her heart.

Yelan smiled behind her fan once again. Sakura's simplicity and caring nature warmed her up.

"I believe it is already too late for that. You two love each other." Yelan spoke with softness evident in her voice.

Both Syaoran and Sakura coloured up at her words. They simply could not think of something to counter her words. They could not look at each other. Yelan was amused at the result of her words.

"Let us wait for our guests to arrive first. It is an important choice for you and it is best if you make it in their presence. I am sure they will support your decision just as I would." Yelan spoke with motherly softness instead of her usual authoritative tone. Sakura could not hold back a smile and a nod.

Touya cursed, "I swear if that brat has done something to Sakura I will have his head."

Fujitaka could not help but smile seeing Touya so pissed off at the matter. He was indeed surprised when Meiling, Tomoyo and Wei had arrived home to bring them to Syaoran's place at his mother's orders. They told him that Sakura was there as well and it is something important. Touya could not stop being over-protective and detesting Syaoran like always. Currently they sat in the car heading towards the Li mansion. Fujitaka did not show it but he felt slightly nervous with all this.

Touya broke the long silence, "By the way Tomoyo, his sisters are not here as well, are they?"

Tomoyo and Meiling managed to not laugh at the fear they saw in his eyes. They remembered what the quadruplets did to Yukito and him in Hong Kong. That saved them from undergoing the same treatment for longer than they could handle. The sisters were very clingy and over-excited all the time.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Do not worry. Mrs. Li arrived alone. I am sure she does not act the way her daughters do."

Touya glared at her knowing that she was teasing him. The sparkling amusement he saw in the two girls' eyes was proof enough. He grumbled inaudibly and began to stare outside the window at the road. Suddenly his eyes went wide in surprise. The girls noticed it and were puzzled.

Touya spoke as he tried to look behind, "Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf cafe! When did that open? Why that name?"

The three people could not help but chuckled at the distasteful tone of his voice with the last question. They could tell he hated seeing the two names together. He did not like anything that pointed to his sister being together with 'that brat'. Nevertheless, he was genuinely confused about the cafe.

Meiling spoke, "No idea. We saw it today and they serve great sundaes. It must have opened recently."

Touya looked at her, "There was a tree there only four days back. How could shop appear out of nowhere in merely four days? It is not possible."

Fujitaka smiled like always, "Now now Touya. You might be confusing the place with some other place that looks the same. It happens all the time."

Touya looked at his father and then nodded. He continued to stare outside the window again. Meiling decided to have fun with him.

Meiling looked at Fujitaka, "Mr. Kinomoto. Do you mind catching a sundae with us when we return at that cafe? They serve great variety and very delicious."

The man nodded, "Sure. If Touya would accompany us, that is."

Touya huffed with annoyance but nodded. Tomoyo knew what Meiling was up to. She decided to play along.

Tomoyo spoke, "Today's special was Cherry and Wolf holding hand sundae with extra toppings, if I recall the name correctly. That was very delicious."

Both noticed Touya flinch and even Fujitaka could not help but smile broader at the name.

"I think I would love to have that." Fujitaka spoke nicely. Touya continued to grumble.

Meiling looked at Tomoyo, "Tomorrow special is I think Blossom and Wolf sleep together, right?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Yes."

Touya almost shouted, "What?"

Fujitaka placed his hand on the frustrated son, "Now now Touya. It is not as if they are mentioning our Sakura. You do not have to be so angry."

Touya wanted to say something but swallowed his words and sat back, once again staring outside as if trying to kill everyone he saw on the road. Tomoyo and Meiling had fun teasing him and Fujitaka saw right through it. The rest of the ride was silent. Both father and son were awed at the size of the mansion. The beauty of the gardens attracted them. The car stopped before a massive door.

Wei spoke from front, "We are here sirs and madams. Mistress Li will be waiting for you in the living room."

He opened the car door for them to get out. Meiling and Tomoyo led them inside and indeed Yelan sat close to Sakura while Syaoran sat opposite her. Tomoyo and Meiling did not miss the satisfied look in his eyes seeing Sakura the 'the brat' sitting away from each other.

Yelan got to her feet on seeing the guests. Sakura and Syaoran followed her suit and stood up. Touya and Syaoran glared daggers at each other. Tomoyo and Meiling went to Sakura's side. Yelan stepped forward to welcome her guests.

"Mr. Kinomoto. I believe this is our first meeting. Welcome to my house. Pleased to meet you."

Fujitaka felt her authoritative presence simply through her voice. She intimidated him somehow. He managed a smile towards her.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Li." Fujitaka smiled his usual smile.

Yelan turned to Touya. He did not look intimidated. Yelan smiled at his stand.

"We meet again wolf hunter." Yelan spoke softly to him.

Touya raised his eyebrow at the last two words but still spoke, "It is a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Li."

Tomoyo decided to ask Yelan the question her cousin and friends could not gather the courage to ask.

"Mrs. Li. Why did you call Touya as wolf hunter? We were simply wondering."

Yelan looked at her and then at Syaoran with a satisfied smile.

"That was the picture I got of him on our last meeting and from Meiling's description." Yelan spoke calmly.

The two girls giggled to see Syaoran flustered for a moment and then scarlet to see Sakura's confused cute face. Sakura just looked from one face to the other before realising that she was the only one who had not understood what Yelan meant. She turned red with embarrassment and Tomoyo did not fail to record it.

Yelan turned her attention towards Fujitaka with a serious look. He noticed it and paid full attention to her.

"I came here to teach Sakura a form of magic that she will need in order to win the battle before her. However, before I teach her, Sakura has to make a choice." Yelan spoke firmly unlike her soft tone until now.

Every eye turned to her. They have been waiting to hear about this all along. Sakura lost her embarrassment and Syaoran lost his blush. Meiling lost her snickering; Tomoyo kept her camcorder in her purse and Touya stopped glaring at Syaoran. Fujitaka looked at Yelan with full attention and for the first time in Sakura's memories, he was not smiling.

Yelan spoke, "The teaching is not a problem and neither is the learning. The problem lies with the fact that we do not have enough time to teach Sakura and Syaoran. Normally it takes more than a year but we only have a few months. Therefore, it will be difficult if Sakura continues her school along with her training."

Every eye went wide with shock. Yelan clearly hinted that Sakura's school and training could not go together.

Yelan continued, "A year when you are fully devoted to training. More than five years, if we do it along with her school. The choice is yours to make Sakura."

Sakura asked, "Why do we have only a few months?"

Yelan sighed, "I am afraid that is how long your cards will survive if they are still in this town."

The girls gasped at her words. The boys were horrified. Yelan's eyes held deep sadness that proved she was serious with her words. Sakura was almost in tears. Fujitaka and Touya felt very sad for Sakura.

Yelan spoke, "You are their master so your magic will reach them all the time. However, they must be fighting to free themselves and that will weaken them over the time. There will come a time when your magic will not be enough to sustain them and they will perish. This is only if they are in the town. Once outside, I am afraid they will last only a few days. I just hope they are still in town."

Sakura wanted to cry but she did not. She sat on the couch while the others just watched her. Yelan continued to look at her with sad eyes. After a long silence, Sakura got off her couch and looked at Yelan with confidence in her eyes. That surprised even Yelan.

Sakura spoke, "I think I knew that part. You simply confirmed it. I know they are still in the town. They are still alive and I will save them. Teach me. I will spend all day training if I have to but I will save them."

Yelan smiled at her and then went to her. Others were surprised at her words. She knew about it! She never mentioned something like that before to anyone. Yelan kept her hand on her shoulders.

"It is good to see you so confident and hopeful. I am sure you will succeed." Yelan spoke soothingly.

Sakura turned to her family, "Dad. Big brother. May I?"

Fujitaka and Touya exchanged worried glances and then sighed together. Fujitaka smiled at his little daughter.

"Whatever you decide my dear? We are with you." Fujitaka spoke.

Touya spoke, "You will miss a lot of school. Do not come to me crying when you have all the pressure."

Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side, "Leave that part to me. I will help you with all the school studies when this problem is solved. I will give them some nice reason for your leave."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Tomoyo. Thank you dad. Thank…"

Touya cut in, "Keep it with you." He did not seem very happy with the idea but he knew the importance.

Sakura turned to Yelan, "By the way, how does my decision decide for Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at Yelan asking the same question. Yelan hid her face behind her fan again.

"If you had decided to continue school, I doubt I would let Syaoran stay home all day. Instead, I would have him join you in school and protect his girlfriend." Yelan spoke with a light tone.

Both Syaoran and Sakura turned beet red at her last words. Touya flinched but decided to stay quiet. Meiling snickered at their condition and Tomoyo once again recorded them with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Fujitaka just smiled as always. Syaoran and Sakura could not look at each other. They have been blushing too much lately.

Fujitaka cut the silence, "Well if there is nothing else to discuss Mrs. Li, I believe we should head home with Sakura. It is getting late now."

Yelan stepped towards him, "About that Mr. Kinomoto, I would recommend that Sakura stays with me for the time being. I will teach her and keep a watch over her progress. I promise I will not let her be uncomfortable in my house."

A few moments passed in silence. Yelan felt amused by the reaction.

Touya broke it with his yelling, "No way is that brat living under the same roof as my sister!"

Fujitaka scolded Touya a bit for his outburst and turned to Yelan with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry for my son's ill-manners Mrs. Li. I am sure Sakura would have a great time here."

Yelan shook her head, "You do not have to worry. You can come anytime you wish to meet her. Do not worry wolf hunter. My son will do nothing to hurt your sister."

Touya did not like his new name much but somehow, he could not deny that it did fit him. He simply grumbled and glared deadly daggers at Syaoran. Syaoran was flustered about the concept of living with Sakura for a few months to notice Touya's glares. Sakura was in a similar state and Tomoyo was having her time recording her favourite couple.

Fujitaka and Touya left after a while along with Tomoyo and Wei. Meiling decided to stay with Sakura, jokingly, to protect her from Syaoran. Yelan had a feeling that she was forgetting something very important. She sat on the couch and began to ponder. Sakura sat at a little distance from Syaoran without knowing that he was there. Syaoran seemed oblivious as well. Both were staring at Yelan pondering over something and expecting her to say something. Meiling sat between them and sighed to see that they did not notice each other.

Yelan spoke suddenly, "Oh my! I completely forgot to ask them to sit and have a drink with us. I guess the tension in the air got to my head as well. I am really very sorry for my mistake Sakura."

Sakura just smiled, relieved that it was not something big, "Do not be. I doubt anyone remembered that."

Yelan stared at Sakura with soft eyes for a long time. Syaoran and Meiling exchanged glances.

Yelan spoke, "You are a very bright girl Sakura. You surprised me when you said that you knew about the cards."

Sakura grew slightly sad, "It was just a hunch. I did not know if I was correct. You confirmed it. I noticed it in my dreams. I was simply praying that I was wrong."

Yelan spoke, "Relax your mind Sakura. We will start tomorrow morning. Today, you should relax your mind and body so that you are in full strength tomorrow. I will meet you during dinner and then we will discuss about your powerful dream and other dreams you just mentioned."

Yelan got to her feet with Sakura's nod and gracefully left. Sakura decided to go to the garden and ease her mind. Syaoran and Meiling stayed close by without spoiling her time alone. The sky slowly grew dark. The trio lost track of time until a maid came to call them for dinner. None had uttered a word in all this time. They went inside together and found Yelan waiting for them in the head chair at the massive dining table. She smiled to welcome them and they greeted her. The dinner began. After a short silence, Yelan asked Sakura to narrate her dreams in the sequence she saw them. Sakura's first dream surprised Yelan so much that she stared at Sakura with open mouth. Syaoran had never seen his mother surprised in his life with anything. He was shocked to see her reaction and wondered what surprised her. Sakura felt slightly uneasy. A few moments later, Yelan checked herself and asked her to continue. Her second dream did not surprise her at all.

Yelan asked, "You have never met this man before, have you?"

Sakura shook her head. Yelan considered it for a while.

"When he hugged you, the way you felt, do you remember it?"

Sakura nodded.

"Has anyone ever made you feel like that in the past?"

Sakura shook her head, "It was completely new. Yet I had a feeling that I knew it from long ago. I just could not place it. He had a strong presence and yet it was soothing. His touch was very protective. It was similar to dad's touch but still different. Eriol said I had to find him fast. Mom was with him so that only explains that he is nice person."

Yelan considered it, "How do you that this person is a man and not a woman?"

Sakura smiled, "I just know that the person was a man."

Yelan smiled to her, "Tears of joy, familiar touch, familiar presence, familiar gaze and familiar feeling. This person has to be of great importance in this matter. Considering that your mother is involved, I wonder if there is some way to find him."

Another few minutes passed in silence. They ate while Sakura continued to smile faintly at the memory of her dream. Yelan could tell that she was very happy at the moment. She decided to break the silence since more had to be discussed.

Yelan asked, "What part of the second dream gave you the idea that your cards have little time left?"

Sakura looked at her with worry, "I saw the exact same dream this morning along with the addition of Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel. I saw the difference between the two dreams. The cards seemed a bit paler today morning compared to normal. They felt weaker than before. It was not much but only a little. It made me think that if they continue to get weaker, they will die someday. "

Syaoran looked at her with worry evident in his eyes from across the table. Yelan saw their sadness. She had understood a lot by now.

"You are the master so your cards will not accept magic from any other sorcerer unless it is to help you. A sorcerer with so much power to control fifty-three cards, four guardians and Clow's incarnation simultaneously is no doubt ordinary. You cards know this and they know they cannot use their remaining stock of magic unreasonably. Breaking from his control would be futile and waste of magic. I believe your cards collect their magic along with the guardians and Eriol. They try to contact you with it and during the time, they take some magic from you for survival. However, in such a short time, they are unable to take enough magic without alert the sorcerer. This is just my assumption and I could be wrong. However, let us consider that as our best explanation." Yelan told them.

Sakura nodded. Syaoran followed her. Meiling sat in her place silently. Something clicked on her mind suddenly.

Meiling spoke, "By the way Aunt Yelan, did Syaoran tell you about the notes we found?"

Yelan raised her eyebrow at Syaoran, "I heard about no such thing."

Syaoran bowed slightly, "I apologise mother. It simply slipped my mind at that time and after talking to Sakura, it did not look dangerous anymore."

Yelan turned to Sakura, "Sakura dear. What about the notes?"

Sakura smiled slightly, "They are from the man in my dream."

Yelan was surprised but kept her composed facade. She waited for Sakura to continue.

"They have the same feel to them that I felt in my dream from him. He brought us to our homes after last night. He saved Meiling and asked her to stay out of this battle. He has been protecting us. However, I think he is not strong enough so he cannot defeat him or free my friends. That is why I want to help him fight that evil sorcerer."

Yelan smiled at her, "I hope we could meet some day. I have to thank him for protecting my son and niece."

Yelan soon finished eating and turned to look at the three kids. She stared at Sakura for a while thinking something. She brought out her fan and half covered her face with it.

"Sakura dear. I am sure you will have trouble sleeping alone in an entirely new place. Would you like to have company?" Yelan asked her gently.

Sakura smiled, "Sure. I would love to…"

Yelan cut her off, "That is good. It is settled then. Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at his mother, alert, "Yes mother."

Yelan continued to smile, "Do you mind having Sakura dear over to your room for the nights?"

After complete three second, a scream rang through the entire mansion, "HOE!"

Sakura and Syaoran were beet red. Both on their feet and looking shocked. Yelan looked amused behind her fan. She found Sakura especially adorable due to that scream. Meiling barely hid her giggles.

Yelan looked at her son, "Be a good boy and escort Sakura to your room."

Syaoran stuttered, "But…mother…"

Yelan spoke again, "Are you going to leave Sakura dear alone in a stranger room when she wants to spend the night with you? Be responsible Li Syaoran."

Yelan did not use a commanding or a disappointed tone. She used an amused tone instead. Meiling caught it but Syaoran did not. The fact that she used his full name was enough to make him follow her words. Sakura looked from Syaoran to Meiling to Yelan before nervously following Syaoran to his room. Meiling sat in her place and watched them walk stiffly out of the hall. Once they were out Meiling turned to Yelan.

"What are you up to Aunt Yelan?" Meiling asked her politely.

Yelan, knowing that her niece was intelligent, replied, "Is it not obvious my dear?"

Meiling smirked, "Who would think that you have such a side as well Aunt?"

Yelan continued to hide her face, "I am a woman at heart my dear Meiling."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Concept

**A\N: **Another chapter is up. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and 'its' characters. Other characters are purely mine.

**Chapter 7: A New Concept**

Syaoran and Sakura sat on the two extremes of the bed, beet red on the face. The idea to sleep together in a closed room was new and flustering to them. They just sat on the two sides unable to look at each other. Luckily, they had the courage to change into their sleeping dress in the confined dressing room. That too had resulted to so much heat in their faces, especially Sakura, that they were sure steam escaped their ears. Now they sat very silently, wondering if they can sleep at all. Syaoran would not go against his mother's arrangement for two reasons. First, he would never try to upset her. Second, he wanted it as well a little in his heart. The same was true for Sakura. Why else would she walk to his room so easily? They sat at the edges with too many thoughts running through their little heads.

Suddenly, both straightened up with surprise. They finally looked at each other without blushing. Syaoran saw sadness in her eyes as he watched her feeling it in his heart. Slowly they moved closer and Syaoran took her hand in his. He rubbed it gently to sooth her. She needed it now. He turned his head to look outside the large window. He looked at the roads. The cars stood still with lights on. The people stood like real statues. The trees stood still as if frozen while flowing with the breeze. The blown leaves floated in the air at one point without any sign of moving. Yes. The time had stopped, again. Syaoran and Sakura knew he was calling her. They were not ready to face him just yet.

Yelan knocked twice and then entered the room. She held her fan tight in her hands. Yelan looked at Sakura as she walked inside the room. The two kids could see her stern and slightly worried face. Yelan turned to Syaoran who turned to look outside. Yelan followed his gaze and was not surprised at all by the sight. Sakura stared at the bed again.

Yelan spoke in her strong tone with hints of warmth, "Is that the bad one?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Tonight is the third night he stopped time at the exact same time."

Yelan observed the outside carefully. There was deadly silence in the room. Yelan noticed Sakura very sad holding onto Syaoran's hand tightly. Syaoran held hers with equal firmness. Yelan looked at the girl sadly.

Yelan spoke soothingly, "Do not worry Sakura. Your cards will be perfectly fine. You are a fast learner and you will master the new teachings in time. Never lose hope Sakura. Remember that everything will be alright."

Sakura looked at her, smiled slightly and nodded. Yelan returned a warm smile and turned to Syaoran.

"Now it is useless to stay awake and wait for the time to flow again. Go to sleep both of you." Yelan ordered them.

Meiling came in at that time, "Hey why did all the clocks suddenly die?"

The three looked at her with slight amusement before looking at her with great shock. Meiling was surprised at the change of expression for as she looked from Yelan to Syaoran to Sakura.

Syaoran asked, "How are you able to move Meiling? You do not have any magic!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! She was moving last night as well on the hilltop. The magic did not affect her yesterday either."

Syaoran realised that she spoke the truth. They were so tensed about her safety last night that they completely overlook at this piece of information. Yelan went to Meiling and carefully scrutinized her. Meiling felt a bit uneasy at her piercing gaze. Syaorna and Sakura waited for a while for Yelan to say something.

Yelan spoke softly, "funny. I sense magic in you. However, it does not belong to you."

The three pair of eyes went saucer wide at her words. Yelan still looked calm.

Yelan continued, "It is as if someone gave you a bit of his or her magic. It is protecting you and keeping you safe."

Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Could this be the man from your dream?"

Sakura nodded, "I can think of no one else."

Yelan looked around at the three kids, once again in deep thought. Syaoran noticed a faint smile appear on Sakura's lips at the mention of that mysterious man. He saw light return to her eyes and a longing appear as well. He saw the same things earlier at his mention. Syaoran could tell that he had a strong connection with Sakura through her mother somehow. Sakura had simply replayed the first dream in her mind.

Yelan spoke, "Rest well children. You will need relaxed minds tomorrow. Take this very seriously. This sorcerer is very powerful. I have never seen someone hold time still so perfectly for so long. He has very good control over his magic and spell. This sorcerer might be the most difficult challenge you have faced so far."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded with slight determination. They knew that much as well. Yelan smiled at Sakura.

"Sleep my dear. You should relax. You will most definitely save your friends. I have faith in you." Yelan spoke with motherly warmth.

Sakura almost remembered her mother's voice in the dream. Sakura nodded and lied down on one side. Syaoran lay on the either side still holding her hand firmly. Yelan covered them with blanket and closed the door behind her as she left with Meiling. Sakura continued to think of her mother and the strangely familiar man with her eyes shut. She did not realise when she fell asleep. Syaoran continued to stare at her delicate face in the nightlight until her breathing became even. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

Yelan shut the door to his room and walked away along with Meiling. Yelan seemed deep in thought with slight worry visible on her face. Meiling watched her as she walked.

Meiling spoke, "Aunt Yelan. What are you going to do to find that man?"

Yelan looked at her and sighed, "Nothing Meiling. We have no leads to him. We have no clue about him. Nevertheless, he is out there somewhere."

Meiling looked down and Yelan continued to look at her silently. After a while, Yelan stopped walking and Meiling looked at her puzzled.

Meiling pointed to the next to her, "Go to sleep my dear. Goodnight."

Meiling realised that she had reached her room and entered it after smiling a nod to Yelan. Yelan watched the door shut and then walked away once again deep in thoughts.

Sakura woke up the next day feeling a warm hand around her waist and a warm feeling on both her cheeks. She opened her eyes and then turned red again. She saw Syaoran's sleeping face barely a foot away from hers. His hand protectively wound around her waist, which she liked a lot. However, she remembered that she slept all night with him. The memory only reddened her face further. She just stared at him without moving a muscle.

After a while, he opened his eyes and Sakura tightly shut hers to avoid the embarrassment of being caught staring at him at that time. Syaoran was intelligent enough to catch that from her uneven breathing, the pressure she had applied on her eyes and the redness on her face. Realising that she was actually staring at him, he turned red as well. He decided not to let her know that he caught it. Gently he took his hand back and noticed that Sakura seemed slightly down due to that. He got off without taking his eyes off her face. Just before he turned to leave, his eyes fell on a white piece of paper kept on bedside table on Sakura's side.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran spoke softly hoping to let her think that he was trying to wake her up.

Sakura did not respond hoping to let him think she was actually asleep.

"There is another note on your side of table." Syaoran spoke with the previous softness.

Sakura jumped at the side table in a hurry without sparing a glance at Syaoran. Syaoran just smiled seeing her excitement. She looked happy to see the note before she picked it up.

Sakura spoke, "There are two notes." She read the first one aloud.

'_Use the opportunity to learn to the fullest. You both will desperately need it in future._'

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged smiles knowing what he meant. Sakura turned to the next note.

'_Take care my dear. Learning that magic is an entirely new concept. It is hard but I have faith in you. You will surely succeed in time. Do not overdo it okay. Say hi to Yelan for me. Oh, by the way my little angel, your mom and I both stole a kiss from your cheeks while you were asleep. I hope you do not mind. Love you._'

Sakura touched both her cheeks realising what the warm feeling meant. She smiled happily and kissed the note imaging that she kissed her mom and the mysterious man. She was his 'little angel' and she loved to know that. Tears of joy appeared in her eyes. Syaoran grew worried and approached her. She looked up at him and relaxed seeing her smile. The joy in her sparkling eyes was genuine.

Sakura spoke softly, "He came last night. Mother came as well. They are watching over us."

Syaoran smiled and nodded. Sakura looked at the note again. Yelan entered the room at that moment. She saw the scene and somehow mistook it. She had concern for Sakura and fury for Syaoran in her eyes.

Yelan came to Sakura, "My dear Sakura. What did my son do to make you cry? I promise I will bestow proper punishment over him."

Syaoran was nervous and Sakura giggled slightly. She showed Yelan the two notes with a smile.

Sakura replied, "Syaoran did not say anything. I am just happy. He came last night with my mom. My mom is watching over me. I am happy for that."

Yelan's hard eyes softened at her words. She could feel her joy in her voice. She read the notes and then smiled.

"It seems we missed meeting him. I wonder why he has not approached us yet." Yelan spoke softly.

Sakura looked at her carefully, "I believe he has good reasons for that."

Yelan was once again lost in her thoughts. She shut her eyes and stood still for a while. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged confused glances as they watched her. A short time passed. Yelan finally opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. Sakura grew a little nervous suddenly.

"Come my dear Sakura. I will show you to your room. Get fresh and we will have breakfast together. The training will start after that. You as well Syaoran." Yelan spoke as she offered a hand to Sakura.

Sakura took the hand, got off the bed and left with her after smiling a 'Good morning' at Syaoran. Syaoran returned the same smile as he got off the bed as well.

Half an hour later, Sakura and Syaoran sat at the large dining table along with Yelan and Meiling. Sakura still looked happy. She seemed determined for the things waiting for her after the breakfast. She ate enthusiastically. Yelan smiled to see her determination and enthusiasm. Syaoran and Meiling smiled as well. Syaoran was excited as well. His mother was about to teach them something very crucial for the current trouble. In addition to that, that thing would benefit him in the long run, he was sure of that. His mother had mentioned that no one knew this art other than her in the entire Li clan. Sakura and he would be next so it gave him additional boost in morale. He was going to do his best for Sakura's sake at the least. Yelan knew his mind and felt proud of it.

The doorbell rang to surprise them all. Yelan did not look much confused. They waited for a while until Wei came inside. He bowed politely to Yelan.

Wei spoke, "Mr. Kinomoto and his son are here with Miss Daidouji and…a truck."

Yelan looked at him surprised. Meiling, Sakura and Syaoran exchanged confused glances on hearing it.

Yelan inquired, "A truck? What sort of truck?"

Wei replied, "A truck full of Miss Kinomoto's belongings."

The three kids fell flat on their face while Yelan barely hid her amusement. The elder woman got to her feet.

"Escort them inside with respect and have Sakura's things moved to her room. We will be there shortly."

Sakura began to eat in a hurry. Syaoran followed suit and Meiling did not want to be the last one.

Yelan almost chuckled, "Slow down. There is no hurry."

Tomoyo rushed in at that moment with her trusted camcorder. She froze looking at Sakura for a moment and then began to record her favourite couple eat.

"!CUTE!"

Tomoyo squealed and Meiling just chuckled giving her space to continue recording. Sakura and Syaoran looked at her as if she was being ridiculous for shooting them while eating. Tomoyo did not care. Any moment that her favourite couple spent together was worth recording. Yelan and Fujitaka watched them in amusement while Touya could not stop glaring at Syaoran for being less than ten metres close to his sister. Syaoran was conscious of the glares but held off the temptation to glare back as always. He preferred to eat with Sakura for now.

After the breakfast, everyone gathered in the lobby and sat comfortably. Sakura looked at Touya and her father. He understood her confused looks and smiled to her.

Fujitaka spoke first, "Tomoyo came over this morning with the truck to get your stuff and bring it here. We tagged along at the chance to see you and wish you good luck."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Touya and Syaoran continued their greeting. Glaring! Meiling chuckled at her cousin. Fujitaka turned to Yelan as he got on his feet. Yelan followed his lead and got to her feet as well.

Fujitaka spoke, "We should be leaving now. Tomoyo has her school and Touya has his college."

Yelan adds, "You have your lecture. I understand very well. You all are late already."

Touya looked away, "That is not a problem. We have proper excuses for that."

Yelan looked at Touya with amusement. She could see his frustration in his eyes. That was the reason he avoided looking at her. She always looked beyond his facade.

Yelan spoke, "Do not worry wolf hunter. Card mistress is in good care. I will care extra special."

Touya somehow was convinced but…Syaoran was still a brat in his mind who took his little baby sister away from him. Technically, she was with him but…Touya knew it was only until she grows up. He was surer about it that even Sakura and Syaoran could ever be.

Fujitaka spoke, "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Li. Good day."

Touya just nods and follows his father, dragging Tomoyo along who still had her camera in Sakura's face because 'she would not be able to record her during training'. Tomoyo regretted the school now. Sakura and Syaoran just sweat dropped at it as they waved a farewell.

Yelan turned to the duo with serious looks, "Syaoran. Take Sakura to the training hall. I will be there in a bit."

Sakura and Syaoran grew serious and nodded. They dashed to their rooms. Sakura stared at her changed room with shock. She barely recognised it from that morning. It was much more girly than her actual room back home. There were her stuffed toys and alarm clocks but there were many other stuffed toys that she had never seen before. She guessed it was Tomoyo's doing. She ran to her closet to confirm and it and…she stood correct. The wardrobe consisted of several strange dresses that only Tomoyo could come up with in the whole wide world. She found her normal clothes at the very corner of the wardrobe as if trying to hide them from her. Sakura sighed and took out her normal clothes for the day.

Half an hour later, Sakura sat on the ground in the middle of a large hall next to Syaoran. Both concentrated on the task at hand and patiently waited for Yelan to arrive. They looked determined through their eyes. Yelan gracefully entered and they began to rise. She gestured to them to stay seated. They resumed sitting as Yelan took a seat on the ground comfortably opposite her two students. Yelan scanned their faces and smiled to see unwavering confidence in them. She took a deep breath.

Yelan spoke, "The very first thing you should know is about the art that I will teach you. It is not easy. I have my doubts that any sorcerer besides the twelve I have heard of can use this art. I learned this advanced magic using art from a respectable friend during my school days. Shall we begin?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded confidently. They had limited time and they already knew it was very difficult.

Yelan opened her fan and brought it to their eye level. A ball of fire appeared and burned floating stably. Sakura and Syaoran were not surprised.

Yelan asked, "What do you sense from this fire?"

Syaoran spoke, "It is magical."

Sakura nodded, "Your magic is flowing into the fire through the fan."

Yelan smiled and nodded, "Yes. Nevertheless, what do you sense from the fire? Do you sense a mass of magic or something other than that?"

Sakura and Syaoran spoke together, "Mass of magic."

Yelan nodded, "Sakura. You said you sensed my flowing through the fan to the fire. What did you sense? Mass or something else?"

Sakura replied, "Not a mass. It was a thick stream of magic."

Yelan smiled and replied, "That is also a form of mass of magic. Nevertheless, you are correct. Not only you but also every sorcerer would give that answer to me. And that is where this art differs."

The fire vanished and Yelan shut the fan in her hands. She kept the fan on the floor and straightened up.

"When you sense a presence, it is like a stench of magic that hits you. That is mass as well. When you try to locate a magic with your senses, you try to find a mass of that magic. When you use magic, a large amount of your magic is drawn from you as a mass. These are you experiences of the past. These are the experiences of every sorcerer in the world. You have come so far with that and now you are stuck at a wall where they are not enough. Now you have to jump deeper into the world of magic to trace your answer. It lies with the art that I will teach you. Before that, both of you have to do something." Yelan spoke like a professional teacher.

Sakura asked, "What do we have to do?" She paid complete attention with patience.

Yelan looked at her with firm eyes, "Forget every experience of magic you have had in the past. Forget every form of magic you have ever known. Forget what magic feels like. You have to forget everything related to magic and start from scratch. The very beginning of your magical training is where we have to start."

Both the kids were shocked. Why would they have to learn an advanced form of magic by forgetting the very basics of it? Why should they go to very beginning when, at least in Syaoran's case, they had crossed it long ago? Easier said than done. Yelan took her fan, opened it and brought the fire again.

Yelan spoke, "You must be wondering why you should forget about the mass of magic to learn that art. The answer is simple. Your knowledge is only about what is on the surface. You feel a mass of magic in this fire. I do not. I sense something far more subtle in there. You know about the mass but you do not know what is inside the mass. To learn what is inside, you have to forget what is outside. Once you piece the insides together, you will understand better what is outside. You will gain greater power, understanding and control over your magic. Once you understand that, you will not need a medium to use your magic to your liking. You will be able to perform any sort of magic with a little practice using lesser magic compared to when you perform it with a medium. The medium simply channels your magic. Most sorcerers do not try to understand the subtlety of magic. Those who try, they use the wrong methods. As a result, there is almost no mage in the world who could use this art. It opens wide possibilities of magic for you."

Yelan extinguished the magic and held her closed fan in both hands. She stared at her surprised students.

"This art is an entirely new concept of magic so you have to forget all old concepts."

Sakura seemed a bit troubled now. Yelan looked at her carefully.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" Yelan questioned firmly.

Sakura looked at her, "Will I be able to use my cards with it?"

Yelan smiled and nodded, "You will be able to use them in a much better way than ever Sakura. You will understand their magic better. You will understand the moon guardian's magic better. Perhaps, if you try, you can return your brother's magic to him as well in the process. As I mentioned earlier, it opens greater possibilities to you. You can even use your opponent's magic against him."

Sakura was relieved to hear that. Her cards meant the world to her and wanted them there. She was doing it for them and she will most definitely save them. She promised herself that in her mind. Yelan was glad to see her confidence return. Syaoran found his lost confidence as well. He wondered what greater possibilities could exist with his charms or he could use new magic with his charms. He was thrilled with the idea.

Yelan looked at her two students, "Are you ready now?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded with confidence. They will learn for sure. Syaoran needed to prove himself his clan and protect Sakura in the future. For that, he has to learn this new magic. Sakura did not stay that simple. She wanted to protect her friends from any future threats as the current where they were captured. Sakura had not forgotten what Yelan had told them just the day before. Several sorcerers from around the world should have been after her and it was a miracle that she was still there. She had a feeling that Syaoran would get caught up as well for her sake. Worst things waited for her in the close future and this new magic sounded assuring against them all. She had to learn it in the shortest amount of time. Yelan understood their minds very well. She could see the source of confidence and determination. The two, no doubt, were perfectly suited for each other.

**End of Chapter 7**

**How was it? Forgive any mistakes. Read and Review guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: Harder Than Expected

**A/N: **New Chapter is up. Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and its characters.

**Chapter 8: Harder Than Expected**

Sakura and Syaoran sat obediently to begin the new learning. They would follow everything Yelan had to say. Yelan did not fail to notice their slight impatience.

Yelan broke the short silence, "Patience is very important in this. It is far more difficult than you could expect. It took me years to learn it and many more to master it. You have to do that in weeks. Stay calm and be patient."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded making sure to keep their heads cool all through their training. Yelan closed her eyes and once again began to think. The two kids knew she was planning something for them. After a while, Yelan opened her eyes and looked at them carefully.

"I do not know of any other way to learn it. Therefore, I will do it just the way I had learned it." Yelan spoke softly. "Sakura. Release your wand. Syaoran. Bring out your sword. Put as much magic as you could in them."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Moments later, they sat with their items in their hands. They concentrated to put more magic in it. Sakura's wand elongated. The wings became bigger and the six-sided golden star transformed into a ten-sided golden star inside the circle. The base of the wand had a red crystal embedded into it. It had a faint white glow inside it making it look as if something was present inside the crystal. The new wand was different from any wand she had seen so far. Syaoran's sword elongated as well. It shone much brighter than ever as if made of diamond. The hilt was longer with a blue gem embedded at the end. The part joining the hilt and the blade shone as if made of pure gold. It had several carvings all over it that looked like moon in its various stages. It looked enchantingly marvellous.

Yelan smiled to see the outcome, "Now exchange your mediums. Syaoran shall take the wand and Sakura shall have the sword throughout the training."

This part surprised them a little but they did as she told them to do. She knew best. Sakura had expected the sword to be heavier but it barely had any weight in it.

Sakura spoke, "This is so light. It feels like feather."

Syaoran looked relieved to hear that she found it light. He was worried she would find it very heavy. Yelan simply smiled to hear her words. She knew a deeper meaning and reason to it.

Yelan continued her work, "The medium you now hold is full to the brim with magic. It is not your own magic. Since you know about each other's magic, this part should work faster and better. You have to feel the magic in the items you hold. You have to feel it as not a mass of magic. You have to try to enter that mass and try to find the insides. This is the first thing you must learn. This is very basic of this art."

Syaoran asked his query, "Why did we exchange them? Could we not just try it with our own items?"

Yelan smiled, "It is much more difficult to examine your own magic compared to a foreign magic. You are too used to your own magic so you will undoubtedly miss several aspects of it. That is why it is best to start with foreign magic."

Syaoran and Sakura nodded. Yelan got to her feet.

"You two can start anytime you wish. I will return shortly." Yelan spoke and left the hall.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a smile and then turned to the items they held tightly. Both felt massive amount of magic present in them and they recognised it easily. However, they felt it as a mass just as Yelan had mentioned earlier. They began to concentrate on the item. They knew it will be difficult but they will manage it without a doubt.

Yelan opened a portal above her fan and smiled as she watched her two students try their best. She walked through the corridor watching them. She had to admit that Sakura looked exceptionally cute when she concentrated with a wrinkled nose. Syaoran for once seemed oblivious of Sakura's presence. His expressionless face and blank eyes surprised Yelan a bit. She did not know that Syaoran concentrated in such a peculiar way. Seeing him gave her a feeling that he had no thought in his mind any more. Sakura was new to this so Yelan could tell she was having a hard time clearing her mind for the task.

Meiling spoke, "Syaoran looks slightly scary Aunt Yelan. Is it alright?"

Yelan looked at her niece walking next to her. She did not realise when Meiling had joined her.

Yelan did not change her facade, "I believe it is his way to concentrate. He is very determined to learn it. Sakura, as I expected, is having a much harder time. She never had to do much when she used the cards. The cards did everything for her. She simply needed to feel the magic presence in times of problems and supply the cards with her magic. She is not used to such things so it is difficult for her. I guess Syaoran will learn faster compared to Sakura dear."

Meiling looked at Sakura with worry, "I hope that does not dishearten her."

Yelan nodded but did not reply. She shut her fan and the image vanished. Meiling walked next to her in silence until they came to the kitchen. Meiling did not notice it until they reached the kitchen since she was thinking about her cousin and best friend. She was surprised since Yelan never came to kitchen. The maids and the butlers inside were shocked as well. They bowed politely as she entered.

Yelan told them in a commanding voice, "I would like today's lunch to be of Sakura's favourites. Meiling will tell you about the favourites and we will eat in the back garden." Yelan turned to Meiling with a smile, "Simply an attempt to keep her cheered up. Do you think my son will mind it?"

Meiling smirked, "If he sees Sakura happy, he will love it."

Yelan and Meiling exchanged a smile. Yelan left the kitchen most graciously and Meiling stayed behind to help the staff. She wanted to give Tomoyo a call for better options but she knew Tomoyo would be at school. Meiling sighed and sat recalling all she knew about Sakura's favourites. The staff patiently waited for her to tell them what they had to prepare.

Yelan walked through the corridor towards the training hall carrying a book in one hand and her fan in the other. She walked lost in her thoughts letting her legs take her to her destination automatically. She slid open the door noiselessly and entered the hall. Yelan watched her students still trying hard on the task. They had not moved an inch in all this time. Yelan returned to her former position and scanned both the kids carefully. She saw sweat appear on Syaoran's forehead and his eyes revealed slight frustration. Yelan could tell he was still where he started. Sakura sat with much more sweat on her face and hands. She looked slightly disheartened but she still tried to concentrate. Yelan could tell she had not progressed either. She sighed audibly and that caught the kids' attention.

Yelan looked at Syaoran, "You have to have more patience Syaoran. You cannot learn it in a single day. It took me a year to accomplish what you are trying to learn in a few weeks. I will take time but you will manage it."

Syaoran nodded and Yelan turned to Sakura, "Sakura dear. You are very new to this thing. Therefore, it is much harder for you. However, you are doing it in the wrong way. Do not try to use your eyes to concentrate. Use your mind and sense for the purpose. You have to feel the magic. You have to feel the subtlety of the energy. Sometimes, sorcerers find it when they shut their eyes. You can try that as well. Look at the magic through the eye of your mind."

Sakura turned red on her ears and nodded. Yelan noticed it and knew that Sakura felt embarrassed.

Yelan smiled, "I am sure you will manage it dear. You have your determination and reason to help you." She looked at Syaoran next. "Do not forget both of you that this task is the first as well as the most crucial step to master this art. It will act as the very foundation to your further training so you have to accomplish the feat as fast as possible. No pressure from my side and I am confident that you will emerge victorious in your struggle. Good luck."

Yelan opened her book and began to read. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a smile and then continued trying to concentrate. Yelan had an eye on both of them without actually looking at them. She noticed Syaoran looking calmer than before. Sakura seemed to be thinking something as she stared at the sword. After a while, she shut her eyes and concentrated. Yelan simply smiled a mysterious smile as she returned to reading her book.

The lunch was very silent. Sakura and Syaoran sulked since they made no progress at all. Of course, seeing her favourite dishes cheered Sakura up and that brought a smile to Syaoran's face. Meiling felt better to see the tense atmosphere lighten up. Nevertheless, no one broke the silence. Sakura would have retired to her own room if Yelan had once again not asked Syaoran to sleep all night. Sakura's 'HOE!' and Syaoran's 'WHAT!' rang all over the mansion once again. Meiling enjoyed it as much as Yelan did to see the little couple berry-faced as Sakura followed Syaoran to his room for the night. Meiling and Yelan exchanged amused glances as they watched them ascend the stairs to his room.

Time stopped that night before the couple could fall asleep. Sakura was saddened once again and Syaoran held her hand comfortably to warm her up. She indeed felt better when he held her hand. Yelan sat in her room conscious of the halted time and slight stiff with worry. She knew she was gambling here with her students. If they did not make it in time in learning that magic, Sakura will lose enough to break her down. Nevertheless, she had no other choice. This was the only option left to her and from her experience of the past; she knew that losing hope would only make things worse. She knew she had to trust them and be patient. Yelan sat silently in her room reading her strange book. Meiling was not used to moving while nothing moved. It was too awkward for her. Yet, she felt the heavy atmosphere in the mansion. She could guess how her friends felt. She knew how her aunt felt. She felt useless every time she remembered all this. She had come to help her cousin and friends but she was helpless. She simply sat on her bed under her blanket sulking at her thoughts. She waited for the time to start flowing once again so that she could once again feel normal. None realised when sleep overtook them in the night since everyone woke up next morning the same as last night. Yelan was still on her chair. Meiling lay in sitting position under her blanket. Sakura and Syaoran woke up still holding hands. They smiled to each other with red faces while they still lay on the bed. Yelan left her chair, picked her fan and looked around scrutinizing. Meiling jumped off her bed with a large yawn. Sakura and Syaoran sat up after a while and reluctantly let go of each other's hands. Sakura felt her cheeks warm just as the morning before. She knew the reason and it was not Syaoran. Syaoran suddenly saw Sakura looking around as if searching for something. He watched her with confusion for a while until Sakura stopped her search with a slightly sad face. He shifted closer to her. She sensed his approach and smiled to him.

"I better go to my room and get ready for training. You do the same Syaoran." Sakura spoke melodiously.

Syaoran was not convinced with her smile but nodded nonetheless. Sakura hurriedly left his room without looking at him again. Syaoran wanted to stop her and talk but decided to let her approach him whenever she felt sober enough to talk. Syaoran decided to get ready and not give his mother a reason to complain.

Yelan entered his room as soon as he got off the bed. She had a serious look and yet a tender smile.

Yelan looked around, "I see. Sakura is up already."

Syaoran nodded, "She just left moments ago to her room."

Yelan sensed slight concern in his tone.

"Are you not telling me something Syaoran?" Yelan questioned putting on a mysterious air around her.

Syaoran gulped. He knew this air very well. Yelan had realised his concern and guessed that it was for Sakura.

Syaoran nodded, "Well…Sakura woke up fine and then began to search for something. She did not find it and turned sad. She did not tell me whatever she was looking for. I would have helped her look for it."

Yelan pondered over her son's words for a while with closed eyes. Syaoran watched his mother nervously rooted to his place. He did not even dare to move or speak as long as Yelan had that air around her. Yelan looked at him after a while with softer eyes.

"I can guess what she searched for but I will ask her during breakfast. Be on time Syaoran." Yelan left with that and Syaoran released the breath he held. He sat on the bed for a while deep in thought.

'!HOE!' Sakura's trademark shout echoed throughout the mansion to break Syaoran's thoughts. Worried for her safety, he ran out of his room to her room. He saw Meiling, Yelan and Wei hurry to her room as well along with other servants in the mansion. They all looked very worried. Yelan seemed more tensed compared to everyone else. They stopped opposite her door and threw it open. The sight before them surprised everyone.

Sakura stood in the centre of the room staring at the huge poster hung above the head of the huge bed. Her scarlet face and shocked looks showed that she was very embarrassed. The audience followed her line of sight to see what embarrassed her so much. They saw the poster and its contents. The next moment, Syaoran turned beet red as well, Meiling laughed, Yelan hid her smile behind the fan and the rest decided to leave with amusement.

The poster was a huge picture of Sakura and Syaoran hugging on the broken stairs of the clock tower with the sun rising in the background. Sakura and Syaoran wore Tomoyo's dress on the eve when she caught the last card two months back. The scene was from the time after she had caught it. They had confessed their love and Sakura had jumped to hug him before the stairs returned with the sun rising since she could not wait for the damage to disappear. Both looked very happy in the scene.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at the poster with open mouths while Meiling and Yelan stared at them with amusement. Both were equally scarlet seeing the scene but they did not look this red in the picture. It seemed natural to them. Yelan stepped forward and noticed a piece of paper stuck to the corner of the poster. She waved her hand and the paper floated to her hand. Yelan did not look at the content of the paper and gave it to Sakura.

Yelan spoke, "I believe you were searching for this when you woke up."

Sakura looked at the paper with her normal face and then at Yelan. She smiled to the older woman and then returned to the paper. Sakura beamed seeing it and the rest smiled to see her happy.

'_A little gift to our little blossom and little wolf. You managed to do the impossible that day with capturing the card and retaining his feeling for you. Be patient and you will succeed. The magic is difficult but you will manage. Tell your wolf to do the same. I am sure that we will meet soon, again. We love you my dear._'

Sakura read it aloud for the rest the first time and then read it in her mind several times. She smiled happily, as she read it. Sakura whispered, "I love you two as well mom." And looked up at the huge poster. Yelan looked at her with warm eyes. Syaoran stared at the poster as well remembering those wonderful moments when he hugged her. He remembered her warmth very clearly. Meiling watched the young couple staring at the poster with loving eyes. Yelan turned to the poster as well. She had to admit that Syaoran and Sakura looked extremely happy in it. She had barely ever seen her son that happy.

Meiling decided to break the long silence, "You know what. If Tomoyo sees that, she will make a fuss on missing to record that moment when you two hugged. She will try to get you two to repeat it for her."

Sakura and Syaoran flinched at that. They both knew Meiling was correct with her words. Yelan looked amused to see the little couple scarlet as well as nervous.

Yelan spoke, "I think we should get ready for breakfast and then for training. Meiling. You will be late for school if you do not hurry."

Meiling was stunned. Sakura and Syaoran were surprised as well.

Meiling asked, "I have to go to school! Why did you not tell it to me yesterday?"

Yelan smiled to her, "I wanted to surprise you. Besides, Sakura and Syaoran need to train. They cannot go but you are free. I figured you could use this time and continue your studies here to help these two later when they join in."

Meiling nodded and ran away shouting that she is late. Yelan turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran. Why are you still standing here?" Yelan spoke with fake irritation.

Syaoran knew it was fake but decided to run away before it became real. Yelan smiled to see him fled. She turned to Sakura who grew nervous. Yelan approached her gracefully, bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning Sakura." Yelan lovingly wished her with a smile.

Sakura smiled angelically, "Good Morning Mrs Yelan."

"You did not succeed yesterday but do not be disheartened. Do not worry and keep trying. I am sure you will learn it soon. I have faith in you my dear."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you."

Yelan straightened up, "I will see you at breakfast then."

Sakura nodded and Yelan left looking at the poster with a smile. Sakura glanced at the picture once before dashing to the showers. The breakfast was silent since Meiling had run off happily to the school when she found out it was the same as Tomoyo and others. She simply could not stop herself and she was running out of time as well.

After the breakfast, the duo went to the training hall and continued their training under Yelan's watchful eyes. By evening, they had still not made any progress. Sakura was dejected once again. Syaoran began to train sword fighting in the hall while Sakura stared at her star-key in her palm. Syaoran glanced at her occasionally and saw her sad. He could no nothing but watch since it was not her fault. Yelan had already told them in the very beginning that it would take months for any sign of progress and they had been at it for only two days.

The dinner was noisy with Meiling narrating the events of the school. Sakura was laughing at the comical events. Syaoran and Yelan smiled to see her laugh. Meiling continued to narrate her story regarding Yamazaki lying once more about her 'fated' return and Chiharu pulling at his ears. Naoko thought of a new story about her return and Rika looked cute when she saw Mr Terada. Tomoyo misses Sakura but is waiting for them to return. Meiling made an excuse about Syaoran's delay in arrival that satisfied everyone. They are now looking forward to seeing him again.

The night was the same as every night. Time would stop at the same time and they would fall asleep mysteriously only to wake up the next morning with everything normal. It did not bother them much except for Sakura. She saw the same dream every night and it was getting worse with every passing night. Her cards and guardians would look weaker with every dream. It reminded her of how little time she had left and increased her doubts and insecurity. She desperately wanted to save them before time runs out she could do nothing currently. The new magic was her only chance and she was making no progress at all. A week had already passed.

Tomoyo dragged Sakura and Syaoran to the new cafe in an attempt to cheer them up along with Meiling. Strangely, Elliot did not strangle them. Instead, she looked at them as if asking what was wrong. Sullivan gave them similar looks from behind the counter. Elliot took them to their table and waited for the orders. Tomoyo looked through the menu for a suitable thing to order. Curiosity got the better of Elliot as she watched Sakura and Syaoran.

"You two look very down. Is something the matter?" Elliot asked gently.

Sakura smiled to her and shook her head, "We are fine. Thank you for asking."

Elliot was not convinced, "No. Something is bothering you two. Tell me. Maybe I could help or say something to help you. I prefer to see kids smiling rather than depressed. Please tell me."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. Syaoran held her hand warmly under the table. Tomoyo and Meiling let Sakura decide what to say. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I have been trying to learn something very important for a week now. However, I have made no progressed at all. I have limited time to learn it all but I have not even grasped the first step." Sakura spoke softly.

Elliot spoke, "Do you have a teacher to teach you the proper way?"

Sakura nodded. "What does s/he have to say about it all?"

Sakura grimly replied, "She told us at beginning that it would take months so a week is too soon but…I want to learn it as fast as possible. It is very urgent."

Elliot smiled softly, "If she said that it would take months then follow her words. She knows the best. She must know the proper reason for the long period of learning. You do not have to be in a hurry. Sometimes, we should learn things slowly since hurried learning could prove bad in the end. Take your time learning it and do not be depressed if it is taking long. Relax and smile. If you feel down, just come here and I will make something nice for you."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Syaoran and others felt better that Sakura gave a genuine smile. They smiled thankfully to Elliot who continued to smile at Sakura.

Elliot smiled, "I can give you an example. Cooking. You cannot learn to cook properly in a day or two. It requires patience, practice and dedication. It takes months to perfect a single dish and years to become a master chef. The fastest way to cook anything new is to cook as if you are doing it for the first time. So stop being depressed in a week. Every time you try to learn, do it the way you did it on your first day minus the mistakes. Take your time to learn it properly."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you. I feel much better."

Elliot nodded with a grin, "Good. Then I will bring you kids a new sundae I have been working on for a while now. I call it, 'Cheer up Cute Wolf and Strong Blossom'. It is on the house today."

Elliot did not wait for them to speak. She rushed to the kitchen and Sullivan simply shook his head from the counter. He attended to the other customers while Elliot was busy in the kitchen. Sakura and Syaoran were scarlet at the name. Meiling and Tomoyo stifled a giggle. Syaoran glared at the cousins and Sakura stared at the table.

The sundae was huge and obviously very delicious. Elliot kept staring at them happily from the counter while they ate. The four kids could tell that she was hugging the daylight out of them in her mind. They felt glad she did not do it as she did the last time. Nevertheless, their thoughts could not keep them distracted from the sundae for too long. It was simply brilliant.

Sakura indeed felt better after that. Elliot seemed like an over-excited happy-go-lucky kind of girl but Sakura had to admit that she was pretty intelligent. Syaoran learned something new as well. The evening training period surprised Yelan slightly. She could sense the renewed vigour present around her two students. They seemed more determined and barely depressed. Yelan could not help but smile to see that her decision to let them off for the noon had such positive change in them. Both concentrated better than earlier.

The dinner was silent once again. Sakura looked slightly down but she ate heartily. Syaoran was in a similar state. He seemed down but relaxed as well. Yelan smiled to see it. Meiling did not bother with it. Elliots words had lifted their spirits and she knew it will be a while before they are down again. Until then, she did not need to worry about anything at all.

Yelan spoke, "Sakura. Syaoran. How are things until now?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then at the older woman.

Sakura replied, "We have made no progress at all. We still stand where we stood a week ago."

Syaoran spoke, "Yes. It felt easier but it is hard. This new art of magic is much harder than expected."

Yelan smiled and nodded, "Yes. It is hard to learn but not impossible. I have faith that you two will manage it in time. Nevertheless, you are wrong to say that you have made no progress at all."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with surprise. Yelan smiled knowingly.

"I have been watching you since the start and I can tell that your control over your magic has improved. Your senses have sharpened as well. However, they are not sharp enough for the current task. Nevertheless, I can tell that if it continues like this, you two manage it in a month or two. Cheer up. You two are doing great."

Sakura and Syaoran smiled happily at each other. Sakura smiled at Yelan.

"Thank you Mrs Yelan. Knowing that boosts our confidence a lot. We will disappoint you."

Yelan nodded, "You must be tired after the tiring day. Why do you two not head to bed now?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded and left the table after bidding Meiling and Yelan a 'Goodnight'. Yelan and Meiling watched them ascend the stairs together with a smile. Once they disappeared around the corner, Meiling turned to Yelan.

"Sakura's room is to the right. Why did she head left with Syaoran?" Meiling questioned her doubt.

Yelan smiled with mischievous glint in her eyes, "Why my dear niece? You already know the answer to that question. They always sleep together. I do not have to tell them to it anymore."

Meiling smirked, "Our little Sakura is growing up. Wait until Tomoyo knows of it."

Yelan nodded without losing the glint in her eyes. Suddenly the glint increased several folds.

Yelan spoke, "Meiling. How about you invite Miss Daidouji for a sleepover tomorrow without telling Sakura?"

Meiling sniggered, "Aunt Yelan. You are very naughty."

Yelan smirked, "I cannot help it. I am a girl at heart after all."

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tell me how it was. I know this chapter turned out to be slightly boring. Forgive me for the mistakes. Nevertheless, I promise that the next chapter will be more fun. Hold your breath everyone.**

**By the way; can someone please provide me with the correct timelines of CCS. I have sort of messed it up in the future chapters and I want to fix it up before posting it. Please help me.**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Step

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. However, this chapter is better than the last one, I promise.**** Some fun, some surprises and some…now that would spoiling the chapter. Read and Review. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own CCS but tragically, I do not. !SOB! !SOB!**

**Chapter 9: The First Step**

Indeed the next day, Sakura and Syaoran were surprised when Tomoyo arrived with Meiling for a sleepover. Yelan welcomed her as a perfect host would. Sakura and Syaoran missed the mischievous glint in her eyes that Tomoyo and Meiling caught very easily. After dinner, Sakura wanted to join the girls but Tomoyo asked her to sleep since she must be tired after the training. Sakura insisted but Tomoyo did not budge. As always, Sakura missed the shine in her eyes as she held her camera behind her back. Reluctantly Sakura went off to sleep. She did not realise that she went to Syaoran's room and forgot that Tomoyo loved recording the two of them together no matter what the situation. In Sakura's presence, even Syaoran seemed to forget this little detail.

Surprisingly, time did not stop that night so everyone slept peacefully and knowingly. Tomoyo and Meiling obviously sneaked into Syaoran's room in the dead of the night to record their cousins sleeping peacefully together. They managed to prevent their squealing at the sight of their cousins sleeping holding hands together and faces very close to each other. Yelan was outside the room and watching the two girls with amusement. Tomoyo shot the videos from every angle possible while Meiling was having fun watching her starry-eyed friend.

The morning began with Sakura's trademark scream. '!HOE!' Syaoran was the only one that did not cover his ears at the scream even though he was right next to her while the rest were in their rooms. Syaoran sat straight and looked at Sakura with worry that was busy reading another note with a flushed face. She gave the note to him and he read it carefully only to turn blood red at the content.

'_Good Morning Sakura dear. You should be careful with Tomoyo around. Did you know that she recorded you sleeping with your boyfriend last night while you held his hand? Fortunately for Tomoyo and unfortunately (I wonder about this) for you, your face was barely half an inch away from his. You almost kissed him and she recorded it too well. Meiling was very much a part of it as well along with a third person. Be careful my dear. Your mom says hi as well._'

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other with red faces and then raced out of the room.

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" They both shouted in unison as they raced along the corridor towards Meiling's room where the said person was asleep. They were barely ten metres from the door when it opened with a bang and Tomoyo ran away clutching her camera tightly in her hands. Meiling followed suit and the young flustered couple chased them. The chase continued from the corridor to the main hall downstairs and then to the dining hall. Tomoyo and Meiling enjoyed being chased while Sakura and Syaoran were getting pissed off with every step they took. They loved their cousins and friends but sometimes, they could prove to be outrageous.

As soon as they entered the dining hall, Syaoran stiffened up and stopped chasing. Sakura continued and the culprit continued to run as well. No one took note that Syaoran had stopped chasing, Yelan sat on the head chair with her tea, Wei stood next to her and other servants were around as well. Syaoran was nervous in his mother's presence so he stopped to behave properly. The rest did not notice her as they ran around in circles around the hall.

Syaoran stood silently and watched his mother calmly drink her tea. She looked amused as she watched the trio run around. Wei and the servants chuckled as well. The morning had never been this lively in their memories. Syaoran slightly sweat-dropped to see even Meiling acting like that before his mother since she knew Yelan as well as he did while the other two girls had only a faint idea. Yelan did not say anything to stop them. She simply enjoyed her tea along with the chase she found adorable to watch. She found little Sakura very adorable when she got angry and flustered at the same time.

Yelan decided to stop the chase after a while, "Sakura dear."

Sakura paused instantly at her voice pale on the face. She had not noticed the elder woman sitting and watching her all this time. She slowly turned to look at Yelan. Yelan was indeed amused by Sakura's reaction but Sakura did not notice it. She immediately bowed for an apology.

Sakura apologised with sincerity, "I am so very sorry for my bad behaviour in your presence Mrs Yelan. I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

Yelan chuckled a bit. Syaoran simply smiled from the door. That was exactly like Sakura. He could tell that Yelan had not minded anything at all but Sakura did not notice it. She was feeling too bad to notice the obvious. Tomoyo and Meiling watched her from a distance while Tomoyo still held onto her camera with her dear life. It held the footage of her favourite couple asleep after all.

Yelan signalled to the chair next to her, "Join me for breakfast Sakura dear."

Sakura miserably shifted next to her and sat on the chair, "I am really sorry Mrs Yelan."

Yelan continued to smile warmly, "It is perfectly all right. Do not stress over it. You have done nothing to offend me. Instead, I found it very adorable. Join us Syaoran. Meiling. Miss Daidouji."

The three people came to the table and Sakura felt better knowing that Yelan was not offended. Tomoyo felt better knowing that the couple forgot about her camera for the time being. That was enough for Tomoyo to safeguard the footage. She would not give up on such a priceless footage at any cost. Meiling noticed the shine in her eyes and knew that Tomoyo was happy on the escape. Yelan was busy watching Sakura eat her breakfast that Wei had served her.

After the breakfast, Yelan sent Meiling and Tomoyo for school with a wink and glint in her eyes. The two girls understood the elder woman's mind and left before the little couple remembered the camera again considering that Sakura's infamous shout '!HOE!' sounding all the way to the main door as they rushed out. They knew she remembered the chase from upstairs. The duo ran away before Sakura could arrive to chase them again. Sakura arrived as the car drove away. Sakura sighed in defeat as Yelan smiled silently. The mission was a success.

Half an hour later, Sakura and Syaoran sat in the training hall opposite Yelan for the training. Sakura held onto his long sword and Syaoran held onto her elongated staff. They concentrated as per Yelan's guidelines on the mediums as hard as they could. Their concentration never wavered even for a moment. Sakura's determination to save her friends and Syaoran's will to help Sakura did not let it waver for hours on the run. Neither realised how time passed until Yelan announced the lunchtime. The trio went together to the dining table.

The lunch was silent as always. Unlike every day, Sakura was not sulking. She was planning her further actions for after the lunch. Yelan had her eyes on Sakura all the while. She could see a new shine in her eyes. Yelan could tell that Sakura was not down on her failure so far. Yelan could tell that Sakura was planning something. Syaoran had a similar shine in his eyes. He too was busy with his thoughts. Yelan simply smiled as she ate her lunch. She had a plan of her own now.

Sakura and Syaoran began to head back to the training hall after the lunch. Yelan stayed seated on her place and watched them silently. They realised that Yelan was not following them so they turned to look at her. They found her watching them with deep thoughts.

Yelan spoke, "I have a few things to handle for now. You two are free to do anything you plan until evening as long as you stay inside the estate or mansion. I will be in my study if you need anything."

Yelan stood up as the duo nodded. She walked upstairs and entered her study. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled with red cheeks.

Syaoran spoke, "I will be in the backyard practicing with my sword. I have not done that in a long time."

Sakura nodded, "I will be in the training hall then. I have to keep trying."

They nodded and headed to their destinations. Sakura shut the door and went to the centre of the hall. She summoned her staff and elongated it as far as she could. She stood in the centre holding the staff firmly in her hands with her eyes shut and deep in concentration. Syaoran reached the backyard, brought his sword out and began to practice with his sword. It was his way to think better. He began to think of every way he could use to somehow learn the new art of magic faster. He wanted to help Sakura as soon as possible but at the current rate, he was afraid he could not help at all. Nevertheless, losing hope will do no one good. He had to keep it and stay determined. He had to fight off his weakness and win for Sakura. She had vowed to protect her and was willing to even lose his feelings for her if that would mean he could help her even the slightest two months back against the last clow card. Sakura stood in the centre with her staff and deep concentration. She knew Syaoran was trying his best to help. She knew he would do everything possible to help her. She almost lost him two months back because she was not strong enough. She lost her cards and guardians few days back because she was not strong enough. Even her brother ended up losing his magic because she could not sustain Yue on her own. She will not let it happen again. She will get stronger so that no one would be at risk because of her. She was only a little more than eleven and she was not willing to give up because of that. She would learn the new art anyhow and fast.

Yelan came to the backyard to collect her son. He sat in a corner resting his tired muscles and staring in the sky with a soft smile. It was a rare sight for Yelan from her son. She barely ever saw her son smile like that. She knew that he was thinking about Sakura. She decided to bring him out of his trance since he had yet not noticed her and she was going to take him to his beloved Sakura.

Yelan spoke lightly, "Thinking of Sakura, are you?"

Syaoran jumped up with surprise. He saw his mother and then stood with respect.

"M…Mother. You should have called for me." Syaoran bowed slightly to her.

Yelan grinned behind her fan with amusement in her eyes, "And miss the rare sight of my son lost in thoughts of his beloved! No. I would love to see that."

Syaoran blushed knowing that his mother caught his thoughts with ease. He did not respond and continued to stare at the ground. Yelan smiled and turned to go in.

"Come one Syaoran. We are going to the training hall. Sakura has been in there all day doing I do not know what."

Syaoran followed Yelan inside the mansion. She walked graciously to the training hall. As soon as she opened the door, the sight inside shocked both of them. Sakura lay unconscious in the centre of the hall clutching her short staff tightly. Several balls lay all around the hall in a mess. They hurried to Sakura and Yelan sat next to Sakura. She took her gently in her arms and looked at her face. Both sighed in relief as well as surprise to see her face. She seemed exhausted but content. She wore a delicate smile, as she seemed to be sleeping peacefully after whatever she did in the day. Syaoran was still worried but Yelan just smiles.

Syaoran asked, "Is she alright mother?"

Yelan nodded, "Yes. She is simply sleeping. I believe she got tired after whatever she did in here all day. Let her rest as long as she wishes while you return to your training."

Yelan easily picked the little girl in her arms and headed to the corner of the hall. She summoned a comfortable bed with her magic and laid Sakura on it. Sakura still held onto her staff very tight. Yelan covered her with the blanket and returned to her usual place to supervise Syaoran's training. She collected the scattered balls with a wave of her hand and returned it to the basket in the other corner of the hall. Sakura slept peacefully with her smile all the way to dinner.

Sakura woke up with a loud, '!HOE!' that only Syaoran seemed to have not heard in his concentration while Yelan almost fell back defensively with surprise at the sudden shout. Wei and others came in a hurry to see what trouble came up for Sakura and the rest. They were surprised that Syaoran had not heard her shout at all. Sakura looked around and then realised everything. She turned scarlet with embarrassment as she jumped off the bed and rushed to Yelan. Sakura sat on her knees.

"I am very sorry Mrs Yelan. I should not have slept and missed the training." Sakura apologised sincerely.

Yelan smiled and Syaoran looked up at her as well. They bother smiled slightly. Wei and the rest left with slight giggles realising that it was only Sakura's usual squeal.

Yelan spoke, "Do not worry. You were tired and it is better to sleep after it than to push yourself for more training."

Syaoran asked, "What were you doing in here anyway Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at both of them and then looked at her staff. Even in her sleep, it never returned to its key form.

Sakura grinned, "I have to show you something."

She raised her staff and brought its head next to Syaoran's sword. She concentrated hard and scrunched her nose in her process. Syaoran blushed seeing that. Yelan smiled at the effect on her son. Sakura looked even more adorable now and Syaoran noticed it no doubt. Yelan turned to watch what Sakura was doing and her eyes widened. Syaoran felt his sword shake and looked down at it. His eyes widened as well.

The sword shook for a while and then slowly lifted in air. It floated higher as Sakura lifted her staff gently. They both watched as Syaoran's large sword flew to their eye levels and stayed there for a few moments. Then it fell with a clank and Sakura took deep breaths as if relieved from a great burden. They stared at the sword for a while and then turned to look at Sakura. She looked a little tired but her face glowed with happiness.

Sakura turned to Yelan, "How did I do?"

Yelan found it hard to find the words. She had never expected what she saw. She gaped for a while completely out of her character with shock. Sakura took that as a sign of disapproval and disappointment and turned sad. Yelan noticed it and checked her reaction.

Yelan spoke softly with a smile, "My dear Sakura. You have exceeded all my expectations. I was not expecting something like this for another month or so from either of you. You have surprised me Sakura."

Sakura found her lost smile and beamed happily at the praise. Syaoran still could not believe it. He could not figure out how Sakura managed it when he could not. They started together and he had more experience with magic as well. Yet, Sakura managed it before him. He did not know whether to be happy that Sakura managed or to be sad that he had yet not. Sakura saw it and knew what he felt. She took his hand and Syaoran looked at her. Her sweet smile brought a smile on his face as well.

Sakura spoke, "I know you want to know how I did this. Would you like to know now or after dinner?"

Syaoran smiled lovingly with pink cheek, "After dinner would be better. Thank you Sakura."

Sakura shook her head in denial, "No. It is my pleasure."

Yelan got up to her feet and returned to her former elegant and intimidating self. The duo looked at her as they hurriedly got to their feet as well. Yelan watched both the kids carefully for a while as if analysing something. Sakura was nervous under her scrutinizing gaze.

Yelan spoke, "Come now. We have a dinner waiting for us."

She walked towards the door and the duo obediently followed her. The dinner was silent but comfortable. No one spoke a word but the air had happiness mixed with it. Sakura's happiness that she made a progress. Syaoran's happiness that Sakura was happy and she would help him progress faster now. Yelan's happiness that the training was going smoothly and she saw a result. The servants could feel the comfortable silence and that brought a smile to the faces. Yelan watched Sakura with interest as she ate oblivious of the gaze of the older woman. Syaoran silently ate his dinner planning to perform better the following day. He knew he should not be too far from it. Meiling could not help but smile at the soothing silence and Sakura's glow though she had no idea of the reason to the change. She simply sat silently watching and eating.

Yelan broke the long silence, "Sakura dear. I know you two decided to talk of it after dinner but I am curious. What did you do all afternoon to learn that?"

Sakura beamed with her smile. Yelan suddenly had the urge to pinch Sakura's cheeks adorably. She found Sakura extremely cute. Yelan resisted the urge with all her will. Syaoran had the urge to kiss her. Thinking of it, he turned beet red and looked away from her face to his plate. Meiling smiled at Syaoran's reaction but was flabbergasted at Yelan's cherry cheek and almost starry eyes. Meiling could see that Yelan was holding herself back for some reason. Since Meiling did not see Sakura's beaming face, she did not know how Sakura brought out such a reaction from her strict and stern aunt. She never lost her authoritative personality against anyone. Sakura had already brought out the woman in Yelan's heart unknowingly long ago and now she almost turned the older woman into one of her daughters. Suddenly Meiling understood where Syaoran's four sisters got their personalities. That is how Yelan might have been if she did not have the responsibilities of the clan.

Sakura replied, "I was busy trying to levitate the balls all afternoon. I failed every time but I felt that I made a progress with each failure. I kept trying until I managed to levitate a small for a second. I continued to try to hold it in air for longer time. Close to evening, I barely managed for about ten seconds before I lost control and I fell asleep in the hall. You know the rest."

While Syaoran and Meiling were shocked at her words, Yelan was again lost in her thoughts. She did not look surprised but she did not look satisfied from the answer either. Sakura patiently waited for Yelan to speak again.

After a long time, Yelan spoke, "I have hard time thinking that you managed it just like that. How did you bend your magic without knowing what it feels like?"

Sakura thought, "Actually, I had a feeling yesterday when I transformed my staff to its full strength. Before handing my staff over to Syaoran, I tried to look into the magic. Unlike every day and with Syaoran's magic, I did not sense a mass of magic. It was different from each time. I felt something flowing through the staff. Something subtle and fine. It felt like water for a moment but it was not water. It felt like my own magic. I ignored it then and the same took place this morning. This time, I managed to feel Syaoran's sword's magic in a similar flow as well. I could not go any deeper or control it but I felt a vague flow. In the afternoon, I tried to control it as much as I could. As I began, I felt some thick strings of my magic come out of my staff's head and float around. I tried to wrap those strings around the little balls to levitate them but the strings always broke easily. However, with each try, the string would stay intact a second longer. The balls are light so it did not take much time for me to levitate them but it still tires me out."

Syaoran and Meiling were shocked at her progress in a single day. Yelan looked impressed at Sakura's feat. Sakura smiled to see Yelan smile at her.

Yelan asked, "Now you are strong enough to levitate heavy objects as well like a sword, right?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. I cannot levitate anything heavy. The balls were very light. I have not tried on anything heavier than they are. I will try that tomorrow."

Even Yelan looked surprised now. Sakura was confused at the change she saw.

Yelan spoke, "You levitated Syaoran's sword. That thing is heavy."

Sakura became increasingly confused. She looked at Syaoran with her cutely confused face. Syaoran blushed unconsciously but did not notice it.

Sakura turned to Yelan, "His sword is as light as those balls. I can easily swing it around."

The trio were shocked while Sakura was increasingly confused. Yelan turned to Syaoran automatically. She knew that even Syaoran found the sword heavy when he received it a few years back. He would have never gotten used to it if he had not undergone further training with it. Meiling still found it very heavy. Sakura, who had no experience with a sword nor did she have the strength the lift one, should not have just found it light as a plastic ball.

Yelan spoke to Syaoran, "Syaoran. Give your sword to Sakura now. Sakura dear. Swing it around a few times."

Syaoran looked at his mother pleadingly to not do this to Sakura. No one wanted Sakura getting hurt by a sword. Yelan did not budge. She wanted to see Sakura's claim with her own eyes. Reluctantly, he carefully handed his sword to Sakura. Sakura held it by the hilt easily and moved to the open area at a little distance from the table. She firmly held the sword in one hand as she did with her own sword card. She swung the sword before her a few times. Clearly, she was inexperienced and did not know how to handle a sword at all. However, the audience stared at her with wide eyes. Her stroke were simple and held no power but she always stopped it abruptly as if the sword had no weight at all. She managed it with just one hand. After sometime, Sakura stopped and turned to the audience. She was confused again to see them shocked. She returned to her seat slowly. Yelan took the sword from her and returned it to Syaoran.

Yelan turned to Sakura, "That sword is very heavy. Even Meiling has trouble handling it. I am surprised that you find it so light. That is why I tried to test it."

Sakura nodded and turned to Syaoran. He simply nodded with a straight face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone was alert with the knock. No one was in the house so it could be a dangerous person. Considering that there was a dangerous person on loose with Sakura cards, Yelan and Syaoran stood ready for any attack as a male-servant opened the door cautiously. Nothing happened after the door was opened wide. Other servants rushed out find the person to knock. Yelan and group waited cautiously. They knew that assaulting the top members of the Li is not something most enemies would try without receiving the wrath from the ally clans. That was something that most would not wish to handle. The servants returned after a while empty handed. They shook their heads that they found nothing. Yelan was furious but Wei came forward to her carrying a piece of paper at that moment. He placed it in front of Yelan politely.

Wei spoke, "We found this stuck at the door. It does not look dangerous."

Yelan examined the paper carefully with her fan for a while before relaxing. She picked it up and read it quietly. The content brought a smile to her face and surprised the rest. She looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura with a smile.

Syaoran asked, "What does it say mother?"

Yelan turned to Sakura, "It seems that your secret guardian beat me to congratulating you on your success Sakura."

Sakura was confused for a moment wondering what she meant until it clicked on her mind. She beamed with happiness at Yelan as she turned to look at the paper.

Sakura asked, "What did he write this time Mrs Yelan?"

Yelan smiled at her enthusiasm, "Better hear it in his words." Yelan read it aloud.

'_My dear Sakura. Congratulation on your success to the first step towards learning the art. Yes. What you achieved today is actually the first step towards your goals. It is also your first step towards your path where we will soon meet. Train hard my dear and take care of yourself. There is no hurry. Your cards still have enough magic to large a few months and I am sure that soon you will reclaim them from the enemy. Until then, work hard. Do not forget. Your mom loves you and so do I._'

'_I almost forgot to tell you all something. There is a reason why Sakura find Syaoran's sword so easy to handle. It is simple. The sword is magical and it exists with Syaoran's magic. Syaoran wishes from the core of his heart to protect Sakura. As a result, his wish is transmitted into the sword through his magic. The sword wishes to protect Sakura as well now. Due to that, Sakura will always find the sword light. What makes it even lighter is the fact that Sakura and Syaoran's magic resonate almost perfectly. Therefore, Sakura and Syaoran can exchange their items if they learn how to use it and also mould it to look as they wish. However, do not try it until I arrive. Love you all._'

Sakura's eyes softened to know all that. She felt a deeper connection with Syaoran now. That brought butterflies in her stomach and Syaoran felt the same in his stomach. Yelan smiled softly. She handed the paper over to Sakura who read it all over again happily.

Yelan spoke, "It is time to sleep now. The day has been tiring to us all. Therefore, go and sleep. You two can talk tomorrow about Sakura's achievement."

They duo nodded and left the table. Meiling watched them leave the hall. She felt happy to know all that. She cannot wait to tell Tomoyo about it. She could guess the reaction she would get from the girl. Thinking about it brought a naughty smile on her face. She turned to Yelan and found her fondly smiling at another piece of paper.

Meiling spoke, "Aunt Yelan."

Yelan looked at her. Meiling felt she was dreaming when she saw Yelan's eyes wet yet happiness evident in them.

Yelan spoke, "My Eva is with him. She is looking after my son."

Meiling softened a bit when she heard Yelan's beaming tone. She was very happy, as a child is when it meets its mother. That was the image Meiling saw when she heard Yelan's happy tone.

Meiling asked, "Who is Eva?"

Yelan replied proudly, "Eva was my senior in high-school. She is a sorceress as well. A powerful sorceress. She taught me the art I am teaching Sakura and Syaoran now. She always told me that my son would achieve great things in his life and for that; he would need this art. Her boyfriend told her so as she always said. She vanished four years later leaving behind a note saying that she has to go to her boyfriend and do some things. That was the last thing I heard from her. This note today tells me that Eva is here and watching over Syaoran with him. She still loves me."

Meiling softened even further, "You really loved her right."

Yelan nodded, "Yes. I respected her above all else except my parents. When the quadruplets were born, I thought that her words were wrong. Then Syaoran was born and he turned out to be exactly as she used to tell me. Hard and strong on the outside but very soft and caring on the inside. Eva used to tell me that his life would truly begin when he would meet his soul mate and fall in love with her. I think that she knew about Sakura as well. I wish I could meet Eva now but this note clearly states that Eva cannot come out in the open just yet as it would risk a lot more than just Syaoran and Sakura. Eva will come to me someday through Sakura and Syaoran but it will be much after this person arrives."

Meiling spoke, "Sakura trusts him and the fact that your friend is with him; I think you should trust him as well. Your friend must be busy at the moment."

Yelan nodded and left her chair. She stared at the note as she walked to her room. Meiling went to her room as well. The day had been tiring as well as refreshing for the three mages in the mansion. Everyone took a step ahead to the future. Sakura learned something new. Syaoran got the hope to learn it with Sakura's help. Yelan got the hope to meet her oldest as well as dearest friend sometime in the future. The three went to bed smiling at their own advancements.

**End of ****Chapter 8**

**A/N: How do you like it? Tell me with your great reviews. I am looking forward to them.**


	10. Chapter 10: Desperation

**Author's Apologies:**** Sorry. Sorry. Sorry for the very late update.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CCS or any of its original characters.**

**Chapter 10: Desperation**

Obviously, Yelan noticed Syaoran improve a great deal in the next two days. Sakura's help had worked much better for him than anticipated. He had managed to levitate the balls as well as Sakura could manage. His better control over his magic helped him catch up to Sakura easily in shorter time. Sakura was learning to control her magic now. Until now, she never had to bother about controlling it. Things were automatic for her so she never learned it. Now she was having slight trouble, as it was a new experience for her. Syaoran was faring better at it compared to her and she saw it well, knowing the reason well too. Syaoran and Sakura continued to train under Yelan's watchful eyes and experienced guidance.

During training and outside training, everyone began to notice a confident glow on her face constantly. Sakura felt hopeful regarding her cards more than she felt earlier. She took a step forward and even her guardian acknowledged it. It has been two days since her little feat and Syaoran's improvement made her happy as well. She skipped her way towards breakfast smiling at the note she found that morning. Yelan noticed the skipping with her observant eyes and smiled behind her cup as Sakura took her place at the table.

Sakura turned to Yelan, beaming, "Good morning Mrs. Yelan."

Yelan nodded, "Good morning Sakura. You are very enthusiastic in the morning."

Sakura nodded, "I am very happy."

Syaoran and Meiling came in with respect. They took their places after a respectful greeting to Yelan. Both smiled to see Sakura cheerful though the smiles were for different reasons.

Yelan broke the brief silence, "Did you see a great dream Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her and shook her head, "No. Ever since he captured my cards, I see the same dream every day. Earlier, they would fade and look weak but in the last two days, everyone looks better. I am happy for that. Why did you ask Mrs Yelan?"

Yelan shook her head, "Nothing. You seemed unusually happy so I simply guessed it was due to a dream."

Sakura smiled a thousand-watt smile, "I am happy because mom said that she would meet me soon. I cannot wait to meet her."

Yelan and others were surprised at her words. They looked at each other in shock.

Yelan spoke, "I thought your mom had…passed away."

Sakura nodded, "Yes. I missed her all this time. But…Touya used be able to see her ghost as Yue told me five months ago. Maybe she will come before me at that time or I will be strong enough to see her at that time."

While Syaoran and Meiling were slightly surprised, Yelan looked at Sakura with kind eyes. She smiled as she stared at the cute little girl for a while.

"I wish you all the luck Sakura. Do remember to introduce your angelic mother to me as well?" Yelan spoke softly.

Sakura beamed, "I would love to Mrs Yelan."

Meiling could see Syaoran blushing as he stared at Sakura's bright face. The rest of the breakfast passed without talks. Yelan had an eye on Sakura all the time and her other eye was on her son. Sakura seemed lost in her own world while she ate and Syaoran seemed lost in his own world with Sakura to Yelan's amusement. After breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran left to get ready for the day's training leaving Yelan and Meiling to talk. Yelan took a deep breath as she sat back in her chair. Meiling looked at her and saw her worried now.

Yelan spoke, "Tell me Wei. Should I be worried about Sakura right now?"

Wei bowed respectfully next to her, "You are correct to be worried madam."

Meiling asked, "Worried? Why?"

Yelan looked at her neice carefully, "Sakura is happy and ecstatic about meeting her mother soon. She wants to meet her and that will happen only after she frees her cards. She wants to meet her as soon as possible. That is where the problem lies."

Meiling did not understand and asked again, "What problem? Why meeting her mother sooner is a problem?"

"Sakura barely remembers her mother. Syaoran told me everything. He told me that Sakura wanted to see her mother as well when Yue told her about Touya managing to see her. Now she has a chance for it. How much chances do you think there are that she will get impatient and desperate for it?"

Meiling's eyes widened. She knew Yelan was correct. There were heavy chances and her own experiences with fights had taught her that desperation often leads to disasters.

Yelan continued, "The magic they are learning currently is not something you can learn in a hurry. It takes time and it is still no joke. Even I have yet to fully master it after all these years. Sakura's desperation could cause her great troubles. I am simply praying that she does not walk that path."

Meiling spoke, "Normally Sakura is very calm and patient but I think I can understand her mind right now. I will ask Syaoran to keep her in check."

Yelan nodded, "That will be better. Watch out for her too."

Meiling nodded and left. Yelan left the chair after carefully pondering on her thoughts for a few minutes.

Another week passed. Sakura's initial cheerfulness slowly got masked behind worry. Syaoran could not understand the reason for her worries. He decided that she was worried for her cards but she always sounded fine with that. She was in no hurry to rescue them since she wanted to be ready for the fight. However, she was worried and seemed slightly agitated now. She would frown a lot at her failures and she would try hard to the brink of exhaustion. Yelan was worried as well and she knew the true reason. Meiling knew as well but Syaoran would refuse whenever she told him about Sakura getting desperate. He was confident that she was not since she was in no hurry with the cards. With every passing day, her agitation increased. Her frowns of irritations on her failures were at the brink of turning into screams of frustration. Even her magic handling capacity had deteriorated by now. Another week had passed as well. Tomoyo, Touya, Fujitaka and even Syaoran had failed already to keep her in her senses but she was losing it. No one had ever seen Sakura like this. No one ever wanted to see Sakura like this. The fact that she had not received any letter from her secret guardian in three days only added to her frustration.

The dinner was silent with a very heavy atmosphere. Sakura was frustrated and others could see it very clearly. Yelan was worried for her. Meiling and Syaoran occasionally shared worried glances for her. Wei and other servants were worried as well. The dinner proceeded in absolute silence.

Sakura finished first and got up, "Good night everyone."

Sakura walked away and the audience watched her in silence and worry as she ascended the stairs to her room. For the fourth night, she went to her room instead of Syaoran's room and she would lock it from inside until morning. Yelan looked at Meiling with worry for the little girl. Syaoran seemed to have no appetite either once again. He silently got up, bowed apologetically to his mother and left without a word. Yelan did not stop him since she understood his mind very well. Syaoran went to his room. Yelan and Meiling retired to their rooms as well after sometime. At the usual time, time stopped signalling that the mage had arrived and wished to battle Sakura and Syaoran. Though neither ever went to fight since they both knew they were not ready yet.

Yelan sat in her room reading the book with an uneasy feeling until she felt Sakura's magic escape the mansion and head out. She barely got to her feet in shock when she felt Syaoran's magic follow Sakura. She knew that her son and Sakura had gone out but did not want to guess the reason for it. They were still not ready and going to battle was suicide. She rushed out of her room and went to Sakura's room. The window was wide open and Sakura had probably climbed down the tree outside.

Meiling came inside and saw Yelan extremely worried, "What is the matter Aunt Yelan? Where is Sakura?"

Yelan looked at her and sighed, "She left to fight the mage. Syaoran went after her as well."

Meiling's eyes widened in shock as she rushed to the window and stared outside it.

"Are you not going to help them Aunt Yelan?"

Yelan replied, "I would like to but I hold no power against this opponent. Controlling all the Sakura cards along with four Guardians and Eriol is something I doubt even Clow would have managed easily. Sakura and Syaoran have the magic but they cannot control it. I am sure her secret guardian will save her."

"Why did they go so suddenly?"

"I knew Sakura was desperate. I just did not think that she would go to fight him when she was not even ready yet. Syaoran, I believe went after her to either convince her to return or help her. I hope those two are safe. I hope Eva brings them back safe."

Meiling sighed. She did not understand much but she knew that Yelan must have had a strong reason to not follow the duo considering that it was extremely dangerous for them.

"I guess we will just wait for their return." Meiling spoke softly and then turned to go.

Yelan stared outside the window for a few seconds with extremely disturbed and shaken eyes before she took control and followed Meiling. Neither slept as they waited for the duo to return safely. The clocks stayed motionless, as time itself did not move.

Sakura raced through the street with her six-sided star wand in her nightdress. She raced towards the hill looking determined. She did not notice Syaoran with his sword following her at a distance. Syaoran kept it that way and did not try to disturb her. He knew her mind and he knew she would not listen to him at all. He would simply try to help her and protect her as much as possible for him. The cars, the people and even the wind stood still as they approached the hill.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura stood at the top of the hill opposite the huge Sakura tree. Her cards, guardians and Eriol stood before her with shining yellow eyes and the evil mage sat at the base of the tree carelessly. She could feel him smirking at her under the hood though she could not see it at all. Moments later Syaoran joined her and she was surprised. Before she could speak, the mage spoke.

"Well. Well. Well. You two finally decided to show up after making me wait for weeks. You would better not disappoint me for I will not take it kindly." He spoke menacingly.

Syaoran whispered, "Sakura. We are not ready yet."

Sakura shook her head, "I have to defeat him. I have to defeat him fast."

Syaoran knew it would be in vain and he stood correct. At least he tried. 'Windy' flew towards them with strings of her wind and they barely avoided it. Sakura tried to use her magic but nothing happened. Syaoran was calmer so he had managed to bind the earth around him to form a small shield. Though the shield broke immediately, it gave him an extra second to dodge and be by Sakura's side.

"At least the boy managed something. Looks like you disappoint me card mistress." The mage spoke evilly.

He stood up and walked next to 'Sweet'. The little creature did not move as he brought his finger to her cheek and scrubbed it. Magically, her cheek broke like crumbs. Sakura and Syaoran were horrified when they saw it. He turned to them next.

"For every time you fail card mistress, I shall hurt one of your cards. If you are not careful, one might die."

Sakura had tears in her eyes now. Her friend was hurt and it was because of her failure. Come to think of, they all became his puppets because she was not strong enough. Maybe it would be better if she did not try at all. She sank to her knees ready to give up.

"And if you do not try at all thinking I would not take it into account, I shall hurt two of them."

Sakura stared at him with horror. He gave her no choice. She had to do it and she barely had the confidence that she would be successful. She did not want to hurt any of her friends and whether she tried or not, they will be hurt. Sakura slowly got to her feet clutching her wand tighter. Syaoran stood with his sword ready for a fight next to her.

'Watery' jumped at Sakura with 'Earthy' aiming for Syaoran. Syaoran jumped out of the way as the ground shattered due to 'Earthy's attack and hurled the flying rocks at the mage. Yue ice shards defended him. Sakura jumped away from 'Watery' as well and tried her magic again. She failed to do anything and Watery attacked her again. She saw the mage approaching 'Mirror' this time. Sakura got scared as she looked at him raising his hand to hurt her. She forgot about 'Watery' and turned to him with teary eyes.

Suddenly a huge ball of pink energy formed before her wand and darted like bullet towards him. Sakura and Syaoran were surprised at this. The cards got out of the way, as the ball hit the mage but caused no damage as he countered it with a barrier. His fingers were inches from 'Mirror's face.

"Impressive." He spoke with evil in his voice. "That was a start. Nevertheless, you failed on your previous attempt."

Sakura was horrified as he touched 'Mirror's cheek and left a burned spot. Mirror did not even flinch like a perfect doll and the mage returned to looking at Sakura with pure evil laughter.

Sakura was in tears as she inched closer to 'Mirror' wanting to apologise to her and all the other cards as well. Syaoran appeared before her with his sword ready.

"We should retreat Sakura. We do not stand a chance tonight." Syaoran spoke urgently as well as softly.

A sudden bright light blinded them. They shielded their eyes and tried to look ahead but saw nothing in the excess light. Sakura felt strange warmth surround her a few moments later.

"You have done enough Sakura. Go home and train properly." The same soft voice spoke to her that she had heard earlier at the start of this mess. "Do not lose hope and do not try such a desperate attempt again. Keep trying sweetie."

Sakura felt into a deep slumber as well as Syaoran. The light vanished and left behind nothing but the Sakura tree on the hill. The mage, the cards, Eriol and the guardians had vanished.

Yelan woke up with a start. She was shocked that she had dozed off suddenly. She should not have until she sensed magic around her. Someone cast a sleep inducing spell on her. Yelan got out of her chair and stood up. She sensed Sakura and Syaoran in their respective rooms. That brought a smile on her face. She could guess who casted the spell on her. She turned to the clock and saw it moving.

Yelan left the room in a hurry to see the duo. She softly opened the door to Syaoran's room and went inside. Syaoran was asleep in his bed, changed into his nightdress. He seemed comfortable and in deep sleep. He looked peaceful to Yelan. Yelan kissed his cheek softly and left the room noiselessly. She went to Sakura's room next. Sakura was in her nightdress as well and slept cosily under the blanket. She wore a smile so she was probably dreaming something good. Yelan stroked her head a few times with a warm smile before straightening up. Her eyes fell upon a paper on the nightstand with Sakura's name on it. Yelan could tell that it was from her secret guardian.

Yelan left noiselessly as she heard Sakura's soft whisper in her sleep, 'Mommy'. She returned to her room and climbed into the bed for the night. The two students would surely need a little punishing and some extra training the next day.

Sakura woke up the next morning and saw Syaoran with Meiling watching her with a worried face. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked at them with confusion.

Syaoran asked, "How are you feeling now Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Yelan came in and spoke first, "Talks can wait for after breakfast. Hurry up and get ready for the day everyone."

Her commanding tone and strict eyes left no space for words. Syaoran and Meiling left in a hurry. Sakura got off the bed and sadly looked at Yelan. Yelan simply smiled knowing her mind.

"I know you snuck out in the middle of the night. Whatever you had in mind, we will talk after breakfast. Right now I am simply glad to see you back safe and sound." Yelan spoke nicely.

Sakura was not surprised but she only felt worse now.

"Syaoran came after me too. I am really sorry. I never realised he followed me." Sakura apologised.

Yelan smiled, "I would not have liked it if had let you go alone. He loves you so it is his job to protect you. He did well following you and I have nothing against it. Do not worry."

Sakura nodded gently still feeling bad. Yelan watched her for a few minutes.

"Get fresh and come down for breakfast Sakura after you have read that letter on the bedside."

Yelan left with that and Sakura rushed to the paper. Her eyes widened as she read it. Soon she stared at the paper with a red face full of embarrassment but still holding a huge smile. She skipped to the washroom not noticing Yelan and Meiling watching her from the corridor with smiles.

The breakfast was silent. Sakura was feeling guilty for the previous night and Syaoran did not know what to say. He knew that his mother knew they snuck out and he knew she would be angry. Yelan and Meiling enjoyed the silence watching the couple nervous as they ate. Wei and the servants could see the amusement in Yelan's eyes. Syaoran avoided looking at her so he missed it and Sakura would have missed it even if she looked at her. She was that dense a girl. They continued eating slowly.

Yelan sat straight as soon as she finished her breakfast. Meiling finished soon after her. Syaoran and Sakura sweated slightly as time passed before she would scold them. They knew punishment was in store for them. They finished together and gulped as they looked at each other.

Yelan cleared her throat, "Let us hear your reasons for sneaking out last night at such a dangerous time without my permission. Sakura. Syaoran."

Syaoran and Sakura stared at the table nervously and sadly. Yelan waited for them to speak.

Syaoran broke the brief silence, "I sensed Sakura leaving the mansion and I just wanted to bring her back. But I knew she would not listen so I just followed her to make sure he stays safe."

Yelan scanned him carefully for a few moments. She hid half her face behind her fan suddenly.

"Well I would not have liked it if you had left her alone to face the danger. You did the right thing going after her. Nevertheless, you left the mansion without my permission so I will have to punish you for that. And no Sakura. His share of punishment will not be transferred to you. He left on his own will."

Syaoran nodded while Sakura closed her mouth with pink cheeks due to embarrassment at Yelan catching her thoughts so easily. She returned to staring at the table. Yelan smiled at it.

"Why did you go out Sakura?" Yelan asked softly to make it easier for the little girl.

Sakura saddened slightly, "I…I do not know what came over me. I think I just…wanted to…meet my mother fast."

While Yelan was not much surprised, others were shocked. Sakura gave a sad smile as she stared at the table.

"My mother promised that I would meet her again at the end of all this. I wanted to meet her as soon as possible. I tried to learn everything fast. But when I could not learn it and always made mistakes, I got frustrated. I tried hard but…I failed. I thought if I manage to defeat him by some miracle, I could meet her. I was wrong. I am sorry for everything Mrs Yelan."

Syaoran and Meiling looked at her with caring as well as sympathising eyes. They could now understand how she felt all this time. Suddenly Sakura burst into tears to their shock.

"I am so sorry Mrs Yelan. My foolishness endangered Syaoran. 'Sweet' and 'Mirror' are hurt as well. It is all my fault. I am so sorry." Sakura cried.

Syaoran got out of his chair but Yelan beat him to it. She came next to Sakura, took her hand away from her eyes and smiled lovingly at her as she wiped her tears away.

"You were desperate to meet your mother and I knew you were. It is perfectly all right to feel the way you felt. You love her and you want to meet her. Do not cry my dear. You will meet your soon enough. Simply be patient."

Yelan kissed her forehead, "And do not think that you have no mother. I may be strict most of the times but I have five children. I am a mother as well. You could always think of me as your mother."

While Syaoran and Meiling softened up at this, Sakura was shocked. She felt great respect for the woman now as more tears appeared in her eyes. Yelan hugged her adoringly. Syaoran had never seen his mother like this but deep down he knew she was a very loving woman. Sakura cried in her embrace feeling gratitude for her.

Yelan moved back and wiped Sakura's tears, "Never feel that you have no mother. I am here for you."

Meiling smirked, "Consider it as practice for your future."

Yelan smiled behind her fan understanding her words. Syaoran turned beet red as he stared at his cousin with shock. Sakura stared at them with a very cute confused face since she did not understand the meanings.

Yelan spoke again, "However, your actions simply cannot be forgiven that easily. As your teacher, it is my duty to punish you. Therefore, off you two go to the training hall and wait for me there."

Sakura nodded and went after Syaoran to the backside of the mansion.

"By the way Sakura, what did your guardian say to you this morning?" Yelan questioned with curiosity.

Sakura beamed as she smiled, "Mom and him scolded me for being so careless and stupid. They were worried for me. Also, they said something about an Eva person planning to eat you alive for letting some mess get too far. What mess did he talk about?"

Sakura questioned clearly missing the flinched look Yelan had not. Syaoran and Meiling had never seen Yelan nervous in their life and they were shocked beyond all expectations.

Yelan answered, "The mess has already been handled so let us just leave it. Go and be ready both of you."

Sakura and Syaoran left. Yelan sighed as she sat in her chair. Meiling looked at her aunt curiously.

"I have never seen you so nervous Aunt Yelan."

Yelan looked at her casually, "Eva just has that sort of influence on us. Even Syaoran's father was scared of her. I heard that he met her in his college and she defeated him very easily. That broke his unbeaten streak sword fighting. She is sweet and caring but deadly when angry. I guess she is pissed off at me now."

Meiling smiled as she spoke, "She is your friend and she looks over Syaoran so I guess you should worry too much."

Yelan straightened up, "You have school today. Go and get ready."

Meiling walked away as Yelan got to her feet. She began to make plans on the young couple's punishment now. She wanted to enjoy it as well train them on the way so that they can be stronger.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Read and Review soon.**

**Those wishing for action and stuff, keep your fingers crossed. You will get to see a lot of action, romance and funny moments later in the story. I promise you that. Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment

**Sorry for the long wait dear readers. And as usual, I do not own CCS. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Punishment**

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the training hall waiting for Yelan to arrive. They waited for their punishment with a soft smile. Syaoran did not regret anything since he would do it again if needed to. Sakura was feeling bad but she felt happier to know that no one was angry with her. Yelan even agreed to be her mother.

Sakura spoke very softly, "Um…Syaoran."

Syaoran turned to her with soft eyes, "Yes."

Sakura fidgeted slightly, "I am really sorry for sneaking out like that and endangering you."

Syaoran smiled warmly while Sakura avoided looking at him, "Well you are free to sneak out again if you wish. I will again follow you."

Sakura blushed furiously at this and smiled slightly. Syaoran blushed a little seeing her soft smile.

"Thanks Syaoran."

Silence prevailed for a short time. Both beamed slightly at their recent discussion. Yelan entered the hall with strict looks and sat before them. The duo grew nervous at her presence now.

Yelan spoke, "Now before I decide on your punishment, I would like to know everything you remember from the encounter with that evil mage. I am guessing that your guardian saved you but I am sure something took place before that. You did mention about two cards getting injured."

Sakura grew sad remembering the incident. Syaoran watched her with sadness as well. He did not want to see her like that but he could not help it. Sakura slowly narrated the entire thing to Yelan. Yelan heard everything with interest and found Sakura's use of magic interesting. She processed everything in her head carefully and suddenly had an idea.

Yelan got on her feet, "It seems you were lucky at that time. Good for you. Do you remember the feeling you had right before you managed to use your magic?"

Sakura shook her head in denial. Yelan was not surprised. She had guess that Sakura was too caught up in her emotions at that time to notice anything.

Yelan brought out her fan, "In that case, you punishment will be a duel with me. Two against one."

Both were shocked at her words. Yelan looked very serious with her words.

Syaoran spoke, "But mother…"

Yelan cut in sternly, "Are you planning to disobey your teacher? Li Xiao Lang."

Syaoran and Sakura were surprised. They realised that Yelan was indeed very serious. They knew they would not win against her. They still could not control their magic while she was an expert at it. The result was decided already. It was a one-sided battle.

Yelan glared at both seeing that they had yet not gotten ready for it. The duo hurriedly got up, brought out their weapons and stood ready to fight.

Yelan smiled, "Calm your minds and concentrate on your magic. I will not go easy on you two so be careful."

Both nodded obediently. Sakura knew it was more for her than for Syaoran. Her part was just a fluke but Syaoran could manage a little on his will. She had to try her best. She concentrated on her magic and felt it flowing inside her staff. Strings of pink energy emerged out of the tip of her staff visible only to Sakura.

Yelan opened her fan and small fireball appeared over it. She had felt Sakura's magic bend its flow in her staff. She knew that Sakura was ready. Syaoran was ready as well. Without warning, Yelan shot the fireball at Sakura. Sakura's strings grabbed the fireball to stop it but it only divided into two and one darted at Syaoran. Syaoran was ready as he deflected the fire with his sword towards Yelan. Yelan smiled as she caught the fireball with her fan. Sakura had managed to capture the fireball in her strings and she flung them towards Yelan. Yelan caught this one as well and the two fireballs became one.

Yelan spoke, "Well done."

Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other. Yelan closed her fan and the fireball vanished. She waved it around as if writing something in air. Syaoran grew cautious while Sakura watched her with awe. Several balls of water formed in the air and revolved around Yelan. She opened her fan once again and with a wave of it, she sent two balls at Syaoran and Sakura each. Syaoran made a thin barrier with the air around him while Sakura once again caught one ball with her strings and dodged the other. The second ball returned to her and she threw the first ball at it. The two balls struck and combined to form one big ball of water. Sakura was not ready for this. Syaoran tried his best to keep the barrier up but it shattered with the first ball and he dodged both of them acrobatically. Yelan smiled to see both of them struggling with the balls.

Surely, they had progressed a lot but it was still too little. Nevertheless, they had progressed faster than her expectations. She was not expecting anything like this for at least another month or two. However, both had come far in a few days. The fight from the night before had only accelerated their growth. Yelan watched proudly from behind her fan as her two students struggled with the water balls.

Sakura fell on the floor as the water ball hit her on the shoulder. That distracted Syaoran long enough to let in two hits as well. He rolled over and returned to his feet while Sakura hurriedly got up behind him. They stood back to back now. Yelan's eyes sparkled to see both blush due to the contact. She smiled to see them smile shyly even during the punishment. Yelan suddenly remembered the reason they were fighting the water balls and frowned slightly.

With a wave of the fan, the other balls circling around her darted towards the duo. Sakura and Syaoran were caught off-guard as a few hit them. They toppled to the ground. Both tried their best to avoid. Syaoran used an air barrier to the best of his abilities while Sakura kept trying to deflect them away from her. Yet, several hit them repeatedly. Syaoran began to regret not being able to use his charms and Sakura remembered her cards. It only strengthened their resolve as they tried harder. Yelan simply smiled knowing their mind very well.

Fifteen minutes later, both fell exhausted on the floor. Yelan watched from a distance. Their punishment had ended and she saw good results as well. Yelan straightened up and turned to leave.

"Rest for now. Your punishment will continue after the noon."

Yelan left with that. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. Syaoran got up and helped Sakura to her feet. Both were exhausted and helped each other walk out of the hall. Yelan watched them in a puff of smoke floating above her fan. She smiled mysteriously at the sight. She was planning something without a doubt concerning the duo.

The lunch was silent and in a very light atmosphere. Yelan noticed that the duo had gotten used to eating together. They no longer stole glances or felt shy now. They simply held faint pink hues on their cheeks conscience about each other. Yelan simply smiled at her observations.

An hour after the lunch, the trio gathered in the training hall. Sakura and Syaoran happily waited for their further punishment together. Yelan smiled behind her fan seeing the happiness in their eyes. She had an idea.

Yelan sat at her usual place, "Previously, I attacked both of you and you did your best to defend. This time, I will change the things a little."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded obediently.

Yelan's eyes shone for a second, "This time your opponent will be someone else. In addition, you will be attacking in any way you could think of instead of defending. I do not want to see any sort of defence."

They nodded again though slightly confused this time about the last part.

"You will be opponents to each other."

Syaoran and Sakura were shocked to hear that. Yelan had serious eyes so they knew she meant her words.

"But mother…" Syaoran started.

Yelan cut him off, "Do not forget that this is your punishment. You two did not expect this part to be as easy as the last time, did you?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other with worry and reluctance.

Sakura asked, "What if he gets hurt?"

Yelan saw similar concerns in Syaoran's eyes. She smirked behind her fan unseen to the duo.

"I seriously doubt that you two are anywhere close to the level where your attacks could hurt someone."

Sakura and Syaoran were surprised for a second and then they turned red with embarrassment. They knew she was correct. Neither could manage it. They were still very weak in that part. They barely managed to defend against Yelan's very weak attacks. Sakura's attack the previous night was simply a fluke as well.

Yelan broke the long silence, "You can begin whenever you are ready. I will watch from here."

Sakura and Syaoran turned to each other and hesitantly took the stance to fight. Yelan watched from the side with amusement on her face hidden behind her fan. She was going to enjoy this time. She expected nothing grand but she knew that they would advance a little with this. Sakura and Syaoran were worried as well as reluctant to battle. Yelan watched as neither was in a hurry to attack first.

Five minutes later the short battle ended with shock for both Syaoran and Yelan. Sakura caught him off-guard twice. First when she attacked with the light balls in the basket in the corner. Syaoran was busy defending and did not realise what she did next. Second when Syaoran felt his sword move on its own to point at his face before falling on the ground. Yelan and Syaoran realised that Sakura took control of the sword while he was distracted with the balls. Sakura looked at him cautiously for a moment before smiling happily and jumping around in joy that her plan worked.

Yelan smiled to see the growth in her student. She smiled to see her son defeated so easily. She smiled to see him smile in his defeat watching his special girl hop around happily. He never took his defeats with a smile but Sakura was a different case. He would do anything for her as long as she was happy with it. Yelan felt proud of her son's smile at this moment. However, she was his mother.

"Happy with you victory, are you Sakura dear?" Yelan spoke strictly.

Sakura stopped and looked at Yelan embarrassed at her dance now. Yelan smiled behind her fan to see it. Syaoran straightened up as well.

"I never said that the punishment was over. That was simply round one. Let us move on to the second round."

Syaoran picked up his sword and both took the stance to fight. Yelan watched carefully.

Sakura flung the balls at him once again. Syaoran did not stop them individually as last time. He made an air barrier before him to stop them all. The balls hit the barrier and fell on the floor. Syaoran used the loose balls and flung them at Sakura. Sakura panicked and shut her eyes with her staff before her face. Syaoran used the chance to get near her. When she felt nothing hit her, she opened her eyes and saw Syaoran standing before her. He touched the hilt of his sword gently to her head before she could react.

"I win." Syaoran spoke softly. "And I am not going to dance the funny way you did." Sakura pouted with anger at him. Syaoran chuckled though red on the face due to her cute pout.

Yelan smiled to see the result, "Third round. Now."

Syaoran and Sakura returned to their initial places. They were ready for the next round. Both had a win and a loss.

Sakura threw the balls at Syaoran. He laughed inside his head at the same tactic and defended as before. He flung the loose balls at Sakura. She did not panic this time and waited for Syaoran to come closer. When he was close enough, the remaining balls hit him on the head before he could touch her. Yelan was impressed with Sakura's change in tactic. It was Syaoran's loss and Sakura simply grinned from her place. Syaoran was surprised at first and then he smiled at Sakura's victory.

Syaoran straightened up, "That was impressive Sakura. You caught me there."

Sakura blushed partly due to his smile and partly due to his praise.

Yelan got to her feet, "It seems you two are getting a hang of it now. Good job but this is simply the beginning. You two have a long way to go. Keep practicing and grow better as soon as possible."

She elegantly walked away and out of the hall. Sakura and Syaoran sighed and fell on the floor. They were both tired and did not have it in them to go for another round. Yelan's punishment may have been part of the training but she was harsher than ever. Then again, it would not be a punishment if she took it easy. Neither could complain. They just lay on the floor relaxing and smiling gladly.

Meiling returned from school in the evening along with Tomoyo. Sakura was happy to see Tomoyo and the two girls hugged like sisters. Syaoran and Meiling watched them from the sides while Yelan watched them in her wine glass from her room.

Tomoyo spoke, "Meiling told me that Syaoran and you were getting punished today. Was it hard?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "No. It was fine. Simply tiring but then punishments are supposed to be hard."

Tomoyo asked, "So how is your training going on? How long until you two are ready to face that mage?"

Sakura flinched slightly, "It is going fine and I do not know how long it will take. Why do you ask?"

Tomoyo's eyes glittered, "I have finished preparing a new battle costume for both of you specifically for that day. Oh my Sakura will look so perfect in it. Syaoran would be like a prince next to his princess."

Sakura and Syaoran turned scarlet at her words. Tomoyo got lost in her dream world imagining Sakura and Syaoran in her handmade costumes. Meiling sniggered from her place and Yelan smiled behind her fan as well with shining eyes. She had noticed the camera in Tomoyo's bag focussed on Sakura's face as well as Syaoran behind Sakura. Tomoyo never missed any chances.

An envelope fell before Sakura out of the blue. They were all surprised. Yelan was shocked now. She did not feel any magic and yet some one slipped through her barrier and sent a letter so easily. Sakura took the envelope and opened the letter.

'_Dearest little angel. Kiss Syaoran on Eva's behalf and get him to kiss you on my behalf. You two have come a long way into such a difficult magic. We are proud of you both. Your mother wants to kiss you too. Love you._'

Sakura and Syaoran were blood red due to the first line. Tomoyo and Meiling loved the impact. Tomoyo made sure to record them at this moment. It was fun. A second letter fell out of the envelope. Sakura picked it up.

'_Dear Tomoyo Daidouji. Be ready with all your fashion skills for very soon the fashion princess will return to business along with the ruby-eyed warrior. Let us see more of those beautiful costumes. Kiss you two too._'

Tomoyo and Meiling were surprised for a second and then Tomoyo's eyes sparkled like never before. Sakura and Syaoran were pale like never before. Their hidden guardians were going to have fun watching Tomoyo dress them up with her bizarre costumes. Syaoran has been lucky so far since Sakura alone was the guinea pig. Suddenly he realised that Tomoyo will use him as well this time. Yelan controlled her giggles in her room. She knew the two people were actually teasing the duo. She had barely laughed so much ever since Syaoran's father passed away.

**Shorter than ever buuuuut I just could not prolong the cute couple's punishment. Bear with it.**

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12: A Return

**Authors Note****: New chapter for my precious readers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or its original characters.**

**Chapter 12: A Return**

Sakura and Syaoran began to grow at an alarming rate after their punishment. Yelan was absolutely stunned to see their advancement. Both were filled with confidence and passion for magic all of a sudden. They trained extra on their own even when Yelan was not teaching. Yelan was absolutely shocked to see that they never ran out of magic now. In fact, it had grown a lot since their training started. Both had grown so much stronger.

Nevertheless, Yelan kept everything to herself and was very happy at the results. She could see Syaoran would surpass all his predecessor leaders in terms of magic. She could see that his connection to Sakura would only make him stronger. They were twelve and yet they had the strength to defeat adults. They had such potential and she was already reaching the limits to what she could teach them. They grasped everything so quickly; it was scary. However, both needed it if they were to gain any advantage over their enemy that even managed to get Eriol under his spell.

Two and a half months into their training and Yelan woke up one day t realise that she had nothing more to teach them. They were too good and she never expected them to actually be able to learn everything from her in such a short amount of time. The teachings were worth years of training and they took it all in, in two and a half months. The trio sat in the training hall silently early in the morning. The duo was fired up for the day. Yelan watched them scrutinizing behind her fan. She smiled slightly.

"Syaoran." Syaoran was alert to what his mother would say to him. "I have no doubts but I wish to hear it from you." Yelan watched him carefully. "Will you stay by the card mistress' side even if some day you have to face your own clan in a battle?"

The duo was shocked at the question. They exchanged glances. Sakura was a kind soul and asked him to say no but Syaoran was a determined soul and he would speak only the truth to his mother.

Syaoran replied without a hint of hesitation, "Yes. If I see them at fault, I will surely stand by Sakura's side."

Yelan smiled again. She turned to Sakura.

"Sakura my dear. You are a kind and caring girl. Anyone would fall in love with you. You are adorable, charming." Sakura blushed with a smile. "You have been an excellent student to me. However, I have nothing more to teach you or Syaoran. From here on, you will have to learn through experience. You will learn new things and grow stronger. Please. Never leave my son's side for you are the light of his life."

Sakura blushed even more. Syaoran was red as well. Sakura saw Yelan very serious with her words.

"Do not worry Mrs Yelan. I will never leave Syaoran."

Yelan looked at both of them and then kept her fan down. They knew she wanted to have some serious talks.

"I have taught and trained you in the art of magic no one but I know of in the entire Li clan. I think you can guess my importance in the clan with that. I was forbidden to teach it t anyone other than the next leader of the clan. However, that was to be done only after the person becomes officially the leader. Syaoran is supposed to be it."

Syaoran spoke, "But…"

Yelan shook her head, "I have not told anyone about it. Wei is the only one who knows. The elders might let it be that I taught it to you but they will be against Sakura with everything they have. I am pretty sure they will try to hurt her. That is why I wanted you to be by her side to protect her. They have not taken the fact lightly that she is the new card mistress beating you to it even if Eriol had a hand in it. Therefore, once you retrieve the cards, the guardians and Eriol, be ready to face them. Use everything you two have to defeat them. There are chances that even I will one day become your opponent. Do not hesitate to defeat me. I am sure by then you would be capable enough for that."

The duo saw sadness in her eyes. Yelan did not like the idea but she was preparing them now. She could not go against the clan but Syaoran could and he would have a good reason for it. Sakura felt bad for the woman and shifted closer to her. She took Yelan's hand in her hands and squeezed them slightly.

With a beaming smile, Sakura spoke, "Do not worry. We will make you proud of your students. Please do not hold back at that time against us."

Yelan smiled and Syaoran nodded to agree with her. Yelan took her fan and got to her feet.

"Well you can train however you wish. I will be in my room if you need me."

The duo nodded and Yelan began to leave. Syaoran took out his sword and Sakura summoned her staff. At the door, Yelan turned around with a smile.

"Defeat that mage as soon as possible so that you two could resume your school together."

The duo nodded wit a determined smile.

Yelan had a naughty idea, "And do not let me catch you making out while I am not watching."

Both turned beet red while Yelan left with twinkles in her eyes. Syaoran and Sakura could not look into each other's eyes now. They were feeling embarrassed. Both had a smile on the face as well.

Yelan stood in her room with a stern face. She read a piece of paper repeatedly. She looked worried and uneasy with the contents. She stared outside the window. Wei came in at that time and bowed respectfully.

"You called for me Mistress." Wei was very polite.

Yelan did not avert her gaze from the window, "Yes. I wish you to deliver my reply to this letter to the elders of the clan as well as others in the clan."

Wei nodded, "Certainly madam. I believe you have the reply ready."

Yelan turned to him, "Tell them I have no intention to separate my son and the card mistress. In addition, I have no intention to step down as the leader of the Li clan after my decision. Therefore, they will have to listen to my orders whether they like it or not."

Wei was alarmed, "But madam…"

Yelan cut in, "There is more. If they join the alliance, I can assure them that I will fight against the card mistress and even my son if I have to. Xiaolang Li is staying by Sakura Kinomoto's side on my approval whether they like it or not. Tell them, he is going to be the future leader of the clan whether they approve of it or not."

Wei gave a slight smile and bowed again, "I will convey the message personally."

Yelan softened up, "You can stay there if you like…"

Wei spoke in, "No madam. My obligations lay only to you and your children. The clan has none of it. I will return to serve you. Expect your daughters with me when I return."

Yelan shook her head, "No. Tell them to take care of things there until I return. We should cut Sakura some slack."

Wei nodded, "True. Farewell madam, for now."

He left while Yelan continued to stare outside the window. Thinking about Sakura and Syaoran always brought a smile on her face irrespective of her mood. She had never seen them together ever since they got together officially and watching them for two and a half months had rid her mind of all doubts regarding them. They were indeed perfect for each other. Even their magic resonated to each other. That was a very rare trait found in a couple. She continued to ponder over her thoughts for long.

Evening set in. Sakura and Syaoran lay on the floor after a long duel. They were out of breath now. They had little magic left. However, they were content. They held hands as they lay side by side with a flushed face.

"Hey Syaoran." Sakura spoke softly with her cute voice.

Syaoran blushed thinking about it, "Yes."

"I want to try and fight him tomorrow night."

Syaoran got on his elbows and looked at her with surprise. Sakura looked determined as she stared at the roof.

"What is the hurry Sakura?"

"I want to try and win it. I have made them wait too long already. I want to win this time and I think I can do it."

Syaoran smiled to see her confidence. He laid down and stayed still.

"Fine. I will come with you. You will have better chances with me around."

Sakura smiled softly, "Thank you Syaoran." Suddenly Sakura had an idea. She immediately added, "My little wolf."

Syaoran turned scarlet. Sakura felt his hand shiver for a while and knew her words had the desired effect on him. She smiled in her head while Syaoran scratched his head with a grin. He loved it when she called him that.

Meiling and Tomoyo came inside the training hall. They had heard the conversation already. Meiling was trying to stop Tomoyo from entering and disturbing the couple. However, Tomoyo did not want to miss recording this moment. Nor did she want to miss out on dressing up her favourite couple for the upcoming battle. She rushed in with stars twinkling in her eyes and her camera in her hand. She pointed her camera at Syaoran's face.

"Say that to him again Sakura." Tomoyo almost commanded her.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Say what to him Tomoyo?"

Meiling, "Sorry I tried to stop her but…you know how she gets when it is about recording you two in moments like this. I doubt even that bad mage would stand a chance against her when she is like this."

Tomoyo was restless, "Say it already."

Syaoran did not want to be caught in an embarrassing moment. He leapt away from Tomoyo and her camera. Tomoyo chased after him but Syaoran used his new magic to freeze her movements while he escaped from the hall. Meiling smirked knowing that Syaoran knew he could not outrun her at the moment thus he used magic on her. Tomoyo complained about him being unfair and Sakura being partial with her by not freeing her immediately. Sakura sweat-dropped again at her complaint. Meiling just enjoyed the show.

The next evening, Tomoyo managed to get her favourite couple change into her hand-made battle costume. Fortunately, for them, it was not something too embarrassing. While Sakura was fine with what she wore, Syaoran still felt self-conscious wearing it. Especially since he could tell that, even his mother was sniggering behind her fan. She was not doing anything to stop them going out to battle when even he thought that they were not ready yet. Tomoyo just would not stop recording the duo. She was already frustrated that she could not accompany them for the battle. Meiling was enjoying the scene.

Night came and time stopped at its usual time. Everything ceased to move with it besides the duo, Yelan and Meiling. Everyone grew serious with it. They felt the huge magical aura at the top of the hill as usual. Yelan could tell that the cards, the guardians and even Eriol were present there. The amount was extraordinary. Yelan grew cautious with it since she had never felt it to such heights earlier. It felt as if he knew they were coming and had prepared for it. She turned to the duo and saw them serious as well. They were cautious as well.

Yelan closed her fan, "Be on your guards. He will not be easy to defeat. If things get too dangerous, there is nothing wrong with a retreat."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. They left and used their magic to levitate and fly towards the hill with the sakura tree. Yelan and Meiling watched them fly away.

Meiling asked, "Will they win this time?"

Yelan shook her head, "They stand no chance. I am sure her secret guardian will rescue them in time as always."

Meiling looked in the direction they left with worry. Yelan turned to go inside. She saw Tomoyo standing still with her over-excited mood. Meiling smirked to see it.

"I wish there was some way to show her what she looked like when she was so still."

Yelan smiled, "That could be arranged with magic."

Sakura and Syaoran approached the hill cautiously. They could see the army of magical beings around the tree. They all were present to fight the duo under his control while he silently sat under the tree. Sakura and Syaoran gently touched the ground holding their weapons firmly in their hands to battle.

"You made me wait a long time. I should punish you for that. Nevertheless, since you took so much time, I am sure you think you can take me on now. Now if you disappoint me, I will punish you two worse than the last time."

The cards and the guardians stepped aside. The man got to his feet and walked towards the duo. They watched him carefully waiting for any attacks he would try.

"I want to test you two myself. None of the cards or the guardians will interfere. So come at me with everything you have otherwise I will punish you."

Sakura and Syaoran watched the cards and the guardians take a backseat. Only the man stood against them. They looked at each other and nodded. Syaoran rushed towards the man with his sword while Sakura prepared a fireball with her staff. Syaoran flung his sword at him while he dodged it and dodged the fireball again. The ball returned towards him and he summoned a ball of water in one hand. Water ad fire collided to cover the hill with steam. Syaoran decided to take advantage of the vision loss and rushed to him with his sword.

However, the mage countered his sword with a rocky sword of his own. Sakura was behind him with balls of huge air pressure. The man summoned an air barrier and nullified her attack while he twisted his sword in a way for Syaoran to lose his balance. Syaoran leapt away in time to avoid being cut in half by the rock sword. Sakura joined him as well. She had already collected the steam at the tip of her staff. It grew hotter and began to glow red. Syaoran summoned lighting with his sword and used its blast to increase his own speed several folds for the attack. The man easily countered his flaming sword while a wall of black iron grew out of the ground to stop Sakura's attack.

The wall instantly changed form into a rope and glided towards Sakura. Sakura used an air barrier to stop the iron rope and went around it towards the man who was busy in a sword fight against Syaoran. Syaoran had his sword covered in flame while the mage used an ice sword. Sakura struck the ground with her staff and halted. The next instant, the man vanished in mist as four pillars of rock appeared on his four sides to crush him. Sakura found the iron rope clinging to her leg now. The rope threw her off the hill. Syaoran wanted to go after her but the man stopped him with his ice sword. He summoned an air sword in his other hand and sliced it at him. Syaoran dodged it in time. The man immediately turned around to stop a ball of light with his bare hand.

Sakura had returned and she was flying now. The man deflected the ball towards Syaoran who caught it and flung it back at him. The man disappeared and appeared next to Syaoran in an instant. He hit him on the face with a punch. Syaoran could not defend and the impact threw him towards Sakura. Sakura bent down to take his hand and help him up. The mage created a whip of fire in one hand and several shards of ice in the other. He whipped the whip at Sakura and caught her staff while the shards of ice darted towards Syaoran. He pulled Sakura away with his whip while Syaoran used the rock barrier to protect himself. With ice covering his sword, he sliced the whip and freed Sakura.

However, before they could get together, he appeared between them with balls of fire aimed at both of them. The duo dodged the fireball barely and got ready to attack. However, a solid invisible thing hit them simultaneously in the stomach. They fell on the ground in pain. Sakura was glad she had listened to Syaoran when he suggested to cover their body in an air barrier to minimise physical damage. Her stomach did not hurt as it would without the armour. She got to her feet and saw the mage attacking Syaoran with an ice sword. Syaoran was having a hard time holding up against him. Sakura was surprised that even when he moved at such speed, his hood never fell off to reveal his face.

She knew what she had to do. She began to collect all her magic at the tip of her staff in the form of a ball. Syaoran noticed it and decided to stall the man until he had no time to escape the attack. The sword fight continued. Sakura's ball had become as large a two soccer balls in a short amount of time. With all her power, she blasted the ball towards him. Syaoran held him in place until the ball was close enough. Then he leapt away to avoid it. The man did not even flinch as he turned around to face. He stood straight and effortlessly stopped the ball with his bare hand.

Both Sakura and Syaoran were shocked as the attack dissipated without affecting him in the least. Nevertheless, that was to be expected. He was powerful and Eriol must have used better magic compared to them. Syaoran and Sakura were now at his two opposite sides. With a nod, they lunged at him together. Syaoran with his lightening sword and Sakura with her burning staff. The man did not flinch. His ice sword vanished to their surprise and he caught their weapons with his fingers easily. Their magic vanished with that. The duo was shocked. Before they could move, he threw Syaoran away with a flick of his wrist and pulled Sakura closer.

Ruby caught Syaoran to prevent any damage and held him by the waist. Syaoran saw him separate Sakura from her staff with a jerk. It turned into its key form and Sakura was left defenceless. Syaoran struggled but Ruby held him tight. Sakura was scared as she watched the mage standing before her. She still could not use her magic without the staff. She knew Syaoran was trapped so he could not come either. She saw Eriol standing before Syaoran.

Syaoran shouted, "Let her go. Do not hurt her. Please."

Eriol smirked, "Is that how plan to fight your enemies? Beg them to let her go. My cute little descendant."

Syaoran was shocked. He recognised his familiar mysterious smile. Eriol was supposed to be in his control so then why did he still have that look and attitude.

Spinel spoke, "Just watch them."

He turned to Sakura. The mage looked at the key and then gently placed it around her neck. Sakura was shocked to see him so gentle with her. He patted her head softly next, a few times and then turned towards the tree. He went and silently sat under it while they watched him in confusion.

"Tomorrow night. Come back here and I will tell you everything. You two have grown a lot and I am satisfied with it for now. Take them all with you."

Sakura and Syaoran were shocked. She saw Eriol with his usual warm smile. She saw her guardians back to their usual selves. She saw her cards surround her with a gentle and warm aura. Everyone was back to how they were.

"A word of warning." The duo looked at the mage. "Once your cards and guardians return to their dormant forms, do not summon them for now. It might kill them with a burst of your own magic. You two still cannot control it that well."

Eriol nodded, "That is true. Do not summon them Sakura."

The duo was shocked that he supported him. They turned to the man. A bead of white light had appeared in his palm. Suddenly the light filled entire area and blinded them. No one could open his or her eyes now.

"I am proud of you my little flower. However, your troubles have yet not come to an end."

Sakura heard the female voice and recognised it immediately as her mother's voice. Tears appeared in her eyes as she fell asleep under the spell. When the light cleared, Sakura and Syaoran were asleep on the ground. Eriol and the four guardians were still present while the mage sat under the tree with the 'Sakura' book. He opened it and all the cards returned inside it. He closed the book, locked it and levitated it towards Yue.

Yue caught it, nodded and left with Sakura and Keroberos. Ruby picked up Syaoran and left with Eriol and Spinel. The time once again began to flow while the man stayed at the base of the tree staring at the incomplete moon. Nadeshiko's ghost appeared next to him gliding in the air.

"She has grown a lot. Do you think it was because he was with her?"

The man replied, "I have no doubt about that. Nevertheless, they have a very long way to go Nako. They have so much more to learn. Neither of them has yet understood the countless possibilities of magic that they have with the power they control. So many cards, so many charms; it is as if they have an ocean of possibilities but they only use its surface. They have so much to learn."

Nadeshiko smiled softly and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I am not worried. The three of us are with them."

He looked at her and nodded, "Yep. You, her and me. We will make sure they survive through with this…stupidity."

He got to his feet and stared at the stars. "Stars and Blue Moon" He whispered softly.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Short action true but that was just a trailer to what is coming up next. Expect a lot.**

**Read and Review and forgive any mistakes…**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. sniff**

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

Sakura woke up with her usual shout, "!HOE!"

She looked around in surprise and saw her own room. It was morning outside.

"!HOE!"

Touya and Fujitaka wondered about the second shout, as they were busy downstairs with an unexpected guest. Sakura rushed to her desk and opened the drawer. She saw her 'Sakura' book. She was beyond happy to see it. She unlocked it and opened it. The cards were present inside. They glowed as soon as she touched them and floated in the air to surround her. Sakura was happy to see each one of them floating around her, covering her in their warm aura. Kero came out of his drawer rubbing his eyes.

"What is with the ruckus so early in the morning?" Kero asked her sleepily.

Sakura caught him and choked him in a hug happily. Kero struggled to breathe and free himself but Sakura held him too tight. She was very happy to see everyone back.

Touya opened the door without knocking, "Oi kaijuu. Come downstairs. We have a visitor."

Sakura looked at him and freed Kero. She raised her hands and the cards glided into her hand. She looked at them lovingly and then returned them to the book.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked softly.

Touya cleared his throat, "Well he is an old family friend. In fact, he was mom's childhood friend and very close to her. He has not come since she died but he is here now. Come on down."

Sakura nodded, "I will be down after I freshen up."

Touya frowned, "You will have time for that all day. Come down as you are now. He is literally a family so nothing is wrong with the way you are now."

Sakura glared at him and then went down with him. She nervously came to the living room and saw her father sitting with a man. She was sure she had seen him somewhere but could not remember where. The man looked at her and smiled warmly. Sakura felt strange emotions swirl up in her heart at his smile. She felt that she had felt that loving gaze somewhere before.

Fujitaka spoke, "Sakura. This is Michal Sullivan. He was your mother's greatest friend and confidante. Be nice to him."

Sakura was still speechless. Michal got to his feet and came to her. He sat before her.

"Hello Sakura. How are you doing?"

Sakura was still speechless. She just stared at him as strange emotions swirled up in her heart. He continued to smile lovingly at her. Fujitaka and Touya watch her curiously since she was never left speechless like this due to a stranger. She was always overfriendly and beaming with happiness.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have your mother's eyes? They look just as pretty on you as they looked on Nako when she was your age. Though, I will have to admit that you look much cuter than she did."

Sakura blushed at his praise. Her heart had warmed up for some reason. It must because he said her eyes were like her mother. She smiled and nodded.

Michal got to his feet and looked behind Sakura with amused eyes. Sakura turned around and was taken aback to see Kero gliding towards them with an evil grin. She stepped forward to stop him but he was already at his eye level. Sakura awkwardly watched from Kero to Michal back to Kero. She raced her brain for the situation.

Kero broke the silence, "You owe me so much. You would better be prepared to pay me for it or else."

He tried to look intimidating and scary but a stuffed toy could never look scary. Michal just laughed while Sakura was beyond troubled now. Kero had only made the situation worse by talking.

"That is…he is…it is just a toy. A mechanical toy. My friend gave me. Ahahaha. That is just a toy."

Michal smiled at her obvious lie and looked at Kero, "Hello Keroberos. Magical sun beast."

Sakura was shocked that he knew about Kero. Michal looked at Sakura with amusement in his eyes.

"Your father told you that I was your mother's greatest confidante. Do you really think she would not have told me about her dormant magic and stuff?"

Sakura was surprised and then sighed. Michal laughed at her. He rubbed her head gently and turned to leave.

"I will come again. I have some things to handle for now so please excuse me."

Fujitaka smiled and nodded, "Consider it your own house. You are welcome here anytime you come."

Michal nodded and walked with him to the door. At the door, he turned to Sakura.

"Next time we meet, I hope you will be more talkative." Sakura blushed with embarrassment at her mistake. Michal found her adorable. He turned to Kero. "I know a great ice-cream parlour. You are welcome to go there and eat as much as you wish free of cost as long as you do not fall sick."

Kero threw his tiny hands in the air with happiness and excitement. Michal left with that. Touya began to arrange the table for breakfast as Fujitaka returned. Sakura returned to her room to freshen up.

Sakura ate her dinner, "Dad. How did I return home last night?"

Fujitaka smiled his usual smile, "Yukito brought you home with Kero."

Sakura returned to her food.

"What about Syaoran?" Sakura innocently enquired.

Touya flinched at his name while Fujitaka was amused.

"Yukito told me that Eriol took him to his home. You can skip school today as well. From what I have heard, you still have to go and face that person tonight."

Sakura remembered it and grew serious. She was lost in her thoughts. Kero was enjoying on the table and this angered Touya a lot. Some person had endangered Sakura and captured all her cards and yet her guardian was enjoying himself stuffing his belly.

Touya caught him by his tiny wings, "Why are you so cheerful? Do you not care about Sakura facing him?"

Kero remained silent, "Sakura will be fine. I would not be here today if she was not good enough."

Sakura spoke, "If he wanted he could have easily killed Syaoran and me last night. I could tell that he was not even trying hard and at the end, he just let you all go. I was not strong enough. 'Sweet' and 'Mirror' are hurt because of me."

Kero spoke, "They are fine. Tonight when you meet him, ask him to tell you of the way to talk to them. I am sure there is some way you could without summoning them and endangering them. Eriol might know something as well."

Sakura nodded and silently continued to eat her breakfast. By noon, Syaoran came to meet her along with Meiling. He was worried about her when he did not see her that morning. Meiling was glad to see everyone back home. Yelan had sent her congratulations to her. Sakura enjoyed her afternoon and evening. Meiling was happy to know that Sakura would soon be joining her to school. The best news for Sakura was that Syaoran would join as well. Yelan had decided it would be better if they stay together. Tomoyo was excited ever since the letter from Sakura's secret guardian about designing several costumes for her favourite couple. Meiling still did not know the role she would play.

The night was uneasy for the duo. They walked on the streets together along with Yukito waiting for the time to stop. Eriol, Ruby and Spinel were missing since morning and Sakura would have worried had Kaho not called her late in the evening to tell her that Eriol was with her in England. From the sound of it, Kaho seemed troubled but Sakura did not ask her about it. Kaho did ask her to be extra careful now. The trio with Kero in her pocket waited for the call.

At the usual time, time stopped for everyone but the trio. That was the call and they flew to the top of the hill. The mage sat under the tree. Eriol, Spinel and Ruby were present in their false forms as well as Kaho. The atmosphere was peaceful surprisingly. As soon as they arrived, the mage got to his feet. Sakura and Syaoran were cautious. He walked towards Sakura and Syaoran came in between protectively.

Kero spoke, "Relax. He is not going to hurt her. He just wants to do something he has been wanting to do for all this time but held back since he was to be the bad guy. Trust me on that one."

Syaoran was surprised and did not believe it until Eriol used some spell to displace him away from Sakura and bound him in place. Sakura stood cautious but even Yue was calm and she did not know what to do now. The mage stopped opposite Sakura and Syaoran struggled to free himself. The mage stared at Sakura's scared face for a while before he bent forward and kissed her forehead. A strange new emotion overcame her heart in an instant. She remembered her dream from months ago about her mother and a stranger that was not so much of a stranger. Sakura lowered her guard and staff. He then hugged her tight and Sakura could not control her tears. She was scared but her heart was filled with strange warmth. She did not know the man but her heart seemed to recognise him.

"I am sorry." He whispered softly in her ears. "I am sorry if I hurt you in any way Sakura."

Sakura was surprised. Syaoran was shocked to see Sakura in tears. Sakura returned the hug involuntarily.

"I did not want to hurt you or trouble you but that was the only way to make you stronger. I am really sorry for everything my dearest Sakura. Please forgive me." His apologies were sincere. Sakura saw Kaho smiling at her.

"Who…who are you sir?" Sakura asked with a cute confused face. She no longer felt threatened at all.

The man chuckled and separated from her. He removed the hood to reveal his face. Sakura was shocked. It was Michal Sullivan. Sakura's eyes tear up seeing his face while Syaoran was surprised at her reaction.

"Un…uncle Michal. Y…you are…you were…" She was at a loss of words. Syaoran was shocked that she knew him.

Michal nodded, "Yes. I am the man from your dream with your mother. I am the mage that captured your cards, guardians and Eriol. I am Michal Sullivan. I am the sender of all those letters you would receive in the morning. I would steal kisses from you while you slept. And I love you as my own daughter."

Sakura was speechless. Syaoran felt his binds vanish but he still could not move due to shock. Michal stared at Sakura adoringly. Sakura held his robe tight in her fists still finding all this information hard to believe.

"The last time I hugged you was when you were born. After that, I had to leave on important business but I continued to watch over you. I have been watching your every move, your every moment of life in all these years. And I have not been doing it alone. Your mother has been doing it with me."

Sakura felt a familiar warmth behind her. She turned her head around to see her angelic mother's ghost smiling at her with all her love. Nadeshiko came closer and hugged Sakura, as any mother would hug her child. Sakura cried her eyes out finally meeting her mother. She always wanted to meet her in all these years and finally her wish was fulfilled. She was beyond happy. Nadeshiko rubbed her back soothingly.

"Now now. Do not cry my Sakura. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

Michal stood up on his feet. He looked at Kero, Yue, Eriol and the rest. They nodded to each other. Nadeshiko noticed it as well. She separated from Sakura, kissed her cheeks and then turned her around while still holding her in her arms. Sakura loved to be with her mother.

Michal broke the silence, "I am sure you two have a lot of questions to ask. I am here to answer them."

Sakura asked, "Why did you pretend to be a bad person?"

Michal smiled, "It was to get you to take me seriously. I captured your cards for the same purpose. I wanted you to grow stronger."

Syaoran asked, "Why is that? You even went as far as capturing Eriol."

Eriol smiled, "No. He never captured me. In fact, he never controlled anyone of us. All the cards, guardians and even I were in our senses. It was our decision to do that."

Sakura and Syaoran were shocked. They looked at Kero and Yue who nodded to agree.

Sakura asked, "Why?"

Eriol spoke, "I arrived to fight him knowing you had lost. He said that he wanted to talk to me and after listening to his reasons, we all would decide what was to be done next. He told us everything about the upcoming dangers on you two and thus he wanted to make you two stronger. This was the only way fast enough. The cards, the guardians and I agreed that we should help him for your sakes. He simply created the illusions of glowing yellow eyes to make you believe that he controlled us all. It was hard on us to acts as your enemies but it was for your good so we bore with it. He suggested about invading your dreams to make you work harder. Syaoran and Yelan would take care that you do things properly. Thus, here we are today."

Syaoran and Sakura were dumbstruck to hear that. Sakura was still worried.

"But…you hurt 'Sweet' and 'Mirror' and…"

Michal replied, "That was just an illusion. I would never hurt people precious to you."

Sakura opened her book and took out the two cards. They indeed smiled in the image with no hurt marks. The cards pulsated together as if telling her that they were unhurt.

Michal took them from her and the cards materialised. 'Sweet' went and perched on Sakura's shoulder and then kissed her cheek. Sakura liked it. 'Mirror' came in her true form without any hurt mark. Sakura was very relieved to see that. She went and hugged her favourite doppelganger with affections. 'Mirror' comforted Sakura as best as she could.

"I am fine mistress. He is telling the truth. He showed you an illusion that time."

Sakura looked at both her beloved cards with a loving smile. Syaoran was happy just to see her happy. However, other pressing matters bothered him.

Syaoran asked, "What sort of danger is she in that you all had to go to such lengths?"

Michal replied, "Eriol will confirm it that all the mages in the world have suddenly grown very silent ever since Sakura captured the last card. Well there is a reason to it. They all are scared of you two. They planning to assault and kill you before you two become a threat to them."

Sakura and Syaoran were very shocked. Why would the mages of the world plan to kill them all of a sudden? Neither remembered doing anything to hurt them. They did not even know any other mages.

Eriol nodded, "That is true. A few months ago, I realised that the clans around the world were suddenly gathering for some secret work. I did not why they did so. I tried to figure out the reason but they were too careful. Even with my best spying magic, I was unable to determine anything. If you remember Sakura, the last time we talked on the phone, I warned you about this very thing."

Sakura remembered it suddenly and nodded. Yue and Kero watched her being worried. They were worried as well. If it a few mages, things would have been easier. Nevertheless, everyone in the world was after their little mistress. They could not take it lightly.

Syaoran kept his calm, "But…why do they want to kill us?"

Sakura looked at him and then calmed down slightly to see him calm.

Sakura spoke, "That is right. We never hurt anyone. Why do they want to hurt my Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned scarlet. Eriol looked at him with amused eyes while Syaoran glared daggers at him. Yue grumbled while Kero sighed. Nakuru giggled silently while exchanging amused glances with Suppy. Michal just smiled with Nadeshiko behind Sakura. Sakura was clueless to what she had said.

"The reason they want to hurt you two is simple. They all have been watching you two since you began to collect the Clow cards. Since then, they have watched you grow in terms of magic. You both are almost equal in terms of magic. Your growth has been remarkable. That growth is exactly what scares them."

Eriol looked at Michal with scrutinising eyes, "Yes. But their growth should not have been shocking. She is the mistress of the Clow cards, now Sakura cards after all. It…"

Michal shook his head, "True but even you my friend have failed to see what Clow Reed failed to see long ago. Sakura's magic has stayed dormant inside her all this time. Only a fraction got used up every time she used her magic. The rest has been unused until now. Syaoran's magic condition was that until Sakura does not use her true magic, he could not use it either. Both of them barely used a fraction of it even in the most difficult of battles. It was locked up until they learned to properly control it as they can do today. That was the reason I had then go through all this training with Yelan."

The guardians, the duo and Eriol were shocked.

Kero shouted, "You mean they have much more magic than we have seen so far."

Michal nodded.

Michal began to explain, "Sakura started at nothing. However, in less than a year, she surpassed Clow's magic. It takes other mages several years to gain such strength with proper training. She surpassed Clow and that was at the time she transformed the last two cards. Four months later, she had grown so powerful that even with her depleted magic, she was able to capture, seal and transform a card with combined power of all fifty-two cards."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Michal stopped her.

"If you are going to say that the 'Heart' card did it, you are wrong. Yes, it was an original card and yes, it was a powerful card. However, it was just as powerful as any other card. It only carried your feeling and nothing else. That magic was insufficient. Majority of it was your own magic."

Michal paused at this and studied Sakura and Syaoran. They stared at him unbelievingly. He took a deep breath. Eriol stood next to them with the guardians with a pale face.

"You were already twice as strong as Clow Reed ever was by that time. Syaoran was close behind. Your magic kept increasing with time. You are a little more than twelve and currently you are thrice as powerful as Clow Reed was. Syaoran, once again, close behind."

Eriol became paler at this. He was surprised even than Sakura and Syaoran were. Michal had told them that their increasing power was viewed as a threat to the mages around the world. He never said anything about this part before.

"Now you can guess what the mages of the world would think about you. This unbelievable increase of magic is threat to them. As a result, they want to finish you both off before you become too powerful for them. Clow Reed's power was no joke. Yet he barely managed to seal the last card with great difficulty and too much loss of magic. Clow Reed knew Sakura would surpass him but he could not predict it would increase to such an extent. For other mages, it took most at least ten years to become as powerful as Clow was and at least twenty to become twice as powerful. Out there, there are mages who are at least five times as powerful as Clow was. It took them more than fifty years to do so. That is why I wanted you two to be ready when the assault starts. The last three peaceful months were the peace before the storm."

Eriol stepped forward at this point, "Are you not mistaken Michal? No one could possess such great power. I can understand twice but thrice and five times are simply too much. Clow Reeds powers stopped growing after a while. The mind and body cannot handle that much power."

Michal looked at him grimly. Eriol understood he did not want it that way either.

"I would be very happy if were mistaken Eriol. Sadly, I am not so I am trying to keep these two safe. Your magic will not grow any further. We both know that you have reached your limit. In Sakura and Syaoran's case, they have merely started. The rate of growth is proportional to the limit of the person. In a little more than a year, they have come so far. They will go beyond and surpass all. Their magic growth shows it all. I just hope they stop soon though I have my doubts it is anywhere near less than a decade."

Eriol's jaw dropped. He had a hard time imagining it. Sakura and Syaoran were just as surprised as the four guardians were. Michal did not seem to be joking at all. He talked seriously and simply observed how they took the news. Sakura felt Nadeshiko's warmth increase behind her and knew her mother was worried for her.

"It will keep growing until they reach the limit. I am not worried about that though. They can grow as much as they wish. I just want them to survive this war and live a happy life." A smile swept on his face.

Sakura felt the warmth of his smile. It felt similar to the times when she saw her father smile at her. She knew he loved her and he knew she understood from her returned smile. Syaoran was lost in his thoughts.

Syaoran asked, "Will they attack a Li? I mean the Li clan…"

Michal interrupted him, "I am afraid that when time comes, you will even face the Li clan. The world of magic works in an alliance that even your clan would not dare to break. There are other clans just as powerful as the Li clan and some more powerful."

Syaoran was shocked with this information. He stared at Michal without a word in his head.

"That is why your clan has been trying to get you out of the clan. They cannot afford the other clans attacking them. As a result, they instructed your mother to never teach you or anyone what she taught you until that person become the next leader. That is why, there might come a time when you two will even face Yelan in battle. Yelan knows about this."

He diverted his attention to Sakura. She seemed troubled as she looked at Syaoran.

"Why do my Syaoran have to fight his mother? It is not fair."

Michal giggled at this and Eriol simply smiled. Syaoran turned red like tomato at her words.

"Do not worry Sakura. I will be there right to the end. I will see to your safety."

Eriol, "Yes. We will help you as much as possible."

Michal turned to him, "You will not get time to do that Eriol. You will be too busy with your own fights."

Eriol was slightly surprised with that.

"Why me?"

"I never said these two are the only targets. You are also a target; not because of your power but because of Clow Reed's magic and skill to see the unseen. You are also a part of this war. Three targets at three different places was simply too risky. That is why I collected you three together. You would have greater chances together."

Eriol stared at him with disbelief. Michal simply smiled at him.

"You all should return home before it gets too late. I will accompany Sakura to her home."

Syaoran grew serious now, "By the way…" Everyone looked at him. "How are you related to Sakura?"

Michal and Nadeshiko smiled to see him glaring at Michal. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Nadeshiko stopped her. Kaho and Eriol were now watching them from a distance while talking.

Michal spoke, "Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko and I are childhood friends. We have known each other since the longest time. Therefore, when Sakura was born, she asked me to be her godfather. That should explain everything."

Syaoran was surprised but accepted it. He simply grumbled to everyone's amusement. Michal undoes the time magic. Syaoran, Eriol and Kaho left together. Sakura watched them with worried looks. Michal notices it and gives a smile.

"In the coming fights, you might encounter mages who will use their magic to manipulate your emotions. They will try to trick you into hating Syaoran."

Sakura looked at him with surprise, "I will never hate him. I love him a lot."

Michal smiled, "I know you do but I am simply warning you. Those tricks work sometimes. Since you know about it now, no matter what happens, always love him and have faith in him. We both know that Syaoran loves you just as much. Do not let those lies and fake proofs convince you."

Sakura gave her warm smile, "I will never let them do that."

Michal bent forward and kissed her forehead. They began to leave.

The town was lively though it was getting late. Sakura, Michal and Yukito walked together towards the Kinomoto residence. Nadeshiko glided behind Sakura staring at her lovingly. Sakura looked happy and Yukito was glad at it.

Sakura turned to Michal, "By the way uncle, do you have someone you love?"

Michal looked at her with surprise at the sudden question. Yukito could not hide his amusement at her curiosity. Nadeshiko hid her mouth behind her palm with starry eyes directed teasingly at Michal. Michal blushed slightly and then smiled at her.

"Yes. Eva Elliot is also a mage. We decided to marry after this war. I know it is a bit late but I have no idea what she has in her mind. She too loves you a lot so she suggested it."

Michal stared at the sky and Sakura stared at him. Sakura smiled to see the same eyes as Syaoran had when he looked at her.

"Where is she?"

"She is home. You will meet her someday. I am sure you will like her."

Sakura happily nodded. His flushed face did not go any pale. Sakura knew he was thinking about Eva. She simply wondered where she had heard that name before. She wondered where she had seen Michal before. Michal looked at Nadeshiko and smiled evilly. Nadeshiko just returned her usual warm smile.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Read and Review…**

**I uploaded this chapter two weeks ago but due to some problem it never reached the site. So here is the re-upload… Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: The First Battle

**Finally the fun begins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Chapter 14: The First Battle**

The door opened as the bell rang. Sakura stood at the door out of breath. Once again, she just made it to her class. The class went silent on seeing her. Sakura looked around, cleared her throat and brought the usual friendly smile on her face.

"Hey everyone. Missed me?" Sakura glowed as she spoke.

Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Rika and the rest of the class surrounded her half way to her seat and showered her with questions. Meiling and Tomoyo decided to stay back and let the class assault Sakura.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Why did you not tell us that you were coming today?"

"We have to prepare a welcome back party."

"Is your sickness all better now?"

"Why did you not let us come to you in the hospital?"

"What sort of sickness was it?"

"We were so worried for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt buried under a mountain of similar questions from her friends and classmates. Everyone looked worried. She never heard about a sickness so figured that Tomoyo made it up to cover her absence. She simply laughed through it all. Her mind was still on Syaoran.

The teacher, Terada came in, "Settle down everyone."

The students hurried back to their seats while Sakura felt happy to reach her seat. She smiled at Tomoyo and Meiling. Tomoyo returned her a friendly smile while Meiling looked at her teasingly. Sakura was confused at this.

Mr Terada smiled a welcome at Sakura, "It is good to see you back in good health Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Well, Miss Kinomoto is not the only one to return. We have an old student return as well. He is joining us all once again starting today. You can come in now."

Syaoran opened the door and confidently came to him. He turned to the class and saw all the familiar faces. Though he tried, his eyes still drifted towards Sakura all the time. The class had a welcoming smile for him and a teasing glint in the eyes having noticed his maximum attention at Sakura. Sakura felt the strange atmosphere in the class and wondered what triggered it. Tomoyo and Meiling simply giggled knowing the reason very well.

Syaoran spoke, "Hello everyone. It is good to be back with you all after such a long time."

Chiharu raised her hand, "So what brought you back?"

Her voice had a teasing tone to it that even Syaoran caught easily. He blushed slightly.

"Well, I…just missed you all."

Everyone gave him a 'yea right' kind of look while Syaoran just blushed further. Sakura's confused face at the strange smiles from the students only worsened his condition. Tomoyo and Meiling were having fun. Meiling noticed that Tomoyo this time had two cameras hidden in her hands. One had Syaoran's face on it while the other was focussed at Sakura. Meiling was not surprised that Tomoyo did not miss this opportunity and was even ready to catch it.

Mr Terada turned to Syaoran, "The seat behind Miss Kinomoto is empty. Why do you not take that?"

Syaoran nodded and went to his seat. All the while, his eyes were locked with Sakura's eyes. They would have been lost forever had the class given them the chance. The watchful eyes everywhere did not give them a chance. Syaoran silently sat behind Sakura while she was still pink on the cheeks. Her heart was floating with happiness.

The door opened and Mr Terada was confused. Then he was surprised. The entire class was shocked after that. Eriol walked in with his always-present mysterious smile holding a piece of paper. He handed it over to Mr Terada who read it and then smiled. He turned to the class.

"Well it seems we have another student back. Funny day today."

Eriol nodded and went to sit behind Tomoyo as always. Syaoran glared daggers at him while Sakura looked surprised as well as happy to see him. The class started. The students were surprised to see Syaoran and Eriol return so suddenly. Eriol knew every mind and was having his fun. Though Sakura and Syaoran could tell that he was cautious since they felt his magic around the school. They knew that he was keeping a watch.

The homeroom ended and the bell rang. Mr Terada collected his things when the door opened again. Everyone saw a grown up man standing outside. Mr Terada nodded to him and turned to the class.

"By the way class, I have a very important announcement to make." Every eye turned to him. Sakura and Syaoran were pale while Eriol just smiled. "I have to go on a leave due to family reasons. Therefore, starting tomorrow, this person here will be your new homeroom teacher." The person came in and smiled friendlily to the students.

The students were awestruck to see their new handsome teacher.

"Everyone. Greet Mr Michal Sullivan. I am sure you will not trouble him when I am away."

Michal spoke, "Hey everyone. What's up?"

He smiled handsomely to make even the boys blush. Tomoyo noticed Sakura and Syaoran pale though. She noticed that Eriol looked amused at his arrival. She knew that something was up with them.

The teachers left together. Three classes later, the students were shocked again to see Michal teaching them already. They did not expect him to teach today itself. He was very good at it as well. By the end of the class, they knew that he was a strict teacher. He would not let anyone talk in his class. His marksmanship with the chalk was unbelievably accurate and powerful. It scared the students but he never hit them.

Lunch break was commotion for Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. Apparently, Tomoyo told them that Sakura was very sick and could not come. When the class decided to visit her house, her father told them that she was in hospital and could not meet anyone. Thus, they were left waiting for her to recover. Sakura smiled realising how much everyone had supported her. Meiling decided to be mischievous for the couple as she declared that she had arrived to Tomoeda along with Syaoran. However, Syaoran decided to stay with Sakura all day long rather than attend the school without her. The crowd smirked at the embarrassed couple. They denied her words but no one believed it. They were positive that Syaoran had done that. Meiling and Tomoyo had fun with Eriol watching the duo pointlessly try to tell the truth.

The day passed with disturbances. During evening, Syaoran and Sakura met in the penguin park along with Michal and the others. Yelan and Kaho sat on the bench together to talk and watch. Nadeshiko joined them when Michal asked her to. Thus the practice session between the duo, Eriol and Michal began without the guardians and the cards. The duo held their own against Michal while he held back to keep things easy for them. Eriol was stunned that Michal was actually able to defeat his every spell with ease. Michal was still holding back.

Both slept peacefully that night in their respective homes, tired after the day. Eriol stayed in his room with his guardians and Kaho busy with some magic. Yelan noticed Syaoran uncomfortable in his sleep and that brought a smile on her face. She knew that he missed Sakura's presence even unconsciously. She watched Sakura in her wine in the glass. Under Nadeshiko's loving gaze, Sakura slept peacefully. She could understand Nadeshiko's heart. Sakura was finally able to see her mother. Nadeshiko had to wait all these years for this. She had so much to speak about to Sakura. The mother-daughter pair had so much to catch up on. Michal sat by the window watching the pair. Yelan noticed him smile peculiarly that made her feel that he smiled at her. However, Yelan was not surprised. He was a very powerful mage to take on Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran so easily.

The next day at school was no different. Michal was strict but remarkable in his teaching skills. Outside the class, he was friendly with everyone. Sakura and Syaoran were still a bit nervous with him around even during the day though they knew he was just keeping a watch on them. Tomoyo still found it strange and Eriol was enjoying it. During lunch, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and other sat under the tree outside together to have lunch.

Naoko spoke, "Our homeroom teacher is kind of handsome."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped. Michal was a hot topic even in other classes. Tomoyo noticed them go awkward at his mention and something struck her.

"By the way Sakura, you looked shocked yesterday when you saw Mr Michal. Is there something you are not telling us but told Syaoran?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other wondering if they should tell them about it. Every eye was on them and they could feel the pressure build up in the air. Eriol smirked from his place knowing everything. The duo still could not decide.

Sakura broke the silence, "The thing is that…" She was still unsure. "Mr Michal is actually a family friend. My mother and he were childhood best friends. He is kind of like my godfather."

The news shocked everyone except Syaoran and Eriol as Tomoyo noticed. Those two knew things already. She turned to Syaoran who simply nodded to confirm before she could say anything.

Chiharu asked, "Why did you not tell us earlier that he would teach us?"

Sakura replied, "I had no idea myself. He told me nothing about it. I was shocked to see him."

Tomoyo asked, "Why did you not tell us earlier that you had a godfather?"

"I knew nothing about it either. I met him for the first time a few days back and my father introduced us. Uncle Michal wanted it that way so father never mentioned him."

The group was surprised. Sakura looked around with uncertainty. She had no idea what they would say now. Eriol calmly ate his lunch.

Yamazaki broke the silence, "Speaking of godfathers, did you know…" Chiharu punched his head with an irritated look. He was going to lie again and everyone knew that Sakura would be the only one to believe his lie.

Tomoyo asked, "Why did he want that?"

Sakura replied, "He must have had his own reasons. Father told me that he is a very nice and intelligent person."

Rika spoke, "He seemed like a nice person to me even if he is a bit strict and scary with chalk."

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo, "Daidouji. Did your mother never mention him to you either? I mean, him being so close to Sakura's mother means he must have been close to your mother as well. Did she mention him to you ever?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No. This is the first time I have heard about him. Mom always mentioned about herself and Sakura's mom being close. She never mentioned anyone else."

Eriol spoke, "Well I am sure he requested her for it. Anyway, you could talk to her now about him."

Tomoyo nodded at Eriol but he signalled at her cell phone in her bag. She raised her eyebrow while he simply smiled his usual mysterious smile. She took her mobile and got to her feet.

"I will be right back." She did not wait for the response and went away dialling a number.

Sakura and group watched her curiously while she was busy talking to someone calmly. A few minutes later, the call ended and Tomoyo returned the same as before.

Chiharu asked, "Well, who did you talk to?"

"I talked to mom about Mr Michal."

Naoko asked, "How did it go?"

"It was normal in the beginning. When I mentioned his name, she was silent for a while. Next, she said that we will talk about it later and wanted to know where I heard that name. I guess we will be talking once we are home."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. Eriol smiled hearing her say that. No one besides Eriol knew that Michal was watching them all along from the staff-room window. He caught his glares easily. Probably Michal still did not want to get Sonomi involved just yet.

The classes resumed as always. When the school ended, Tomoyo found her mother waiting for her by the gate with a troubled look. Sonomi did not notice Tomoyo arrive since she was lost in her thoughts. Sakura was surprised as well.

Tomoyo went to Sonomi, "Why are you here mom?"

Sonomi broke out of her thoughts and looked at her daughter. Next she turned to Sakura. Unlike each time, she was not hugging her this time. Instead, Sonomi had a sad look on her face.

"I believe you have met Michal. Am I right Sakura?" Sonomi asked softly.

Sakura nodded. Sonomi took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Let us talk at my place."

A voice came, "I know a better place."

They turned to the voice and saw Michal standing at a little distance. He smiled at Sonomi that was shocked with watering eyes. He walked up to her, took her hand and pulled her in one direction. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran followed confused with everything. Sonomi stared at Michal's head with conflicting eyes while she let him lead her. The silence was strange.

Michal led them to the penguin park. It was oddly deserted at this time of the day. No one was around either. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol felt Michal's magic surrounding that area. They never realised it but they had walked into a closed space created with his magic. Eriol was shocked more than the rest. Michal released Sonomi's hand. She still stared at him with wet eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but a pair of thin glowing hands wound themselves around her neck from behind. Sonomi was surprised. The four were surprised. Nadeshiko had arrived and Sonomi could see her. Sonomi could not control her tears anymore seeing Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko spoke lovingly, "It has been such a long time Sonomi. Finally, we get to meet."

Sonomi asked, "I never thought I would see you again."

Michal spoke, "Nako and I came often just to see you all, especially you Somi. We were especially hard with you that time when we requested everyone to keep us a secret since you knew everything unlike Fujitaka."

Sonomi nodded, "Yes. I know. Since you have come, I believe it is time already for that."

Nadeshiko glided before her and nodded, "Yes. However, you have nothing to worry. My Sakura is very strong and she has her knight protecting her as well."

Sonomi turned to Sakura and smiled. The four were still surprised.

"Tomoyo. This person is Michal Sullivan. He is Nadeshiko and my oldest friend, like an older brother. After Nadeshiko died, her spirit remained. She was worried about Sakura and the trials she had to face, as she would grow. As a result, Michal took her away with him. Together, they prepared the stage and comfort with which she will face her troubles. For that, no one besides Fujitaka, Touya and Sonomi was to know about him. That is why; neither of us ever mentioned him to anyone as if he did not exist."

Tomoyo immediately put up her question, "What sort of trials?"

Sonomi laughed seeing how Tomoyo wanted to hide the secret from her, "The trial of the Clow cards and the trial that she will face soon."

The four were shocked to hear that from her. Sonomi smiled.

"You snuck out so comfortably in the night. All the dresses you made for Sakura would return torn and dirty. All those videos you shot of Sakura. Do you think I knew nothing?"

The four were shocked further.

"I knew all along. Did I not say that Michal, Nadeshiko and I were very close? Obviously, I would know of their secrets as well. I knew about their magic, Touya's magic and even Sakura's magic. All those weird occurrences regarding the Clow cards were enough to tell me that her first trial had begun. I have no magic of my own but I know about it."

Nadeshiko whispered to Michal, "We need a camera right now. Their reaction is worth recording."

Michal winked at her and Nadeshiko knew he was already at it. Sonomi grew serious now.

"However, the Clow card case was not that dangerous so I never stopped you but this time it is different. This time it will be an all out war with magicians so please stay out of this Tomoyo."

Michal spoke, "She can still design clothes for Sakura and Syaoran."

Sonomi smiled, "Of course she can. I just want her to stay away from the battlefield."

Michal smiled, "By the way, where is my welcome hug?"

Sonomi grinned and jumped at Michal to hug him tight. Nadeshiko just floated by the side with a smile. Eriol controlled his composure while the rest three still found it hard to believe that Sonomi knew everything since the beginning. Eriol still wondered about Michal. He had too much influence on this matter and he knew too much. Yet, he revealed so little. A lot about Michal was still a mystery. Michal and Sonomi continued to hug like lost siblings for a while before Eriol and Michal suddenly flinched. Sakura and Syaoran took a while before they realised the reason.

Michal looked at a distance, "It seems that our little cherry blossom will face her first battle right now. You should go home with Tomoyo."

Sonomi nodded and turned to Sakura, "Good luck Sakura dear. Kick their butts." Sakura felt awkward hearing it from her. "Syaoran. Take care of her." Syaoran nodded nervously.

"Let us go home Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and then fumbled with her bag. She took out two dresses, both for Sakura and Syaoran with twinkling eyes and huge grin. Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped wondering where she kept those dresses in that tiny bag. Sonomi smirked as well.

"These are your dresses for today's battle and I do not want to hear a denial. Wear it." Tomoyo commanded them.

Eriol laughed in his head seeing them at Tomoyo's mercy. Nadeshiko and Michal watched the show with amusement. Tomoyo went to Michal and gave her camcorder to him.

"Please record it for me. Though I would love to stay but considering that mom let me stay earlier but wants me away this time, I cannot help but do as she says. Nevertheless, I do not want to miss filming them."

Michal smiled and took the camcorder to the duo's horror. Sonomi hugged Nadeshiko once again and then left with Tomoyo promising to meet them again as soon as possible.

Michal spoke, "You guys ready for your first battle?"

Sakura and Syaoran were nervous. Eriol was calmer though. Michal came to Sakura and stretched his hand as if asking for something. Sakura was confused as she looked at him.

"Sakura book. Give it to me."

Sakura and Syaoran were shocked.

Sakura asked, "But how will I fight if I do not have my cards?"

Michal replied, "I think you did fair against me without your cards."

"But…"

"You still cannot control the output of your magic well enough. That is why I asked you to not use them until I tell you to. In the heat of the battle, the control worsens. Too much magic can kill your cards. That is why; I will keep them with me so that you do not summon a card even accidentally. Until then, even your guardians are staying out of the battle."

Sakura immediately took out her book and gave it to Michal. He just smiled and kissed her cheek. Nadeshiko kissed her other cheek. Syaoran smiled to see Sakura smile. Eriol was alert all the while.

Michal spoke, "I think you can leave this battle to these two Eriol. You concentrate on other important things from the shadows. That would be helpful for them in the future."

Eriol nodded and vanished with a pop. Nadeshiko dashed into Michal's shirt pocket and watched them from there. He winked at the surprised duo and they felt the magic from around the area disappear. People began to move enter the park and it soon became busy.

Michal spoke, "You two still need to get changed. Get to some roof and be ready to battle in ten minutes. I will cast the time spell when you are done."

Sakura and Syaoran nervously looked at the dress package in their hands and nodded.

Ten minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran were standing on the roof of adjacent buildings in Tomoyo's dress. Both were embarrassed but they were scared of Tomoyo when she got angry. They looked like a court jester mirror to each other. Yet, Syaoran could not help but think that Sakura looked cute even in that dress. Michal with Nadeshiko in his pocket looked amused before them recording everything in Tomoyo's camcorder.

Michal spoke, "I wonder what your opponent will think when she sees you."

Both blushed further with embarrassment. Michal clicked his finger and time stopped immediately. Sakura and Syaoran clutched their weapons cautiously. They saw some movement far away and knew it was their opponent arriving to them at great speed.

Michal spoke, "Emi Shinohara. She is a sorceress with honour and pride. She is strong but I am sure you can handle her. Try your best and do not try to talk her out of it. She is here solely to fight for her clan. She considers that her opinion is useless in battle against the knowledge and experience of the elders. She will not listen to a word you say. Good luck."

The duo nodded and Michal floated to behind them while still recording them. He turned invisible to the opponent after that. Sakura and Syaoran watched a figure approach them at high speed.

In a flash, a young girl in late teens stood before them in black travelling cloak. She looked at both and then raised her eyebrow in irritation. She straightened up looking furious.

"Are you two kids trying to mock me? What kind of stupid dress is that?" The girl was angry.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for a second. Both had the same thoughts.

Sakura spoke, "Trust us. We would not be wearing something this embarrassing if we had a choice."

The girl seemed to calm down at this. She scrutinised both the dresses carefully.

"Is that supposed to boost your magic somehow?"

The duo fell flat on their face at this since the girl did not seem to be joking with her words.

Syaoran replied, "No. They are ordinary clothes. The creator of these dresses is someone scary that is why we wear it. There is nothing out of the ordinary about it."

Silence prevailed for a few moments. No one moved at all. Suddenly a rod with a blue crystal on the top appeared in her hand and the duo became alert.

"My name is Emi Shinohara. I am a trainee mage from the Shinohara clan. I am here to finish you two off. Get ready to meet your maker."

She charged an electric ball before her staff and sent it flying at Sakura. Syaoran seized this chance to attack her with his sword. Emi did not even flinch and was ready with a wall of ice. Sakura dodged the ball and sent a fireball at Emi. Emi countered it easily with a jet of water while Syaoran dodged the steam produced in the process. Emi had directed it at him. Something grazed Emi's cheek and she felt blood ooze out from the cut. She was surprised and looked towards Sakura. The next moment, she dodged some invisible blades that she could only tell through her magic senses. However, she still took more cuts.

Emi jumped away to catch some time and perform some bigger spell. The duo jumped at her together and Emi was left countering their attacks one after the other. They were all small scale but she barely managed to dodge or counter it. At the beginning, Emi felt she could beat them but the duo turned to tides so soon and so easily. Emi was surprised at the change. With an explosion around her, she managed to send the duo in retreat while she used the time to chant something. Sakura and Syaoran noticed her chanting and decided to keep a distance and be wary.

A mass of energy collected before Emi's chest. She took it in her hand and chanted something else. Thick ropes of light emerged out of it and darted towards the duo. Sakura and Syaoran flew away from the ropes cutting those that caught up. Emi continued to control the ropes and try to bind the duo. Suddenly Syaoran changed direction and flew towards Emi at great speed. Emi directed the ropes to capture him. Syaoran escaped them while flying through the mesh of ropes. Sakura continued to dodge at a little distance.

Emi was surprised that Syaoran was managing to dodge everything so easily. She knew he was trained in martial arts and that was helping him but she was surprised that he could control his flight so well. She was not ready for him to get near her and could not counter when he kneed her in the stomach. Emi lost control over her ball of ropes and Sakura seized the chance to take the ball from her. It was as if she was waiting for it while she dodged.

Emi recovered from the attack quickly only to be bound by her own ropes. She was shocked to see Sakura easily control them according to her will. The next instant, the ball dissipated and the ropes disappeared. Emi was free. Her rod transformed into a sword and she attacked Sakura. Syaoran stood next to Sakura to help her. However, Emi and Syaoran did not get the chance to clash. Yellow ropes of light bound Emi in mid air restricting all movements. Syaoran was surprised to see the ropes connected to Sakura's six-starred wand. Emi struggled to free herself but nothing worked. Her sword would go through the ropes without causing them any damage.

Emi spoke, "What sort of magic is this? You two should be at such a high level. That is not fair."

Sakura spoke, "Please miss Emi. Accept your defeat and we will let you go. We do not want to hurt you."

Emi glared at the poor girl, "Never. My clan wishes for your death and I will give it to them."

Syaoran shook his head and then flew to her in a flash. He punched her hard in the stomach in the attempt to make her lose consciousness. Emi took the damage but did not fall. She stayed awake. Sakura loosened the ropes to make it easy for the girl but Emi escaped. The duo knew that the battle would continue. Before Emi could recover, they came on her either side. Sakura brought her staff before Emi's chest and beam of light blew Emi away. Syaoran was ready with a wall of sand behind her to trap her in it. Before Emi could escape, Sakura sent several air shards around Emi. Emi forgot to move for a second out of fear knowing that if even one of those shards hit her, she would die. Syaoran came opposite Emi and with a wave of his sword, transformed the sand into hard rock. Emi broke through the rock but Syaoran's sword was on her neck this time. Emi knew that she had lost. Either of them could have finished her off anytime they wished but they did not.

Emi hung her head, "I…I lost. How…"

Syaoran withdrew his sword and went to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Emi, "Return home miss Emi. Tell your clan that we can be friends."

Emi was surprised for a moment and then hung her head further.

"My clan sees you two as threats to them in the future. I doubt they will consider anything like friendship with you. Being your friends will only increase enemies for the clan."

Emi turned and left. Sakura was saddened to hear that. Syaoran felt bad seeing Sakura sad. The time started to flow again and Michal appeared to them.

"You two did well. That was an easy victory. However, the battles in the future will only get tougher so you two need to work harder. Good job."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Read and Review. Forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Almost Defeat

**Author'sNotes: Phew. What a month! So hectic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its main characters.**

**Chapter 15: The Almost Defeat**

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as Michal gave her the camcorder with the recordings of the battle. Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped to hear her evil laughter when they returned the costume to them. She was having fun. Sonomi and Nadeshiko talked excitedly at a distance. Sakura and Syaoran were tired and wanted to return home. They felt better having won the first battle but both knew that is was merely the beginning. Things will turn dangerous with time. They had to grow stronger before that. That night, both fell asleep as soon as they fell on the bed. Yelan covered Syaoran with the blanket in their house. Kero did it for Sakura in her room.

The next day at school was the same as ever. None knew anything about the battle from the previous day and Michal was very strict as a teacher. Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be his favourite for target practice with chalk. Tomoyo and Eriol turned out to be second best. For the rest of the class, the day was as normal as it could be with Michal. Sakura and Syaoran could tell that Eriol kept a watch around the school all the time. They felt his magic.

The lunch was the fun. Everyone sat together under the tree to eat. Sakura and Syaoran sat with Eriol in between. Syaoran silently grumbled while Eriol was amused at it. With Eriol in between neither could steal glances now. Sakura, however, was not sad at all. She was too distracted to be sad. She could see Nadeshiko waving at her with loving eyes from the staff room window. Nobody could see her as the teachers passed by her.

The training during the evening was the same as ever. The duo had grown a bit stronger after the first battle. They had better control over their magic now. However, Michal did not let them use the cards and charms yet. Yelan, Sonomi, Kaho and Nadeshiko sat together to talk while Tomoyo and Meiling talked to Eriol during training. Michal was gentler outside school since he was no teacher here. He simply acted as an opponent to the duo. He did not teach them anything new. He had his fun time battling them and never letting them gain on him. The duo fought him seriously with everything they had only to fail with every tactic. Yet, neither was worried. With every loss, they felt stronger.

A week passed just like that. The duo had improved a lot. The days were peaceful. No one had attacked them since that girl. Eriol had been pulling many strings in the shadows along with his guardians. Yelan had been more troubled lately but she never missed the duos training and watching Syaoran peacefully sleep after it missing Sakura's presence. Kaho knew everything going on and simply stood by Eriol and Yelan to keep them strong. Michal hid everything and stayed relaxed along with Nadeshiko while the duo trained vigorously.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo came out of the school gate and found Michal already waiting for them there. He smiled to see them and looked at Tomoyo.

"Where is Meiling?" Michal asked them.

Tomoyo spoke, "She had to stay back to talk to a teacher."

Michal nodded, "Then we will wait for her."

Sakura asked, "Is something the matter Uncle Michal?"

Michal smiled and nodded, "Today will be your second battle. Be ready. Tomoyo will have to leave and I cannot let her go alone. Meiling is a good choice."

In a flash, Tomoyo took out a pair of costume from her bag with sparkly eyes. The duo sweat dropped still wondering whether she carried it with her all the time. Michal smirked and took out the camera from Tomoyo's bag even before she asked him to. Tomoyo grinned evilly and Michal had equal evil in his eyes. The duo just stared at him knowing that he was having his fun in the entire matter.

Meiling came in a hurry. She halted before them with raised eyebrows. She knew the glint in Tomoyo's eyes. She would recognise it anywhere. She saw the camera in Michal's hands and amusement in his eyes. She noticed the funny dresses in the duo's hands and she guessed the rest. Meiling smirked now and they knew that she knew.

Meiling spoke, "I will make sure to see that video to see how you two look in that dress."

Syaoran glared daggers at her but she avoided them. Sakura was pink on her cheek now.

Michal spoke, "Meiling. How about you accompany Tomoyo to her home and stay there until Syaoran comes to get you? It should not take too long."

Meiling nodded and left with Tomoyo.

Michal turned to the duo, "Get going now. Your opponent will be here any second."

The duo nodded and ran away carrying the costumes. Nadeshiko came out of his pocket and floated next to him watching the duo run to a good position.

Nadeshiko asked, "Are you sure about letting them fight this battle alone? It could be too tough on them."

Michal smiled, "They cannot have all the battles easy. They will not get stronger if they do not know their own weaknesses. If they lose, I will be there to protect them. Do not worry Nako. Everything will be all right. The three of us will watch over them until the end of this war."

Nadeshiko smiled this time, "Yes. How long has it been since I last met her? She is doing her share right?"

Michal nodded, "She is doing great. She is fulfilling her role in this war very well. We all wish for their best."

Nadeshiko closed her eyes with a warm smile.

Michal spoke, "You know what." She looked at him curiously. "I think you looked cuter when you were her age."

Nadeshiko laughed, "Well my Sakura had to get something from Fujitaka."

Michal chuckled, "If Fuka heard that, he would have a heart attack and Somi would dance with joy."

They laughed together imagining the scene. Michal took her hand and walked away. Nadeshiko glided next to him towards the battlefield.

Sakura and Syaoran were again embarrassed due to the costume. Sakura wore a red kimono with cherry blossom designs on it. It should not have been embarrassing if only it was a normal kimono. Instead, Tomoyo had shortened it to reach only half her thighs. She wore matching sandals over a white socks. Sakura was very embarrassed before Syaoran. Syaoran wore an onmyoji uniform, except, it was pink in colour. That was what embarrassed him. He had metallic shoulder plates, elbow guard and knee guard as well for protection. Tomoyo had been thoughtful towards him in this dress though she had been mischievous with the colour. Syaoran, however, found Sakura very beautiful in her clothes. Michal ad Nadeshiko watched them from a distance with a smile.

Michal whispered, "I think Meiling was a part in this as well."

Nadeshiko nodded. Michal went to them with a stern look this time. They grew serious as well.

"Albert Walker is your new opponent. He is good with water and fire magic. He is a novice just as Emi was. However, he is a bit better compared to her. Nevertheless, he is merciless and ruthless. He will go for the kill right from the start. Try not to lose sight of him for he is good with hiding his magic. Therefore, be careful. Remember. Attack is important but defence is equally important and it can come in more than one way. Good luck."

He sniggered and pulled out Tomoyo's camera. Sakura and Syaoran sighed as Nadeshiko went inside his pocket and he vanished as well. He was simply invisible and recording them for Tomoyo. They felt nothing even when they tried. They could see a mage fly towards them but they felt nothing from him. The man stopped opposite them. He stared at them and then smirked evilly. Chills ran down their spines at the smirk.

A spear appeared in his hands with flame covered blade. Without warning, he attacked Sakura. Syaoran managed to intervene in time and save Sakura since she would find it difficult to counter a spear. He knew that she could handle a sword since they fought together but a spear was new to her. He deflected his spear but just barely. Sakura managed to create an air barrier before Syaoran and stopped his flaming attacks. Syaoran was surprised and had not seen the flames until Sakura stopped them. Albert fell back slightly pissed off at the failure. Syaoran and Sakura were alert as well as slightly nervous this time.

Suddenly he vanished with a pop. The duo was caught off-guard. They looked around and tired to search for him but could not do so. He had hid his presence too well blending with the time magic. They stayed close to each other trying to find him by any means. There was a short silence before Syaoran pushed Sakura away. Albert had appeared between them with his spear. He snarled at Syaoran's quickness. Two balls of water appeared on either side of his spear and darted towards both of them in the shape of a drill. The duo floated around to avoid the drills but it followed them around inching closer. Albert watched them with no mercy in his eyes.

After a few minutes of running, neither could escape anymore. Both knew it so they turned around and tried their best defence. Syaoran created a barrier of air while Sakura managed to make one with the ground since she was close to it. The barriers only managed to reduce the power as the drill managed to break through and hit them. Sakura and Syaoran shouted together feeling pain and cold. However, the water had lost enough power to not hurt them much. Albert grinded his teeth again. The duo got to their feet soaked head to toe. They wanted to dry off but could not do so now.

Albert summoned two huge fireballs aimed at each of them. Syaoran had seen it and already begun to create a strong barrier of air, water and rock. Sakura had yet not seen it. She had just turned around to face him. She was surprised to see the huge fireballs. Before she could do anything, the balls began to shoot several smaller fireballs at them at a great speed. Syaoran did not notice that Sakura was not prepared until the last moment. He could not move as he watched Sakura's weak barrier break to pieces while the rest exploded hitting her. His barrier managed to withstand everything and he was safe but he was in panic now. He knew she would never escape that unharmed. Albert grinned widely seeing that he has succeeded with one. Both could sense Sakura's magic so they knew she was still alive.

The smoke concealed her as the battle stopped for a few moments. Syaoran felt lost when suddenly something darted out of the smoke towards Albert. He was caught off guard as Sakura stopped opposite him and with a thrust of her wand, several air shards darted towards him. Albert went defensive and stopped every shard with his barrier. Syaoran was glad to see Sakura perfectly fine. She had not suffered any harm. However, she looked more serious than before. While Albert was fighting against the shards, Sakura captured the two huge fireballs with her yellow strings and combined them to form a single fireball. Albert knew from Emi's battle what was coming. He spun his spear at great speed as the fireball began to shoot several smaller balls at him.

Syaoran noticed a very fine fabric cover Sakura over her clothes up to her shoes. He could feel massive amount of her magic in that covering. He remembered Michal's words about defence coming in more than one way. He did not know what Sakura did but he got a hint. He hardened his own clothes for defence to the best of his ability. That should keep the sudden attacks away. Albert stopped the last fireball and straightened. In an instant, he summoned two balls of fire and water. Several weapons darted out of them made from the respective element. Sakura pulled her covering before her and the weapons would vanish hitting it. Syaoran's clothes fought them just as well.

Suddenly Albert vanished. Before either could get ready, he appeared and punched Syaoran on the face with a flaming fist. It burnt his cheek as he fell far away. Sakura got worried for Syaoran and lost her concentration for a moment. Albert used that moment to appear behind her and hit her on the neck. Sakura's eyes widened as slowly she began to see darkness. She began to lose her consciousness. Albert caught her as she lost it entirely. He bound her with magical ropes. Syaoran came at the top of his speed and was shocked to see Sakura captured. Albert had raised his spear with sinister grin to kill her in a single swipe.

Syaoran knew they had been defeated. He was supposed to protect her and he failed in that. Syaoran dashed towards them in the attempt to save her. He watched as his blade inched towards her neck. He knew he could not make it in time. He still tried his best. Albert was absolutely merciless. His eyes showed that he was enjoying it. Inches from Sakura's neck, her earlier fine robe suddenly appeared and stopped the blade. Albert was surprised but did not expect what happened next. His flaming blade snapped into pieces. Syaoran was surprised as well. He was happy to see her safe. Albert moved away from her as Syaoran reached her. Sakura's eyes suddenly opened. Syaoran was glad.

"I am so sorry Sakura. I could not protect you. Are you alright?"

Sakura was silent. Too silent. She did not respond to his words. She silently stared at Albert. Suddenly Syaoran noticed something odd. Albert noticed it as well. Sakura's eyes were different. They were not as warm as always. Her face did not smile. Sakura did not look herself. Her eyes were cold and empty. Her face was blank. Albert felt chills this time watching her. He knew something was not right.

Neither got to respond. Sakura appeared before Albert at super speed and punched him in the stomach. Albert coughed blood and back off but Sakura got behind him and kneed him in the spine. Albert almost felt his spine break from the impact. He summoned his remaining magic to form a ball of light and darted it towards Sakura like a laser. However, Sakura simply slapped it away with the back of her hand. She summoned a blue bow with a red arrow. She fired it Albert and he could not move due to fear. Syaoran was shocked at her power. He knew that this was not the Sakura he knew. This was someone else. The arrow hit Albert and he screamed in agony. The impact did not kill him but threw him out of sight. Syaoran knew he was alive since he could still feel his magic now that he was not hiding it.

Michal appeared next to Syaoran. Syaoran did not notice him and watched Sakura with shock and worry. Sakura looked at him with her blank eyes. She did not smile her usual smile. She had won after an almost defeat in such a strange way. Something was off about her. Syaoran feared for the worst now.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Read and Review everyone… **


	16. Chapter 16: Rampaging Sakura

**A/N: Took me a while to make Sakura go on a rampage. It is so not for her. She is too sweet. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its original characters**

**Chapter 16: Rampaging Sakura**

Sakura turned around and flew away. Syaoran wanted to stop her but Michal stopped him. Syaoran looked at him and saw worry in his eyes as well. Nadeshiko watched her daughter leave with worried eyes as well.

Syaoran asked, "What is wrong with her?"

Michal replied, "She is unconscious. She no longer knows what is right and what is wrong. In this state, she will attack anyone she feels threatened from irrespective of whether she will win or not. Irrespective of whether the person is her friend, family or relative. She does not feel it from you so she did not attack you. My magic level is greater compared to her. That is enough to make her cautious and threatened. I cannot bring her back. No one can. Except you Syaoran." Syaoran looked at him with shock this time. "You will have to do something to wake her up. Only you can approach her without starting a battle."

Syaoran watched Sakura at a great distance now with very worried eyes.

"We never learned the magic she just used. Where did she come up with that?"

Nadeshiko replied, "Sakura unconsciously learned every magic she has faced so far. She simply cannot use it when she awake because she does not know how to. While unconscious, she is using them to the fullest. Ruby moon's arrow and Yue's bow. Speed of 'Dash' card. Strength of 'Power' card. Abilities of the 'Fight' card. Protection of the 'Shield' card. If pressed, she could use your, Yelan's and even Eriol's magic. Let us not forget the witch she defeated in Honk Kong. Michal had used a special protective spell so that she does not learn it, though we cannot guarantee that she did not."

Syaoran was bewildered at the information.

Michal spoke, "You and Sakura are not so different. Even you learned all the magic you have seen so far unconsciously. If by any chance, you were to fall unconscious as well, both of you would fight each other until one is defeated or wakes up. You could even team up together. Let us hope you do not end up like her in the attempt."

Syaoran gulped nervously this time. His mind was blank. He had no idea how to wake her up. Time magic was still active so it should be easy to find her.

Syaoran gathered his courage, "I will do my best."

He flew away trying to sense Sakura's magic in the town. Michal and Nadeshiko watched him go with worried eyes. Syaoran flew around trying his best to sense her but found nothing. Could she have already learned to cloak her magic perfectly from Albert? It would be difficult if she had. The only option he had left was searching for movements since she would be the only one to move. Syaoran flew to the tallest building and began to scan the town visible to him.

He saw smoke at a distance and flew to check it out. He saw the road and buildings damaged. The vehicles burned and the trees were uprooted. Syaoran was shocked at the destruction. He followed it further and saw Sakura staring at a person with her blank face. The person was frozen with time. A sword appeared in her hand. Syaoran rushed and stopped her sword with his own just in time before she could hurt the person.

Sakura seemed surprised and jumped away lowering her sword. She stared at Syaoran for a few moments. Her sword vanished and then she turned around to fly away. Syaoran began to follow her. Sakura seemed to ignore him as she came to the ground against a car. Syaoran watched her from a little distance as she stared at the car for a while. Suddenly she summoned a fireball and shot at the car. The car exploded while Syaoran was shocked. Sakura flew away again and Syaoran followed wondering why she felt threatened by the car. He still did not know how to stop her. He had to think of something fast or she would continue to destroy things or even try to hurt people. Sakura descended again and Syaoran hurried to her. She looked at a tree this time. Syaoran came between her and the tree facing her.

"Stop it Sakura."

She stared at him for a while and then turned to leave. Syaoran rushed to catch her hand.

"Please. Come to your senses Sakura. Wake up."

She looked at him and her empty eyes bore into his worried eyes. She snatched her hand and flew away. Syaoran followed her once again. She flew faster and Syaoran tried his best to keep up. She was fast and continued to drift away from him. Syaoran brought his sword forward and made an invisible barrier before her. Sakura seemed to have sensed it as she broke through easily with a wave of her wand. Syaoran followed her and created another wall but she broke through. She turned around in mid flight and shot a bolt of lightning at him. Syaoran dodged it and Sakura darted away in the mean time.

Syaoran realised that she was running from him. He remembered Michal's words. She would attack Michal if she saw him. However, she did not do so earlier. She looked at him and left that time. Sakura was running from him. Syaoran felt his confidence returning with that. Sakura felt something from him that is why she was avoiding him. He gave everything he had in his flight to catch her. His speed increased and he darted towards Sakura. She flew even faster now. They were flying over a thick forest by now.

"Sakura. Please stop."

Sakura only flew faster at his voice. He was having a hard time keeping up with her. Syaoran slowed his speed a little and watched Sakura fly away. She slowed down as well and began to turn towards the city now. Syaoran decided to follow her as earlier. They flew over the city and Sakura landed on a building. Syaoran landed as well at a little distance. He stood silently watching her. She stared at him as well. Both of them stared at each other for long. No one moved a muscle. Sakura had empty eyes. Syaoran had worried and soft eyes. He placed his sword on the ground and parted his hand. Sakura watched him.

"Please Sakura. The fight is over. Let us go home now. Please return to the way you used to be. Please return as my sweetest cherry blossom."

Sakura was not affected. She silently stared at him.

"I know failed to protect you that time Sakura. I am very sorry. I will try my best to protect you better Sakura. Please return to me."

Sakura stayed the same. She turned to leave. Syaoran felt that he had lost hope. She was still unconscious. He lowered his hand and picked up his sword. It turned into its false form and wound around his wrist. He began to think again about the ways to wake her up. There must be some way to wake her up. He knew that magic would be useless. She could easily kick him around if she wanted to in that state. He would not be able to hurt her even if he had the chance. This was not training. He safely followed her racing his brain.

Sakura flew over the city aimlessly for while with Syaoran close behind. Suddenly she darted down and stopped before the lamppost. Syaoran watched her as she froze the lamp with her ice and flew up. He wondered why she did that. The lamppost could never hurt her in anyway. She glided away and Syaoran followed her again. One thing he knew that if Sakura went after something living, he would step in to stop her. He still had no idea on how to wake her up.

Sakura stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. Syaoran was surprised as he did nothing to catch her attention.

"Sakura. Please wake up." Syaoran pleaded to her.

Sakura did not respond to his words. She stared at him with blank eyes.

"Sakura. Please return to me. This is not the real you. You have to wake up Sakura."

Sakura's wand appeared in Sakura's hand and she glided away again. Syaoran followed her without losing any time. She flew towards the clock tower in the amusement park. Syaoran was surprised as well as nostalgic to see it. That was the place that Sakura had confessed to him and they hugged for the first time. His cheeks coloured remembering the moments.

Sakura flew to the clock tower and Syaoran followed her. They entered the tower through a window. Sakura flew around the huge pendulum inside the tower up to the top. Syaoran followed her wondering what she was up to this time. Sakura glided to the side after a while and began to fly along with the stairs. Syaoran followed her closely. Sakura's flight was very smooth. Syaoran had never flown so close to anything so he had trouble keeping stable.

Close to the top, Sakura stopped and turned around. She gently landed on the staircase. Syaoran stopped as well at a little distance. He stared at Sakura with confusion wondering she brought him here. Suddenly the wall and the stair between them vanished inside a huge black orb similar to the last clow cards power. Syaoran was surprised and stepped back. Sakura seemed to have attacked him but missed. The sunrays entered the dark tower from the gap. Sakura silently stood in her place staring at Syaoran. He was ready to jump away as soon as she would try again. The same black orb appeared behind Sakura and engulfed the wall there as well.

A few minutes passed without any movement. Suddenly Syaoran saw Sakura's eyes flicker a little. She flew out of the gap and Syaoran followed her again. The gap immediately reappeared. He did not understand why she would fill it. He wondered if he hallucinated when he saw the flicker in her eyes. He saw something in her eyes. Did she feel something as well at that place? She must have in her heart. She is Sakura after all. Yet what was the purpose of going there if she was not intending to do anything to him or the place.

Was she trying to tell him something? Syaoran's eyes widened as this thought came to him. Was she trying to tell him how to wake her up? Syaoran followed Sakura through the city. Sakura seemed to fly around casually now. At least Syaoran thought so until she summoned lightening and threw it at the road to create a crater there. Syaoran halted for a moment and then went after Sakura again. She flew away as if she had done nothing. Syaoran knew he had to wake her up as soon as possible. He raced his mind on the clock tower case trying to figure out the hidden message.

Sakura blew another crater into the road with a fireball. She flew ahead and then descended to the ground. Syaoran stayed close to her at a higher altitude to make sure she does not hurt someone. Sakura summoned her sword and split the car in two as if splitting butter. Syaoran raced his mind as fast as he could while following Sakura around. He tried to remember the significance of that place. The clock tower was the place where Sakura confessed to him thinking that he did not remember her any more. She cried as she confessed. He was very happy to hear that he could not pretend any more with a blank face. After that, Sakura had happily jumped to hug him shouting the three magical words. Syaoran blushed as he remembered that moment with a soft smile. He wanted to hug her once again remembering it now.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he realised something. He looked at Sakura flying ahead of him with shock now. Sakura still had her blank face. She was still unconscious. He controlled his surprise and darted towards Sakura. She sensed him coming and turned to look around. However, Syaoran was fast enough to catch her as soon as she turned. He hugged her very tight. He realised that Sakura was telling him to hug her once again. She was telling him to tell her that he loves her. Sakura tried her best to push him away but even with superhuman powers, she failed. Syaoran held her to tight.

His arms pained due to her strength but he did not let her go. Sakura summoned the light ball and bound Syaoran's arms to free herself. However, he fought against it with his own strengthening magic. He held her in a tight embrace. He whispered the three words in her ears repeatedly. Sakura struggled for a while and then her struggles began to decrease. Slowly, her struggles stopped and then she went limp in his arms. Syaoran felt it and freed her to see her sparkling warm eyes and gentle smile directed at him. His heart raced with happiness.

Sakura spoke in her honey voice, "I am sorry Syaoran. I troubled you so much."

Syaoran returned the smile, "No. I am glad you came back to me."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you Syaoran."

He was confused this time. Sakura hugged him and coloured his face.

"Thank you for not letting me hurt someone. Thank you very much."

Syaoran smiled as well, "It is fine. You would have done the same for me."

Sakura separated and then pouted at him to make him go beet red at her cuteness.

"You took a lot of time to realise my hint. You slow poke."

Syaoran felt that he fell in love with her all over again at her complain. He just smiled his loving smile reserved only for Sakura to make her scarlet.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled again, "I love you too."

They stared in each other's eyes and felt lost in them. They did not know how much time passed. Michal and Nadeshiko watched them for a while hoping that they would spot them soon. However, the duo was too lost in each other. Michal recorded it for Tomoyo knowing that she would murder him if he missed this part. After a while, he stopped and went behind Sakura. He gently pulled her cheek to bring both out of the trance.

Michal spoke, "Cherry blossoms are not supposed to go on a rampage. They are supposed to be cute and gentle."

Sakura felt his love behind the act and words, "I am sorry Uncle Michal."

He released her cheek and she turned to face him. Michal bent forward and hugged her gently. Sakura smiled feeling her mother hug her from behind as well. Syaoran watched it silently with a soft smile.

Michal spoke, "You are stronger when unconscious but I prefer you like this. I am sure everyone does."

Sakura nodded and they separated. She took his hand in hers.

Syaoran spoke, "What should we do now sir? It is obvious we lost but after that, they will only consider us more dangerous. Our friends might also be in danger."

Michal shook his head, "I have already made arrangements for that. As long as your friends do not have magic, they will be safe. Meiling has a bit of mine but that is only to keep her moving even in the time magic. Yelan is the clan leader and Eriol is already a target. However, he is much cleverer. The rest are safe."

Nadeshiko spoke, "Yes. They will consider you more dangerous. However, I hope they avoid trying to make either of you go unconscious."

Michal spoke, "I hope so too. However, this also means that you two are going to be training harder now. We will be training to bring out your hidden potentials as well. I was planning to delay it until you two were stronger with a more stable control over magic but I guess we will have to speed things up a bit."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded together with a serious face. Yelan arrived at that moment to Syaoran and Sakura's shock. Michal and Nadeshiko seemed to expect her.

Yelan asked, "Why did you call for me?"

Michal spoke, "I had to accompany Sakura to her home and I could not let Syaoran go alone. He is too tired and I am being over cautious for any ambush on the way."

Yelan nodded, "I understand."

She turned to Sakura and then smiled, "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight Sakura? It has been some time last we had it together."

Sakura smiled, "I will talk to my father first. I am sure he would agree."

Yelan nodded. She turned to Michal, "I hope you will accompany her as well."

Michal smiled, "I will."

Yelan spoke, "I will expect you two tonight then."

She silently left with Syaoran. Sakura waved to him gently while he blushed a little thinking about dinner with her. Michal flew to the nearby building roof with Sakura. He clicked his finger and time began to flow once again. Sakura was awed to see all the damage that she had done, vanish as if it was never there. Michal pulled her gently towards the door to go down.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Read ad Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Guest

**Chapter 17: A Guest**

The dinner was pleasant for everyone. Meiling had called Tomoyo as well and both were seizing any chance they could get to catch the young couple red handed while staring at each other. Tomoyo kept her camera on the table facing them. While Sakura thought that it was off, others knew she was recording. Syaoran had tried his best but Sakura always caught him off-guard to Tomoyo's delight. Michal ate very silently as much as Yelan did.

Touya was irritated in his home while Fujitaka simply smiled as ever. He was irritated that his little sister was having dinner with the 'brat' and not him. He hated the brat for slowly taking his little sister away from him. Fujitaka knew his mind and let him sulk to his amusement. Eriol lay on his sofa with an ice bag on his head and amused Kaho sitting next to him. Spinel was faking asleep near the fireplace and Ruby was busy preparing tea with her usual cheerfulness. Eriol looked frustrated for some reason.

"Stop smiling Kaho." Eriol grumbled.

Kaho chuckled to his discomfort, "It is funny."

"It is not." Eriol defended.

"Seeing the powerful Eriol without his mysterious smile is very funny." Kaho chuckled again.

"Shut up Kaho." Eriol scolded her while she just laughed.

"Is your head any better?" Kaho asked with concern this time.

"A bit. I have never used so much magic in a single day ever since I reincarnated."

Ruby rushed into the room carrying a tray with three cups of tea and many sweets. Spinel's nose twitched at the scent. Ruby stopped next to the table.

"It is tea time!" She declared happily, as she placed the tray down.

Spinel glided to the table and picked up a cookie, "Stop shouting or Yelan will get mad."

Kaho took away the cookie from his hands while Spinel watched it go with teary eyes. She picked him from his neck.

"I told you Suppy. You will not eat sweets while I am around."

Spinel spoke, "But Kaho. Just once. Please."

Kaho shook her head, "No. Just once is enough to cause us enough trouble."

Spinel glared daggers at Ruby who was enjoying putting him through the misery.

Michal stopped working at the papers and looked outside the window. It had been a week since Sakura's rampage and everything had been silent. Suddenly he felt a ripple of magic far away. One was familiar while others were new to the town. Michal silently cast an extra layer of barrier around the school to keep the changes from reaching Sakura. His shadow flickered as well.

"Go and find out what is happening." He spoke under his breath.

A black form left right under the feet of several teachers without them knowing a thing. Michal continued doing his work as if he had not stopped at all.

The black form passed over the roofs and roads without alarming anyone from the crowd. The people did not seem to notice it even when it would pass right before their eyes. It continued to head in a straight direction. All of a sudden, it stopped at the roof of a four-storey building. A lone girl in torn clothes and several wounds staggered through the alley. A few people rushed towards her. The black shadow dashed towards them and suddenly the people vanished. The black form went towards the girl and then rushed up the wall to stop at the top. A black haired tall guy was walking towards the alley on the road with a lost demeanour. The black form vanished and Michal simply smiled in his place.

Emi lost her consciousness inside the alley. She did not want to but she barely had any strength left. How could her own allies be this cruel to her just because she lost a battle against two kids? They were not just any regular kids. She slid down the wall and felt her senses go numb.

Emi woke up but she could still not open her eyes. She felt very weak.

She heard a girly voice, "Hey. She is moving. I think she is waking up."

Emi's thoughts ran, '_That voice sounds familiar. Who is it? It feels warm._'

A male voice replied, "She must be weak after all those wounds. Let her rest."

Another younger male voice spoke, "Let her rest and stay away from her. Your monster stinking smell will kill her in her sleep."

Emi chuckled in her mind at the teasing.

The girl from before shouted, "I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

Emi wanted to laugh. The little girl got angry at the teasing. This must be a family. Emi felt nice for some reason. She wanted to open her eyes and meet these people.

The little girl continued to shout, "I AM SAKURA. SA…KU…RA. Can you not even say my name properly?"

'_What? Sakura! Is that not the name of the card mistress? The voice…could it be her?_'

A third male voice caught her attention, "If you will shout right next to her Sakura and then I will have to stop you. You wanted to take care of her so we are letting you but you better not shout."

She heard the girl's nervous laughter, "Sorry uncle. Big brother just makes me angry. I am not a monster and…"

"Do you not know already how to shut him up? Just give a call to Nakuru and she will come running to hug him."

The second male voice whined, "Uncle! Why do you always side with Sakura?"

The third man chuckled, "That is because she is the youngest. I love to pamper her."

The little girl giggled, "Thank you uncle." She spoke very sweetly. For some reason, Emi melted at her voice.

Her uncle spoke, "Has her fever gone down a bit?"

Sakura replied, "Looks like it. But…how will she gain her energy if she does not wake up."

Emi tried to speak, "I…am…up. I can…hear you all."

Sakura shouted, "Hey she spoke. She said she is up and she can hear us."

Her uncle spoke, "I guess she is very weak. I will just have to do something about that."

Emi felt him walk closer. She felt a soft hand on her forehead and then a surge of energy flowed through her body. She began to feel energetic again. However, it was still not enough. His hands felt very warm. Emi felt safe and nice for some reason. After a while, he withdrew his hand and Emi could open her eyes. She looked around while her vision cleared up. The next second, she was ready to jump away if only she had the strength to. She saw Sakura, Michal and two unknown men in the room. She found herself on a bed, iced water in a bowl on the side and a wet cloth in Sakura's hand. She saw Sakura warmly smiling at her while she glared at her.

Emi spoke, "Where am I? Why are you two here?"

Sakura spoke, "You are in my house Miss Emi. That is my big brother Touya and that is my father. This is my uncle and that is my mom."

Emi looked around for the last person but saw no one. Sakura realised it.

"Ah yes. I forgot not every mage can see her." Sakura spoke her reason.

Michal replied, "That is not the case. Emi is simply too weak to see her right now. When she has recovered fully, then she will see Nako."

Emi turned to Sakura, "How did I get here?"

Sakura replied, "Touya found you unconscious and hurt in an alley. He was going to take you to a doctor but Uncle Michal suggested bringing you here. He healed your wounds but you still had a high fever. He suggested waiting until it goes down slightly. You have been asleep for five hours already."

Emi tried to get up, "Thank you for taking care of me but, you are my enemy. I cannot…"

Michal cut in, "Where will you go? Your clan banished you for losing to Sakura. Your wounds were the proof. It is a miracle that you survived after the poison they had used. If Touya had not found you on time and I had not neutralized it, you would have been a goner."

Emi stared at him in disbelief. Sakura stared at him with confusion.

Michal repeated his question, "Where will you go?"

Emi looked away sadly, "Anywhere far away where no one will bother me."

Sakura saw him smile, "I have a better idea. Why do you not stay here until you recover?"

Emi looked at him in disbelief, "Wha…she is my enemy. How could I…"

Michal questioned her with a straight face, "Is she really your enemy? If she is then, why?"

Emi opened her mouth to say something but then withdrew. She did not speak anything.

Michal spoke, "You were simply scared at her growth. You still have no reason to think of her as an enemy. Sakura left her enmity in the battlefield. Outside it, she will always smile at you friendlily. That is the kind of girl she is."

Sakura beamed at his praise. Emi stared at the ground frustrated since she had already heard that Sakura wanted to care for her when she was hurt. She had a feeling that he was correct.

"So…what will I do after I recover?" Emi questioned Michal still avoiding his gaze.

Michal finally broke the silence, "How about…you stay in the town after you recover? I will find you some job and a place to live. Simply stay away from the battles. Once the war is over, I am sure you can return to your family."

Emi looked at him with surprise. He simply smiled at her.

"While you recover, I will leave your care to the Kinomoto family. Touya would be the best since he is used to caring for troublesome kids." Michal grinned at Touya at the last part.

Touya yelled, "Why would I? I will rather take her to a hospital than keep her here."

Sakura scolded, "Big brother. She is our guest so you better behave properly."

Touya was about to retaliate when Fujitaka spoke, "Sakura is correct Touya. If Michal wants you to care for the guest, you should listen to him. Your mother always listened to him. He knows what he is doing."

Touya fumed as everyone went quiet. They all stared at one point in air as if something was there. Sakura simply grinned victoriously at whatever happened since Emi could not see anything but air.

Sakura spoke, "See that big brother. Even mom supports uncle on that. Now you have to take care of Miss Emi."

Michal turned to Emi, "Stay in the house Emi. You will be safe here and recover your magic very quickly."

Emi was still reluctant but she had no other option. She was still very weak and could barely move around. She nodded.

"I do not want to be a free loader during my stay. I want to be of help." Emi spoke with a serious tone.

Michal replied instantly, "I was hoping you would say that." This surprised everyone. "How about you help Touya wake Sakura up every morning and make sure she sleeps properly every night?"

Emi was surprised while the others were shocked. Nadeshiko chuckled at his happy tone. She knew that he was up to something once again.

Emi asked, "But…I want to help more."

Michal shook his head, "In that condition, it would be a good thing if you manage that alone."

Emi grumbled and Sakura was shedding tears at her mother saying he was not being fair. Nadeshiko smiled to see her like that. Touya always had trouble waking her up without saying that name. Asking Emi to help him meant that Michal thought the same.

Michal grew serious next, "In between that, while you rest and recover, you can keep a lookout for any strange movements inside the town. Sakura and Syaoran are still not trained enough. I am entrusting you with something crucial here."

Emi was shocked as much as the others were. Even Nadeshiko looked surprised.

"Wait a minute! Should you be giving that job to me? I might try and deceive you."

Michal smiled, "I give it you because I trust you Emi Shinohara. You are a righteous person."

Emi was still surprised. She turned to look at the ground with conflicting eyes. Michal waited for her answer.

"Okay. I will try my best. I am not powerful but I can sense magical movements."

Michal nodded, "That will be enough for now. When you are fully healed, contact me and I will tell you your new home and job. Should not be a problem?"

Emi nodded with a smile this time. Michal turned to Sakura.

"Are you not late for dinner Sakura?" Michal spoke softly.

The neighbours heard Sakura's infamous cry.

"!HOE!"

Syaoran shouted under his breath, "What do you mean she is in your house?"

Sakura replied, "Miss Emi was hurt when my brother found her. Uncle Michal asked him to bring her home."

Syaoran was worried, "But…she fought us. She tried to kill us."

Sakura nodded, "I do not think she is bad. Uncle Michal trusts her so I am trusting her as well. Besides, I hurt her that time so I want to make up for it."

Syaoran sighed. Sakura's ever-loving golden heart will get her in big trouble someday.

"And if she tries to sneak and attack you while you are defenceless." Syaoran asked calmly.

Sakura smiled to make him blush, "She will not. I am sure that she is a good person in her heart."

Syaoran shook his head with a sigh. Michal smiled from the window watching them. Sakura convinced him with just her smile. Syaoran would never be convinced without proof but Sakura just conquered him with her innocent smile. Syaoran took Sakura's hand with blazing eyes.

"If she causes any trouble, just tell me Sakura immediately." Syaoran had decided to let her fall in trouble rather than ask her to change. He will just be there to protect her.

Sakura blushed furiously until both felt being watched. They turned to the bushes and Tomoyo got out with her camera followed by Meiling. Both held similar starry evil grins. Sakura and Syaoran jumped away immediately.

Meiling complained, "It is not fair. With all the training, you two are starting to catch us sooner now."

Tomoyo laughed her famous evil laughter, "Not a problem. They always realise after the scene is done and I have finished recording. I am a master of concealment."

The three sweat-dropped at her another spree of laughter. Eriol came running to them with a serious face.

"Sakura. What is the deal with an enemy sorceress living in your house as a guest?" Eriol demanded.

Sakura smiled, "Touya found her hurt and brought her home. Uncle Michal asked her to stay until she recovers her full strength. She is helping him with a few things as well."

Eriol was shocked, "Michal. Why would he do that?"

Syaoran smirked, "That is the first time I am seeing you in that shocked state Eriol. I thought you knew everything."

Eriol regained his composure without gaining his smile, "This war has become more serious ever since she went on a rampage. We cannot leave lose ends on our sides. Letting an old enemy in so soon is…"

Michal landed next to them and cut him off, "There is a reason to everything I do Eriol. I will not put Sakura into danger. Emi is not an enemy anymore. You have my words on that."

Eriol and Michal stared at each other for a while and then Eriol left silently. Michal and others watched him go.

Michal spoke, "Sakura."

Sakura looked at him with a smile, "Yes sir."

"After training, buy a chocolate for Emi. She likes them a lot."

Sakura nodded with cute curious face. Syaoran stared at her with slight blush and soft smile. Tomoyo did not miss the chance to secretly record them. Meiling sniggered noticing her.

Michal spoke, "I am just trying to create friendship between the two of you. It will be needed in the future."

Sakura grinned and nodded. Michal looked around and then vanished in vapour.

Eriol and Touya stood facing each other. They both glared at each other.

Eriol spoke, "I heard there is a new guest in your house."

Touya replied, "Why does it concern you whether there is one or not?"

"Do you that she has fought Sakura and tried to kill her a while back?"

"Yes. I know that. Sakura told me. Why?"

"If you know then why let her stay?"

"None of your business."

"I will let you know that I do not trust her. She might try to harm Sakura."

Touya looked at him for a while and then turned around to leave, "Too bad. I have faith in Uncle Michal."

Eriol grumbled. He was very worried about Sakura and Syaoran. An enemy sorcerer had entered her home in the guise of a guest. Even Michal was supporting it. Eriol knew he was being paranoid but he could not help but be extra careful. This war had been giving him the creeps since the beginning. At times even he felt manipulated by an unknown force. Eriol turned around and left in opposite direction to Touya.

Michal smiled from the top of a building unknown to Eriol. He had expected Eriol to act like. However, he let Eriol do as he pleased. Michal had too much influence in Sakura's family. Eriol can do nothing but wait it out. Nadeshiko jumped out of his pocket

"You can be wicked at times Michal." Nadeshiko smirked at him.

Michal smiled, "Well I learned it from the two of the most devious women in the world."

"Are you calling me devious?" Nadeshiko faked a hurt face.

Michal nodded, "Yes. You and Eva are the very devious. Even if you are the most loving women as well and I love you two a lot, it does not change the fact that you are devious. After all, you both tricked me into something."

Nadeshiko smiled, "I do not think you hate it at all."

Michal responded, "Why would I hate looking after my precious Sakura? Why would I hate the idea of getting married to Eva one day? I love it."

Nadeshiko smiled sadly, "Too bad I will not be able to attend it."

Michal smiled, "Do not worry. You have seen us through every good and bad time. We will not miss you."

Nadeshiko nodded, "I just wanted to be there for your happiest day."

Michal took her hand, "You were Nako. The day I proposed her was the happiest in our lives."

Nadeshiko looked at his warm smile with surprise. His tone revealed that he spoke from his heart. She clutched his hand firmly and nodded with a Sakura like smile.

Michal smiled, "I still think you were cuter than Sakura when you were her age."

Nadeshiko chuckled and returned to his pocket. Michal smiled as he looked far ahead.

"No one said that I just had to do things for Sakura. I have other people I wish to help as well Nako. This guest is of no help to Sakura or Syaoran. The purpose of bringing her into her life is something else." Michal whispered.

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18: A Dream

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Chapter 18: A Dream**

Sakura returned home tired after vigorous training alongside Syaoran against Michal. Ever since she went on that rampage, Michal had been harder than ever in the training. Both would return home very tired. Michal would come with her to her home and then leave for some place. Sakura opened the door and entered the house. Touya looked at her and then smirked.

"So the monster is tired again." Touya provoked her.

Sakura was angry but she was too tired to retaliate. Ever since her trainings have intensified, Touya had been very lucky in escaping his punishments for calling her that. He had ceased to do that in the morning and begun to provoke her when she is too tired. Under normal circumstances, Touya would have been worried to see her so tired and not tease her but this was a special case. He knew why Michal was so strict and he had faith in Michal.

Sakura spoke, "That is seven heel kicks for you now."

Touya laughed, "As if I will let you do that."

Sakura fumed, "Where is Miss Emi?"

Touya was curious, "She is resting. Why?"

Sakura lost her frown and took off her bag, "I bought something for her. Uncle Michal told me that it would help me become friends with her."

Touya shrugged his shoulders, "Well go and eat her head then."

Sakura ignored his words knowing exactly what he meant it was by no means related to talking. She went to a different room and saw Emi on the bed with her eyes shut. Sakura silently went inside and took out a bar chocolate from her bag. Emi's nose twitched as soon as she took it out. She had not even unwrapped it yet. Suddenly Emi sat up with twinkling eyes. Sakura was surprised and stood silently. Emi looked at her hand with very greedy eyes.

"Is that…for me?" Emi asked with drooling eyes.

Sakura had noticed that she was almost pleading her to say yes. She must really like chocolates.

"Yes. I bought it for you. Do you like them?" Sakura replied with a gentle smile.

Emi took the bar hungrily, "I love them. They are my favourite. Thank you."

Sakura watched, as Emi took a bite. Her cheeks turned red as she ate it slowly with a blissful expression on her face. Emi seemed lost in her own world eating the chocolate.

"What else do you like Miss Emi?" Sakura asked softly.

Emi was too happy to be cautious or refuse the little girl, "Ice-cream, sundae, cakes, pastries, and anything sweet."

Sakura smiled and then grinned, "I know a great place that serves even better sundaes. Would you like to come with me after you are healed?"

Emi's eyes shone brighter than the sun at the mention of it, "Sure. That is a promise. I will get ready now."

She tried to get off the bed to Sakura's surprise and panic. Touya appeared out of nowhere and caught Emi before she could get off. He pushed her back on the bed with a frown.

"She said after you are healed. You have barely begun to heal and you are not stepping out of this house until you are fully healed. Not under my watch. Got that girly." Touya scolded the girl to Sakura's amusement.

Emi sat with watery eyes listening to the scolding as any little child would. She wanted to go and eat her favourite food immediately but Touya was stopping her.

"That is not fair. You are being mean to me." Emi whined like a child and Touya rolled his eyes.

"Do not dare to step out until I give you the permission to if you know what is good for you." Touya left with that.

Emi turned to Sakura with watery pleading eyes, "He is so mean to me. I just want to eat something."

Sakura chuckled, "Do not worry. I will bring something for you tomorrow as well. Once you are healed, you can go anywhere you wish. He will not stop you."

Emi gave her puppy eyes, "Do you promise?"

Sakura felt like an older sister caring for her younger sister for a moment, "I promise."

Emi grinned happily and continued eating the remaining chocolate. Sakura was glad to see her happy. Touya hid behind the door outside and smiled to the girl cheered up. It seems that they would become very good friends. Michal was making sure of it.

The dinner was nice. Sakura still looked tired but she smiled nonetheless. Emi seemed cheerful as well since the chocolate. Fujitaka was glad to see his guest happy. Touya, however, held a frown and stayed silent. The trio talked about light things about Emi and then Sakura's school. It was a peaceful dinner for everyone, even Touya. After dinner, Sakura went to her room. Suddenly she remembered that Kero was missing during dinner. He never missed food if he could help it. She looked inside the drawer and found Kero missing. Sakura got worried. He never went anywhere without telling her first. These were dangerous times and she was worried for his safety now. Sakura rushed downstairs.

"Dad. Did you see Kero today?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

Fujitaka looked at her, "Yes. He said he had to talk to Eriol about something. Yukito came to fetch him so I am guessing both had the talking agenda discussed earlier. He left while you were at school."

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank god he is safe. I was worried." She cutely frowned, "No sweets for him for the next week now. How dare he leave without telling me?"

Sakura stormed back upstairs leaving behind Fujitaka amused at her anger. Touya peeked out of Emi's room with a smirk. Emi held a smile as well. Now that she thought about it, Sakura was not the sort of person her clan had been telling her. She was different and perhaps it would not matter how much strength she gained as she grew up. The Sakura she has seen in only two days was someone that would never become a threat to anyone.

Sakura closed the door a bit hard in her anger and fell on the bed. She stared at the roof in fury.

"That Kero! He could have left a note behind for me. Vanishing like that all of a sudden."

While Sakura rolled on her bed in anger for long before finally falling asleep, Kero and Yue stood opposite Eriol in their released forms with a serious face. Eriol, Kaho, Spinel, Ruby and Yelan were present as well. They were all very silent and seemed to wait for something. Michal materialised in the room suddenly munching popcorns.

Michal spoke, "This better be worth me leaving the movie half way."

Yue spoke, "The matter is serious. Your movie was not important."

Michal gave him a 'yea right' sort of look, "Let me hear it then."

Eriol spoke, "Yue is weakening. He can sense the cards weakening as well. They are in your possession on the pretext of keeping them safe from Sakura's excess magic. The separation has weakened the flow of magic and they are weakening."

Michal looked at the entire audience carefully. They all gave him a serious looks.

Yelan asked, "How long until the cards will disappear?"

Yue replied, "They have been separate from her for a long time. They will start vanishing in a week or two. I am barely holding on here myself."

Michal lazily munched his popcorns. He did not look worried at all.

Kero asked, "Should you not be worried about it?"

Michal smirked, "Why should I be? None of them will vanish."

The raised an eyebrow at him, "Why is that?"

Michal lazily sat in the sofa munching the popcorn, "Yue has Touya's dormant magic in him. That magic is acting as a life source to him. As long as he does not use his powers while he is away from Sakura by more than fifty feet, he will live a long life. Inside fifty feet, he picks ups Sakura's leaking magic since she cannot control it well, yet. For the cards, I already made an arrangement for them to take magic from Sakura tonight. They will be fine. Kero does not need Sakura's magic so he will be fine."

The audience was shocked at his words. He carelessly munched his popcorns with a smirk. They did not know that Michal was a step ahead of them on the matter. Yelan and Kaho exchanged amused glances to see Eriol baffled. Michal had again made him look like a child that knows nothing. Suddenly Michal jumped to his feet.

"Well if that was all, I need to return to my movie." Michal spoke walking away.

Yelan asked, "What movie is it that has got you so interested?"

Michal smirked evilly, "It is a memory movie of the time when I found something very embarrassing about 'The Queen' and I blackmailed her for it. I still do that."

Eriol, Kaho and Yelan lost all composure and became very alert. Yue, Kero and others wondered what happened.

Eriol spoke, "Did you say 'The Queen'?"

Michal nodded with amusement.

Yelan spoke, "You mean THE QUEEN! The most powerful mage in the world that rules over the magical society."

Michal replied, "Yes. That same woman. Why is it so shocking?"

Kaho asked with greatest shock, "You are still alive after blackmailing for something! How?"

Michal chuckled, "She is powerful but I know ways to beat her. I know how to get around her easily. She tries to kill me all the time but I manage to win each time. That reminds me. She said that she would be coming to Tomoeda someday. Does anyone of you want to meet her?"

Eriol panicked, "When is she coming and why?"

Michal shrugged, "I have no idea when but I am positive she is coming to threaten me to step out of this war. I will just have my way around with her as always."

Yelan, Kaho and Eriol were shocked even further. Michal spoke about the dangerous woman as if she was no threat at all. That woman was the most powerful sorceress in the world and control every clan that existed. She was the head of this war and none could defy her. They knew Michal was powerful but could he really stand up to her. None had heard that woman lose a match yet.

Eriol asked, "What if she uses this as a chance to hurt Sakura and Syaoran? While you two will talk, she might send assassins after them."

Michal smirked, "She would never try to deceive me. The last time she tried that, I made sure that she regretted it."

Yelan asked, "How can you be so sure and confident? She is very devious and evil."

Michal smiled this time, "That is because I have that belongs to her. As long as I have that, she will not betray me."

Kaho spoke, "If it is like that, why do you not ask her to end this war altogether?"

Michal chuckled, "That would be useless. Even if the war stops, it would be temporary. In future, someone else will take her place and that person might be even more ruthless. I cannot risk that. It is better that my goddaughter battles while I can keep things in check. She will grow strong along with Syaoran and stay safe in the future. If things go well, there are chances that they will even succeed her."

They all found valid points in his words. It really was better to let them battle while someone could keeps things in control for them. It eased their hearts enough. Eriol was lost in his thoughts.

"One more question. The queen knows you well, right? Do the other clans know you as well?"

Michal shook his head, "No one. Absolutely no one but 'The Queen' has heard of a mage named Michal Sullivan, besides Nako. The same as absolutely no one but Nako and I know of the woman's identity and name. We have known each other from before the time she ascended the throne. She not the sort of woman everyone thinks of her to be. No one knows her as well as I do. Not even Nako."

Yelan asked him immediately, "What about Eva Elliot?"

Michal replied with curious gazes, "I love Eva. She is my girlfriend and a powerful mage. What about her?"

Yelan asked, "Does she know the queen as well? Personally."

Michal smiled his wise smile this time and spoke, "Ask her when you meet her. I am late for my movie."

Yelan yelled, "Wait!" He did not listen to her and vanished with a pop.

Yelan sat back looking anxious this time. Eriol and Kaho held a straight.

Eriol spoke, "He is hiding too much from us. Something is up here. He avoided that question completely."

Yelan spoke, "Now I am worried for Eva. The letters said that Eva is watching over my Syaoran but if she were connected somehow to 'The Queen', it could be very dangerous for her."

Kaho spoke, "What can any of us do in this matter? We are not a match for him and he barely tells us anything. Sakura's family completely trusts him and her mother's presence alongside him only makes it more difficult to not trust him."

Eriol wondered, "What could he probably possess that scares that evil woman so much?"

Kero spoke, "I should return to Sakura. She must be falling asleep now."

Yue spoke, "Yes. I should return as well."

The two guardians flew out of the window leaving behind the worried people. Syaoran was on his bed in his room. He was very tired and worried for Sakura. She was delicate and such hard training was not meant for her. Yet, he could say nothing to stop it. They both needed to get stronger if they wanted to live. The enemy was very strong. Last time, they had lost and Sakura almost died. He could not let it happen again. Syaoran shut his eyes and slowly drifted into the dream world.

Sakura found herself in total darkness. She looked around trying to find any source of light but could find nothing. Her body glowed to become the only illumined object in the darkness. She walked around wondering what to do next. She did not know of this place.

"Mistress." A soft and familiar voice reached her ears.

Sakura immediately turned to her right and saw a large mirror. She saw her own image in the mirror. She walked towards it in wonder. It was an ordinary round mirror but Sakura felt faint magic in it as she got closer.

"Mistress." The voice came from the mirror.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Mirror! Is that you? Where are you?"

The card appeared on the other side of the mirror in place of Sakura's image. The young girl smiled at Sakura making her smile as well.

"How are you? How is everyone else?" Sakura asked softly.

Mirror replied, "Everyone is fine. We all miss you and are waiting for the day we could serve you once again."

Sakura smiled, "I miss you all as well."

"Please be patient mistress. We will be together again and at that time, we will help you in your battles."

Sakura nodded with her gentle smile.

Mirror spoke again, "Mistress. We all are low on magic right now. We need your magic."

Sakura panicked, "Sure. Why did you not tell me sooner?"

Mirror smiled at her panicky mistress, "Calm down mistress. Listen to everything I have to say. There is no need to panic mistress. We are not dangerously low or anything."

Sakura was still worried, "Okay. How do I give you my magic?"

"That is why I am here. Your uncle Michal tells us about your battles. He told us about the time you lost conscious as well. That was when we realised something very important."

"What is that?"

"You have better control over your magic when you are unconscious or asleep. You have more magic inside you than what you are able to use. No wonder your uncle asked us not to take magic directly from you or it could be dangerous. Dream card helped us open a portal to your dream. Here, you can give us your magic with more control. Please be calm for that mistress. If you panic, it will create fluctuations in your magic output."

Sakura nodded and tried to calm down. She was worried for her friends but panicking at this point seemed to be more dangerous. She had to be calm to help them take her magic.

"Also, this mirror was something your uncle placed here to act a barrier to minor fluctuations that would happen even when you are calm. You still cannot control your own magic that well."

Sakura was slightly red, "I am trying my best."

"We are sure that you will succeed. At that time, we will come to you."

Sakura smiled happily. This gave her more courage to train harder. That would help her get her friends back sooner. She continued to calm her nerves.

Sakura asked, "How do I give you my magic?"

"All the cards are connected to me. I will take the magic and they will receive it through me. Touch the mirror."

Sakura placed her palm on the mirror. The card placed its palm against Sakura's hand.

"Now concentrate and channel your magic to your palm. I will take your magic from there and supply to the others. Try and keep a steady flow."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She began to concentrate. Slowly her hands began to shine in white light. Mirror smiled and gently the white light began to enter her hands through the mirror in the form of very fine strings of light. Her hand began to shine as well. After a while, her back shone and several strings illumined behind her. The strings seemed to vanish in the darkness behind her. Sakura continued to give her magic trying her best to keep it steady. She could feel the card absorbing the magic and her magic disappearing behind the card. The process took a while.

Kero entered the room through the window and was shocked to see the key in her neck shining. He felt the magic of several cards present around Sakura at that time. He remembered that Michal had arranged for the cards to take Sakura's magic. This must be it since he could feel Sakura's magic disappear slowly. The cards seemed to be getting stronger. He could feel it himself as he felt 'Earthy' and 'Fiery' regain their earlier strength.

Inside the dream, Sakura felt her heart very happy to feel her friends grow stronger.

Mirror whispered, "That is enough mistress. Thank you."

Sakura stopped channelling her magic and opened her eyes. Mirror absorbed the remaining magic from her palm and then retreated. She glowed brighter compared to earlier. Sakura was happy to see her strong again.

"Mistress. Tell your brother that I will keep my promise to him some other time."

Sakura remembered suddenly that the card and Touya had planned to go out for some reason before Michal had appeared for the first time. However, they could not do so because Michal had taken the cards away.

"What was that promise about?" Sakura asked in cute confusion.

Mirror smiled, "That is a secret. A secret between us cards."

Sakura pouted at her favourite doppelganger that just giggled elegantly, "That pout would only work on Syaoran mistress. Not us. We are used to seeing that pout."

Sakura blushed and then smiled.

"I need to go now mistress. Do your best out there and never give up. Everything will be alright if it is you."

Sakura nodded as the card vanished leaving behind Sakura's image on the other side of the mirror. The mirror slowly disappeared and Sakura was once again left alone in the darkness. She wondered why she had not woken up yet. She once again looked around trying to find a way out of it.

A sudden flash of very bright light at a little distance blinded her. Sakura shielded her eyes to look at it and then slowly walked towards it. The light grew brighter as she approached it steadily. It slowly engulfed her and she closed her eyes. When she opened it, she was before a mirror. However, the place was different. She wanted to turn her head but could not turn it. She looked at the mirror and then she was shocked.

Instead of her own face, she saw a foreign face. It was of a very beautiful woman with diamond blue eyes and raven black hairs that reached her hips. The woman was busy applying light makeup looking in the dressing mirror. She looked very happy, as she got ready. Sakura noticed the woman wearing a very beautiful dress in the mirror.

"Cyria! How long will you take getting ready? We need to leave fast." A male voice caught her attention from a distance. The head turned automatically towards the large dark brown door. Sakura saw that she was in a very grand room decorated elegantly. It looked like the room of some queen.

"Coming Cypher. Just a minute." It was the woman who replied and Sakura realised that she saw everything through the woman's eyes. No wonder she could not control anything and simply watch. She could not even speak. What was going on?

Cyria opened the massive door with the flick of her fingers. Sakura knew that it was magic. Outside the door stood a very handsome man with same eyes and hair as Cyria. His hairs were arranged properly. Cypher gave Cyria a very handsome and loving smile as he ogled her. Cyria rushed to hug him tightly and Sakura blushed a bit.

"You look different Cypher." Cyria spoke in her angelic voice.

Cypher smirked, "Well it is rare for us to attend such a ceremony. I had to look proper."

Cyria giggled elegantly, "I know. What I meant was that you just do not look…Cypher enough."

Cipher gave her a confused look, "Is that so? How come?"

Cyria chuckled again and then messed up his hair. He just smiled at her doing.

"Now you look Cypher enough. The one I am in love with."

Cypher looked at Cyria with immense love in his eyes, "I love you Cyria."

He came closer to kiss Cyria but she pushed him back making him confused. Sakura was beet red at the thought that she would have just seen the first live kiss of her life. Since she was inside that woman, would that mean it would be equally to her first kiss? Sakura could feel her ears smoking due to heat.

Cyria replied, "Not now. You will ruin my lip colour."

Cypher spoke, "A little touch would do nothing."

Cyria replied, "Nope. A hundred kisses after we return."

Cypher showed his goofy smile that made Sakura feel it was familiar, "I will hold you that promise."

Cyria wound her arm around Cypher's arm, "Shall we go then?"

Cypher nodded, "Through the door or through the window?"

Cyria replied, "Door is boring. Let us fly out of the window. That way I get to hold you tighter."

Cypher gave another goofy grin, "And I love to hold you tight. Window is my favourite as well."

A blast of light made Sakura close her eyes. The place had become windy all of a sudden. She knew it was not outside the woman's eyes. It occurred wherever Sakura was at that moment. After a while, the wind died and the light slowly dissipated. Sakura opened her eyes again.

The scene had changed. Sakura saw a very large barren field before her. The ground was bone dry and cracked. A funeral in the village ahead was being held. The people looked sick and cried a lot.

"Another famine." Sakura recognised the pained voice. It belonged to Cypher. "What is happening here?"

Cyria spoke next, "Someone is trying to interfere with us. We need to find out who is it." Her voice was stern.

"The magic society is not helping at all. They say that these famines are just natural disasters."

Cyria replied, "Then I will assume that they are a part of this plan against us. I am not going to let this go unanswered. My people are not expendable. Tell them that if I find out they are a part of this, I will punish them even if I have to do this alone."

Cypher chuckled, "No way."

Cyria was shocked, "Are you…"

Cypher cut in, "You are not going to do this alone my love. I will be by your side."

Cyria chuckled, "I love you too Cypher."

Cypher spoke, "Leave the searching and stuff to me. You just concentrate on finishing 'Stars and Blue Moon'. It is very crucial for the two of us."

Cyria nodded, "I am half way done. The spell will be complete soon. How is 'Many Worlds' coming along?"

Cypher smiled, "I just began with it. It will take a long time. It is even trickier than 'Stars and Blue Moon'. Once you finish with that, help me out with this."

Cyria nodded, "That had been my plan all along. What about the protection and spell?"

Cypher replied, "Almost finished. There are still some weak points. I am working on them so that it works the way it is supposed to."

Cyria sighed, "I am sorry Cypher. You already have so much burden and I just increased it with the new search."

Cypher smiled and took Cyria's hand. He pulled her closer and caressed her cheek.

"Do not be like that Cyria. I love you and I will do anything for you. We are together and I want to share things with you. I want you to take no stress and let me handle the burdens. Besides, I am better at tracking such things than you are. You are just too nice and gentle."

Cyria closed the gap between them and Sakura felt her face on fire. She knew they just kissed and even though she felt nothing, she still blushed furiously. She had a pang of pain and jealousy in her heart suddenly. Was she craving for something similar?

The burst of light and wind returned to make Sakura close her eyes. She knew that the scene would change again. Sakura wondered what she saw. This was supposed to be a dream but it sure did not look like it. The light vanished slowly and the wind died down. The scene was of a battlefield. Sakura saw countless sorcerers and sorceresses standing opposite her ready to battle. The head turned to the left. Cypher was present with a loving smile gazing at her. Sakura realised that Cypher and Cyria would face that army alone. She panicked but could do nothing.

"Cypher. I will watch your back. Make sure to stay alive."

Cypher nodded, "I will watch your back. Stay with me until the end."

The image before Sakura shattered after that. It had changed. Cyria was on the ground. Sakura could see it covered in blood. Before her, about twenty mages were standing ready for a fight but looked frightened. The head moved slightly to look at Cypher. He stood on his feet right next to Cyria's waist. Several swords, arrows and spear had penetrated his chest, abdomen, hands and legs. Yet, he was on his feet holding his sword for a fight. He had a content smile on his face.

"Cyria." He spoke in a broken but loving voice. "You dream came true. We lost this war. Yet look at the winners. They look scared of the one that lost."

Cyria painfully chuckled, "Well the two of us finished off the rest of the army. These are just novices. We finished off their masters. Just as I saw in my dream."

Cypher chuckled, "Cyria. Thank you for everything. You filled my idiotic life with so much of happiness and bliss. I am so happy to be here by your side to the end."

Cyria replied, "Cypher. Say that you love me."

Cypher grinned, "I do. I love you Cyria. I loved you when we were little. I loved you as we grew up. I loved you when we fought. I loved you all the time. I love you today and I will always love you forever. Just you Cyria."

Cyria chuckled lovingly, "You stole my lines. Meany."

Cypher nodded and turned to the surviving novices, "You have seen our power already. If you want it, you can have it." The novices looked shocked. "Search for the 'Stars and Blue Moon'. The power will belong to the one who finds it."

Cyria looked towards her wounded body. Her condition was the same as Cypher's. Several swords, arrows and spears penetrated her body. The blood Sakura saw on the ground was most probably Cyria's.

"Let us do this Cypher. It is time for that new spell. Let us do this together."

Cypher nodded, "Cyria. I did not get to marry you in this life. Will you marry me the next time?"

Cyria chuckled as a large magical circle appeared on the ground with the two lovers in the centre. The novices stepped back cautiously.

"I will reply to that whenever that next time comes. Though I am positive you already know my answer."

Cypher grinned goofily, "Obviously I do. We have the same last name after all."

Sakura woke up and sat on her bed with a start. She was shocked with what she had just seen. Her eyes pained and she felt her cheeks wet. A massive sickening sadness overtook her. It did not look like a dream. They did not deserve to die so young. They loved each other so much. Sakura saw it very clear. It was similar to Sakura and Syaoran's war. Only, the two did not have to fight everyone simultaneously. Sakura and Syaoran were battling with breaks and one on one. They would not survive if everyone came together. Sakura continued to silently shed tears. She sat on her bed with folded legs against her chest. Her sadness was overwhelming her. She did not know why. She did not know the two lovers. Yet, they sad end affected Sakura so much.

After a long time, Sakura got off the bed. She looked outside the window. It was still dark. The outside world was very silent. Everyone was asleep. Sakura noiselessly opened the window and flew out. Kero soundly slept in the drawer not having noticed that Sakura just left through the window. Far away, Michal sat before his window with a sad smile. Nadeshiko floated next to him with a worried as well as confused look. She did not seem to know why Michal was like that all of a sudden.

**End of Chapter 18.**

**Read and Review.**

**The story still has a long way to go but I thought I should do some revelations… though it is very minute and barely informative.**


	19. Chapter 19: CC and SS

**Here is another chapter to my story. I kept many things secret even now so it could get a bit confusing. Bear with it until later chapters when all your confusions will be answered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its original characters.**

**Chapter 19: CC and SS**

Kero woke up and floated out of his bed in the drawer with heavy eyes. He rubbed them as he floated towards Sakura's bed. All the alarms filled the room with too much noise.

"Hey. Wake up already sleepy head." Kero spoke as he yawned. "You will be late for school otherwise."

Kero stared at her empty bed for a while. He was still drowsy. Kero yawned again. All of a sudden, his sleep vanished and his yawned halted. His eyes widened in shock as he darted his eyes at her empty bed.

"Sakura! Where are you?" He looked under the covers. "She cannot be up already, can she? That would be a miracle."

He flew towards the wardrobe and saw Sakura's school dress in there. He checked the showers and saw it dry and empty. He opened the door with a bang and dashed downstairs. Touya was preparing breakfast and Fujitaka was helping him.

"Hey. Did Sakura come down?" Kero asked in a loud voice.

Touya replied, "No. She should be in her room. Tell her…"

Kero cut in a panicky voice, "She is not there."

The knife fell out of Touya's hand. Fujitaka looked worried for the first time. Emi opened the door to her room and looked out. She had heard him and looked worried as well.

Kero continued, "I woke up due to all the noise of the alarm and went to wake her up but she was not in bed. I looked everywhere but she is missing."

Touya shouted in anger, "How could she be missing like that? You are supposed to be her guardian. You are supposed to protect my kid sister."

Kero countered, "Well if there was any magical disturbance other than Sakura's in her room, I would have felt it and woken up. I felt nothing and there is no trace of any foreign magic in her room."

The telephone rang at that moment to stop Touya from speaking whatever he was about to say. Fujitaka went to receive it and the rest began to race their mind on what to do next and how to find her.

"Hello. Kinimoto residence." Fujitaka spoke very politely.

The next moment, his eyes widened, "Sakura is with Yelan. Why is she there? Is she alright?"

There was a short pause and the audience was shocked.

"We are on our way." Fujitaka hurriedly kept the receiver down.

"That was Michal. Sakura is with Yelan and he is calling for us." Fujitaka did not wait for any reply as he went to his room. Touya turned towards his room when Fujitaka returned. "He has asked you to stay back with Emi. Keroberos and I will be enough for now."

Touya wanted to retaliate but he stayed silent. Emi felt that he could not go because of her presence and she felt very bad now. She did not want to in the way of such a nice family when a member goes missing. She was no help either since she failed to sense any movement around the house in the night when Sakura left. She should have been able to tell when the little girl moved. Touya continued to prepare breakfast for everyone wishing Sakura to be safe. Fujitaka and Kero left together in ten minutes.

Fujitaka and Kero were surprised to see Sakura in Yelan's arms crying silently. They were worried but Michal signalled them to stay back. Yelan was in her usual chair rubbing Sakura's back to sooth her with a worried face. Syaoran, Eriol, Kaho, Spinel, Nakuru were sitting in the sofa near her. While Spinel had his usual straight face, others were worried with Syaoran the maximum. Michal was standing by the window with a firm look and Nadeshiko was floating next to him with very worried eyes for her little daughter.

Fujitaka asked, "Michal. What is the matter?"

Michal shook his head, "We do not know." Kero and Fujitaka were surprised.

Yelan spoke, "She came to me in the middle of the night. Before I could ask her why she looked miserable, she hugged me and began to cry. Soon others came as well having sensed her presence. Your wife and I have tried many times but she just kept crying and told us nothing."

Nadeshiko turned to Michal, "You did not try even once. Maybe she would reply to you."

Michal smiled slightly, "No way. If she did not respond to her mother and second mother, there is no way she would respond to me. I am just waiting for her to calm down and then I am sure that she will tell us whatever is bothering her."

Eriol spoke, "I am surprised that she came to Yelan instead of going to her own mother."

Michal nodded, "Let us just wait for her to be ready to tell us about it."

Yue came in through the window at that point. He held his usual cold facade but his eyes told that he was worried for Sakura. He stood next to Michal and folded his wings.

"I checked the surroundings of her house. There were no trace of any form of magic other than Sakura, yours, the cards and Emi Shinohara's. Since Ms Shinohara has too little magic, I doubt she could do anything. Yours and the cards' magic is reasonable as well. Therefore, I found nothing suspicious there."

Michal nodded, "Thanks for that Yue. That cuts down the list of possible reasons. There are only two things left."

Kaho asked, "And they are?"

Michal replied, "Either the enemy was a master of cloaking his magic and using it to the last ounce. Or, the magic transfer procedure caused some disruption. The residue of my dream strengthening magic might have caused her to see some frightening dream and it was possibly connected to Yelan in some way."

Yelan felt Sakura shake a little at his last words. Eriol, Kaho and Michal had noticed it as well. The rest had not. They were contemplating his words and the first option was more likely to be true.

Yelan softly spoke, "Sakura dear. Tell us what you saw in your dream."

Sakura continued to sniff in her lap for a while. The others waited for Sakura to reply with worried looks. Those that had missed her shake looked surprised as well. They knew that she was a dream seer. Her dreams cannot be taken lightly. Especially when it had been amplified through the dream card's power for the magic transfer.

Sakura shifted back and looked at Yelan with her large wet emerald eyes. Yelan could see her sorrow in the eyes. She gave her a very rare motherly smile as she caressed her cheek lovingly. Nadeshiko smiled slightly to see that. Sakura lowered her eyes slightly feeling stronger now. She began to narrate her dream in her very soft, sorrowful and shaking voice. She did not remember the two names so she just mentioned them as a man and a woman. She continued to describe her dream and everyone was normal for the time being. However, as soon as she mentioned the name 'Stars and Blue Moon', every face except Syaoran, Nadeshiko, Kaho, Fujitaka and Michal went pale. Sakura stared at the ground so she missed the reaction. She continued to describe her remaining dream as usual and her eyes tear up again as soon as she came to the last part where they died. She stopped speaking and the hall became dead silent.

Sakura shed silent tears. Yelan, Eriol and the guardians were frozen with shock. Barring Michal that was lost in his thoughts, the rest were confused with that reaction. The hall was very silent for long. Suddenly Michal stood straight and began to walk towards Sakura with an amused smile. The rest watched him approach her and he slid his hands under her shoulders to pull her up to his level effortlessly. Sakura was surprised at his action.

"Are you not the cutest little girl in the world?" Michal spoke lovingly and amused for some reason.

The others were surprised at it. Sakura could not hold back a slight smile at this.

"You realised that the two wars are similar and got scared for Syaoran. You know you are not as strong as those two sorcerers from your dream and if they could not win and died; how can you two win. Am I wrong my cherry blossom?"

Sakura was surprised at his words for a moment and then she nodded with a sad face. She was still hanging in air by her shoulders in his hands. He held her steady as if she weighed nothing. Michal chuckled and then turned her around to hug her from back before sitting with her in the sofa. Sakura snuggled in his chest slightly as Nadeshiko floated to her side as well. Sakura looked at her angelic mother and then smiled. Nadeshiko patted on her head fondly. The others had seen her agree to his words and softened up. Sakura was scared for Syaoran's well being. That is why she came to Yelan at that time. Syaoran blushed slightly seeing Sakura worried for him.

"Have some trust in us Sakura? We will not let you two face that sort of war. It will continue at its current pace. That sort of war is something that you two would not last even for a short time at your current level. Even I would not survive it if I had to fight it. That is why Eva and I made arrangements for it to stay slow and one on one."

Syaoran spoke, "But…if we continue to win further battles; would there not come a time when everyone would attack us together? Their purpose is to kill us and as long as that is achieved, why would they not try it?"

Michal looked at him, "That will not happen until they feel extremely threatened with your existence. Winning every battle and growing stronger is not a good enough thing. The clans are rivals to each other and they would not help each other. In fact, if you two ever become a mortal threat to a clan; their enemy clans will secretly help you two destroy the clan by making sure that the allied clans do not interfere. In addition, there are good people in these clans as well. They will not fight you in that condition. They disapprove of a group attack on two kids. They support the current method of battle. Two kids against one adult are acceptable to everyone. It is a fair battle. Your own mother will be your opponent someday in the future. She is the current leader of the Li clan after all."

Syaoran and Sakura saddened. They knew this already and hoped that that day would not come. Neither wanted to fight against the woman that taught them about magic and helped them get stronger so that they could face against their opponents in this war. She was Syaoran's mother and like a mother to Sakura. She was a teacher to both of them. Even Yelan was saddened to think about it. However, she had no choice on the matter. When the time comes, the elders of the clan will certainly call upon her to battle against the two kids.

Eriol spoke, "Even so, there is no hundred percent guarantee that a similar war will not be fought."

Yelan and the guardians flinched as they remembered something. Michal held his straight face.

"There is as long as the contents of Sakura's dream do not leave this room. Especially you Yelan since you are the leader you will be expected to tell the elders everything you about her, even her dreams."

Yelan grumbled and nodded.

Kaho asked, "What is the matter? How is her dream dangerous? You all seemed pale when she spoke of it."

Yelan asked, "Michal. I know you know something here. How are my son and Sakura connected to those two monsters?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with surprise. Besides Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Kaho, everyone held the same distasteful face. Michal grumbled.

"Yelan. You should stop referring to those two in that way. Otherwise, someday you will come to regret having ever called them monsters. Sakura's dream makes it clear that they were just like us all."

Everyone was surprised at his serious words.

Yelan frowned, "Are you going to hurt me for that? Do you like them so much?"

Michal smiled, "No. When you find out what all they did when they were alive, you will feel disgusted with your own self for having ridiculed them. Eva, Queen and I have great respect for those two. We do not call them monsters."

Yelan was on her feet with shock, "Even the Queen!"

Michal nodded. Yelan sat again in even greater shock.

"Cyria Cerulia and Cypher Cerulia were great sorcerers. Legendary to be exact. Their powers were unrivalled. The great magic spells they created were unrivalled. None could hope to go against them and win. The other mages felt threatened due to their existence. That is why the war took place. The two knew about the coming war and they decided to face it and die rather than try to hide or do something bad to stop it. They died and the survivors spread the words that they were monsters. The people would believe it instantly. After all, those two killed an uncountable number of sorcerers when many of them were more powerful than even the today's Queen. Eriol should know how they felt."

Eriol asked, "Why is that? Clow Reed never faced such hatred from his surroundings."

Michal chuckled, "You really do not have all the memories, do you? Clow Reed always fought one or the other battle while he was alive. I think those battles haunted him so he erased most of the memories before his reincarnation."

Eriol asked, "How would you know?"

Michal replied, "I met a sorcerer long ago. He had once fought against Clow Reed. He was the one who told me about it."

Yue spoke, "That is true. However, the battles ceased after he created us. Therefore, our time was peaceful."

Spinel spoke, "Yea. How could you not know Eriol?"

Eriol was surprised. Perhaps Clow Reed had modified his own memories for some reason.

Yelan asked, "If those two were as good as you say, why they would create that dangerous artefact?"

Michal sighed, "Stars and Blue Moon eh?"

Yelan nodded, "Yes. However, until a few minutes ago, I did not even believe that such things existed at all. No one has even found them in the last five thousand years since those two died. Since Sakura saw it in her dream, it must have some connection to her and it must exist."

Eriol spoke, "It does exist. Clow Reed found it."

Kaho asked, "So that means he obtained it."

Eriol shook his head, "No. He wanted to get it and destroy it but never had the chance to even see what it looks like. The barrier protecting the entrance to the cave it was in was too powerful. It did not matter what sort of magic he used, nothing worked at all. Strangely, the barrier would grow stronger the more you tried to break it. He even tried to blast a hole through the mountain and even through the ground but failed. The barrier would expand to protect the mountain and the ground. Clow had to give up after many tries."

Nadeshiko looked at Michal, "You know what it is right? You often mention that name."

Michal smiled and nodded, "I know what it is. I know where it is. I know how to get past the barrier without breaking it. I know the power it holds. I know how dangerous that artefact is. Yet, I will not tell anyone about it. It is not yet time for you all to know about 'Stars and Blue Moon'. And you will not pursue this topic further anywhere if you do not want Sakura and Syaoran to be in any more danger than they already are in. If anyone finds out that these two are connected to that artefact, the face of this war will change for the worst. History will repeat itself with the joining of every clan in the world against two innocent and kind sorcerers. Only this time, they will be against two children."

Yelan asked, "Should you not destroy that artefact for their safety?"

Michal shook his head, "Stars and Blue Moon is needed for this war. These two need its power. They just are not ready yet to obtain it. When they are, I will give it to them along with the second artefact she mentioned from her dream."

Eriol asked, "What is that second artefact? I never heard of such a thing even as Clow Reed."

Michal grumbled, "I do not know. The second artefact, 'Many Worlds', is under a great seal that Cyria and Cypher placed on it. Only the master of 'Stars and Blue Moon' will have the power to open that seal."

Yelan asked, "Are you not the current master of that artefact?"

Michal chuckled, "No. I have it with me but I do not use it. Eva and I agreed to keep it until Sakura and Syaoran are strong enough to use it. We know that when they grow up, they will be stronger than we will. We are keeping it safe until then."

The audience was shocked.

Eriol spoke, "What mage would keep it safe and not use it just to give it some one else?"

Michal shrugged, "Clow Reed wanted to destroy it and not use it. Besides, we do use it but only to help Sakura and Syaoran. We do not want that great power. We are happy with whatever we already have. We are satisfied."

Nadeshiko smiled at his words. Others could feel that he spoke through his heart. He really did care about the two kids. Sakura could not help the smile either. She felt so much love for her from her godfather. He held her so affectionately. Michal looked at Syaoran from the corner of his eyes before smirking evilly.

"Besides, using that power is boring. What interests me is watching my little Sakura and Syaoran together. Especially in their intimate moments when they are flustered, like holding hands, staring, talking and stuff."

Yelan and Kaho could not hold back a giggle. Nadeshiko smiled with amusement. Eriol smiled as the atmosphere lightened up. Sakura and Syaoran blushed like mad at his teasing words.

"I am waiting for the day when something more would happen. Tomoyo and Meiling have already made two very special dresses for that occasion."

The hall was full of Nakuru and Kero's laughter. Spinel sighed as he decided to ignore further talks. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko smiled at each other. Eriol, Kaho and Yelan chuckled slightly. Sakura and Syaoran were beet red at the imagination they both had. Not that they were against it or anything. They were simply too young to think of it yet.

Michal turned to Fujitaka, "You should take her home and get her ready for school or she would be late."

Fujitaka was surprised, "Is it not already late?"

Michal shook his head, "I cast a time magic outside this hall. You should hurry home."

Yelan felt impressed at his doing. Even though the matter was serious, he made sure they would not miss school for it. She looked at Syaoran and signalled him to get ready as well. Syaoran left soon. Sakura saw him leave and then turned to Michal. She kissed his cheek and then her mother's cheek.

"Thank you." Sakura beamed with her smile.

He just nodded and Sakura left with her father. Nadeshiko wanted to go with her but stayed behind with Michal. She always did. Kero and Yue left with Sakura as well.

"Nako. I need a favour. Could you go and tell Eva about Sakura's dream? I think she should know it right away and I forgot to bring the magic mirror with me."

Nadeshiko nodded and vanished in a pop.

Eriol began to think. Yelan and Kaho watched him while Michal sat with his eyes shut. The hall was silent once again.

Kaho asked, "What are you thinking Eriol?"

Eriol replied, "There was something that I had heard in the magical society and I did not pay attention to it at that time. I did not know that Sakura is somehow connected to Cyria Cerulia. Now, it makes sense."

Yelan spoke, "Are you talking about that rumour about Sakura possessing Cyria's legendary celestial robe?"

Eriol nodded.

Yelan asked, "I heard that the rumour died since 'The Queen' showed everyone a very similar magical robe that she possessed. It meant that Sakura's robe was something along the same line and not the legendary celestial robe."

Michal spoke, "That was not even a robe. Sakura simply used a refined form of her magic after she lost her consciousness to create a covering that looked like a robe. Many sorcerers use a simple magic in different forms. The analysers from some clans went through the events and confirmed that it was no robe. That was how the rumours died. Also, the robe that 'The Queen' showed everyone belonged to Eva."

Yelan was surprised, "Eva has a robe that looks like Cyria's Celestial robe!"

Michal nodded, "She is not the only one. I know about ten women with such robes. Eva's robe is simply the most powerful of them. The women hide it since they do not wish to share the magic required for the robe. It is their greatest defence after all."

Eriol asked, "Why would 'The Queen' borrow Eva's robe to save Sakura?"

Michal grinned evilly, "I blackmailed her into doing it."

Yelan, Eriol and Kaho were surprised. Whatever item Michal had in his possession, it must mean a lot to the evil woman for her to save Sakura like that. Michal got to his feet.

"I should leave now. I have a teaching job to do." Michal walked to the door and then stopped.

"One last thing. Last night was Cyria and Cypher's five thousand and twelfth-death anniversary and the last time they used an extremely powerful magic together. Since Sakura 'is' connected to those two in a way and a powerful dreamer, she saw some memories of a dead woman. Do not think of it too much. In addition to that, those two are not the only ones connected to the Cerulia couple. You all are as well as much as Clow Reed and Syaoran's father was. But I am going to save the best for the last."

With that, he left and the audience was surprised. They did not know how all of them were connected as well.

Sakura entered her home with her father and Kero. Touya was standing at the door with arms crossed and frown on his face. He glared at Sakura that just smiled awkwardly.

"What in the world were you doing at that brat's place all night long kaiju?" Touya demanded.

Fujitaka stepped in, "We will talk later. Sakura. Get ready for the school."

Sakura nodded and smiled thankfully at her father for saving her this time.

She turned to Touya, "Mirror sent a message for you. She said that she will keep her promise with you some other time. What was the promise?"

Touya nodded and turned to go, "Nothing you should be concerned about."

Sakura was very curious. She wanted to know but a push from her father told her that she should hurry up and get ready from school. She ran upstairs while Kero sat on the table. Emi was smiling in her room at the family. Touya had been pacing at the door all the while with worry until he saw them arrive through the window. Emi had recovered a lot by now and she could move around as well. However, the after effects of the poison still kept her weak.

Ten minutes later, she heard Sakura run down the stairs and greet everyone. Next, she felt her come towards her room and opened the door cautiously. Sakura peeked in and then smiled innocently at Emi.

"Good morning miss Shinohara. How are you today?" Sakura beamed as she greeted her.

Emi smiled, "Good morning to you too. I am doing fine. How about you? You vanished on us last night."

"I just had a nightmare. I troubled Mrs Yelan with it."

Emi shook her head, "I doubt she was troubled at all. Anyway, you should hurry up for school."

Sakura happily nodded and then left. Emi could not hold back a smile after her retreat. The card mistress was truly a very gentle soul. She would never become the sort of person her clan folks had been speaking about.

Sakura peeked in again, "I will be sure to bring something again today."

She retreated leaving Emi in shock. The next moment, all thoughts went down the gutter and what remained were visions of delicious sweets in her head. Her eyes sparkled with greed and dream. Her mouth already watered. The day was going to be very long for a young girl named Emi Shinohara.

**End of Chapter 19.**

**Read and Review.**

**A\N:- CC is short for Cyria and Cypher. SS is short for Sakura and Syaoran. I noticed after finishing the chapter that both the pair had the initials common. Since the chapter spoke of connection between them, the common trait in the initial sharing was something I just had to use as the title.**


	20. Chapter 20: Li vs Ming

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. I have been gone long but it had to be done. Sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter 20: Li vs Ming**

It had been three days since she had that dream. It had been three days already and yet she could not help but think of it often. She shared it with Tomoyo and Meiling as well. They were surprised to hear about it and the other information from Michal and the others. It had been three peaceful days since that night. Sakura was on her way back home alone after parting with Syaoran at the crossroad. She had to buy an ice cream this time for Emi. She was extremely fond of sweets. It has been improving their friendship and Sakura was lad about it. She had recovered a lot in Touya's care. Michal stayed a strict teacher in school and an ever-stricter magic teacher outside it. However, he stayed a wonderful godfather to her.

"Get away from me!" A male voice caught her attention and brought her out of her thoughts.

She turned to the direction of the sound and saw a boy her own age against the wall. Several cats surrounded him and purred delightfully while he looked scared of them. He was trying to get away but the cats playfully advanced towards him. Most of them were tiny kittens.

"Do not come closer! Go away." He shouted at them angrily but the cats purred delightfully in response.

Sakura just smiled at the scene. It was a first for her and it was slightly comic as well. She went towards them and the cats sensed her. They ran away immediately and the boy released the breath he held for long. He looked at Sakura thankfully.

"Thank you very much Miss. They just surrounded me all of a sudden while I was distracted." He spoke politely.

Sakura shook her head, "It is fine. I just did not know that someone could be so scared of cats."

He sighed, "Well I have a phobia for cats ever since I was little."

"I have not seen you before. Are you new in town?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yes. I arrived this morning from China. I will be here for about a week."

Sakura was surprised, "You are here all alone!"

The boy chuckled, "No. My mom came along. She worries too much for me."

Sakura smiled softly, "That is good. Since you are new to town, I think I should show you around."

The boy blushed slightly, "That would be too much to ask. I will be fine on my own. Thank you."

"No. I insist. We do not want our guest getting attacked by another crowd of cats."

The boy flinched slightly while Sakura continued to smile angelically. He admitted defeat, "I...I will be in your care."

Sakura offered her hand, "I am Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

The boy took her hand with a look of surprise, "Jet Ming. Pleased to meet you Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura nodded, "You too. Do you mind if I call you Jet?"

Jet shook his head, "It is fine with me Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled wider, "You can call me Sakura."

Jet blushed again and nodded, "S...Sakura then."

Sakura grinned, "Shall we go then?"

Something clicked on Jet's mind, "I am sorry. Not today. My mom would be worried if I am away for long without telling her about it. Perhaps tomorrow. If you are not too busy."

Sakura nodded, "Sure. It is holiday tomorrow so let us meet early then. Right here."

Jet nodded with a smile, "Deal. Thank you for that."

"See you tomorrow then Jet." Sakura bid him farewell in her usual friendly way.

"Tomorrow then, Sakura." Jet was still blushing.

They walked in separate directions. Sakura skipped towards her home happily and remembered to buy ice cream for Emi on the way. Jet walked away silently very cautious of his surroundings. He did not want another cat attack this time. Michal smiled slightly at his desk back at school. Emi was in ecstasy at the sight of ice cream. She ate her share blissfully and pink cheeks. Sakura smiled at her happiness. Touya watched Emi with slight smile.

Touya spoke, "You have been spending your pocket money every day now. Do you still have some left by now?"

Sakura nodded, "I have plenty still. I want to be her friend."

Touya sighed, "I do not know what Uncle Michal is thinking."

Sakura smiled, "Whatever it is, he is thinking for the best."

Touya smiled and silently nodded. Emi was lost in her own world of ice creams.

Syaoran lay on his bed with a frowning face. He has been a bad feeling ever since that morning. He was expecting a battle that day. However, everything has been calm so far. He stayed cautious and wondered why he felt that way. He could not close his eyes since every time he did so, Sakura's face popped up before him and that would distract him for a while. He did not want to be distracted at this moment even if the reason was tempting enough. Something was not right on the day.

Sakura tied her shoes in enthusiasm. It was a holiday and she had a new friend in town. She had to show him around the pretty town of Tomoeda. She had a tune in her mind. Fujitaka simply smiled at her happiness but did not ask her anything. She had already told him about Jet Ming and his condition the day before. She had already stomped on Touya's foot at his teasing. The breakfast had been as exciting as ever for the man. Sakura got to her feet.

"I will be going then dad. See you later."

She left with that as her father waved at her. Touya still grumbled in a corner.

"I still do not like the idea of her spending the time alone with a stranger, especially when he is from China."

Fujitaka smiled at his son's complain. His over protective attitude towards Sakura never failed him in any case.

"It will be fine Touya. Michal is here to look out for her. He would not let anything happen to her. She is safe."

Touya sighed, "I know. I am still worried. This entire war thing is what worries me. They are unpredictable."

Emi came out of her room looking fresh. Touya and Fujitaka looked at her and smiled.

Fujitaka spoke, "You finally have the strength to move around. Join us for breakfast."

Emi smiled, "Thank you Mr Kinomoto."

Sakura and Jet walked through the streets. She was chirpy and Jet was polite to her. Sakura looked happy to have a new friend and he seemed like a nice person to her. It was afternoon now and both seemed tired after all the walking they had around the small town.

Jet spoke, "I am sort of hungry Sakura. Can we go somewhere?"

Sakura smiled widely and nodded, "Sure. I know a great place. I have not been there in forever."

Jet could not help his smile at her smile, "Let us go then."

Sakura took his hand and he turned pink on the face, "It is this way." She pulled him away.

He ran with her as she led him through alleys and various turns. Soon they were standing opposite a large cafe. Jet read its name, 'Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf Cafe'. A chill ran down Jet's spine reading the name. Next to it was a toy store and his intuitions were practically screaming at him to run and hide in that toy store rather than enter this specific cafe. Sakura pulled him inside. The inside was beautiful and for a moment, Jet forgot about the chill. He suddenly felt a pull at his hand and saw Sakura being strangled by a tall and slim woman in black dress with fair complexion. Her dark blue hairs with red linings covered Sakura's upper half of the body. She made a sad crying face while she strangled Sakura. Sakura was red with embarrassment. The woman had wet blue eyes.

"Where have you been my cutest customer? I missed you so much." She whined to Sakura.

A raven haired, chocolate-eyed man arrived behind her, "Give her some breathing space Elliot. You are choking her."

Elliot released Sakura and turned to Jet. He felt the chill from earlier return in his spine except, it was stronger than ever. Before he could move a muscle, Elliot was pulling both his cheeks with a grin.

"Aren't you a handsome young man? On a date with my cute customer?" She teased with sparkly eyes.

Both turned red.

Sakura replied, "No. No. He is my new friend and he is new to town. I was just showing him around."

Elliot smirked mischievously, "Is that so? I believe you have been taking care of my cute customer as a gentleman should for a girl."

Jet blushed again, "Yes. I have been trying my best."

Sullivan rolled his eyes as he pulled Elliot to her feet. She frowned at him as he pulled her behind him.

"Little miss. Please take your new friend to a table."

Sakura pulled Jet away to a table while Sullivan pulled a complaining Elliot away to the counter. Sakura smiled as he pecked her cheek to calm her down. He whispered something in her ears that made her giggle and she was back in her earlier bubbly nature. She skipped to their table.

"Have you decided on your orders?" Elliot asked them happily.

Sakura turned to Jet, "Order anything you like Jet."

Jet nodded and looked at the menu. The next moment, he flinched. Sakura was cutely confused at his reaction until she looked at the menu herself. The menu had changed from the last time. Today, every item was named after cats. The special was 'Cats and Blossom Special'. Jet was pale as he looked carefully through the menu. Sakura smiled and turned to Elliot.

"We will take the special of the day. Two please."

Elliot grinned, "Coming right up for my 'long time no see', cute customer."

Elliot rushed away with the order and Jet placed the menu on the table feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You are truly scared of cats, are you not?" Sakura spoke softly.

"Yes." Jet was embarrassed.

"Did something happen when you were little?" Sakura asked with concern evident in her voice.

Jet replied sadly, "Yes. Mom told me that when I was two, I once ran into the streets full of cats wanting to play with them. They did not like it and attacked me. When they found me, I was hurt real bad and I was hospitalised. I do not remember anything about that incident but since then, I have a phobia towards cats. I have tried to beat my fears but I have not managed it so far."

Elliot arrived at that time with the orders, "Then perhaps you need to find the person whom you would wish to protect and I am not talking about your family and friends."

Jet looked at her with a frown, "How would that help?"

Elliot smiled wisely, "That way, when the time comes for you to choose between winning or loosing to your fears to protect that special someone, you will choose to win over it. You will face it and defeat it no matter how hard it gets. Fear or phobia can never win in that situation."

Jet was shocked to hear her wise words while Sakura just smiled thankfully to her. He had not expected her to be that wise from her earlier antics.

Sakura asked Elliot, "You really love Sullivan too right?"

Elliot smiled softly, "Sullivan means everything to Elliot. She will do anything for him. Just as Elliot means everything to Sullivan. They mean the world to each other and are happiest when they are together."

Sakura nodded and began to eat happily. Jet began as well. They talked and ate in the cafe. Elliot and Sullivan watched the duo from a distance with smiles while Elliot took care of other customers as well. After finishing the sundae, Jet paid the bill to Sakura's complains and left with her.

Elliot spoke, "She is really dense."

Sullivan replied, "Not as much as she used to be. At least she noticed him flinch from the cat names and she noticed how much we loved each other."

Elliot smiled, "That means she is growing up. What will it be like this time?"

Sullivan replied, "No idea. He says it will be funny but slightly difficult for her."

Elliot gave him a curious look, "Difficult? How so?"

Sullivan shrugged, "No idea. We are to only run this cafe and keep her happy whenever she comes."

Elliot looked outside the window with a worried look, "But...there is no guarantee they will come here everytime they feel down. She came after such a long time today. We cannot step out of the door."

Sullivan stayed silent as he worked on the counter. Elliot returned to her work.

Jet and Sakura walked together on the road feeling full after that sundae. While Sakura looked happy, Jet seemed tensed for some reason.

Jet spoke, "That woman was strange."

Sakura gave him a curious look, "You think so?"

"Yes. I mean...how any person could be...so weird."

Sakura thought about it and remembered Syaoran's quadruplet sisters. She shivered slightly at the memory. Then remembered Yelan being similar to that, at times.

"I do not know. I know five more women that act the same way she does."

Jet was surprised, "Seriously?"

Sakura nodded.

Jet smirked, "You have some weird tastes."

Sakura cutely pouted at him, "Hey! They are all good people."

Jet smiled and raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. I was just teasing you."

Sakura smiled, "The oldest of them is like a mother to me. She loves me like her daughter. The rest four are her daughters. They are a strong family and very warm as well."

Jet lost his smiled and continued to walk straight. Sakura was too lost thinking about Yelan, Syaoran and others to notice the change in him. They walked around the town for the rest of the day. They had fun together.

In evening, they parted ways for their homes. Jet watched Sakura skip as she walked towards her home. After a while, he sighed and walked away dragging his feet. He entered his home and fell on the couch. A woman carrying a pot and wearing an apron entered from the kitchen.

"You okay Jet?" She asked with a worried tone.

Jet immediately stood and was surprised at her attire. "Mom! Why are you in that dress? Where are the servants?"

She smiled beautifully at him, "Well I thought I should cook something for my son today personally. It has been a while I did so."

Jet was slightly pink, "Okay. Thanks mom."

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Why do you not get fresh in the mean time?"

Jet nodded and then fell on the couch again, "I am really tired."

She turned serious, "You spent the entire day with her."

"Yes."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. She is a monster."

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We walked all day with barely any rest. My entire body is hurting. I feel like even the tip my hair hurts. But she...she went home skipping and singing as if she was not tired at all. She was not tired at all."

The woman frowned, "Anything else?"

"Nothing."

The woman smiled, "You seem like you enjoyed being with her."

Jet grumbled, "She...is a good company."

She smirked, "Well you are the one who became friends with the girl you call monster."

He turned pink again but stayed silent. His mother laughed at his state. She returned to the kitchen. Jet stayed on the couch for long lost in his thoughts.

Sakura entered the park and saw Michal with Syaoran. Nadeshiko was sitting by the bench.

"I am sorry I am late." Sakura shouted as she ran to Michal.

Michal smiled and patted her head fondly, "Did you have friend with your new friend?"

Sakura nodded with a beaming smile, "I had lots of fun."

Syaoran asked, "What new friend?"

Sakura replied, "I met him yesterday. He is new to town and I volunteered to show him around Tomoeda."

Syaoran nodded. He hid his thoughts from Sakura. He was feeling jealous all of a sudden. His girlfriend spent the day with another guy without his knowledge and he did not like that one bit. The hanging out could be passed off as a date. That was so unfair. Even he has yet to go on a date with Sakura. Thinking about it made him blush and Sakura gave him a cute, confused look that brightened the colour ten folds over. He was going to find out about this guy.

Syaoran asked, "So...when are you meeting with him again?"

Sakura replied, "We did not talk about meeting again. If I see him somewhere, I will be sure to ask him. Why?"

Syaoran cleared his throat, "No reason. I was just thinking that...maybe next time...i could tag along with you two. I mean...i would like to meet your new friend as well."

Sakura nodded, "Sure."

Michal winked at Nadeshiko and she simply giggled in reply. Both of them knew what all went in his head. Sakura was too dense to think about it.

Michal spoke, "Let us begin the training now."

Both nodded and Sakura placed her bag next to her mother on the bench. Syaoran prepared for the training while still thinking about her new friend. He did not like hearing about it but he could not complain, yet. Better concentrate on training for now.

Three days passed peacefully. Sakura did not meet her new friend. She did not talk much about him either. Michal was still the same strict teacher in school. He was even stricter during training. Sakura and Syaoran were advancing steadily but three days is too little a time to tell any difference. They knew they were advancing from the results they had so far in battles. They might have lost the last one but they had learned from it. They were trying harder than ever. Michal still did not find them good enough to let them use anything other than the 'star wand' and the 'sword'. The cards were still waiting for the day Sakura would use them again. Sakura was not worried for them. They were at a safe place and she had recently met them for the very needed magic transfer. Three days had passed as normal as they could be.

The fourth day was different. Michal came to fetch Sakura and Syaoran after school. They knew instantly that another opponent was coming for them. The previous loss had affected them a little and they were nervous. If the opponent this time is more powerful compared to the last one, they would have a much harder time. Meiling and Tomoyo were present as well. However, they looked uncertain for some reason unlike their usual excited and starry looks. Of course, Sakura was too dense to notice that.

Michal looked at the duo, "Are you two ready?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded nervously. Tomoyo and Meiling took out a package from their bags. They exchanged uncertain glances before Meiling gave her package to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stepped forward, "These are your dresses for today. Get changed fast."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded together still wondering why they have to wear embarrassing things for the fight. Sakura did it for Tomoyo since she was her best friend and cousin. She would put a lot of efforts into the dresses and Sakura did not want to let her down. As for Syaoran, only he knew just why he wore them.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura's scream echoed in the sky, "!HOE!"

The gang was now at the top of a building. Sakura was red faced and wore a cheerleader's outfit. Syaoran wore a soccer uniform and stared at Sakura with blushed cheeks without even blinking. Tomoyo was busy recording Sakura and Meiling smirked as she switched her gaze between Syaoran and Sakura.

"Tomoyo! Why this outfit? How will fight in this?" Sakura complained.

Tomoyo chuckled nervously, "This is not my design or idea."

Sakura turned to Meiling, "Then it is your prank!"

Meiling shook her head in denial, "No. Tomoyo and I actually planned something else."

Tomoyo came next to her, "Yes. We received a call five days back and told to make these outfits for today's battle."

Sakura was confused, "Who called you?"

"Uncle Michal did."

The duo turned to Michal who carelessly went through the settings of the camera. They knew that he would be recording in Tomoyo's place. He loved Sakura but he adored Tomoyo as well. That much was certain since he always did things to make her happy, like letting her design battle costumes and recording them for her.

Sakura shook her thoughts aside, "Uncle Michal. Why did you ask Tomoyo for this outfit?"

Michal replied, "Because you do not fight in today's battle. You will only watch Syaoran's battle."

The four of them were surprised at his words. Nadeshiko stayed afloat next to him with a smiling face. She seemed to know his mind on this well enough. However, they could not think of a reason for this. They fought together and still lost the last match. How could he expect them to win with only Syaoran battling.

Sakura panicked, "But...Uncle Michal! I cannot..."

Michal bent down before her and placed his palm on her head fondly with a soft smile, "Trust me Sakura. I am sure Syaoran will be more than enough for today. Besides, I am sure that once he sees the opponent, he will himself ask you to step back. He will have his reasons."

Sakura was still unconvinced. Syaoran decided to stay silent even if he had to say something. Michal was no fool and he must have a reason to say that about him. He wondered what was so special about the current opponent.

Michal kissed her forehead, "The secret to your role for today lies in your costumes. If you find it, you will realise just how you can be of Syaoran's help even without fighting alongside him."

Sakura nodded with a confused face. She could not figure out how she could be helping him if she has to just watch him battle. Tomoyo and Meiling knew that it was tough for her but even they had no idea about the situation.

Michal straightened up, "He is close. You better get ready Syaoran."

He turned to Tomoyo and Meiling, "I will send you two to your homes."

Tomoyo, "Good luck Syaoran. It will be alright Sakura."

Michal clicked his fingers and immediately the duo turned into light and vanished. Time stopped right after that and they knew that the battle had begun. They felt a magical presence at a distance that stayed its ground instead of coming to them.

Michal smiled, "Well. I think we better get moving."

Syaoran spoke, "Normally they come to us."

Michal smiled, "Well some of them have pride. They do not got to the enemy. Enemies go to them."

Sakura was surprised, "Is that so?"

Michal smirked as he pinched her cheek, "You are too gullible young missy. Cute, but gullible. Your opponents are simply getting cautious and taking in consideration the part that you two are actually stronger than you look."

Syaoran asked, "Will you not tell us anything about the opponent as you usually do?"

Michal shook his head, "You will not always have that data. You have to get used to situations where it is an ambush from unknown magicians. I am going to have you two begin at a safer situation."

Syaoran and Sakura understood the meaning of his words. He was readying them for the future where they would not have him watching over them. This was a war and anything could happen in wars. They have to be ready when the time comes. They have to be stronger than today. Michal smiled to see their determination and turned invisible. The duo held onto their sword and staff respectively tighter and flew towards the opponent.

From high in the sky, they could tell that the enemy was on the ground. He was in their school grounds probably due to the open space available there. They hurried together to the destination. It took them three minutes to reach it. But they had used some magic in flight for the purpose. Now they knew that their opponents earlier never fought at their best. Yet, the last one defeated them easily. They had so much to learn and grow.

A lone figure sat in the centre of the football field. He wore a red battle suit similar to what Syaoran used to wear in his initial days in Tomoeda. It had the design of a white tiger on the front. He wore a black mask in the shape of a white tiger's face. He sat straight with his shiny spear blade in his lap. Sakura was cautious but she felt Syaoran's magic flicker. She looked at him and saw him surprised.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran stepped forward and brought his hand before Sakura.

"Step back Sakura. I will fight him alone." Syaoran seemed determined.

Sakura was shocked, "What? But..."

"I know this guy Sakura. He is from the Ming clan. He is the heir to the clan. We are the same age and met at times when we were younger. Li clan and Ming clan have been at war for centuries. During Clow Reed's time, there was peace but only temporary. Today there are no fights because my mother and his mother, the two leaders made a non-violence pact. But if he is here, they must be breaking the pact."

The person got up and took out a scroll from his pocket. He tossed it at Syaoran that caught it and began to read it. Sakura did not know Chinese but from Syaoran's shocked reaction, she could tell that it was no good.

"This is ridiculous. This cannot be." Syaoran seemed furious.

Sakura asked in worry, "What happened?"

"The pact is unaffected. He is here by the orders of a higher authority than even the two leaders. This entire battle has nothing to do with the two clans. Just as the previous opponents, he is simply here to defeat us on orders. Mother even signed it to agree to that."

Sakura clutched her wand tighter in worry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew that Michal was trying to comfort her. Syaoran rolled the scroll and returned it to the opponent. He returned it to his pocket.

"Just you and me. One on one battle. Is that okay?" Syaoran spoke.

While the opponent nodded, Sakura did not want it. Michal's hand on her shoulder was exactly what kept her from screaming out her denial. He had told them about it earlier. Just as he said, Syaoran proposed her out of this battle.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "We still need to figure out the rolls of our costumes. Since I will concentrate on fighting, you will have to think about it. I am sure Michal must have used it as a clue to tell us about a way to win this battle."

Sakura realised that it could be so. She nodded with determination and stepped back. Syaoran got ready with his sword and the opponent was ready with his spear. The battle would be intense and they had to win at any cost. Sakura needed to figure out just what clue Michal left with these costumes.

**End of chapter 20.**

**Read and Review... forgive any mistakes...**


	21. Chapter 21: Blossoming Victor

**Author's note: Sorry for the very late update. A lot of things had been going on in my life so I barely had the time to write anything. Sorry again to all my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its original characters.**

**Chapter 21: Blossoming Victor**

Syaoran and Ming stayed ready to begin their battle any moment. Sakura stood at a little distance tightly clutching her staff and racing her mind to figure out the clue hidden in their costumes. She felt Michal behind her but something told her that he was not worried at all and busy filming the three of them for Tomoyo's video collection. The two fighters stood still staring into each other's eyes as if waiting for the opponent to make a mistake. None moved a muscle for a while.

Suddenly Sakura felt Syaoran fill his sword with his magic. He was planning something and Sakura anticipated him to attack first. Ming was cautious. Neither knew whether he felt it or not but they had to win it. Syaoran used a little magic in his legs and dashed at Ming at full speed. Ming watched him approach before swinging his staff in a way to deflect Syaoran's sword effectively. Sakura was surprised that he managed it at that speed and power. She knew in an instant that he was skilled. At least as skilful, as Syaoran was since Syaoran did not look surprised at all. He just rotated his body to aim the sword at Ming from behind in his blind spot. Ming seemed to expect it as he skilfully stepped out of the way.

The two boys stopped at a distance again in caution. Sakura watched carefully as the boys circled each other cautiously. Half her mind was still running to figure out the clue hidden with their costume. The other half was busy worrying about Syaoran and concentrating on the duel. Ming charged forward and Syaoran charged as well. Sword met spear and sparks flew. The sound of the metal clashing echoed in the park. Wind picked up slightly since both had used strengthening magic to increase the power of the slash. Sakura clutched her staff tighter as she held her ground.

Syaoran managed to push Ming back and slashed at his stomach with great speed. Mind defended with the metallic handle but the impact still threw him backwards. He skidded back refusing to topple against his opponent. Syaoran gave him no time as he charged again with his sword aimed at his opponent. He kept his sword close to his body for increased defence. Ming place the spear vertically on the ground next to his body and defended with the handle again as it slid along the inside blade. This opened the opening for him as he aimed a punch at Syaoran's face. Nevertheless, it did not catch him off-guard as he simply ducked, rotated his body to bring the sword back and slashed at his feet. Ming jumped up with the support of his spear. The sword struck the spear base and Ming used its force to spin it one-eighty degrees aiming the blade at Syaoran's head vertically downwards.

Sakura felt her breath caught in her throat as she saw Ming's attack. Syaoran used his speed magic efficiently once again to jump away as fast as possible. The spear hit the ground and created a small crater. Syaoran got to his feet and readied his stance again. Ming pulled out his spear from the ground and took his stance. They held the ground in extreme caution. The battle had been a stalemate so far. None managed to land a blow on the opponent. Syaoran was not using his regular magic either. He only used speed and power inducing magic as much as Ming did. They stood silently without moving a muscle for a short while.

The duo charged again at full speed. Not being able to use magic had lessened their skills and yet, they seemed better compared to any normal warrior. Ming was not used to battling with such restrictions on magic. He was using all the magic he could under the seal on the city. Syaoran could use many magic and yet, he held back to only speed and strengthening magic to keep the battle fair. As a result, the situation became a stalemate for them. Sakura could not enter because Syaoran wanted to take him alone. She had to stay back and figure out her role in the battle. She had to do something to help Syaoran win it.

Tomoyo sat in her room working on another costume. Meiling sat by the window staring outside at the sky. She stared at the birds in the sky. They were still as everything else was under the time magic. The trees, the breeze, the people and the cars; everything was at a standstill. Meiling sighed as she turned to Tomoyo. They both held a red glow to their bodies. It was the magic that Michal placed in them so that they are not bound by the time magic. Tomoyo looked worried as well as she worked on the costume.

"I know you are worried Meiling." Tomoyo spoke without looking at her. "Just have faith in them. They will emerge victorious from this battle as well."

Meiling sighed, "That is not the thing worrying me. I am wondering what he is planning."

Tomoyo peeked at her, "He is someone everyone trusts a lot. If it was not for him, those two would have been in too much trouble at the beginning of this war."

"I know that Miss Daidouji. It is just that... could there not have been another way to ready them? Without handicapping them so much."

Tomoyo returned to her work, "I am sure Mrs. Yelan must have considered the situation already. If she found another way, she would have discussed it with him already. The fact that she is letting him continue all this with such a handicap proves there was no other way."

Meiling sighed and nodded, "You are right. What do we know of magic anyway? Eriol and Aunt Yelan are supporting him on this."

Tomoyo nodded, "By the way, Meiling." Meiling looked at Tomoyo as she stopped her work to look at Meiling. "Why are you still calling me Miss Daidouji? I told you to call me Tomoyo."

Meiling grinned apologetically, "Sorry Tomoyo. It slips sometimes. I have always called you that so it slips."

Tomoyo smiled, "Do not worry. You will get used to it."

Tomoyo resumed her work and Meiling returned to stare outside the window. However, she was lost in her thoughts. She still had to figure out her own role in all this. She had no magic. She could not help them train. She did not have the skills of a designer so she could only suggest a thing or two to Tomoyo. What was she doing here then?

Sakura could not help but worry about Syaoran as the battle continued. She could tell it was more about who makes the first mistake. They have been equal so far as they parried each attack and countered instantly. The worry was distracting her from concentrating on her current objective. She needed to figure out the clue hidden in their costumes even they wanted to grab victory. She knew Michal would not joke about such things. He knew more about this war than he let out so he would be careful about this stuff. If he said there was a clue, neither Sakura nor Syaoran doubted his words. They trusted him that much.

Syaoran evaded another fatal blow and stepped back to catch some breath. Ming stepped back as well. He was panting just as hard. Possessing magic automatically gave them increased stamina. Greater than a normal human to possess. Being warriors with fine tuning training escalated the stamina further. However, when two of a kind met, it was difficult to tell who would win. Syaoran knew that Ming could hold his own in a fight with him if it concerned only weapon fighting. Magic was the only department where he could beat Ming. Otherwise, it was a stalemate case.

Michal left the clue for this very reason. Syaoran figured that Michal must have known in advance that he would not use his magic in this fight to keep it fair. Therefore, he left a clue that could help with his victory. However, he was too engrossed in the fight where he cannot afford to make a mistake or he would lose. Therefore, he could not ponder over the clue. He had faith in Sakura. She always figured out the clues in the past. He was sure she would do the same this time as well. He simply needed to hold out until she did.

Sakura could see that Syaoran was getting tired. He might not last long. He was relying on her to figure it out for both of them. Sakura shut her eyes to block the fight and concentrate on the task at hand. However, it was still difficult as she kept hearing the metal clashing. She grew more worried with each clash. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Michal trying to calm her. She opened her eyes and breathed deep. Then she smiled softly and returned to the fight. Both breathed hard. Syaoran was sweating and Ming was probably too behind his mask.

Syaoran and Ming dashed towards each other at the same time. The sword and the spear clashed as they deflected each other. Syaoran used the force of deflection to spin his body around with the sword to increase its momentum and power of the attack. Ming did the same as he spun the spear over his head. The two weapons struck again with enough force for Sakura to feel the impact as well. Syaoran slid his sword over the steel handle and Ming let go of it to avoid losing his fingers. He ducked under the spear and avoided his sword as he gracefully caught his spear again before rolling away. Syaoran turned to face Ming that was already on his feet. They thrust their weapons towards each other and the blades struck with much force again.

The impact pushed them back. Syaoran returned to his stance. Ming did the same as well. Normal methods proved useless. It was stalemate. Syaoran needed to put pressure on Ming so that Sakura could relax enough to think. He knew she was too worried about him due to the stalemate situation. He concentrated his magic into the sword. It glowed silver and lost its weight. Ming's eyes narrowed behind the mask. He did not know what Syaoran did but it was some magic. Syaoran charged at him at an incredible speed to surprise Ming and attacked with his sword. Ming barely managed to defend and the impact threw him off his feet. He fell back.

Syaoran did not give him the time to recover and attacked again. With the sword weighing nothing and his speed enhanced as much as before, the results were in his favour. He had a hunch that Ming might not be able to sense magic as well as he could yet. Nor could he use his magic to lighten his weapon either. Syaoran himself had learned it only a few days back with the new form of magic. He knew for certain that Ming did not know that magic yet or else they would have been fighting using magic as well. Ming was shocked with the amount of power Syaoran had in the swing. He swung and moved as if the sword weighed nothing.

Ming barely managed to avoid another fatal slash. The spear weighed him down so he could not move as fast as he could without it. He had no choice but to stay on his toes and defend even though he could tell that Syaoran was gaining the upper hand. Sakura relaxed to see that Syaoran was doing better now. The situation had shifted in his favour. She smiled gladly to see that. Michal recorded everything with a smirk. He patiently waited for the moment she would figure out her role. He had an extra camera floating at a distance, focussed on her just to record her actions at that time. He enjoyed everything, as he stayed invisible from everyone. He smirked as he looked up and noticed two spheres floating in the sky. They stayed well hidden from the trio but he was too good to not notice it. He was sure though that they could not sense him present there. It would fun to scare at least one of them considering the other will know that he is present somewhere.

Syaoran slashed vertically and Ming was not fast enough to completely avoid it. It grazed his mask and Ming jumped back immediately. Syaoran was surprised. He was positive that Ming would attack him in that instant when his defence was down. He knew he could defend against it with his speed but Ming's sudden retreat surprised him. Was the graze on the mask that surprising to him? Warriors often ignored any damage to mask or clothes if it gave them a chance to attack. Why would Ming retreat then?

Suddenly it clicked to Syaoran. He did not think of it before but now it struck him. Why was Ming wearing the mask in the first place? It was no use hiding his identity since Syaoran knew already. Ming was no fool either so it cannot be on a whim. There has to be a reason. Could the mask be a weak spot for Ming at the moment? Was he hiding something? Syaoran decided to gamble on it. He knew it was risky. Maybe Ming wanted him to think of it as a weak spot. It would open his defence for him a bit but he would not know until he tried it at least once.

Syaoran charged again focussing his attacks at the mask. Ming was still a bit surprised from the earlier attack and he could not defend properly. Syaoran managed to crack the side of his mask. Ming jumped back once more as he adjusted his mask. Syaoran noticed his eyes dart to Sakura for a moment. Was he planning to attack Sakura instead? No. He knew Ming well enough to know that he would not resort to such tricks. Ming watched Syaoran for a moment with intense eyes before he took his stance.

They charged together. Syaoran was faster and had more power. However, Ming was a trained fighter. He managed to counter and defend every attack though with slight difficulty. Syaoran noticed that his defences focussed the mask now. He was more ruthless with his attacks as well. Syaoran continued to avoid his attacks and pushed in a scratch or two on his mask. The mask was cracking and Ming continued to defend it to the best of his abilities. However, Syaoran was faster and more powerful. Ming knew that Syaoran had managed to make the sword weightless for himself. Logically, that should cut his attack strength without the weight of the sword. However, his attacks were more powerful instead. It did not make sense. They were heavier than ever for him.

Ming thrust his spear at Syaoran's stomach but he sidestepped. In the time Ming took to withdraw his spear for defence, Syaoran landed a powerful blow on his mask. It did not hurt him but his mask shattered with that. Ming stumbled back and Syaoran jumped away as well. He waited to see why Ming hid his face. What was the weak spot that he had been defending all this time? Ming stood up as his face became visible to everyone. Syaoran spotted nothing amiss. He sensed no magical weak points either. Ming seemed uncomfortable now.

Syaoran was confused until he heard Sakura's gasp behind him. He turned to look at her and saw her shocked as she stared at Ming. He winced at her gasped knowing that she recognised him. Syaoran was confused at her reaction.

"Jet! What are you doing here?" Sakura spoke worriedly.

Syaoran was surprised that she knew him. Jet looked to the ground with discomfort. He did not want his identity exposed to her. However, it was out now.

Syaoran asked, "How do you know him Sakura?"

Sakura replied, "He is the new friend I told you about. He was new in town and showed him around."

Syaoran was shocked, "It was him! You spent an entire day with him. Did you not sense his magic?"

Jet replied in a low tone, "She could not sense it. Mom hid it before we arrived."

That made sense. Syaoran knew that Sakura would not spend the day with an unknown person if he or she had magic. She knew it could prove risky.

Sakura asked with teary eyes, "Why Jet? I thought we became friends. Why are you the enemy?"

Jet replied, "I do not have a choice Sakura. If I do not fight, my clan will pay the price for it."

Syaoran asked, "Did you know of her identity when you spend the day with her?"

Jet nodded, "Yes. Everyone does. You all are very famous. You, her, her two guardians, Clow's incarnation and his assistant; every one of you known to all the sorcerers in the world from your pictures."

Syaoran grumbled at it but he half expected it that way. Sakura was depressed that they had to battle her new friend. She did not want to lose a new friend so early.

Syaoran asked, "Why did you hide behind the mask?"

Jet sighed, "I...I did not want her to know that it is me. I finally had a friend that did not look at me in the light everyone else back in China did. I did not want to lose that friend. Behind the mask, I would be the opponent but without it, I would be a friend. After spending the day with her, I lost my will to fight her as well. That is why I was glad it would a one-on-one match against you."

Syaoran sighed at his word. He was not surprised that Sakura had such an impact on Jet. In fact, he would have been surprised if Sakura did not have such an impact on him. She won everyone over with her pure and gentle heart.

"Let us continue this and finish fast. Even I have lost my will to fight now." Syaoran sighed.

They both took their stance and continued battling. Sakura watched them with depressed looks. Why did the world have to be so cruel? She had made a new friend. She liked him as a person. They had only just become friends and she hoped they would stay friends for a long time. However, they were on opposite sides. He was after their lives as all of them before him. Even she knew that a friendship is not possible in such a case. She did not want to lose a friend.

Michal placed a hand on her shoulder knowing her heart very well. Sakura glanced towards him for a second. He bent to her ears and whispered, "What does a cheerleader do for her players during a soccer match?"

Sakura was surprised as she looked at the fight. The answer was obvious. She wore a cheerleader uniform and Syaoran wore a soccer uniform. It was very obvious. Why did it not click to her before? However, her heart stayed in turmoil. Should she support Syaoran? Would that not mean that 'she' turned her back to her friendship with Jet? Did she want to do that? Sakura did not want to betray her new friend. The struggle in her heart intensified now.

The match was a stalemate once again. Both of them seemed to have lost the fire. They both seemed too tired to continue but still fought for the sake of deciding a victor. Both seemed ready to give up but could not do so since that was not an option available to either of them. It had now become a match to determine who lost strength first and fell. Neither was in the mood to battle. Jet was depressed that Sakura knew about him and he would lose an important friend. Syaoran had a lot in his head and he needed to sort it out first. The battle had lost colour. He could tell that Jet did not wish to fight at all now.

Michal whispered in her ears, "It is your choice my dear. We all will accept your choice. Be quick though."

Sakura nodded slightly and then she wiped her tears. She looked at the fight and made a quick decision. She knew what she had to do next. Michal activated the second camera he had focussed at her. He smirked as the moment he had been waiting had finally arrived. Sakura took a deep breath.

She twirled her staff like a baton, "Go Syaoran! Go Syaoran! Go go go!"

Syaoran and Jet halted in mid battle with shocked eyes at her cheering voice. They looked at her with shock and noticed her smiling for Syaoran as she cheered him.

"Win Syaoran! Win Syaoran! Win win win!" She chanted as she twirled her baton and danced the cheerleader dance.

While Jet was confused why she was doing that and his morale lowered that she was cheering for Syaoran; Syaoran suddenly realised the meaning behind their costumes. It made sense to him. Suddenly he felt more confident and fired up to win it. Sakura cheered for him and while he was slightly embarrassed at it, he was floating happily too.

Jet barely had the time to block as Syaoran charged at him with renewed strength. The reluctance to fight from earlier had vanished and he was now determined to win with Sakura cheering for him. Jet was barely able to defend but most slashes connected with his cloth. He was losing this fight undoubtedly. A powerful blow against his spear sent him back. Syaoran did not give him the chance to correct his stance as he dashed for the finishing blow to disarm him.

Someone larger than him appeared in a flash before Jet and deflected Syaoran's sword effectively while he was surprised. Syaoran jumped back and came to halt with his sword ready for the new enemy. Sakura was by his side with her staff ready to support him for the next battle. A beautiful woman in Chinese robe stood before Jet with a fan charged with her magic and silver dragon design. Jet looked at the woman with shock.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Jet spoke aloud.

Syaoran and Sakura were surprised as they relaxed. They both had a hunch that she was not here to battle them. A moment later, they felt Yelan's magic from above them. The trio looked up to see that Yelan was present as well. The woman did not look surprised that Yelan was there. The trio was shocked that the two women had come so close and they had not felt their presence at all until revealed themselves. Were they just that good with magic or did the trio had a long way to go with magic sensing?

Yelan descended gracefully, "Lian Ming. Why did you interfere?"

Lian replied, "Yelan Li. My son has lost. The card mistress defeated him fairly easily."

Yelan's fan appeared in her hand as she hid her lips behind it, "But our sons were battling a duel. How could she defeat him without using her magic?"

Lian grumbled slightly, "Quit it Yelan. I still have no idea how you knew this would happen."

Yelan giggled elegantly. Sakura and Syaoran backed away from her out of instinct. Jet was confused at his mother's irritation as he got up.

Yelan spoke, "Since I won the bet, you will have to do as I told you to."

Lian grumbled, "Fine. Why do you want that done anyway?"

Yelan's eyes sparkled, "You would be happy if I tell you the reason. Should we talk at your place or mine?"

Lian was confused, "Here is good enough a place."

Yelan chuckled, "I am afraid I cannot disclose this to these children or it could ruin my plans. Come closer then."

Lian went closer and Yelan whispered something in her ears. The short conversation shocked Lian for a moment before her eyes sparkled similar to Yelan's. Her fan appeared as well as she hid her lips behind it. The three kids sweat-dropped at this. What was with clan leader women and fans? Lian chuckled similar to Yelan and it made chills run down the kids' spine.

Jet asked, "M-mom. What bet? What is going on?"

Lian looked at her son and her shiny eyes sparkled like crazy, "Oh nothing big. Yelan contacted me earlier today for a bet on today's battle. I knew you would lose even in a one-on-one battle since you would be unable to use most of your magic and Xiao Lang is accustomed to it inside this area. I knew Syaoran would defeat you. Yelan did not think so."

The two boys were shocked as well as dejected. Their own moms thought that they would lose.

Sakura asked innocently, "Why did Mrs Yelan think that Syaoran would lose?"

Lian and Yelan chuckled together at her words. Syaoran had already coloured at her innocence and Jet could not help but smile. She never said anything wrong. She just said it with so much innocence that only Sakura could display.

Lian spoke, "I see now why my son lost to you so easily card mistress. And no. Yelan did not say that her son would lose. She said that my son would fight her son but lose to the card mistress."

Syaoran asked, "What do you mean? I defeated him honestly. She never took a part in this battle."

Michal appeared at that moment, still recording Sakura and Syaoran. Lian and Jet were alarmed but the rest stayed relaxed. This confused the mother-son duo.

Michal spoke, "I believe she cheered you on and gave you the strength to defeat him which in turn lowered his morale slightly and caused his defeat. She defeated him while you fought him. That was the purpose of your uniforms."

Lian asked with caution, "Who are you and how long have you been watching us?"

Yelan smiled, "He has been here since the beginning Lian. He was here even before the two of us arrived. He placed this elaborated seal on the town that prevents anyone from using a medium for magic. He is their current teacher and camera man."

Jet asked, "Camera man?"

Sakura and Syaoran grumbled slightly while Michal and Yelan chuckled.

Michal replied, "Sakura has a cousin. She loves recording these two but these battles can take dangerous turns so I record in her place. By the way, I am the one that gave Yelan the idea for the bet Lian."

Lian was surprised, "You came up with it! I mean, it is good but...what would you get from it?"

Michal smirked, "Oh I love playing around with people. Manipulating them for my purposes. Do you really think that Jet got chosen for such a disadvantageous battle due to some bad luck?"

Lian and Jet were shocked while Yelan just smiled knowing he must have been involved all along. Michal continued to smirk mockingly at the duo.

"Oh no. I had this entire match-up set up for that bet. Including their costumes." Michal laughed his evil laughter while the duo was stunned.

The three kids did not know of the bet but Lian did and she was soon lost in thoughts. Michal shut the camera and turned to Syaoran.

"Take Sakura to your home. Yelan and I will come later." He ordered Syaoran with a serious tone.

Syaoran nodded and immediately turned to leave. Sakura turned to Jet with a smile.

"Are you alright Jet?" She asked softly.

Jet nodded with a smile, "I am fine. Thanks for asking."

Sakura asked, "Can we stay friends even after this? I mean..."

She left it hanging and Jet was surprised. He did not expect her to consider that. He thought she would hate him already. Sakura waited for his answer. Lian smiled to see Sakura's kindness. Others knew she would do that. Syaoran did not mind either. Sakura was just like that.

"I...I would love that. Thanks Sakura. I really appreciate it." Jet replied gladly.

Sakura beamed with her bright smile, "Great. See you soon then."

She went and stopped next to Syaoran before waving at everyone. He left with Sakura. Jet watched them leave carelessly talking to each other and he smiled at it. Michal suddenly touched his forehead and he fell asleep. Lian was alarmed.

"What did you do to my son?"

"Relax. He is just sleeping. He needs it anyway after that fight."

Lian double checked her son and found him simply asleep each time. It was a simple spell that she knew as well.

Lian turned to Yelan, "Yelan. Who is this man?"

Michal replied instead, "You do not need to know yet. Anyway, you will need to report to the queen after this. Do you mind giving her a message from my side?"

Lian was still alert, "What message?"

"Tell her that black rose and green thorn will sting the colourful cream." Michal spoke with a smile. Queen(eva's shadow so black) and Michal need to meet at ice-cream cafe

Lian made an 'are-you-ridiculous' face, "What? What does it mean?"

Michal spoke, "Just tell her that. She will understand perfectly."

Yelan asked, "Can you not tell us what it means? We will not force you if you do not want to but..."

Lian shouted, "Well I am going to force him. What does it mean? How can I be sure that Queen will not kill me after hearing that?"

Yelan spoke, "I can assure you of that Lian. He would not put you in any danger for a joke. Michal."

Michal sighed, "Fine. You are such a spoilsport. I use a code every time I have to tell her that we need to meet. The colourful cream is ice-cream so we will meet in the usual cafe. Normally Nako takes the message to her but she would be slightly busy this time with a few things so I asked Lian to do it instead."

The two women were surprised. Yelan was less surprised since she already knew that he met that woman. Lian was utterly shocked that he met her and they had a code language for it.

Lian asked, "Why would she come to meet you? She never does that. She will kill you if... wait a minute! Are you asking her to come in this town to meet you?"

Michal nodded innocently, "Yes. Why?"

Lian was horrified, "Are you out of your mind? If she gets angry, she will blow off this entire town."

Michal smirked, "No. She will not do that. She cannot risk upsetting me. The last time she tried that, she did not come out of it unscathed. She still has the scars to remember that time."

Lian's jaw was on the floor hearing his words. Even Yelan was shocked now.

Michal clicked his fingers and the scene changed around them. They saw a barren land with many scars on the ground and marks of destruction everywhere. They saw another Michal standing between them and he was looking up in the sky with a serious face. They followed his eyes and looked up. The next moment, they were shocked to see Queen floating in the sky holding a ball of magic, the size of a mountain, in her hands above her head.

"DIE!" She shouted as she threw the ball at the second Michal.

The first Michal spoke, "This is just a memory. She lost this battle."

Yelan asked in disbelief, "She lost even with that!"

Michal scoffed, "That! That was the most pathetic attack I have ever seen. She was desperate to kill me." The massive ball came down and hit the fake Michal. Immediately the scene changed and they all stood high in the air very far away from the original place. They saw the ball far away hit the ground and instantly the land shook from the impact. It was several times more powerful than nuclear explosions. The entire area was blown to smithereens. Queen floated high in the air out of breath. The next instant, fake Michal had teleported again and stabbed her with a sword in her shoulder. She cried in pain but he did not stop and stabbed her again. Queen flew away but Michal was faster as he reached her in no time and stabbed her stomach this time. He punched her under her neck next and she hit the ground like a meteor. Fake Michal appeared over her and held another sword at her throat.

"If you ever, ever try to blow up a village, town or city again; I will kill you. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded. The fake queen of memories had her face unclear but Yelan and Lian could tell that she was terrified now. Michal just chuckled. The memory dispelled and they were back in the park.

Michal smiled, "Now you know why she would never do anything stupid while I am around."

Lian was still in a shock. Queen was the most powerful mage in the world. So powerful that even the biggest of clans would not dare to go against her. She was merciless and brutal. She did everything her way. None ever thought that anyone would ever be able to defeat her. Yet here stands a man that had not only defeated her but frightened her as well. A man even stronger than Queen yet none had heard of him.

Lian asked, "If you are more powerful than Queen, why are you not known?"

Michal replied, "That is because Sakura and Syaoran would be in greater danger if I was a known figure. I never revealed myself to anyone so that those two would stay safer."

Lian spoke, "You could take control of this war any time you wish. Why have not done so yet?"

Michal smirked, "Why do you think it is going so conveniently for those two? Why do you think those two are still alive after having shown so much power and potential so far? Why do you think your son is here? Eva and I are controlling this war in their favour from the shadows."

Lian was shocked again, "Eva! Did she not disappear back then Yelan?"

Yelan smiled, "Meet Michal again Lian. Eva's fiancé."

Lian's jaw was on the floor again while Michal chuckled.

"F-fiancé! You are joking! Where is Eva? I will not believe it until she says so herself."

Michal replied, "Fine. When you meet the Queen for your report, Eva will be there to hear it from you. Just do not tell anyone that you know her. Queen listens to her and if she found out that I know Eva, it would troublesome."

Lian nodded understandingly. She had nothing against Sakura or Syaoran so she did not mind keeping those secrets. Besides, her son Jet had found a cherishing friend in Sakura and she did not want to dampen his chances of retaining that friend.

Yelan turned to Michal, "Why did you make them wear that costume?"

Michal replied, "That is because I wanted Sakura to make the choice. Would she support her boyfriend or would she support her new friend? I did not think Jet and Sakura would meet before the fight but I was wondering how to go about with my plans. When they met, it opened a path for me and I placed that bet. Then I found out that Jet would use a mask to hide his identity from Sakura in the attempt to not lose a good friend to a stupid battle. I figured this was the perfect moment to record Sakura cheerlead for someone."

Yelan and Ming exchanged confused glances, "That is still very confusing."

"Once his identity was revealed to her, he lost his will to fight because he thought he lost his only good friend. Even if he won, it would still be his loss. Syaoran felt awkward in that situation. He felt out of place so he lost his will to fight. However, neither could just stop fighting. They did not have the freedom. Sakura became the key factor with that. Whomever she chose would win the battle while the other would lose morale. Syaoran is her boyfriend so he is the obvious choice. Ming knew that but he would still lose his fire. If she chose Ming, Syaoran would understand the reason but his morale would be lowered anyway. She made her choice with her boyfriend battling for her."

Lian asked, "Okay. That makes some sense but some is still confusing. Why the cheerleading uniform?"

Michal smirked, "I wanted to see their faces when Sakura would dance. You must have seen them. They forgot all about the battle and wondered if Sakura had lost her mind. Syaoran resembled a ripened tomato to see her cheer for him. I made sure I recorded all of that very carefully."

Yelan chuckled, "I would like to borrow that tape sometime."

Lian sighed, "Wow Yelan. You have got yourself one powerful future daughter. I never thought I would ever see a person defeat someone with just a cheering dance. I think both our sons lost to her and she won today."

Yelan nodded proudly, "My thoughts are exactly the same."

Lian grimaced, "You should know that you will have to battle them some day as well."

Yelan became serious, "As much as I do not like that situation, I have told them about it. We mutually agreed to not hold back during that battle."

Lian was shocked, "You will not? Why?"

Yelan replied, "That would be disrespecting all the hard work they put into it. I want them to defeat me fair and square, not because I gave them the chance to. I am positive they will win and make me very proud."

Michal spoke, "That they will. Lian. Take your son and go home. Remember the bet. Yelan. You should return home as well. My sources tell me that both your clans will ask for complete details about the battle."

Lian took her son and flew away. Yelan watched her leave before she turned to Michal.

"Are you not coming? They will have questions for you." Yelan asked gracefully.

"No. I am going to check the seals around the town. People keep trying to infiltrate through clairvoyance and I want to make sure all the seals are undamaged. It will take time. You can answer their queries."

Yelan nodded and flew away as well. Michal watched her and then shut his eyes. He concentrated as a magical circle appeared under his feet. It glowed brightly in blue before it enlarged to cover the entire town. Several spots around the town glowed red. Michal glided high in the air with a frowning face.

"Those sneaky sorcerers. Putting spying seals in town while we were busy with this battle." He grumbled angrily.

He concentrated again as one by one, all the red spots began to disappear. After that, he flew away.

**End of chapter 21.**

**Read and Review guys. They are exactly what keeps me motivated to write more. Forgive me for any mistakes.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Wizard and Two Witches

**Author's Note: No battle this time. Just some hints for the future. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters. I own all the other characters in this story. :D**

**Chapter 22: A Wizard and Two Witches**

Sakura and Syaoran reached his home together. Neither spoke a word on the way. Sakura felt a little embarrassed after the cheerleading for Syaoran. Therefore, she stayed silent. Syaoran repeated the memory of her cheering for him in his head repeatedly. That explained the constant stupid grin stuck on his face. Wei opened the door for them and figured it out in an instant that something took place recently from their looks. He did not say a word and gave them way. The duo sat on the sofa in the lobby together. They waited for Yelan and Michal to arrive. Wei placed two glasses of water on the table before them and tried his best not to but failed as he glanced at their costumes with amusement in his eyes. The wise man figured that it was Tomoyo's doing and her mistress must have enjoyed seeing her son and his girlfriend dressed so.

Yelan arrived alone after a short while. She entered her mansion with an elegant presence and the two kids stood up in respect to see her. Yelan looked at them and then sat opposite them on her personal sofa. The two kids followed suite as sat as well. They suddenly felt nervous in her presence. Neither knew how to begin the conversation. Yelan knew it very well as she smiled just a little. Wei soon returned with Yelan's preferred tea.

"I believe you two have some questions you wish to ask." Yelan spoke gracefully s she took a sip.

She nodded her approval to Wei as the two kids became more nervous.

"Ease yourselves kids. Perhaps, you two should change before we begin any conversation. Sakura. You can use Meiling's room to change. Your clothes are already present in her closet."

Yelan's voice had evidently softened up as she addressed Sakura. For someone as experienced as Wei, he could tell that she could not hide her adoration for the girl. For inexperienced people as the duo, she had almost commanded them with authority.

Sakura replied, "Thank very much Miss Yelan. I will not take much time."

She bowed respectfully before she ran upstairs. Syaoran took his leave as well and rushed to his room. Wei noticed a shine in Yelan's eyes but did not ask.

"I know you want to ask something Wei. Out with it." Yelan commanded but Wei could tell that she showed respect to his age in her own ways.

Wei replied politely, "I just wish to know the cause to the shine I notice in your eyes."

Yelan smiled as she took another sip, "A thought caused it. Do you wish to know?"

Wei bowed slightly, "If you would be kind enough mistress."

Yelan replied with increased shine in her eyes, "I was simply thinking of the day when she would begin to call me mother as I wish she would."

Wei chuckled, "I wish to hear the same. However, there is still much time before our dear little Miss Kinomoto starts to address you as such. It is a long wait."

Yelan nodded, "A wait that would be worth every second."

Wei nodded, "Agreed."

The next day, Sakura rushed to her class and opened the door. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and other girls cheered for her as she took deep breaths. Syaoran was on his seat already and talking to Yamazaki. Eriol sat in his place and watched Sakura with amusement visible on his face.

Tomoyo spoke, "Once again, you made it just in time Sakura."

Michal coughed from behind her, "Barely in time Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura jumped away in shock with a yelp. The others simply laughed at her shock. However, Sakura was shocked more than one reason. She was shocked that he had appeared so suddenly behind her. It would give any one a heart attack if someone suddenly appeared behind them. She was shocked further since she could sense his presence in the staff room right until he had appeared behind her. Considering that no one else seemed surprised besides Syaoran who simply looked a bit uneasy, Sakura could conclude that he came in the usual fashion and did not teleport behind her.

Michal pushed her in as he walked in as well, "You saved yourself once again from detention. Get to your seats everyone. Class is about to start."

Tomoyo spoke, "The bell has not rung yet. Are you not a bit early teacher?"

Michal smirked as he placed his attendance file on the table, "I rang at the same moment you cheered for Miss Kinomoto. I guess the shout drowned the sound of bell. As I said, she was barely on time."

The students were confused since none had heard the bell ring. They all returned to their respective seats. Sakura was a bit unnerved by Michal's little stunt.

Syaoran leaned in, "Are you alright Sakura?" He whispered with worry.

Sakura nodded with a smile, "I am fine. I simply failed to sense his presence properly. I was sensing him inside the staff room until the moment he appeared behind me."

Syaoran frowned, "You were not wrong. When you opened the door, he was standing behind you. Yet, I could still sense him in the staffroom. That is a very nice magic if you ask me to confuse mages."

A piece of chalk flew past both their heads like a bullet. The duo sweated in shock as the class turned to look at them. Michal was the one that shot the chalk at them.

"The class has begun Miss Kinomoto. Mr Li. If you wish to make plans for your date. I recommend you do that after the class." Michal smirked and taunted them.

The young couple turned red at his words while everyone in the class giggled. No one besides Eriol noticed that the piece of chalk had already returned to Michal. He still had his amused smile. He could tell that Michal had managed to fool the duo earlier with fake presence magic. They still had a long way to go.

"Now then." Michal cleared his throat. "First thing first. I am 'amused'; yes I am very amused to inform you cute little monsters that we have a transfer student."

While the 'cute little monsters' comment made the students chuckle, the news of a new student had surprised them. It was middle of the semester and no one changed schools at such a time. It was a strange event.

"I know what you minions are thinking. It is strange for a transfer at this time but it could not be helped." He looked at the door with a smirk. He flared his magical presence a bit that caused Sakura to almost squeak while Syaoran almost brought out his sword on instinct. However, they both managed to hold it in and avoid attention. Eriol was still amused. "Come in already or should I spread a red carpet first."

The door opened to reveal a sweating boy. He put a strained smile as he entered and Michal withdrew his presence with a satisfied grin. Sakura and Syaoran were shocked to see Jet entered their class as the new student. He seemed to be on edge. Residual magic lingered around his fingers. They could tell that he had summoned his spear out of instinct as soon as Michal flared his magic earlier.

"Introduce yourself." Michal ordered.

"M...My name is Jet Ming. I am from China and I..."

Michal cut in, "Fine. Welcome to my class of cute minions, new minion."

Jet was bewildered with Michal's words. He had never seen a teacher like him.

Michal looked at the class, "Give your new monster comrade a warm welcome, everyone."

The class shouted, "WELCOME MONSTER!"

Jet was too shocked to respond to the strange welcome. The students giggled after that and Jet could not hold back a smile. Michal simply grinned in his place. Those that knew him well, knew that he was up to something again.

"Where were we earlier? Ah yes. I was about to tell you all the reason he transferred so suddenly." Jet blushed at that and Syaoran figured that he knew. Sakura was curious for the reason and she missed his reaction. "It is because his mother lost a bet to a very close friend of mine."

The class was floored at his answer. They expected some better reason. A bet was not a reason for a transfer.

"Considering that I am a very evil wizard, it goes without saying that my friend simply has to be a very evil witch. Now the evil witch and his mother had a bet. The loser would send her son to this school at this time of the year. Therefore, he is here as his mother lost the bet. And to my amusement minions, I saw both the witches cackling with demonic auras as they discussed his transfer here."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped, knowing that Lian and Yelan were not cackling. Sure they sparkled with their fans but they did not cackle. The couple shared a glance and figured that the said action behind the fan was ever more scary compared to cackling. They still wondered why the bet was placed and why Jet had to transfer schools for that. Jet seemed embarrassed.

Returning to Japan had taught Syaoran a lot. Both about his own magic and his mother. He knew her better now and for some reason, he agreed with Michal when he called Yelan an evil witch. Sure he agreed with him only in some isolated corner of his mind. Yelan would surely murder him if she found out that he agreed. Nevertheless, he decided that he would keep an eye out around himself as well as Sakura. He had a feeling that their mothers and Michal were up to something here.

The students were laughing at his description of everything. Jet barely hid a smile at the evil witches comment. Nevertheless, he was very embarrassed to think that he had to transfer for such a stupid reason. His mother had not stopped grinning since he woke up in his home the day before. Her eyes never stopped sparkling and it would increase ten-folds each time he asked about the bet. However, she never told him anything and always laughed her evil witch laugh. He knew his mother better than to pursue that topic further.

The only good point that he could see in the situation was that no one knew his family so he might make some real friends. Sakura was here as well so he could strengthen his friendship with her. In addition, the town was the stage to the current strange war. He might be able to see some very good battles and learn things as well. If he got the chance to spar with Syaoran and Sakura, he could further his skills with magic as well. Nevertheless, he did not want to endanger his new friend by being involved either. Already the older mages that would battle the duo in the future had asked him to spy on them and he had refused to do that. He did not want to lose their trust.

Michal spoke, "Alright now. If you have finished daydreaming, you can take your place behind Miss Tsubaki there."

A girl with ponytail raised her hand to indicate that she was Miss Tsubaki. She sat next to Tomoyo so Jet would be sitting next to Eriol since he sat behind Tomoyo.

Michal continued, "During lunch, I would like it if Miss Li showed him around the school. In addition, you have been assigned his partner for the semester."

Meiling was shocked, "But sir. I am Naoko's partner. Why..."

Michal cut in, "That is because both of you are Chinese. The new minion will be more comfortable that way."

Meiling smirked, "If that is the case, Syaoran would make a better partner."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at that while Sakura simply chuckled.

Michal replied, "No. His name does not start with an 'M'." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Once again, the entire class was floored. Jet dragged himself to his seat before he started to develop a headache.

Michal turned to Naoko, "You have been partnered up with Miss Sasaki and Miss Mihara."

Naoko nodded with a smile. Michal opened the book and smirked, "Ready to damage your heads, my cute little devils?"

The class cheered together for him to begin.

During lunch break, the group sat at their usual spot under the tree. Syaoran was sitting on the tree branch as usual watching Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Everyone in the group knew that they were together but the couple never acted as such. Meiling was missing since she had to show Jet around the school. Eriol was with Michal in the staff room on the pretext of some queries. But the duo and Tomoyo knew better. He went to ask him his plans with Jet. The trio knew another fact that Michal will probably tell him about it and Eriol will stay silent to watch everything for his entertainment. There was a heavy chance that he might include Tomoyo and Meiling with his fun, leaving the duo in suspense for torture.

As expected, Eriol returned with a mysterious smile. The trio knew that Michal had told him everything. He silently sat next to Yamazaki while he was telling Chiharu, Rika and others about evil witches from ancient times that made bets on magical games, which in turn started the betting system in the world. No one believed him and Sakura could be gullible at times. Syaoran liked her gullible sides as well. Chiharu decided to choke him again for his lies.

Tomoyo asked, "What did he tell you?"

Eriol continued to smile, "I am sure you will love to hear this. However, we will talk later when we do not have such prying ears around."

Syaoran glared at Eriol's head as if trying to burn him with his looks. Sakura simply sighed knowing there was no stopping it.

Tomoyo smiled, "Do tell later. I wish to record them."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped and wondered why they did not expect that to be her reason.

Eriol chuckled, "Well do record it. I wish to watch the full video once the task finishes."

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and she made various scenarios in her head about her favourite couple. Eriol leaned in close to her ears, "This is not about Sakura and Syaoran though."

Tomoyo was surprised, "What do you mean?"

Eriol whispered again knowing that he still did not want to reveal the secret to the other two, "It is a different couple this time. One I am sure you will find just as cute as they come closer."

Tomoyo's mind raced for moments before she lit up. She grinned as she figured out his meaning.

"Should we tell Sakura and...?" She whispered to him.

Eriol shook his head, "No. I still want to see them squirm. And so does Michal as they try to figure out what everyone is up to. You will have lots to record that way."

Sakura and Syaoran sweated as they had heard his last words. Tomoyo's giggle meant that she supported him. The young couple wept anime tears wondering why they had such friends. Surprisingly, no one else had noticed the whispering and reactions of the duo. It was as if they did not see or hear them at all. Eriol just smiled his usual smile towards Syaoran while he frowned.

Few minutes later, Meiling and Jet arrived. They were talking casually. Syaoran glanced at them for only a moment and then ignored them as if they were not even there. Sakura smiled brightly to see them.

"Hey Jet. How did you like the school so far?" She asked him friendlily.

The rest were surprised since Sakura was friendly but never this friendly. Syaoran was not bothered since he knew the story already. Tomoyo was shocked as well to see her precious Sakura like that. The said girl stayed oblivious to all the eyes on her as she continued to smile to Jet.

Jet returned the friendly smile, "It is great. I guess I will some fun studying here."

Rika asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Jet and I met a few days back in town. He was new so I offered to show him around the town. We became good friends."

Meiling turned to Syaoran, "How come you are fine with that?"

Syaoran lazily replied, "That is because neither of them have those kinds of interest in each other. They are just friends. Nothing more. I have that much faith in her. Jet has his pride so he will not go after her knowing she and I are together."

Sakura blushed as he mentioned that they were together. She softly smiled as she watched him. Syaoran's pink cheek revealed that he knew of her watching act.

Rika asked, "How come you know him so well?"

Meiling replied, "Our families know each other. These two have competed for many things. They practically grew up against each other. So they have some level of understanding and respect between them."

Jet spoke, "That is true. She is just a friend to me. I have no intention to get between them. They are...for lack of better word...made for each other."

The girls squealed while Sakura and Syaoran literally began to steam from their faces. Meiling searched carefully and to her expectations, she found a hidden camera recording the duo. Tomoyo never lost her chances.

Naoko asked, "By the way, Ming. How did you like our teacher?"

Jet smiled, "Please. Call me Jet. And Mr Michal is...unique. I have never seen a teacher like him. He has his sense of humour and keeps the class entertained. Nevertheless, when he is teaching, he is very strict and a bit scary. He earned my respect in a single class. Undoubtedly, he is a very good teacher."

Sakura beamed with pride to hear him praise her godfather. Syaoran just smiled in his place as he saw her happy. He had respect for that man as well. He knew that Michal was the reason they stood any chance with the battles and the reason things were going so conveniently for the duo. He knew that both Sakura and he had a long way to go in magic skills. He knew that the battles would only get tougher as more experienced players join the battle.

Meiling sat next to Tomoyo. She turned to smile at her but noticed the strange shine in Tomoyo's eyes and somehow, it unnerved her this time. She had a sudden urge to run and hide from the amethyst-eyed girl but it would seem strange if she were to dash off suddenly. She had the Sakura-Syaoran stars shining in her eyes. Only this time, they were aimed at Jet instead of the usual couple. Eriol was too wise to not notice it all. He just smiled knowing that the most mature girl of her age group had a very good idea to the topic of their discussion.

Yelan sipped her tea peacefully in the most elegant manner possible. The gentle breeze in the beautiful garden provided the perfect atmosphere for some delicious tea. The evening sun bloodied the sky to give the mansion its red glow. Yelan looked around at the garden with a soft smile. Wei stood next to her as usual. She placed the cup on the round table before her and took a gentle breath.

"Are you even listening Yelan?" An irritated voice of a woman brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked directly in front of her at the woman sitting at the other end of the round table. She seemed slightly angry. Yelan simply smiled to her.

"I am sorry Lian. I zoned out for a moment. It is not every day that I am able to have such delicious tea in such beautiful environment. The peaceful moment caught me for a while." She spoke politely.

Lian sighed and relaxed. She sipped her tea as she looked around.

"I agree with that Yelan. If this were China, we would already be facing a scandal that the two leaders of opposing clans are having tea together." Lian spoke softly.

Yelan nodded, "It is good then this is not China. You did well taking my advice to come here for a while."

Lian smiled, "It was a shock for me when Jet was chosen to battle. I was worried for his safety."

Yelan chuckled, "Well you would not have been able to accompany him had it not been for your husband. He stepped in on time to give you your getaway with your son."

Lian smiled as well, "He was not willing to send me until he found out that you were here as well. He was planning to send Jet with bodyguards."

"You have to admit though. The rivalry between our clans has gone down compared to the times of our predecessors. As long as nobody problematic finds out, we can actually share tea."

Lian sighed, "Well I wish it to end by the time our children take over. I am already wondering how your plans with the bet will work out. Jet's school transfer was already very difficult."

Yelan's eyes grew sharp as she stared at her tea, "In that case, all we can do is hope that Sakura and Syaoran win this war."

Lian sighed, "It is not an easy thing. We have to face them some day as well. Neither of us is a pushover."

Yelan smiled, "It will be fine. Those two are strong. I am sure we would not need to hold back at all."

Lian smiled, "You know them best Yelan. Nevertheless, how does winning help with this situation? Would they not only gain more caution of the rest?"

Yelan shook her head, "No. That is one of the things about Sakura. Through Syaoran, the entirety of Li clan will be her ally after the war. I already have plans to solidify that part. Through her new friendship with your son; that will only strengthen now; she will gain a powerful ally in him. As for the rest, several big and small clans will end up recognising her good nature and become her ally. If people of your clan go against our arrangement and Ming finds himself in a tight spot, rest assured that your entire clan would be in immense pressure to support Sakura due to all the rest clans. The rivalry will end in their generation. Sakura's true strength lies in the goodness of her heart, not her magic. You have seen how it cost your son his fight and he stayed unaffected with the loss."

Lian stared at Yelan with a calculating facade. After a while, she chuckled and sipped her tea.

"That is true. The card mistress might be able to achieve the peace and friendship between our clans that our generation has failed in achieving. That would be a great development."

Yelan nodded as she stared at her tea in the cup. The image of Sakura and Syaoran battling in the football stadium of the school floated on the surface. She smiled to see then training and experimenting with their magic in full swing.

"By the way, it is getting late. Where are our sons? School should be over already." Lian spoke with irritation.

Yelan smiled, "You are a better clairvoyant compared to me Lian. You should be able to search for him."

Lian sighed, "I already tried the tea gazing method. Something is protecting them. I cannot see anything."

Yelan looked at her with interest, "Is your clairvoyance somehow connected to those in your clan for them to see whatever you see here?"

Lian nodded, "How did you know that?"

Yelan replied, "I figured it might be that. Michal does not want anyone outside to see anything so he protects everyone from clairvoyance. If you break the connection, you should be able to see our sons."

Lian asked, "Why would he let me see your son?"

Yelan smiled, "He trusts you that you would not hurt either of his students. He does not trust those in your clan that would see through you."

Lian sighed, "The breaking will take some time. Tell me."

Yelan looked at her tea again and smiled, "Xiao Lang and Sakura are training as usual after school. Meiling is with her friend now at her house. They are busy with some work. As for your son. He is with Michal."

Lian was shocked, "What? What is he doing there?"

"For what I can tell, Michal is training him in the medium-less magic arts."

Lian was dumbstruck, "Why would he teach my son? He..."

Yelan cut in, "That is because Jet will become a very powerful ally to those two in the future. It is best if he learns things that might save his life some day."

Lian was still in shock. She could not believe that Michal was teaching something that important to her son. He may have lost his battle and was out of the war; but he was still the heir to the Ming clan and clan members will ask for everything about Syaoran and Sakura from him. If they learn that he trained around them, they will extract all information about their battle style from him. That could prove dangerous for the duo.

Yelan spoke calmly, "It would be best if you do not tell anyone about his training and his time around the two. It would save us all a lot of headache."

Lian replied, "I figured that much. What do you tell your clan about them?"

Yelan smiled, "I tell them that it is below my status to spy on two growing kids to learn of their skills. I will defeat them without such an advantage and that will keep my pride intact. Otherwise, I will feel ashamed of myself."

Lian smiled as well, "What reason do you give for your stay here?"

Yelan replied, "I tell them that I am training here and trying to reach my peak condition before my battle. I do not underestimate those two since I know their potential very well. I trained them for a while after all. I want to battle them at full strength so that I would be satisfied irrespective of the outcome."

Lian smirked, "You just hinted them that you might lose to the duo."

Yelan's fan appeared and she hid her lips behind it with sparkly eyes, "No my fellow partner in crime. I told them what they have to do if I lost. You can say that half of the clan is praying for my victory while the other half is wishing for my loss."

Lian recognised the gesture and figured everything out in an instant, "Perhaps I should do the same thing in my clan. It would help with the issue in the future." Her fan appeared as well and the two women chuckled evilly.

Wei stood silent and showed no reaction until now. This time he could not help but take a step back with a sweat drop. He prayed silently in his head for the well-being of all the people involved in the women's scheming.

**End of chapter 22.**

**Read and Review everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Queen

**Hey everyone. How are you all? Here is the new chapter and I would thank all my devoted readers for their kindness of sparing some time to read my stories. :D**

**I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: This is getting old ** ** but here goes; I do not own CCS or any of its original characters**

**Chapter 23: The Queen**

Jet sat next to his mother at the airport. They waited for the flight to China. While Lian was relaxed with a smile on her lips, Jet was tensed. He did not know how his parents would do against the queen but from what he had heard about her in the last few days about her, Queen was too cruel about everything. Jet was worried for his family.

Lian knew his mind, "Relax Jet. I will be back in a few days. I just need to report the details of the battle."

Jet sighed, "I know but...I still think I should come as well. I lost the battle. I should take the responsibility."

Lian gave him a stern look, "No. Your father and I mutually agreed that we would not let you ever face the queen until you are old enough. You are a kid and you will mistakes. She does not forgive mistakes."

"What if she hurts you? She is cruel. She..."

Lian smiled, "Queen is not as bad as you think she is. She is cruel and brutal, true. Nevertheless, only to those that do something wrong. Everyone is wary of her because she is extremely powerful. In the past, she defeated everyone in every clan singlehandedly. That is why everyone follows her. If our entire clan came together to battle her together, we can defeat and even kill her. No one tries that because we would suffer far greater loss than what we could afford. She does not interfere with clan works and only calls for us in times of need. She governs us all and is a major reason for the fragile peace that exists between all the clans of the world."

Jet was surprised to hear that. It explained why everyone followed that woman. The clan could kill her if they wanted to but they did no such thing because it leave them very weakened and enemy clans could take advantage to wipe them out for good. That would explain why none of the clans moved against her. Her presence actually prevented unnecessary violence between the clans. He governed with power and fear but it was not enough to bother the clans to join forces against her.

Lian closed her eyes with a smile, "I have respect for that woman actually. She is very intelligent and invokes just enough fear to prevent the clans from battling each other. However, it is not enough to scare them into an alliance against her. She keeps a very delicate balance between obedience from all the clans and no alliance formation between them against her."

Jet asked, "That is good. But...what about her advisors? Will they just let it be?"

Lian chuckled, "Queen is too proud to have advisors. She has a woman for helper but barely anyone has ever seen her. Those that have, say that she does not belong to any clan. There are many sorcerers and sorceresses in the world that are born out of clans. Cardmistress is one of them. Eriol is also one. Most join a clan later that they become friends with. Very few do otherwise and even they form an alliance at the very least. Queen and her helper did no such thing so very few worry about them taking sides."

Jet nodded, "She should be like Queen for them to work together."

Lian shrugged, "I do not know that. I have never seen her and no one has seen Queen's face either. Much is a secret about them but no one worries much. All of us have our secrets that we do not wish to reveal to anyone else."

"I understand. Just take care mom."

Lian smiled lovingly, "I will, my son."

Mother-son duo became silent with that. They resumed waiting for the airplane to arrive.

"Jet." Lian spoke with a strict tone.

"Yes mom." He looked at her and noticed the eyes he only saw when she meant business.

"Train hard with Michal. You have to gain great strength to handle the things in your future. It will not be easy but having friends like the cardmistress and, if possible, Li clan heir as well, will help greatly at that time. The war has not ended yet. It still has a long way to go. You could become a target in the future to get to the cardmistress. Neither your father nor I can protect you at all times. You have to become strong."

Jet looked at the floor, "I know that. We all need to survive this war."

Lian smiled, "This war will change several things from how we know them."

Jet nodded. An announcement about flight to China brought them out of their world. Lian stood up and Jet helped with her bags.

"Have a safe trip mom. Return soon." He smiled to his mother.

Lian kissed his forehead with love, "I love you my son. I will be back as soon as I can."

She then turned and walked away. Jet left soon after.

Sakura and Syaoran ate their special 'Cherry cheers wolf' sundae together with a red face. Elliot watched them with a massive grin from the counter. Sullivan was busy with other orders from the customers. Jet and Meiling watched with amused smiles as they drank their hot chocolates. Both could tell that the duo acted as if they minded sharing the sundae but inside actually enjoyed it. Elliot had been persistent to make them share that massive special sundae. A few customers smiled softly as they saw the duo share.

Sakura broke the awkward silence, "So Jet. How are things now that your mother is away for a little while? Are you facing any sort of troubles?"

Jet shook his head, "None at all Sakura. Mom will return soon anyway. I can manage on my own anyway. I am not helpless. Otherwise, how will I lead my clan in the future?"

Syaoran nodded, "One of the few things us heir's are taught early in our lives is to take care of ourselves in such situations. Ming would have been perfectly fine even if his mother had sent him to live here alone for a year or two."

Sakura frowned slightly, "I am still not satisfied. Why does the clan ask her to be present in person for the reports? She could have done that over the phone or through video calling. It must so much trouble for her to travel all that way just for a stupid report."

Jet smiled as he noticed Syaoran blush at her frown though he tried to hide it to the best of his abilities.

He took another sip, "She already gave them the report. This time she has to report to someone else. That person demands it done in person."

Syaoran spoke, "Meeting between sorcerers are different Sakura. Most do not rely on modern technologies unless absolutely necessary or considered a good alternative. They use telephones and video calls for smaller matters but big things are always done in person."

Meiling nodded, "Yes. Even Aunt Yelan has to return to the clan if something important needs to be discussed."

Sakura nodded though she stayed unconvinced. No one spoke as they began to enjoy their orders. Soon they forgot the topic of discussion and Elliot's occasional squealing over some cute couple or kid would give them the chills each time.

Lian was surprised to see several of her clan people present in the airport for her. She did not expect such a huge crowd for her. She rushed to them with worry since she did not see her husband anywhere. They crowded around her with looks of relief to her surprise.

Lian asked, "What is going on? Why are so many of you here?"

A man on her right replied, "We all were worried for your safety Lady Ming. We came for your safety and assurance that you are doing fine."

Lian was confused, "What is this about? Why is Zhuge not present here?"

The crowd became silent wit uncomfortable looks. They all exchanged glances and none met her eyes. Lian grew worried as dread filled her heart.

"What happened to Zhuge? Is he okay?" Lian asked worriedly.

A woman replied, "Queen summoned for him yesterday in the morning. He has been missing ever since. We do not know if he is all right or not. We got worried for you next since you would be an easy target without any knowledge of the dangers."

Lian went pale at the news. Zhuge, her beloved husband, has been missing for a day now.

"Why did no one inform me about it?" Lian shouted at them.

"We tried my lady. We just could not get in contact with you. Your phone had been out of reach and our magic always found interference. We could not reach you by any means."

Lian knew that it was Michal's magic that prevented the magical communications. She could not blame him since it was set to protect those two. She could not figure out the reason for the phone though. She rushed to the exit.

"I am going to see the queen. I will find out everything." She did not wait to give any orders to them.

Outside, she took her car and raced to her destination. She did not care how many traffic rules she broke on the way or how many times she missed colliding with an oncoming vehicle. She was worried for her husband and she needed answers immediately. Be it a powerful Queen or god himself, no one gets away unscathed from her fury after they hurt the love of her life.

The car screeched to a halt outside an abandoned building. She blasted the door with her magic and ran inside. The scene inside changed immediately into that of a castle. It was as if she walked into another world altogether. Perhaps she had since one could see a very large lush garden outside the windows running on her left. She raced through the corridor past several doors and turns to the largest and the grandest door of the castle. It led to the main hall. She used her magic to blast it open.

"Where is my husband? What did you to my Zhuge?" She roared in her anger as all activity ceased.

A lone figure sat on a throne at the highest place of the hall. It wore a hooded black cloak over an exquisite female gown in white. It seemed similar to a wedding dress but it had various pockets around the waist and the thigh region for small weapons. The dress proved the figure to be a female. The hood covered the face completely so none could make out the face. Several people stood in the before her. Some were in groups and others alone. All stop everything to look at Lian with wide and shocked eyes at her furious entrance and words.

A heavy female voice rang in the hall, "Lian Ming. I should have you tortured as punishment for such disrespectful entry into my hall."

Lian fearlessly came inside, glaring at the lone figure on the throne, "I do not care what you do to me Queen. What did you do to my husband?"

The woman laughed as she got off her throne, "I have no obligations to answer you Lian Ming."

Out of fury, Lian cast her magic and summoned lightening at her fingertips in an instant and fired at Queen. Queen did not move a muscle as a green barrier appeared before her to deflect the lightening. Everyone gasped at Lian's courage. Perhaps, anger destroyed her wits to raise her magic against Queen. Queen, however, laughed again in amusement.

"You are lucky my hands are tied with a promise or I would have already thrown you into my personal dungeons. Be careful next time Lian. My patience never lasts long." Queen spoke with a tone of warning.

Lian gritted her teeth and then took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew she was no match for Queen and she was correct to say that Lian was lucky. Everyone in the past that raised a finger against the Queen ended up in her dungeon and the sight was never pretty.

She looked at the hooded woman standing in front of the throne, "Where is my husband?"

Queen did not respond. She continued to stare at Lian for several moments. Everyone held his or her breath to hear the answer. Queen crossed her arms before her.

"Leave us alone." She commanded with a loud voice.

Everyone rushed out of the hall as fast as they could and shut the massive door behind them. Queen and Lian stood in their places for a while after the door had been shut. Then Queen sat down on her throne with one leg dangling from the armrest as she sighed.

Lian stepped forward, "My Queen. Is my husband okay? Did he make some mistake that you had to punish him?"

Queen replied softly, "No. Your husband loves you and your son. He is in another room at this moment, recuperating from almost fatal wounds. If it was not for my helper, he might have even died yesterday. Zhuge is an idiot to go that far but he loves you two so he never hesitated. He might be out cold for another day or two."

Lian's heart skipped a beat at the information about her husband.

"What happened? How did he get so wounded?" Lian asked with tears already falling.

Queen turned her head to look at her. She signalled her to come closer. Lian ran to her and Queen took her hand. She made Lian sit before her as she gently stroked her head. Lian was surprised at such a gesture from Queen. She would have never expected such kind touch from this woman.

"A few days back, while you still in Japan with your son, Zhuge sent me a message that he had an urgent request. I summoned him for that yesterday. His request was simple. He wanted me to exclude you and your son from this war. He did not want either of you getting hurt. I might have agreed for your inexperienced son but not for you. You are an important asset in this war against the cardmistress and her chosen one. I could not agree for you. Your husband then challenged me to a duel."

Lian paled since she knew Zhuge did not stand a chance Queen. She figured out in an instant where he received the wounds from. Queen had been brutal with his beating.

Lian hiccupped as she spoke, "He did not stand a chance against you. You could have gone easy on him."

Queen continued to stroke her head, "I did go easy on him. He is wounded due to my reflexes to my blind spots that he targeted often. You know of my reflexes very well Lian since you have been on the receiving end once before."

Lian nodded, "I still have the scar on my chest from back then."

Queen continued, "Before we fought, I set a condition. If he could land a hit on me even once, I would let you stay with your son in Japan and make sure no one bothers you two in that time to spy on the cardmistress or the Li heir. He took that opportunity and we fought. It was intense. Zhuge was determined to give you two that chance. He did not even care if he received a fatal wound from my reflex to my blind spot. He continued to try to catch me off-guard. I had to stop the fight before he pushed himself too hard to survive. I let him land a hit on me moments before he fell unconscious."

Lian smiled gladly as she took Queen's hand and kissed it several times, "Thank you Queen. Thank you very much for being so considerate towards him. You are too kind."

Queen patted her cheek, "It is because of that that I did not punish you for attacking me a while back."

"I apologise for my insolence. I will not repeat it ever."

"Fine. Now tell me why you returned to China. I already received the reports about your son's loss and cardmistress's victory. You had no reason to return."

Lian looked at her with serious eyes, "I came to deliver a message to you."

Queen sat straight, "A message. Who sent that message?"

Lian gulped, "Michal Sullivan."

Queen grumbled, "What did he say?"

"Black rose and green thorn will sting the colourful cream."

Queen sighed, "Fine. Did he tell you the meaning?"

Lian nodded, "We some persuasion, he did."

"Are you not wondering why I would agree to that?"

Lian smiled, "He showed me the reason you not do something rash while with him. A memory of your defeat."

Queen grumbled again, "That idiot. Humiliating me that way."

Lian asked, "My I ask you a question my queen?"

"Spit it out."

"Why do you listen to him? You could refuse to meet him."

Queen patted her head, "That is because he hold in his possession something of great value to me. While he has that, I have to do anything he tells me to do."

Lian was surprised, "What is it?"

Queen sniggered, "That does not concern you. He does not use it to hurt me so I have come to not mind him keep it. Anything else you want to ask?"

Lian hesitated before she spoke, "Why are you against the cardmistress and Li heir? Through Michal, I am sure you already know about them to know that they will not become a threat to anyone."

Queen withdrew her hand and leaned back, "Lian Ming. You do not know everything about those two. No one does. Not even Yelan. Only four people including Michal and me know the entire thing and all four agreed that this war is needed. It was either this or everyone ganging up on those kids to kill them. Michal wants to protect his goddaughter. His fiancée wants to protect her godson. I just want to get them to their full potential so that I can have some exciting battles with them. Michal is the only one that can match me and he rarely ever fights. It is boring. The rest have their reasons."

"His fiancée, Eva; where is she? He said she would be with you when I meet you."

"She is away for some errand. I will tell her to meet you when she returns."

Lian nodded, "Thank you my queen."

Queen turned to look at her and grumbled to see the smile, "What is with that smile?"

Lian shook her head, "I just never thought that you were so kind. You are so cruel to everyone and strict with everything. I think all that is mere acting. This kind self is the real deal, is it not?"

Queen laughed aloud and Lian chuckled as well. Suddenly several swords materialised around Lian. Each stayed pointed towards her. She was surprised as Queen's laughter died instantly.

"If you speak a word of all this to even a soul outside this room, even your to husband, I will cut you to pieces and feed you to the piranhas. Am I clear Lian Ming?" Queen spoke with threat oozing from her voice.

Lian raised her hands in surrender, "I promise I will not speak a word of it."

The swords vaporised, "Good. You can leave now."

Lian nodded and got up. She turned around and walked away.

She was about to open the door when Queen spoke, "Lian."

Lian turned around in confusion, "Yes my Queen."

"Strictness, fear, brutality. Sometimes they are needed to obtain obedience from people around you."

Lian smiled and nodded, "Those will no longer be the reason you receive my obedience and respect. Today, I have gained other better reasons. Have a good day my Queen."

Queen chuckled, "That is good to know. Zhuge is currently healing my healing spring. I will send him home once he wakes up. Leave him in my care until then."

Lian nodded, "He is in good care. I am not worried."

Queen commanded, "Get lost."

Lian laughed as she exited leaving the queen sitting on the throne, once again with a leg over the armrest while she hung off the other with arched spine and her arm over her forehead. Her hood never fell back to reveal her face. The people were waiting outside with worried facade for the Ming clan matriarch. Nevertheless, they were shocked to see her come out with laughter. All traces of anger and fury had disappeared. She had brightened up once more.

An old man approached her, "Lady Ming. Are you all right?"

Lian nodded gracefully, "Yes. I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, elder Stanley of Race clan."

Stanley asked, "What of your husband?"

Lian replied without any hesitation, "He is on an errand for the Queen. He will be away for a few more days."

Another man arrived but Lian raised her hand with a stern face, "I came here after a long and tiring flight. I wish to retire for the day. If you would excuse me everyone, I am beyond exhausted. If you wish to ask anything, the Queen will gladly answer all your queries."

Everyone backed away and Lian left without waiting for any reply or parting words. She walked through the corridor with an amused smile. She knew that none would dare to raise a question before the Queen about her husband or the talks they had. The woman was scary even still. However, she is very kind deep down. Lian was having trouble accepting that part of her. Nevertheless, she never once sensed that Queen pretended to be kind. She was an experienced adult and she could easily tell an honest act compared to a deceiving act. Queen did not act at all when she showed kindness. She could easily believe her husband being stupid enough to do those things that Queen mentioned.

Lian reached her mansion and everyone surrounded her immediately. She did not say anything and silently went to her room. Everyone followed her to the doors but only the eldest and the maids followed her inside. The rest stayed outside since they did not have the permission to enter. Lian sat on her bed and then lay down while the rest sat on the couch or the chair. The maids began to arrange the massive bed for her comfort. She shut her eyes and took relaxing breathes.

An elder asked, "My lady. Did you meet the Queen?"

Lian nodded without opening her eyes.

"What did she say about our lord?"

Lian replied, "He is okay. He had sent a request to meet her a few days back. She had summoned him based on that request. He had a selfish request and she tested him before granting him the request. He will be back in a few days."

"Did you see him my lady?"

Lian sighed, "I have been through a lot in the last few days. I have learned of shocking things that I cannot share with anyone. With all that in my head, I did not need to actually see Zhuge to know that he is okay. Queen said that he is okay and I believe her."

The audience was shocked at her words. How could she trust that woman so easily?

"My lady. You should not trust that despicable woman. You must see for yourself whether the lord is alright."

Lian smiled knowing where it came from, "I have a reason to do that. Zhuge's request had nothing to do with Queen or her plans. She had no reason to kill him. She said that he is an important asset to her in this war. Her helper is healing his wounds."

"She hurt him so much..."

Lian cut in, "He was reckless. He should not have challenged her to a duel. He should not have tried to make her make a mistake and catch her off-guard. She is a very skilful fighter. His wounds are due his own mistakes. We are actually indebted to her because she let him win to end the duel before he killed himself in his recklessness. She saved his life after that with her personal healing spring. My husband can be an idiot some times."

Confusion spread in the room to hear of Queen's unseen kindness towards Zhuge. She could have been lying but Lian was no fool. She would not fall for it. There must have been some truth to it.

Lian broke the short silence, "Elder Liu. I want you to prepare the documents of Clan alliance as soon as possible."

Everyone was shocked. Lian had the leader-like expression so they knew she was serious.

Liu asked, "An alliance. With who my lady?"

Lian replied, "The cardmistress."

Thunderstruck everyone at the title.

"I will have it signed between my son and her after she wins this war, if she wins this war."

"My lady. She is our enemy. If she wins this war, she would have enough power to destroy us all. Alliance would mean nothing to her."

Lian kept her strict face, "Sakura Kinomoto is a girl that will be a powerhouse in the future. By the time this war ends, irrespective of the outcome, she will have support from half of the magical world, no credit to her magical prowess. They all will willingly come to defend her against her enemies even if she tells them to stay away. No one will care about her relationship with the Li clan even in our own clan. I have seen her strength first hand elder Liu. I do not want to lose such a great opportunity to strengthen our clan in the future."

Liu spoke, "You might be overestimating things. She is merely a child. Children change as they grow up."

Lian nodded, "Perhaps I am. That is why I will get it signed only after this war has ended. By then, I will be confident with my decision."

Liu nodded, "Very well then. I will have it prepared."

Lian smiled, "Think of it this way. If Sakura wins the war, we will no longer have the Queen ordering us around with her cruelty and power."

Liu smiled, "That is a good way of thinking."

Lian closed her eyes again, "I wish to rest now. I am very tired."

The elders got to their feet, "Rest well my lady."

Lian nodded, "Give me some benefit of doubt everyone. I do not wish to pass our burdens to our successors."

"Do not worry my lady. We will follow you wherever you would lead us to."

Lian smiled as she sighed relaxingly, "Thank you everyone. I have a meeting tonight at Quan's diner. It is a private meeting so I will go alone. No reservations please."

"Who are you meeting my lady?"

"It is an old acquaintance. It is a private matter." Lian replied softly.

The elders did not say anything and left after that. Lian waited for the maids to leave before she opened her eyes. She held frustration in them as she raised her right arm to bring a piece of paper before her.

'_Quan's Diner. 8 o'clock. –Eva_'

That was all it said to her. Lian frowned as she remembered how she found the paper in her seat in the car after she exits the abandoned building. She was surprised and wondered when Eva slipped it in her car. Queen must have informed her everything immediately after she left the hall. Lian was very tired but sleep avoided her as she stared at the piece of paper. She felt restless as she could barely wait for the meeting. She had so much to discuss with Eva.

**End of Chapter 23.**

**Read and Review everyone. Reviews are very important. :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Dangerous Women

**Author's Note: If you people are missing the action, do not worry. The next one will be full of action. The story still has a lighter shade to it, I noticed. If anyone wants to give it a darker tone, please tell me. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I gave it a thought to buy the original CCS story and its characters. Regretfully, it is not possible so sadly I write this. I do not own CCS or its original characters.**

**Chapter 24: Dangerous Women**

Lian entered the exquisite diner she frequented mostly for business purposes. The clock showed 8 o'clock. She was on time. Lian felt slightly nervous at the idea of meeting with Eva after such a long time. Eva was the woman that she respected a lot. Yelan was closer to Eva but Lian had been good friends to her as well. She was almost an older sister figure to her. Lian felt excited to be able to meet Eva after she had disappeared years ago for unknown reasons.

An old man approached Lian as she entered and bowed politely.

"Mrs Ming. We have been waiting for you. Please follow me to your reserved table." He spoke respectfully.

Lian replied, "I did not reserve any tables. I am here to meet someone."

The man smiled, "That someone has reserved the table for you and instructed me to take you to it on your arrival."

Lian figured that Eva must have done this for the meeting. She followed the old man. The diner was as busy as usual. She spotted several important people from the society present at the diner. Very few were sorcerers though. The rest were simply big names in their own fields. Everyone glanced at her and bowed their heads slightly in greeting. Lian greeted them the same way. He directed her to her table at the other end of the diner. It was by the window so she could had a brilliant view of the Quan's personal garden lit with lights in decoration.

"Please wait here Mrs Ming. Your companion will be here shortly. Is there something I can get for you in the mean time?" He spoke respectfully.

Lian sat in her place, "Just water for now."

He bowed again and left. Lian looked around. She felt even more nervous now compared to when she had arrived. Eva would be here soon and the prospect of meeting her was exciting her. Lian was trying to distract her mind to anything else and calm down. It was not working much. She had much audience and everyone was watching each other's moves carefully. They all were very stiff and careful. Lian was failing miserably to relax and calm her nerves.

"If you worry so much, you will get wrinkles too early in your life." A female voice spoke from behind her.

Lian did not turn around. She frowned, however, at the woman's insulting tone.

"I fail to see how it concerns you." Lian replied with offense audible in her tone.

The woman chuckled, "It does not concern me. I just could not help tease the great Lian Ji. Oh. Forgive me. It is Lian Ming now."

Lian raised an eyebrow, "No one has called me by my maiden name in long time."

The woman chuckled, "You will have to forgive me. The last time I spoke to you, you were still Lian Ji. You were dating Zhuge at that time and I remember beating the crap out of Yuan Li as an example to the boys of what would happen if they hurt my precious girls."

Lian's eyes widened. Yuan Li was Syaoran's deceased father and the only woman to have defeated him when she was still dating Zhuge was... "Eva!"

The woman chuckled, "Took you long enough to figure that out."

Lian was very happy. She was about to get up but realised that she was glued to her seat. It confused her.

"Do not worry. If anyone sees you being close to Queen's assistant, words would spread and it could be problem for both of us. There is one person that has seen me with Queen and he is not known for keeping his mouth shut."

Lian was disappointed that she could not properly meet Eva. However, she was still glad that she could talk to her. Her voice had changed and her way of speaking had remarkable difference from how she remembered it. Eva's voice dripped with maturity and experience compared to the one with traces of arrogance from years ago.

"Fine. No one will know that we are interacting. I will mind my business. You mind you own." Lian sat straight with that to put on a fake show.

"Much appreciated." Eva replied.

Lian signalled to the waiter. He arrived in haste, "The usual please. It seems my companion for tonight bailed out on me."

The waiter bowed and left.

"I did not bail out on you Lian." She chuckled as she spoke.

Lian smiled, "A few people heard it. They will spread the word that someone dared to do so."

"You are still as devious as ever Lian. Even back then, you had Zhuge among many people dancing to your tunes."

Lian replied, "It is a part of me. What about you Eva? You had all of us girls dancing to your tunes. Even Yelan used to follow you around like a lost puppy."

Eva sniggered, "True. And Yuan would follow her around like a lost puppy. I still remember all those nasty things Yelan made him do before she agreed to go out with him. Poor Yuan."

Lian smirked, "You did not make it any easier for him. You beat him to his next life as a trailer of what would happen if he hurt Yelan. Besides, Yelan loved him all along. She was always thinking about him."

Eva spoke with sadness in his voice, "Yes. It was a great tragedy that he had to leave so young."

Lian grew sad as well, "Yes. Yelan was devastated. However, she had five children and she handled herself well. I respect her for that. I do not know what I would do if I lost Zhuge, ever."

Eva replied, "I know that. But it could not be helped. The four of us had no other choice."

Lian became alarmed with that, "What do you mean? Do you know something about Yuan's mysterious death?"

Eva mumbled, "Ah shit. I slipped." Lian heard that very well since her ears were focussed at her voice now. "Yes. Nevertheless, I am not the right person to say anything. When the time comes, the secrets will be laid bare to Yelan and the world. The four of us will tell everything."

Lian knew there was no use pursuing that topic any further, "Who are the four people? Queen, you, Michal and...?"

"Not Queen. Michal, me, Nadeshiko and one other person."

Lian was shocked, "Sakura's mother is a part of this!"

Eva chuckled, "I thought that was obvious with how she is always with him. Naturally, she will know many things."

"That makes sense but..."

"You are thinking too much. Let us drop this topic. No use discussing it any further."

Lian nodded, "Why did you disappear?"

Eva chuckled behind her, "I thought you would ask how I met Michal."

"That was my second question."

Eva took a deep breath, "A day before I entered college, I met Michal for the first time. We met in a cloth shop. He was a foreigner, a Japanese. I was surprised to see him in China. He had strong magic and my competitive senses wanted to challenge him. But it was a public place and I could not just challenge him there."

"Did you challenge him?" Lian was interested now.

"I stalked him around. I wanted to catch him at some isolated place. He was good though. He managed to confuse me with a simple magic and caught me red-handed. I confessed that I wanted to duel him. He just laughed and accepted. However, he said it would be a waste of the wonderful day if we fought. He had to leave soon as well. I was dejected to have missed a great opponent but he promised he would battle me the next time we meet."

"When did you meet him next?"

Eva replied, "A few months later. I received a magical job to defend a town against some sort of supernatural threat. When I arrived at the town, I found that Michal had come to investigate the supernatural threats. We agreed to help me defend and I would help him investigate. We realised that we were a good team. I realised that he held more power than I initially realised. I knew I was no match for him at that point."

Lian was surprised, "He was that powerful! It is hard to imagine him more powerful than you back then. I mean. You were ranked more powerful than even the teachers when we arrived to college."

Eva chuckled, "I know what you mean. But I was a year senior to you people. I already trained hard in my attempt to surpass him for half a year. Well after his investigation, we parted ways. I promised him that I would fight him when I would be confident in my skills. We stayed in contact since then. He was a great person and very loyal to his friends. I envied his best friend Nadeshiko back then whenever he would talk of her. He adored her and I felt a bit jealous."

Lian smiled, "Your feelings for him I believe."

"Yes. Without realising it, I was falling for him. He always studied various forms of magic from around the world and figure out their weak and strong points. He wanted to create an entirely new magic from the knowledge. He gave me many tips and advices for my trainings. He never minded sharing his knowledge with me. He was caring and trusted me. In my final year, he proposed me one day. I was rendered speechless. I never realised that he had developed feeling for me as well. Of course I agreed instantly. He asked me to keep it a secret because he wanted to surprise everyone. I agreed since it would be fun to tell you all about it."

Lian grew stern, "You never told anyone."

Eva spoke apologetically, "We did not get the chance to. After I finished college, I began to help him with his research in my spare time. I wanted to see his goals achieved. You got married to Zhuge, Yelan married Yuan, and other girls got married soon after. We kept a low profile and our magical prowess a secret. We did not want to paint a target on the heads of our close ones. Things took a different turn a year before Sakura was born."

Lian grew intrigued, "Will you share with me the details? That is when you disappeared on us."

"Michal asked me to accompany him in search of an ancient artefact. I agreed since he sounded uneasy. I figured it was dangerous and he needed my help. He had researched extensively and narrowed down the possible location. He stood correct. We found it very easily. Perhaps I should say that, the artefact found us. The artefact was for us to use but not in a way it would benefit us. We found several things with it. Things that scared us out of our wits. Together, we formulated a plan to tackle the problem and I had to disappear. He could not do the same he was directly linked to this problem. He had to be there to observe everything very carefully. We brought Nadeshiko in as well since she would prove a great asset to us."

Lian frowned, "You should have told us as well. We would have helped you to the best of our abilities. You called us your precious girls and still keep us in the dark."

Eva chuckled, "It was important that you stayed out of this loop. You all had enough responsibilities and duties as it is. Nadeshiko was sick and the three of us knew that she would not survive long. That is why we told her. She agreed to help Michal wherever she could. Four years later, she passed away but stayed behind as a spirit. Ever since Nadeshiko and Yelan conceived Sakura and Syaoran respectively, Michal and I have kept a close watch on everything around those two."

Lian contemplated everything she had heard so far, "What about Queen? Where does she fit in?"

Eva chuckled, "What do you mean?"

Lian knew Eva was just trying to irritate her, "How did you all meet? What does Michal possess that she listens to him so much? Can you defeat Queen as well?"

Eva laughed this time, "Both Michal and I can defeat Queen any time we wish. For the rest of the details, you will have to ask Queen. Michal and my lips are shut."

Lian frowned knowing that Eva just hid everything about Queen, "How did you two meet her? At least tell me this."

Lian heard sipping sounds from behind her. She ate her dish that had arrived at some point when she was too busy to notice. She hoped that she had acted the usual due to daily practice at least.

"Queen bumped into us during one of our travels together and she sensed our magical powers. Being a stupid woman, she challenged us. I beat her into the ground. This was before I became strong enough to be at par with Michal."

Lian knew that Eva once again hid everything. This information told barely anything about them.

"A few months after you had disappeared Eva, Queen had arrived in the magical council. She defeated everyone very easily. She soon took over the entire magical community. Her power scares everyone. Are you saying that Michal and you actually surpass her?"

Eva snorted, "We do. That is one reason she listens to us so much. We can kick her into the ground anytime we wish. However, she knows that we need her. Therefore, she does what she likes as well. She follows our words when there is no alternative. Otherwise, she does what she wants and we can do barely anything about it. Michal and I just keep things in check for Sakura and Syaoran."

Lian smiled, "She is not as bad as everyone thinks she is. Maybe she is doing it to keep attention off of you two so that you can do whatever you wish easily."

"Or maybe she just loves to do what she does. She is a brat after all."

Lian chuckled, "Somehow, I doubt anyone else would escape her wrath for calling her a brat."

"I call her whatever I like. My role by her side is to make sure she does not end up doing something that would put even her in a tight spot. She is reckless and it always showed in our fights. Anyway, I need to leave now. It was good talking to you after such a long time. Perhaps we could chat more once this stupid war finishes."

"Thank you for saving Zhuge's life Eva." Lian was sincere.

"I did nothing. Queen had already dumped him in her healing spring by the time I got there. He had even healed up considerably. I just hastened the healing process."

"What should I tell Yelan?"

She felt the person behind her get up, "Tell her whatever you wish?"

Lian smirked, "I will tell her that you have many children."

Eva chuckled, "It would not be too far from truth considering that Yelan and you would be two of them."

Lian was surprised for a moment before she smiled warmly. She knew that Eva had already left. She ate silently as she went through all the information she just learned. Eva hid much from her. Lian wanted more information to truly understand the situation but Eva and Michal were being very secretive. Even Queen seemed to be holding back vital information from everyone. Lian wondered if anyone else suspecting something amiss through all this.

Lian reached home and went straight to her room. She did not talk to anyone since she was mostly lost in her thoughts. Everyone could tell that she was thinking. Therefore, no one disturbed her in any way. They knew it must be important. She sat in her chair and stared out of the window with unfocussed eyes. The night was peaceful without any city noises. Her window overlooked the tranquil garden of the estate. The breeze was pleasant.

Her phone rang and she picked it up with a smile, "Hello my son. Do you miss your mom already?"

Jet replied, "You did not call the entire day. I got worried."

Lian grinned happily, "I am so touched. My baby worries for his mom."

Jet sighed, "Is everything alright there? I could not get a hold of you the entire day."

Lian chuckled, "Everything is fine. I have been busy ever since I arrived."

"Why? What happened? You are returning tomorrow, right?"

Lian grimaced, "No. I will have to stay another few days. Your father got himself into an unnecessary mess while we were away and now I need to take care of things until he can return."

Jet sighed, "He did something stupid, again."

"That he did. I need to bestow upon him a grand punishment for this."

"Be gentle with him. Do not worry about me. It is very safe here in this town actually."

Lian smiled, "I know it is. Just have fun in school and make many friends." She knew that Michal made the town safe. "Take care of yourself and I will be back in a few days. I love you my son."

Jet replied, "I will. I love you too mom. Tell dad the same."

He hung up with that and Lian relaxed. She felt better after talking to her son. Fatigue made itself known soon and Lian retired to her bed. Once in bed, she realised that she missed her husband. With a frown, she decided that her Zhuge was in it for big this time for being absent.

The next morning, Lian received some unexpected guests. She sat in the main lobby with the elders of her clan. Her guests comprised of some old men accompanied by some powerful young sorcerers. They all sat opposite each other on the sofa. Lian woke up with a surprise when she received news of the sudden arrival of these people requesting audience with her on some urgent matter. She arrived in the lobby as soon as she could and found the tense scene.

Lian spoke with controlled composure, "It is not everyday a respected man such as yourself comes unannounced along with some veteran fighters at someone's doorsteps. Do speak of your business Elder Soujiro of the Shinohara Clan or we will start to think that you came to have a battle with us."

The most important looking old man sipped his tea without any sign of nervousness. Lian knew her intimidation act would not work on him. He was very experienced and powerful as well. He was a veteran himself in magical arts.

He placed the cup down, "Clan Matriarch. Do not worry. We simply had a long way to travel. It is for this reason that you see these powerful fighters with us. Other than that, they are also my most trusted people in the clan."

Lian nodded, "Why have you travelled all the way here to meet me? You could have met me in Japan in a few days."

The man smiled, "We could not do so. You live in the town of the cardmistress and no member of any clan is allowed to enter that town unless they wish to battle the cardmistress and the Li heir. You should know that."

Lian seemed surprised, "It seems I missed that particular news." She turned to a man on her side, "Is that true Elder Bei?"

Elder Bei nodded, "I believe Lord Zhuge did not mention it to you considering he wanted you to stay with young master Jet. He is all yours when he returns."

Lian smiled slightly at the joke hidden in his last sentence. Soujiro seemed to have caught it as well since he could not stop a smile either. Lian turned to Soujiro.

"What is this about then Elder Shinohara? Let us hear it."

Soujiro nodded, "Do you remember that girl from our clan who was sent to kill the cardmistress at the very beginning of this war? She was the first opponent they faced and she lost that battle."

Lian nodded, "Yes. She was an upstart and inexperienced fighter. She was the perfect opponent for them since they lacked any experience as well. How is she now?"

Soujiro smiled, "Every clan has their share of black sheep and our clan is no exception. We discussed her punishment for the loss and decided on some hard training to strengthen her. However, one of the elders gave orders behind our backs for her execution."

Lian's eyes widened, "No. She is dead! She did not deserve that."

Soujiro shook his head, "No. She is alive. She was unskilled and lacked experience but her speciality lay in spying. She managed to get away from her pursuers and escaped into that town. We do not know how she is doing but we managed to confirm that she is still in that town somewhere."

Lian nodded as she guessed the request, "You want me to find her."

Soujiro nodded, "If I could trouble you with that task, yes. Shinohara clan will be grateful to you. Emi has always been a good kid and she has a bright future ahead of her. I do not wish for the clan to lose such a promising child over the ego of some idiots in the clan."

Lian nodded, "What do you intend me to do once I have found her?"

"We wish you to tell her that we apologise for everything. Tell her that we wish to apologise for our failure in stopping the attack against her. If she could find it in her heart to forgive us, we would welcome her back in the clan. That is all we request." Soujiro bowed his head as he finished speaking. Everyone else followed his lead and bowed as well.

Lian looked at everyone for a few moments, "Yelan lives there. You could have contacted her for this."

Soujiro nodded, "We could have but Li clan refuses to let us contact her. They said that they do not trust us enough for it. It is a well-placed concern for such times since she has a direct link to our enemies. Her son I mean."

Lian smiled and then contemplated the situation. Everyone waited for long as she stayed lost in her thought. After a while, she smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Elder Soujiro. If I recall correctly, your clairvoyance skills are unmatched even for Queen. Have you not tried to look into the town yourself?" Emi asked with slight amusement.

Soujiro raised an old eyebrow at her question, "I tried several times but I utterly failed each time. It is as if the town is in an entirely different plane and I can see nothing but darkness. We tried group clairvoyance as well but nothing worked. I am sure Li clan is doing that to protect their matriarch and heir. Why do you ask?"

Lian smiled and looked in her tea. She stirred it and then saw her son entering his class. She smiled to see him smile as he met his friends. Sakura and Syaoran were together in class. Meiling was talking to Tomoyo and Eriol laughed with Yamazaki. Everyone greeted Jet as he entered the class. Lian smiled and figured that Michal was letting her do that since he was trusting her.

"My son is at school." People were surprised as she spoke that without looking away from her tea. "He is greeting his friends in class. Xiao Lang Li and the cardmistress are together. They are speaking to each other and they halted for a moment to greet my son." Everyone realised that she was using the tea-gazing method of clairvoyance. The Shinohara clan was shocked that she could do that. "Clow's incarnation seems to have teamed up with the cardmistress's cousin to tease her about Xiao Lang. Look at how those two blush at the teasing. Everyone is having fun."

She stirred again and it vanished. She sipped it silently and looked at the shocked faces around her.

Soujiro asked, "How were you able to gaze at them so easily when we failed? My clairvoyance is better as you mentioned earlier."

Lian smiled, "Yelan and I enjoy that little privilege. The reason is that both of us have proved it that we bear no ill will towards the cardmistress or the Li heir. However, if someone that has not proved it is watching my clairvoyance, I cannot watch either."

Soujiro grew serious, "Who did you prove it to?"

Lian smiled, "Her guardians." Lian lied without any sign that she did so.

Everyone accepted that since her guardians would protect her at all cost. No one even thought otherwise.

Soujiro asked, "I do not believe her guardians are participating in this war. I thought they were doing something else. It makes sense that they are protecting her from such intruders. It seems I underestimated them thinking they could not stop my clairvoyance."

Lian chuckled, "And Queen would kill you if you succeeded. She has a big pride as a sorcerer and she would not forgive you if you had to use that method to spy on two weak little kids."

Soujiro smiled, "I do not believe them weak for a moment. They have won so far and displayed praiseworthy skills. It is a shame we have to kill them before they become too powerful for a risk of danger to all of us."

Lian smirked, "What will you do if they win this war Elder Shinohara?"

The hall became silent. The air became heavy. Soujiro and Lian stared in each other's eyes for long. Lian felt amused and Soujiro did not seem to like that.

"If they win, our fears would have come true. It would mean that they are too powerful and we should do something before they become too much of a threat for us." Soujiro replied sternly.

Lian nodded, "I understand your reasoning Elder Shinohara. They would have proved all the things everyone thinks of them and their powers. Their magic would be very strong, far stronger than anyone else in the world. To win this war, they will have to defeat Queen as well."

"True. Therefore, we will form an alliance with other clans and battle them together. We will not let such a terrifying power upset the delicate balance of clan powers."

Lian laughed elegantly to Soujiro's surprise, "You might do that Elder Soujiro. However, let me warn you about something for that time. If you decide to make an enemy out of the cardmistress after they have won this war, do not be surprised if half of your own clan stand against you on their side." Soujiro was shocked at her confidence in her words. "The entirety of Li clan and the Ming clan will ally itself with her. As will several other clans from all over the world."

Soujiro knit his eyebrows, "Are you planning on acting against the magic community in their favour? That is treason. I thought better of you."

Lian smirked, "That I do not Elder Soujiro. I plan to make sure no one in my clan holds back anything during his or her battle against those two. When my turn comes, I will battle to kill those two. They do not deserve our alliance if they cannot even win against us with their own powers. We did not give the Queen any advantage. Why would we give them any? No Elder Soujiro. The Li clan and Ming maybe rival. But we have a huge ego of the same nature. We will never ally with anyone that does not prove himself to us. Yelan and I plan to make the two clans the two hands of the cardmistress if she wins this war. We are willing to sit together and leave our enmity in the past for her."

Soujiro and everyone looked at her with critical eyes. Ming elders knew about Lian's intention and her recent words explained it further. If Sakura wins the war and she attains such a huge support and Lian claims she would, then the prospect of a clan becoming one of the two hands to her would give that clan immense power in the magical community. For something like that, Li and Ming could forget their rivalry.

Soujiro spoke, "You do know that Li clan will always have more power since the cardmistress is seeing the heir. In addition, he will be just as powerful as she is so he will have equal in everything."

Lian smiled, "That is not something I worry about. Li Xiao Lang will not mix his girlfriend and the clan together. The Li clan will never be able to enjoy that privilege since Xiao Lang himself will shoot the prospect down. If you doubt my words Elder Soujiro then you have to do nothing but watch. Talk to those about the two who have fought them. As you learn of them, you will know what I am trying to say."

Lian got up, "I will find your girl. Perhaps cardmistress herself could help find her. I will ask for her help."

Soujiro got to his feet as well, "We would be grateful."

Lian spoke, "Keep a broad mind Elder Soujiro. You taught us amateurs once about not judging a book by the words in the market. Perhaps you should do the same for those two. There is a great chance that someday you and the Tsubaki elders will be sharing a tea together in her presence."

Soujiro smiled, "Tsubakis will die before that happens."

Lian laughed as she walked away, "Mings would too but I know they will gladly share tea with Lis if cardmistress is victorious. I can bet on that."

Soujiro laughed, "I will take you on that bet Ming Matriarch."

Lian stopped by the door to look at him, "What should be at stake then?"

Soujiro replied, "It is your call."

Lian took out her fan and hid her lips behind it with shining eyes. All the males instinctively knew what that meant and sweat-dropped. The women in every clan were the same it seemed.

Soujiro mumbled audibly, "I have a feeling that I will not like this."

Lian replied from behind her fan, "If I win then you will let your heir marry the girl he wants to marry. You will not interfere with who his younger sister would want to marry."

Suojiro went pale, "Wait a minute Lian! How do you even know about the first part?"

Lian laughed her evil-witch laughter to make chills run down everyone's spine, "I have a very keen nose for scandalous love affairs. No one can keep such things hidden from me."

Soujiro took a step back as if afraid of her, "The young mistress is not seeing anyone at the moment."

Everyone knew that he had no idea on how to tackle the first part. That was why he just jumped at the second one.

Lian laughed again, "Not yet, I know. The girls will be so glad to hear that we have some new preys."

She looked at her guests and instantly regained her elegant hostess looks, "I bid your farewell. I have much to do in Zhuge's absence. Stay as long as you wish."

She left with that and everyone fell on his or her chairs. Soujiro stared at the ceiling with a defeated looks. The women were all giggling like crazy since they had a topic of discussion for weeks now.

"All experience, all wisdom, even age factor itself has no meaning for a man when against a woman. They are so scary that we men have no hope of victory. They can manipulate us all so easily."

Elder Bei spoke, "Agreed. If the cardmistress grows up to be like this, I can sympathise with the Li heir."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the idea.

Soujiro spoke, "With Yelan and Lian as her two hands if she wins the war, I heavily doubt she will turn out any different. Therefore, there is no 'if' involved Elder Bei. She is definitely becoming the same if not surpassing these two women if she survives this war."

His words rang true and everyone said a silent prayer for Syaoran. He had no idea what sort of future awaited him and he was willingly plunging into the said future.

Michal stopped his work in the staffroom and looked outside the window. He smiled softly.

"Time to get my adorable students ready for their next battle. This should be interesting." He whispered.

**End of Chapter 24.**

**Read and Review everyone. Forgive me for mistakes and tell me what you think.**


End file.
